Guitar Strings and Southern Magnolias
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Part Two of Wake my Dreams. Love, Jealousy, Lies, and of course The Drama. Who knew being 16 was this hard, lives are about to be turned upside down.
1. Brokenhearted

Chapter 1- Brokenhearted

They had did it.

Dana glanced over at Logan. He was turned towards her, and an odd smile was stretched across his face. Dana had to admit that he looked handsome. But she regretted sleeping with him.

Dana sat up. After they had did it, she got dressed, and stayed up half the night trying to figure out why she gave in to him.

Logan sat up. He looked down at the sheet that they had found in the locker room. "We have to take a shower after all that activity last night."

Dana scowled.

Logan pulled back her hair, and then kissed her on the cheek.

Dana shivered.

"What baby doll?" He asked.

Dana shrugged, "I don't know, I just…"

"You what?" Logan asked standing up. He stretched out his arms, and then reached for his shirt.

Dana sighed, "I regret it."

Logan looked down, "I don't."

"Well, I do. I just got caught up in the moment, and I said too much."

"Dana, I'm not going to tell…"

"That's not it, I don't understand how I could allow myself to sleep with you in this nasty place! I am so embarrassed."

Logan stared back at her in confusion, "Dana…"

Dana was feeling irrational. Last night everything had been perfect. But now that it was a new day and Logan was standing in front of her after the deed, she realized that she had made the wrong decision.

"You don't have to push me away. First of all, I'm not going to tell anyone, and second, I thought it was great."

"Of course you did, so what's next…or should I rephrase that, who's next?" Dana snarled.

Logan slightly raised his chin. "I wanted it to be you. Maybe round two."

Dana stared back at him in anger. "There will not be a round two, ass!"

"Why are you being like this? Last night was great, we were close, and I even opened up to you."

Dana rolled her eyes, "You better not tell anyone about this. You hear me Logan, don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't." Logan headed towards the shower.

Dana stared after him in hurt. Although she didn't want to push Logan away she had too. Because she didn't deal with heartbreak well, and that's why she had to get as far away from Logan Reese as possible.

* * *

"Oh migod Zo, have you seen the flyers all over campus!" Nicole exclaimed as soon as Zoey came back into the room.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Huh Nicole?"

Nicole reached for Zoey's hand, and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going, can I at least brush my teeth."

"Where were you by the way?" Nicole asked as she pushed the door open.

"I was at Chase's."

"Zoey you bad girl!" Nicole exclaimed.

"No Nic, it wasn't anything like that."

"Sure it wasn't."

Zoey placed her hand on her hip, "We just talked, and he got beat up…"

Nicole pulled a flyer off of the PCA bulletin board and then handed it to Zoey.

"What is this,"

Nicole bit her lip as Zoey looked down at the piece of paper.

She gasped and then looked up at Nicole in shock. "Who did this?"

Nicole shook her head, "I have no idea, but they're all over campus, we have to take them down before people see them."

* * *

"Hey Chase,"

Chase scowled as he spotted Meadow.

He placed his tray down at a table, and then sat down.

Meadow flipped her hair off of her shoulders and then sat down across from him. "What a gorgeous day, I think I might go surfing."

"You surf," Chase asked. Why was he even talking to her? Right, because she was sabotaging him.

"Yeah, I learned from Sawyer. He taught me how to play guitar too, he's a miracle worker."

Chase rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"So where is Hilary Duff?"

"Huh?" Chase asked confused.

"You know my arch enemy…obviously if this was Hollywood I would take the roll of Lindsay Lohan…the slightly meaner girl, and Zoey, would be Hilary the perfect goody-goody, blessing to all parents across America."

"Random analogy," Chase said taking a sip of his juice.

"I was catching up on my tabloid gossip this morning, by the way speaking of gossip, have you heard about the pictures all over the campus,"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "What pictures all over campus?"

"You know,"

"Actually I don't."

Meadow shook her head, "Wow, Zoey is going to be so embarrassed when she wakes up."

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Hold on Fido, Meadow didn't do anything. I heard some lacrosse player snapped a shot of Zoey at the fashion show."

"So,"

"A shot of her walking off stage with her face turned to the audience…and her bikini bottoms completely see through in the back as she walked off."

Chase's eyes widened, "Who did that? Who is he!"

Meadow smirked, "Chase stop trying to act so tough, don't go and get beat up again. Oh, and I forgot to mention he hung them all over campus."

Chase stood up and reached for his tray. "I'm not acting, when Zoey is concerned I have to take action."

"She's not your girlfriend. That's Sawyer's job." Meadow said standing up as well.

"But she's still my best-friend."

Meadow grinned, "How cute,"

Chase glared back at her, "Can you move so I can take down the flyers."

Meadow stood up, "You need to step it up Chase,"

"What, move Meadow."  
"She's already in love with you. Step up your game."

"Move…"

Meadow stared back at him annoyed, "You better listen to me Chase, because I've already ran off thousands of copies of your story, and I have no doubt in my mind that it well sell like hot cakes."

"What do you mean you ran off copies of my story?"

"Did I stutter,"

"You did it didn't you!" Chase exclaimed.

"What if I did,"

"I'm not doing this for you Meadow, I'm not going to let you hurt Zoey."

"Stop being so weak, that story will ruin your reputation and hers. If you go against me I swear I will have your little "Jacuzzi" scene in every building and on every billboard by tomorrow."

Chase clenched his jaw. "Then do it, I'll admit that I wrote the story.

"And then everyone will see how pathetic you are."

"No, I'm not the one that's pathetic. You're the one that's chasing after Sawyer, when he wants nothing to do with you. You're cold, and evil Meadow."

Meadow looked away, and crossed her arms.

"Even though I admit that I am in love with Zoey, I would rather her be with Sawyer, instead of seeing him with you. No one deserves that kind of punishment."

Meadow raised her chin, "I'll destroy you both Chase,"

"Really,"

"How about I change some things…how about I make it look like you'regay."

Chase's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Meadow smiled evilly, "What would Zoey think, she would be crushed since she loves you so much."

"She wouldn't believe you."

Meadow shrugged, "Everyone else will, you wouldn't have a chance left in this school."

Chase cursed her under his breath. His face was turning red, and he was beside himself. "I'm still not going to do it."

Meadow nodded, "Okay, you're coming out by tomorrow."

"This isn't over Meadow,"

Meadow smiled, "No babe, it's just begun."

* * *

Zoey knocked on Sawyer's door.

He placed down his Surfing magazine, and then glanced over at his crutches by the window. Instead of going to get the crutches, he got up from his bed. His leg was feeling a little better, but it still hurt. Slowly he opened the door for Zoey.

"Hey," She said defeated.

"Hey," Sawyer said kissing her on the cheek.

Zoey gave him a small smile, "Look at this,"

Sawyer looked down at the paper that Zoey had thrust in his hand. His cheeks reddened. "Who did this?"

"I don't know," Tears were starting to well in her eyes.

Sawyer quickly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay,"

"No it's not, everyone is going to see this picture, God, I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay, we'll take them down."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "But who would do this?"

Sawyer knew who would do it.

He leaned away from her, and then wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Listen Zoey, I'll fix things okay."

"I need to do it. I have to fin…" Zoey paused.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"I know who did this." Zoey wiped at her tears, "She's been pushing me for no reason."

"Who,"

"I'm going to talk to her, I'm going to solve this, once and for all." Zoey walked away.

"Sunshine, wait." Sawyer said stepping out of his room. But as soon as he placed his foot on the ground a sharp pain traveled up his leg. Sawyer winced. "Where are you going."

"To pay Meadow a little visit."

* * *

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked.

Dana ignored him.

"Well, I'm out. The sex was good, and I won't tell…"

"What do you mean it was good? Are you trying to exploit me Logan?" Dana shot up.

Logan tilted his head back, "Dana calm down! Can I say anything right?"

"No, because you're a jerk Logan."

"You know what I wasn't going to say anything, but you act like I forced you to sleep with me. You wanted it as badly as I did!"

"Just shut up, you idiot."

"Stop being such a bitch Dana,"

"What!" Dana ran over to Logan and reached out to smack him.

He reached for her hand. "Why are you trying to push me away,"

"Because I made the worst decision, sleeping with you…" Dana stared back at him in disgust.

Logan was hurting from her reaction, but he wouldn't let her know. "So then it's over,"

"I don't want you to talk to me,"

"You think I was lying when I told you that I…"

Dana raised her hand. "Don't even say it."

"You think I was lying when I said I loved you."

"You don't love me,"

Logan looked down, "I guess not,"

There eyes connected, and Dana stared back at him in hurt.

She was crushed.

"I found a way out."

She had lost her edge. So she was right all along, Logan didn't care.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't mean it, and then closed his eyes. They stood there in silence. Until Logan made a dumb move. He tried to kiss her, in order to show her that he still cared.

But Dana smacked him across the face. "Get away from me,"

Logan turned away from her.

Tears started to fall down Dana's cheeks. It was over. It was really over. She had grown so accustomed to their flirting. As she wiped away the tears she thought about the times they had spent together.

* * *

_Logan started to dance around in his boxers._

_Dana crossed her arms, "What are you doing idiot."_

_"I always wanted to pull a Tom Cruise in Risky Business, you know the scene where he dances around in his…"_

_"Whitie tighties." Dana finished._

_"Well I'm going to do the dance in my boxers…are ya getting turned on?"_

_Dana raised her hand in disgust._

_"You so want me." Logan said grabbing a broom and pretending to dance with it._

_Dana couldn't help but smile, but she quickly masked her smile with a frown. "This closet is making you crazy…stark raving mad, you have lost all your marbles,"_

_"Are you finished?" Logan asked tossing down the broom, and holding his hand out to Dana._

_Dana raised her chin in disgust and looked down at his hand as if he was holding rotted cheese. "Why are you holding out your hand? I'm not giving you any money for your pathetic striptease."_

_Logan grinned, "Oh so it's a striptease?"_

_Dana rolled her eyes, "A miserable one,"_

_"Dance with me," Logan said touching Dana's arm._

_"Don't touch me,"_

_Logan smiled, "You sure,"_

_"Sure about what?" Dana back fired._

_"You sure you don't want to act on this stud standing right in front of you half naked…asking for a closet dance. You got to stay entertained somehow."_

_Dana placed down her purse. "Okay, don't try anything sneaky…or you will be on the floor in seconds tending to a very private area."_

_Logan nodded, "Hmm…I'll deal with the consequences." _

_Dana allowed Logan to pull her to him._

_He wrapped his arms around her back, "Where did that evil mug of yours go?"_

_"It's still there, start dancing, and shut up." Dana ordered. She looked away from Logan._

_Logan held his breath. Why was he nervous? Logan closed his eyes. Mental images of him kissing Dana filled his mind. He reopened his eyes and looked at her._

_Dana had an expression of content on her face._

_Logan licked his lips. Did he really want to kiss her again?_

_Dana looked away from Logan. Why was she doing this to herself. Who in their right mind would dance with an unstable boy in his boxers while they were stuck in a closet. Dana bit her lip. Obviously, someone in love._

_Logan looked back at Dana._

_Dana looked back at Logan._

_Dana's hands slowly moved away from Logan's bare waist and then towards his shoulders._

_Logan smiled. He felt his hands start to shake around her waist._

_Dana's hand massaged his shoulders. She felt as if she wasn't herself. Why was she acting on these feelings for Logan! Why! Why! Why!_

_Logan closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her but then stopped._

_Dana felt herself moving closer to Logan's face. She was now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered close._

_Logan closed his eyes._

* * *

Logan walked towards the bathroom. Last night he had been positive that Dana and him were finally going to become a couple. And that said a lot, because the thought of a real relationship terrified him. Logan was used to playing the field, but he was actually ready to settle down for Dana.

Logan shook his head in anger. He pushed a desk from the room into the girls' shower room, and then crawled on top. The window was open, and it was big enough for him and Dana to get through. Logan was about to crawl out, and let Dana get out by herself. But when he turned around she was standing right behind him.

Logan hoped down, and then motioned for her to get on top of the table.

Dana raised her chin, and then crawled on top of the table. She tried to reach for the window, but she was a little shorter.

"Do you…" Logan was about to ask her if she needed his help, but instead he offered to help her. Logan got on the table as well, and then wrapped his hands around her waist. "Don't smack me again Cruz, I'm just trying to help you out."

"If you cop a feel, I swear…"

"I got my fix last night."

Dana gasped.

Logan smiled, and then looked away. "But that's all finished right." He hoisted her up with ease, and his hands slid across her tanned skin. He flashed back to last night, when they had been so close. And he realized that he wanted that again, but obviously Dana didn't. He wasn't going to chase after her anymore.

Dana grabbed onto the window sill, and hoisted herself up. She was very athletic so crawling on top of the black windowsill wasn't too hard. Dana opened the window wider, and then looked out. Good thing they were on the first floor. She glanced down at Logan, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Dana fought the instinct to jump out, and then leave him behind. But despite it all, she still loved him. Dana turned around and held out her hand to him.

"I'll be fine," He said.

* * *

There was a knock at Meadow's door.

She placed down her nail polish in satisfaction. Of course it was Chase, if only he knew she had no intentions of publishing his story. She wasn't out to hurt Chase, because he genuinely seemed like a nice guy, she just wanted to hurt Zoey.

Meadow opened the door. She stared back at Zoey in surprise. "Oh…"

"Did you do this?" Zoey accused holding the flyer out to Meadow.

Meadow saw no reason to lie. "What if I did."

"Why are you doing this? Is it because you're jealous of me, well if that's the reason then you need to back off."

Meadow smiled. Zoey was about as threatening as a mix between a carebear and Michael Jackson. She was trying so hard to be tough, but instead she was coming off whiny, and annoying.

"You're going to help me take all of these down."

"I didn't do it," Meadow lied.

Zoey stared back at her in disbelief.

"Now go away little girl, you're interrupting my manicure session."

Zoey stared back at Meadow in anger, "Excuse me,"

"Bye girlie," With that Meadow closed the door in Zoey's face.

Zoey scoffed.

* * *

Meadow smiled.

As soon as she destroyed Sawyer and Zoey's relationship via her actions, and Chase, Blondie would be out of her life and Sawyer would be hers once again. Meadow smiled to herself, she walked towards her window. The clouds were gray, and rain was starting to fall from the clouds.

Logan ran by shirtless.

A smile crept across Meadow's face. She liked him too. Maybe she could get both Logan and Sawyer at the same time. All her dreams would be answered, and even more importantly she would have stolen the hottest guys in PCA. Too bad for Dana and Zoey.

* * *

Dana stepped back into the dorm with a towel wrapped around her waist, and he hair. Her hair was wet, and she wiped at it with a towel.

Nicole was sitting at the chair staring at the rain sadly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dana asked.

The rain started to pound harder, and the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

Nicole pouted, "I'm depressed, I've just lost the one person I cared about."

Dana sat on her bed and crossed her legs, "Me too,"

Nicole wiped at a tear, "You lost Logan,"

Dana looked down sadly, "Yeah, and I don't know what to do with myself. I want him back, but having him back might hurt me more than it will help."

Nicole stared back at Dana, "Oh, I know what we need."

Dana wiped at another tear as she watched Nicole get up. Nicole walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a gigantic carton of Ice-cream.

"Where did you get that from?" Dana asked softly.

"I was so depressed yesterday, I walked all the way to the store and brought this five gallon container, of course it melted on the way back but it should be fine now, oh and I got these GIGANTIC spoons too."

Dana smiled amused, "Those spoons could feed a horse."

Nicole pulled open the top. "I know, after Jordan pushed me away last night, I can eat enough ice cream to feed a horse."

Dana looked back at the disaster of what was supposed to be ice cream. "Um…is that mold?"

"Uggh, I don't know." Nicole said.

Dana pushed it away, "I'll pass,"

The door opened and Zoey stepped in. She went straight to her bed and then placed her pillow over her head.

"It looks like we need to have some girl time," Nicole said walking over to Zoey's bed. She rubbed Zoey's back, "Zoey, what's wrong?"

"What isn't." Zoey mumbled.

Dana hated feeling like this. She hated being depressed over Logan.

* * *

Logan was about to open his door when he was approached by some guy that lived on his floor.

"Hey man,"

Logan turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

He handed him two flyers. One was of Zoey in "see through" bikini bottoms, and the other was to a party in Laguna Beach, which wasn't that far from the PCA campus.

Although, Logan had to admit that Zoey looked pretty hot in that bikini, it was very unlike her to wear something like that.

"You missed a hell of a show, that girl walked on the stage with her whole ass out."

Logan nodded. All he could think about was Dana. He couldn't shake her, he couldn't forget holding her in his arms, and making love to her.

"Dude, like I was saying this dude named Cassidy is holding a party in Laguna Beach, can you drive down there?"

Logan was sixteen, but he didn't have a car yet. He was just being lazy, it was time for a car.

"If you don't have a car, some people are carpooling down by the union at ten. There are going to be lots of girls there…I'm talking about hot Laguna Beach girls, you gotta go man. Especially if you need to let loose, I hear Cassidy's is the place to be at."

Logan did need to get loose. He needed to find some other girl to replace Dana, even though he knew that would be damn near to impossible.

* * *

Dana opened the door. She was now dressed, but she still wore the mean sulk that Logan had left her with. She stared back at the big eyed girl in front of her.

"What do you want?" Dana asked.

The girl thrust a flyer into her hand, "You just broke up with your boyfriend?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Why are you bothering me." She then made an attempt to close the door in the big eyed girls face, but the girl stopped her.

"Do you like hot guys!" She yelled.

Dana scowled, "Are you stupid just go away?"

The girl thrust a flyer in her hand. "This hot guy is holding a party in Laguna Beach tonight, and there will be tons of other hot guys there, so if you need to get over a brokenheart, Laguna Beach is the place to be."


	2. Honey and the Moon

Chapter 2- Honey and the Moon

"Oh man, he's pulled out the silk," Michael said punching Chase as he watched Logan.

Chase paused the game of Karaoke Revolution 3 that they were playing. "You have to always interrupt me,"

"Oh sorry, but it's not like you're going to win anyways, you sound bad."

"I do not!" Chase exclaimed.

"And speaking of bad, your eye looks a hot mess. Where did you get your latest bruise from?"

Chase remained silent.

"Oh I see, did you get in a fight with Sawyer, did he beat you up with his crutches?"

Chase faked a laugh. "Michael, have I ever told you how hilarious you are."

Michael wiped some imaginary dust off his shoulders, "And I wasn't even trying." He then shifted his eyes back to Logan. "So what's wrong with you fool?"

Logan sprayed on some cologne. He breathed it in. "Mmm, that smells good." And then he sprayed on some more.

Michael stood up and walked over to Logan. "I see you trying to look fresh, with your collar popped, some new jeans, and fresh white K Swiss…where are you taking her?"

Chase turned back on the game and tried to sing in pitch.

Logan scowled, "I'll only answer you after you tell your buddy to shut-up. He sounds bad."

"Hey!" Chase protested.

Michael motioned for Chase to keep going, "So where is Dana, and where are you taking the foxy lady."

Logan laughed suddenly, "Ha, are you kidding me!"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Okay Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…the psychotic laugh has got to go."

Logan pushed Michael out of the way.

"The PMS has got to go too."

Logan turned around to face Michael, "Dude, I'm really not in the mood."

"I know what you're in the mood for alright," Michael said walking over to the mini fridge and then pulling out a coke.

"Oh really, then what am I in the mood for?"

Michael popped open the cap and took a swig, "You're in the mood to get some lovin' from Dana Cruz,"

"Shut the hell up!" Logan growled.

Chase stopped singing, and then paused the game. "Woah,"

Logan looked away.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Well damn, I was just kidding with ya, but I'm going to leave you alone."

Logan sat down on Chase's bed, and then placed his face in his hands.

"I would ask you what's up, but I want to live so…"

"I had sex with Dana," Logan admitted.

* * *

"Is that your diary Nicole?"

Nicole looked up from her sketch. "Huh?"

Dana sighed, "Is that your diary."

Nicole glanced down at the diary tossed on the floor with pictures of Jordan and Sawyer on the cover. "Oh yeah, did Zoey see that?"

Dana shrugged, "I don't think so, Sawyer took her to the beach."

Nicole quickly picked up the diary and then stared at Jordan's picture longingly. "We haven't talked since he pushed me away."

Dana reached for Nicole's diary.

"Hey! Give that back!" Nicole screamed.

"Do you have any juicy entries? I need something to distract my thoughts away from Logan."

Nicole tried to reach for her journal once more. "Give it back Dana,"

"Make me,"

Nicole sighed, "Are you serious,"

"I don't have it in me, you're lucky," Dana tossed Nicole's diary on the bed. "Is that a good release,"

"What do you mean release?" Nicole asked.

"As in letting go of things…letting go of boys that only cause heartbreak and anger."

"I guess so," Nicole said.

"What are you drawing?" Dana asked.

"Jordan," Nicole bit her lip as she traced his face. "Jack has gotten me interested in art…I think it's the only subject that doesn't require me to actually think."

"So what do you paint."

"Usually Jordan," Nicole sighed heavily.

Dana flipped her hair off of her shoulders, "You need to get over him."

Nicole stared back at Dana in disbelief, "Are you kidding? I love that boy."

Dana stared back at Nicole in surprise. She flirted so much, that Dana had once thought it was impossible for Nicole to fall in love. "Seriously,"

Nicole nodded, "He's a charmer…and I've fallen for him hook and sinker, I just don't understand why he pushed me away."

"Maybe he's into guys, like Logan." Dana spat out.

Nicole sighed, "No, he likes girls."

Dana reached for some hoop earrings, "You need to get out of the dorm. Put away that gigantic container of ice-cream, put on something foxy for the boys, and join me in Laguna Beach."

Nicole yawned, "Is Jordan going to be there?"

Dana crossed her arms impatiently, "Who!"

"Jordan…beautiful clear blue eyes, long kinda brown hair, cute red cheeks."

Dana pretended to gag, "Kill me now."

Nicole looked down at the sketch and allowed her hair to fall into her face, "I don't want to go to Laguna Beach, I think I'm just going to go for a run around the campus."

"Nicole Bristow is exercising! You hate to run."

Nicole passed Dana a knowing look and then got up to head to her closet. "Although I hate to run it makes me feel better…I think running like releases some chemicals to kick depression."

"Endorphins, I'm surprised you remembered." Dana said in surprise.

Nicole wiped at an imaginary tear. "I was failing science so Jordan helped me study."

Dana sighed, "Maybe you should just talk to him."

"And maybe you should talk to Logan,"

"NO!" Dana yelled and stormed over to Nicole.

Nicole's eyes widened, "Oh, please don't hurt me."

Dana backed down seconds later, "I'm sorry."

Nicole stared back at her in shock. Dana NEVER apologized to her, something was definitely wrong.

Dana pouted as she walked over to her make-up bag. "He's making me crazy."

"Who?" Nicole asked.

Dana wiped at her tears, "And now he's messing up my make-up,"

"What happened between you and Logan, Dana?" Nicole asked cautiously.

Dana sat down on her bed, and pulled on a pair of heels. "How do these look?" She said through a sob.

"Um…great, are you okay?"

"Nicole, I swear if you tell anyone I was crying like this…"

Nicole sighed, "You'll chop me up into a million pieces until my body is unidentifiable."

"I was just going to go for strangle." Dana said wiping away the last of her tears. "Did you two…"

"Did we what?"

Nicole waved it off, she reached for a clip and tied up her hair. "Forget it."

"We slept together," Dana confessed.

* * *

"Yesterday was definitely an interesting day," Sawyer said lighting some candles.

They sat out on the beach, looking out at the Pacific as the small waves gently lapped onto the beach.

"I am so glad it's over," Zoey said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, so when do you want to eat?"

"Did you cook for me,"

"I ordered chinese." Sawyer said.

Zoey giggled, "And then brought it in a basket to make it look like you cooked it,"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, that isn't a sin is it."

"No," Zoey said kissing him on the cheek. "You know what's funny,"

"What?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder, and then clasping his hands over his stomach.

"The last time I was on this beach…Chase saved my life."

Sawyer slightly raised his head. His blonde hair brushed against Zoey's cheek.

Zoey smiled as she thought about Chase…and how heroic he had been that night. He had been her hero.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked entwining his hands in Zoey's.

Zoey's smile widened as she thought about how Chase had ran after that guy, with full intentions of getting her purse back. After the guy slugged Chase, Zoey remembered resting his head on her lap, and then kissing his forehead.

"Sunshine," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer chuckled, "We're such dorks,"

"Yeah, but what did you ask me?"

"What happened that night with you and Chase," Sawyer repeated.

"He saved my life,"

Sawyer tilted his head to the side, "Chase?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, some crazy guy stole my purse, Chase went after him…"

"Did he get it back?" Sawyer asked.

"No, but…"

Sawyer cupped Zoey's chin in his hand, "I would've gotten it back." He then leaned forward to kiss her.

"He was such a hero though Sawyer,"

"I'm sure he was." Sawyer said. "He's a good friend to you,"

Zoey nodded, and then glanced up at the crescent moon.

"Do you want to eat?"

"Sure, any shrimp fried rice in there?"

Sawyer nodded, "Duh, that's a staple for our chinese orders,"

Zoey giggled, "Okay,"

Sawyer sat up.

"Watch out for your leg," Zoey advised.

"It's fine, I think it's starting to get better,"

Zoey ran her hand along Sawyer's leg, "Hopefully,"

"Yeah, because I want to play soccer this season, so I need my leg to work." Sawyer said with a smile.

"You made the team,"

Sawyer nodded, "I guess Coach took pity on me, with the whole getting hit by a car thing, you should cheer,"

Zoey scowled, "I cheered last year, I don't think I want to anymore."

"You're peppy enough, and definitely beautiful enough," Sawyer said.

"Aww thanks,"

Sawyer nodded, "Chase made the team too,"

Zoey clapped, "Now I can cheer for my two favorite boys,"

"I'm first right?" Sawyer asked.

"You have a slight advantage,"

"I'm your boyfriend." Sawyer complained jokingly.

"And Chase is my BF," Zoey said. Her BF, who turned from just kinda cute, to babe in one night.

"I'm starting at Surf and Tame tomorrow," Sawyer said trying to shift the attention back to him.

"You and Chase," Zoey said.

"Yeah, us both," Sawyer scowled.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah, why have you been holding out on us!" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean it just happened."

"How was she?"

"Great, I mean Good…shit, why am I even giving her that much credit." Logan mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be happier? Ever since you laid eyes on Dana you wanted her and now that you guys slept together,"

"It doesn't change anything."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "You'll are the most dysfunctional couple I have met in my life,"

"We were never a couple, and we never will be." Logan said.

Chase turned off the Playstation 2, and then sat down on his bed.

Michael decided to let it go. "Laguna Beach, huh?"

Logan nodded, "Yep, and I'm going to get me a new girl," He then turned away from them and mumbled, "Who loves me back."

* * *

Nicole was a slow runner.

She turned up the music on her Ipod as she ran.

No more thinking about Jordan. You're going to think about something more pleasant like the sky…which is so pretty and blue, and oh…it's dark now, but I still want to think about things that are pretty and blue. The pool that I almost drowned in is pretty and blue, the guy that saved me Jordan…has pretty blue eyes. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Nicole stopped, and pulled her hair out of her face. She had to find a new crush. She had to stop thinking about Jordan…even though she knew she didn't want too. He was just too cute. Nicole's eyes drifted towards the pool, where someone was taking a swim.

She pulled out her earphones and walked towards the pool.

Jordan tagged the end of the pool, and got ready to start on his second lap back. Before he started on his second lap, he looked up and his eyes connected with Nicole's.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Nicole took off running once again.

She still felt like a fool for coming on to him, after he had pushed her away.

"Nicole wait!" Jordan yelled.

Nicole turned around as she ran to see Jordan running after her in his swimming trunks.

"A tree!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Nicole turned back around, and ran smack into a tree. Uggh, she fell backwards onto the grass. Ouch, that hurt.

* * *

"Are you Dana?" A girl asked.

Dana nodded, "Yeah, where is the party at?"

Some guy turned up his stereo really loud, "The party's right here baby."

Dana stared back at him in distaste. What a loser. Why was he blaring his radio like he was hot stuff, when he was really fugly and looked like he had gotten punched in the face repeatedly. "Can we go," Dana asked flipping her curly brown locks off of her shoulder.

"We're waiting on two more people, doll." He said.

"Don't call me that." Dana snapped.

The guy grinned, "Damn girl, can't a guy joke."

"Hold on, the party is here!" Logan yelled walking towards the car.

Dana's mouth dropped open. "Who the hell invited him."

Logan stared back at Dana in surprise. "Why are you here, I could ask you the same question baby doll."

"Logan, do you want to die!"

"Hey, juniors would you mind keeping the lovers quarrel to a minimum until we get to Laguna?" The girl asked.

"Lovers Quarrel!" Dana and Logan exclaimed.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, because that's obviously what it is, Oh hey there goes Meadow."

Dana rolled her eyes. Another girl she didn't like.

"Hey guys," Meadow said as she walked over in a short skirt.

Dana watched enviously as Logan eyed Meadow's long legs. She wanted to hit him. How dare he check out Meadow when she was standing right there!

Logan glanced at her, "Why are you going to this party, I heard those Laguna Guys are crazy."

"Good, hopefully they're crazy enough to make me forget about you."

"You have a habit of attracting crazy guys Dana."

"Shut the hell up," Dana snapped.

Logan clenched his jaw, "We should talk,"

"There is nothing left to discuss," Dana said. Tears were stinging her eyes, and she wasn't sure why.

Logan let go of her, "Fine,"

"What cologne is that?" Meadow asked placing her hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan kept his eyes on Dana, "Curve,"

"Mmm…I like," Meadow said.

Logan turned away from Dana, and gave Meadow a cocky smile. "Dance with me tonight, okay."

Meadow nodded, "As long as you're a good dancer,"

Logan cast his eyes back at Dana, "Yeah, I'm good. All the ladies think so."

Dana crossed her arms. That bitch Meadow. She was going to kill her!

* * *

"That was great," Zoey said.

Sawyer smiled, "I'll really cook for you when you come over,"

"Huh?"

"I'm going home next week, and I want you to come with me." Sawyer said.

"I don't know…you're mom was at the fashion show and she probably thinks I wore that bikini on purpose."

"I explained to her,"

Zoey pouted, "She was upset wasn't she,"

Sawyer smiled.

Zoey scowled, "If your mom thinks I'm a slut then there's no reason in meeting her."

"No Zo,"

Zoey sighed, "Sorry, I'm still embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Everyone at school knows the type of person you are, and they have to know that the fashion show was a wardrobe malfunction."

Zoey narrowed her eyes, "Like a "Janet Jackson" at the Super Bowl, that doesn't really ease my worries."

"Well, how about this,"

Zoey watched as Sawyer sat up and reached for his guitar.

"I wrote a song for you,"

Zoey rested her face in her hands, "You always do."

"Because you're special to me, and I hate to see you down…" Sawyer massaged Zoey's leg, "And I also hate to see you frown."

Zoey gave him a small smile, "When do you want to leave the beach."

"Whenever you want to,"

"Can we go now, and can you play guitar when we get back to my dorm?"

"Oh, uh…sure,"

Zoey stood up, and then reached out her hands to help up Sawyer, "There's a party in Laguna Beach, Dana's going."

Sawyer nodded, "I'm not really into the scene."

"Me either, instead I would rather watch movies, and eat popcorn inside. Like an old lady."

Sawyer grinned, "An old married lady, guess what."

"What?" Zoey asked as she gathered the blanket, and picnic basket. Sawyer picked up his guitar.

"Remember the psychology experiment that we signed up for a while ago."

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, the family living class thing."

"It's starting up on Monday, partners are going to be assigned and everything."

Zoey smirked, "Wouldn't it be funny if we were together,"

"Yeah," Sawyer said softly.

Zoey used her hand to wrap Sawyer's arm around her. "We're going to be together,"

"How do you know?"

"Wishful hoping," Zoey replied back.

* * *

"Hey Mike I'm stepping out for a little," Chase said.

"Where are you going?"

Chase shrugged, "Um…to Zoey's."

Michael nodded, "Okay,"

As Chase opened the door, he was surprised to find Skyler standing there. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh um…Hey,"

"Hey," She said.

"Okay, well see you guys later," Chase stepped out.

Skyler closed the door behind her, and then sat down on Michael's bed.

He pretended to ignore her.

Skyler playfully tickled him.

"Hey stop that now," He joked.

"What if I don't!" She teased getting on top of him and tickling him some more.

"Hey now woman," He said through a fit of laughter.

"I gotcha don't I." She said as she tickled him some more.

Michael playfully tried to fight her off, they both ended up on the floor wrapped in Chase's sheets, because Michael had been sitting on Chase's bed.

Chase came back in the room. "I forgot…woah, if you guys are going to do the um…nasty can you at least do it on your bed or Logan's?"

"It's not what it looks like man," Michael said still laughing.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Alright kids, just don't have too much fun. See, you guys made me forget what I came in here for."

Skyler pointed to his cologne, "You were on you're way to see Zoey right,"

Chase blushed, "Urr…No,"

Skyler nodded in disbelief. "You're such a bad liar…besides you don't really need the cologne, you look nice."

"You think,"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, are you still trying to impress her?"

"Subconsciously yes, but impressing her isn't like my first priority."

Skyler playfully pushed Michael away and then stood up, "So then what's your first priority?"

"I have to ask her if she will still let me do a painting of her. I got the assignment a while back, and I've been putting it off."

"Isn't there other girls you could ask?" Michael said.

"I want to paint Zoey, don't get me wrong though I'm over the whole crush thing."

Skyler stared back at him in disbelief.

"Really," Michael asked with a smile.

Chase nodded, "I'm over Zoey."

* * *

"See ya Zoey,"

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," Sawyer kissed her on the cheek and then walked towards his dorm slowly.

"Are you straining your leg?" Zoey called after him.

"No, I'm fine, mom, I'm just testing it out…sometimes I can be impatient and I'm ready to get rid of those crutches."

"I can tell," Zoey said.

"Bye Zoey."

"Bye," Zoey closed the door behind her, and then walked towards her bed. She turned on the radio to some slow song, and then reached under her bed for the flyer that someone had posted all over campus this morning.

She bit on her lip as she stared back at it. Tonight when she was with Sawyer all she could think about was this trash. She hated negative spotlight, and now everyone on campus thought she chose to wear that on purpose. Zoey tilted her head to the side, and then stared out the window sadly.

Meadow probably did do this. She hated her. Zoey sighed, and then pushed her hair out of her face. What did that girl want from her.

Zoey reached in her draw, for a candle lighter and then started to burn the flyer.

"I don't know whether I should fight back….and lose, or just let her walk all over me like a punk."

Someone knocked on the door.

Zoey stared down at the burning paper in alarm, and then quickly blew out the small flame which was growing larger. Was she trying to burn down the dorm too?

Zoey crumpled up the paper, and then tossed it aside. She fixed her hair, and then answered the door. Chase stared back at her with a smile.

"Hey you," He said.

"Hey," Zoey said in a small voice.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded, even though she felt like crying.

"I spent the rest of the day taking down the flyers,"

Zoey stared back at him in awe, "Chase…"

He gave her a small smile, "No one rags on you like that."

"Thanks Chase,"

"I knew it would upset you so I…"

Before Chase could finish Zoey pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Sawyer had forgotten his guitar in Zoey's room. So he found himself slowly walking back towards her. He was almost positive that his leg would be better soon, As Sawyer opened the door to Zoey's floor the first thing his hazel eyes rested on was Zoey…in Chase's arms.

Sawyer scowled, He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Zoey rested her chin on Chase's shoulder's and Chase rubbed her lower back.

Sawyer was hurt because Zoey was finding comfort in Chase, and not him. He clenched his jaw, and then turned around.

Chase was her friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sawyer pushed open the door, and it closed behind him.

Hey guys…Thanks a lot for the reviews. I am so glad that you'll like Part Two so far. I hope that this is as good as Wake My Dreams, but we'll see…

Thank you's and questions answered.

Melerties- Yeah, I'll expose Jordan soon. It's nothing earth shattering so don't worry, but it could put a hold on Jordan and Nicole's relationship. But no worries…they're made for each other. And sure, I'll add in some more of Jack/Nicole's friendship for ya.

Hopefully- Hey RiCa, small crush on Chase eh…new or old. But no Laguna Beach crossovers…that would be kind of weird for me since Laguna Beach is supposed to be a reality show.

Hersheys Kisses- No they're not over. Far from it…but they will fight bad, and hurt one another so much…because they like each other to much…and dare I say it, but eventually they will do "it" again…lol

Ludaverse- Meadow and Dana will be in a WAR…and you're right Dana ain't like Zoey, so there will be problems.

Midnight Princess15- I love angst, can't you tell. But I'll reveal Jordan's "little" issue soon.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Natalie, hey! Laguna Beach will be trouble, and it's coming next chapter. I made a Part 2 because I wasn't ready to finish it yet, and I didn't want Wake My Dreams to be like 100 chapters. I thought breaking it up would be a better idea.

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- You're hilarious! I'll join you in on the Meadow assault, and she's gonna get meaner if that's possible. P.S. You rule too!

SingMeAnything- Lucky number one! Thanks so much and I only hope one day I will be publishing stories.

Also special thanx to Tinkaroo09, for all the great ideas as always, Loganreeseroxmysox and more, and Kristen…you guys are awesome…And in case you guys are wondering the name of the title is from one of my favorite songs by Joseph Authur.


	3. Under My Skin

Chapter 3- Under My Skin

"I'm going to paint you," Chase said.

Zoey looked up surprised, "Now? Like this!"

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

Zoey stared back at him in disbelief, "I look a mess, I'm not wearing any make-up, my hair is sticking up like I just got zapped by electricity…"

"I was going to ask you about that," Chase teased.

Zoey gasped, and then a smile formed on her face. She then playfully hit Chase. "If I was going out somewhere I would try and look presentable."

Chase nodded, "So can I still paint you? This project is due next week."

"Can I put on some make-up, and fix my hair, you know look cute."

Chase smiled, "You already do Zo," He blushed as soon as he said this.

Zoey bit her lip in order to cover her smile. "Aww, thanks."

Chase nodded.

Zoey watched as Chase's cheeks turned a shade of red, along with the tips of his ears. She thought he looked so cute with his hair cut low. Zoey reached out and ran her hand along his hair. She pulled her hand back and giggled.

Chase widened his eyes, and looked back at Zoey with a pretend mean expression. "Are you laughing at me Brooks?"

Zoey ran her hands along Chase's hair once again, "Your hair reminds me of a Chia Pet, if I pour water over it, will it grow."

Chase pretended to laugh, "I'm the butt of all jokes today aren't I?"

Zoey shook her head, "No, I was just kidding."

Chase grinned, "Uh huh,"

"I was,"

"So can I still paint you,"

"Sure, I don't know why you would want to do me though."

Chase remained silent.

"I meant…"

"I know," Chase added quickly.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just relax…um, do you want to sit down by the window?"

"Sure," Zoey got up and walked towards the window. She pulled down her short yellow American Eagle shorts, and then sat down. "Is this good?"

"Perfect Zo,"

"Where's your sketchbook and paint?" Zoey asked.

Chase looked around, "Well, I must have lost my mind."

"Did you leave it in your dorm?"

"I think so,"

Zoey got up, "Chase, let's go get it."

"Or we could just do it some other time…damn, how could I be so absent minded."

"You're starting to act like Nicole,"

Chase sighed, "Yeah,"

Zoey sat up, and then flopped down on her bed next to Chase once again. "Thanks for coming over here, I feel so much better,"

"Don't let them get to you Zoey, you did a good thing, and the fashion show…it rocked."

"It rocked?" Zoey repeated.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, it was awesome, and the fact that you put most of it together is crazy."

Zoey hugged him. "Thanks,"

Chase inhaled her perfume. Before even smelling it he knew it was Curious. "So, your birthday is coming up."

Zoey nodded, "In two weeks,"

"What are your plans."

"I'm flying back home to Louisiana for the weekend, and seeing my little brother Dustin, and my parents."

Chase scowled, "Aww…"

"But you and Sawyer are invited,"

"Really?"

"I hate flying, you can hold one hand and Sawyer can hold the other."

"I'm poor, but I want to go too."

Zoey laughed, "I'm poor too, but my parents offered to pay for one of my friends with their frequent flyer miles…but I managed to pull for two."

"I've never been to Louisiana."

Zoey stood up, and then helped Chase up, "I can show you how it's done in the south."

Chase grinned, "Country Girl."

There was a knock at the door.

Zoey looked up, "I bet it's Sawyer."

Chase sat back, and then he got up.

Zoey looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I um…ohh, is that the Butterfly Effect?" He said changing the subject. The truth was he didn't want to look too comfortable on Zoey's bed, when her boyfriend was right outside the door.

"Those are Nicole's movies…she has like every Ashton Kutcher movie." Zoey said as she opened the door for Sawyer.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey," He said.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I'm kinda locked out of my dorm, good thing I gave you my key. Can I have it?"

"No,"

"Huh?" Sawyer asked surprised.

"Why don't you join Chase and mine's slumber party,"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow in Chase's direction. "Slumber party?"

Chase shrugged, "I don't know what she's talk…"

Before he could finish Zoey picked up her pillow and then tossed it at Chase, "Don't ruin it…Spending time with you both is exactly what I need right now."

"So you want me to stay over?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey nodded, "You have before,"

Chase looked down.

"And we always kept things PG," Zoey added. Why did she feel as if she had to let Chase know that?

Sawyer smiled, "Are you feeling okay Sunshine," He placed his hand on her forehead.

Zoey reached for his hand and dragged him into the room.

Sawyer grinned, "I feel like I'm being dragged into your lair for a beating…what's wrong with Chase's face?"

Chase winced.

Zoey squeezed Sawyer's arm, "Yeah, Chase what happened."

"You didn't notice before?" Sawyer asked.

"I did but he never answered."

"I was playing with Michael…not playing…I mean wrestling…not like that just uh…"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "You'll were playing rough huh?"

Chase blushed, "Um…yeah, I mean No…"

Zoey grinned, "Let's just drop that subject…who wants to watch a movie?"

Sawyer sat down on Zoey's bed, and watched with a smile as Zoey walked over to the t.v. in her short little American Eagle shorts. Now that he thought about it, he never got to see her nice legs, at least not that much. She wore skirts, but the shorts were looking pretty sexy he had to admit. Sawyer glanced over at Chase who was bashfully stealing glances at Zoey as well. Sawyer gave him a look, and then remembered that he wasn't out to make Chase his enemy. Chase was Zoey's BF, and despite the hugs, and the occasional looks, he HAD to be cool with that.

"I feel so much better already," Zoey said taking in a deep breath.

Chase grinned as he watched her smile, "I see,"

"Okay, so here's the choices fellas, _Gigli,_ or _Crossroads_."

Sawyer playfully booed, "What is this Night at the Razzies?"

Zoey winked, "I could always toss in a little _Elektra_ and _Catwoman_."

"No way, Zoey please tell me you don't have those bad movies." Chase said.

"Okay I lied, but I do have _Mean Girls_…a little Lindsay Lohan anybody?"

"Looks too much like the M…" Chase said.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "The M?"

Chase motioned his hands, for Zoey to think harder and then it would come to her. "Mean Girl that looks like Lindsay,"

"Meadow," Sawyer said flatly.

Zoey scowled and then tossed Mean Girls across the room. "Okay, how about _13 going on 30_? That's a good feel good movie."

"Jennifer Garner is hot and all, but I don't want to see that," Sawyer said kindly.

"I like it," Chase said.

Zoey smiled back at Chase, "Me too, we're watching _13 going on 30_, Sawyer."

* * *

When Nicole woke up, she was laying on something soft.

Her shoes were off, and she was on someone's bed. Nicole rubbed her head. Oww, the last thing she remembered was running into a tree, and then feeling Jordan's arms around her. Nicole slowly sat up. The t.v. was on and Jordan was playing some trivia game as he sat at the edge of the bed.

A smile formed on her face. Despite him pushing her away, she still liked him a lot.

"What is the capital of California," The announcer on the game asked.

"Orlando," Nicole answered.

Jordan turned around to face her, "You're up,"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, so was I right,"

Jordan looked down and smiled at the ground, "The capital of California is…"

Nicole held up her hand, "Wait, it's Mexico City right!"

Jordan bit his lip, "Um..close,"

Nicole smiled back at him, "Baja California?"

Jordan gave Nicole a hopeful smile, "Closer…but it's Sacramento."

"Oh, I never heard of that place." Nicole sat up.

"How is your head? You took a hard hit Nicole," Jordan paused the game, and then got up to inspect Nicole's head.

"Do I have any bruises?"

Jordan shook his head, "No,"

"Good,"

"Nicole, I wanted to apologize about the other day."

Nicole just wanted to love him. She didn't want to know why he pushed her away. Even if they couldn't be together, she would rather believe there was still a chance in her mind.

"Nicole I…"

"Jordan," She said quickly.

His light blue eyes stared back at her in concern, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me as always, In case you can't tell I'm a wreck…and in desperate need of saving."

Jordan reached for her hand, "We all are, I wanted to apologize, and…"

"Jordan,"

"Yeah Nicole?"

"You don't have to tell me, I mean I shouldn't have came onto you and…" Nicole allowed her words to trail off. As Jordan ran his thumb along her hand, she felt her hands start to grow clammy and sick feeling. She slid her hand out of Jordan's.

He placed his hands on his jeans, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay,"

Jordan turned back towards his game on the t.v.

Nicole was fighting the urge to tell him how nice that blue shirt looked on him.

"Do you want to play?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, how do you play?"

"It's kinda like Who wants to be a millionaire, you answer a question right and you get a lot of money."

"Cool," Nicole crawled over to the edge of the bed with Jordan.

"Do you want to go first?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah,"

"Okay…first question did I hurt you the other day?"

Nicole stared back at him in surprise, "Jordan…"

"If I did then I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention at all, That's all I'm going to say."

"You didn't hurt me." Nicole lied.

"I didn't?"

"No, not at all."

"Hug?" He asked.

Nicole nodded, "Sure,"

Jordan wrapped his arms around Nicole, and she allowed herself to give in. Because this was the only place she wanted to be, right here like this with Jordan always. He kissed her on the cheek, and then slowly pulled away. She didn't want to know his "secret".

* * *

Loud rap music blasted from the speakers.

Rich Laguna Beach trustfund kids drunkenly danced around the spacious mansion situated in the mountains.

Dana stood outside with a glass of punch in her hand, and looking around. She was looking for Logan. Although she didn't want anything to do with him earlier, she wanted him now. Not to talk to, just to be close by.

Dana sighed, and then took another sip of her punch. She just needed to get Logan out of her head. Maybe what she needed to do was find a guy to dance with.

"Hey,"

Dana turned around.

A cool breeze blew past.

"Hi," She said to this guy who resembled Logan.

"I'm Dakota."

"Dana,"

"Do you want to dance Dana?"

Dana shrugged. What the heck. Hopefully Logan saw her dancing with Dakota…or whatever his name was. She placed down her punch, and then started to dance with Dakota.

Dana raised her hands in the air, and started to move her body with the rhythm. As she danced with Dakota she looked around for Logan.

"So what college do you go to?" He yelled in her ear.

"PCA," Dana answered still actively looking for Logan.

"Oh, you do. What grade?"

11th," Dana answered.

"I'm a 12th grader there…"

Before he could say anything else, Logan tapped him on the shoulder.

Dakota stopped and turned to him in surprise. "Logan!"

"Cody what the fu…" Logan stopped when he realized who his cousin was dancing with.

Dana stared back at Logan with anger. "You know him?"

Logan nodded, "You're dancing with my cousin…what are you doing up here in Laguna?"

Dakota smiled, "Well lemme see, my Catholic school got shut down with one last semester left of senior year…how does that happen. And anyways my dad talked to your dad and he suggested PCA."

Logan nodded, "Cool…but can I talk to you for a second?"

Dakota nodded, "Sure,"

Dana stepped away from them, and reached for her punch. She needed something in order to distract her from Logan's eyes. So Dakota was his cousin. He looked a lot like Logan, but not as cute.

Dana bit her lip. What would've happened if she didn't push Logan away this morning? Would they be dating? Dana quickly erased the thought. Yeah right!

* * *

"Hey Dakota, did that girl ask you to dance with her?" Logan asked.

Dakota smiled confidently back at Dana who was looking over at them. She quickly looked away, and then placed down her punch, so she could pull her nail filer out of her purse.

"Dana, is her name."

"I know her name." Logan said.

Dakota smiled, "She's one hot tamale isn't she, one hot chica…"

"I got your point, but you don't want to go after her."

"Why not?" Dakota asked.

"Just because,"

"Do you want her?"

"No…I mean she's beautiful, but I'm not the type to be tied down."

"So let me be tied down to her…or at least let me tie her down…some handcuffs, whipped cream…me and Dana could have some…"

Logan pushed Dakota, "Hey, watch how you talk about her."

Dakota stared back at him surprised, "Woah, Lo, are you going all soft on me over that girl?"

* * *

Meadow listened in amusement as some drunk guys talked about approaching Dana and asking her if she wanted to sleep with them.

Meadow rolled her eyes. Laguna Boys were so stupid. She glanced over at Dana who was watching Logan, and some other boy who looked like Logan a little.

"Have you tried this?" Some guy asked Meadow.

Meadow wrinkled her nose in disgust. This stupid guy was trying to give her some purple pill. "What is it?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, but it makes you let loose, and enjoy the party, and it also brings ya out of your shell, try it baby."

Meadow took the pill, she wasn't going to try it, but Dana was.

An evil smile curled across her face. She never liked Dana, and the fact that she was the perfect little byotch Zoey Brook's roommate didn't help her case. Dana was going down.

Meadow walked towards the punch table, pushing people out of her way in the process.

"Move," Meadow yelled. Once she reached the punch table, she grabbed a cup and poured some punch, and then she dropped the little purple pill inside. She had no idea what it was, but she couldn't wait to see what effects it had on Dana.

"Hey excuse me," Meadow said politely to a tall gall.

He smiled down at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you see that girl over there, the one with a mean permanent glare, and the stalkerish glances at that boy over there."

The guy nodded, "Yeah,"

"Can you give her this drinks, because I have to head to upstairs really quick."

" Uh sure,"

Stupid idiot. Meadow thought wickedly.

"Thanks stud," Meadow said sending him in Dana's direction.

* * *

Dana was thankful that Logan hadn't danced with any other girls. She had been watching him all night, and was almost ready to fight any girl that approached him. But she had decided against that after she remembered her breakdown this morning. Her emotions for Logan were like a yo-yo. Logan's cousin, or at least from what she heard was his cousin, was staring back at her in interest.

Dana smiled back at him.

Logan glared back at her.

A smile curved across her lips. She was getting under Logan's skin. She had to prove that sleeping with him changed nothing…even though she knew nothing would ever be the same between them again. They had slept together…and she enjoyed being so close to him, but just not in the nasty locker room.

"Hey this is for you."

"Me?" Dana asked.

He nodded, and then handed her the drink.

Dana took a sniff, she was checking for any odd smells. It smelled okay, and besides Logan was looking, so she took a sip anyway. It tasted fine. Dana finished the cup, and then gave Logan a smug smile.

Logan raised his chin, and then went off to find another girl.

Dakota winked at her, and then followed after Logan.

Dana felt a rush of dizziness to her head, she placed her hands against the railing. The dizziness faded a couple of seconds later. She stared out at the dark waters, and the mountains in the background underneath the star filled sky. She felt really weird…maybe she shouldn't have drunken that punch….

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!

I was worried about disappointing with Part 2…because I felt like I was starting over, but the positive feedback is great…so I'm still holding your interests!

(Thanks to technopunk2000, ludaverse, Mellerties, Loganreeseroxmysoxandmore, you guys rock.)

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie, you're already a good writer! And you're welcome. You summed up Dana and Logan's relationship perfectly.

Sevenleafclovergrl7- Thanks for the idea, but that would make three girls like Sawyer, and then Jordan would be alone so…I thought about it though, that might work again, but just not now. Great idea though!

Hopefully- You sound full of ideas! If you have any now lemme know. Much luv to you too.

MidnightPrincess15- Thanks! After a while my stories do seem like shows…so I guess we're in Season 2 now!

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- I'm glad you thought that chapter was funny! Meadow is raising your blood pressure…lol! And I think the pole will take care of Meadow…lol, you see she's getting meaner though! You rock.

Thanks guys once again…and until next update…Peace.


	4. War Games

Chapter 4- War Games

"I had enough of this game," Nicole complained as she looked at her O score compared to Jordan's 360 points.

"It was starting to get fun," He said with a smile.

"Not really, I mean some of those questions are impossible…like how am I supposed to know who invented the lightbulb…and who the first president of the United States was? All that stuff happened when dinosaurs walked the earth, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't alive then."

"I surely hope not," Jordan said.

Nicole stood up, "Well…I better go,"

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked standing up as well.

"Back to my dorm,"

Jordan seemed disappointed.

Nicole knew she couldn't stay over, not after yesterday night. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"There is a fair coming to town do you want to go with me?"

"As long as there are no clowns, I hate them, they're so scary and ugly…and ughh, I don't even want to think about them, have you seen that movie IT and Monsters from Outer Space…that's why I'm scared of them, and don't even let me get started on those creepy red noses."

Jordan smiled, "I'll protect you from the clowns."

Nicole gave him a small smile, "Okay, well I'm going to go."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you should walk alone,"

"I'll be fine," Nicole said.

Before Jordan could grab his shoes, Nicole headed out.

Nicole closed the door behind her, a thousand thoughts were still racing through her head. She believed Jordan did like her, but maybe it was all in her head.

Nicole turned around, Jordan had already stepped out.

"Don't run from me Nicole…I don't want you to hit another tree."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"It's too easy," Jordan replied.

Nicole looked down, "I know…I'm not exactly the brightest person at PCA,"

Jordan opened the door to the stairwell for her, "Ladies first,"

"Thank you sir,"

"So you'll go to the fair with me?" Jordan asked.

Nicole nodded, "Of course,"

* * *

Zoey laid down on her bed.

Both Sawyer and Chase were on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Fine," Sawyer said turning over on his side.

Chase was sleeping by Zoey's bed, and Sawyer was by Dana's.

"Sawyer, maybe you and Chase should switch places…Dana is a wild sleeper, and she'll either end up kicking you in the face…oh, well Chase you don't want to get kicked in the face either huh,"

"Have you seen my eye?"

Zoey smiled, "Right, um…I um…does someone want to sleep on the other side of my bed?"

Chase wanted to be on the other side of Zoey, but Sawyer was her boyfriend.

Sawyer got up, "I will,"

Zoey smiled, "Don't try anything."

Sawyer walked over to her, and then placed his hands on the sheets as he kissed her. "Like this?"

Chase looked away. He supported them, but he hated watching them kiss.

Zoey playfully pushed Sawyer off of her. "Stop,"

He laid down on the other side, "You know you like it,"

Zoey blushed, "You sound like Logan,"

"I stole that line from him."

Chase sat up, and then flipped on the t.v. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go to sleep yet."

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

Chase shrugged, "Not tired,"

"Me either," Zoey said.

Chase smiled, "Do you want to stay up then?"

"Sure, but don't you have work in the morning?"

Chase nodded, "I do…but you know,"

"You don't mind being tired your first day?"

"As long as I'm not the mascot Salty Seagull anymore, I'm sure I will be fine."

Sawyer chuckled.

Chase looked at him, and then looked away.

Zoey noticed his look. "What was that for?" She mouthed.

Chase shrugged. He had to remember that Sawyer was Zoey's boyfriend.

Sawyer wrapped his arm around Zoey's legs.

"What are you doing?" She said playfully hitting Sawyer on the head.

"Dreaming," He teased.

"About what?"

Sawyer peeked open one hazel eye, "I'll keep that too myself,"

Zoey blushed.

Chase sighed.

Both Sawyer and Zoey looked at him.

Uh-oh, he had sighed too loudly. Usually he wasn't this bothered with them, but today he couldn't hide it.

Sawyer closed his eyes once again, but Zoey still stared back at Chase as if she knew that he was jealous.

Chase hated being jealous.

"Wanna play Mash?" Zoey asked.

"Uh…sure,"

Zoey smiled, "Cool, you're going first." She pulled her notebook from her book bag, and then took out a pen, after she was finished scribbling down the categories she looked up.

"Name some girls,"

"Um…"

Zoey giggled, "You don't like any girls now?"

"I do,"

"Who?"

"Oh, I thought you asked me…forget it."

"Who's the girl you like?" Zoey asked.

"Um…"

"Do you want to use celebrities…Jessica Simpson is pretty, and Beyonce is too."

Chase smiled, "They are…but I'll never be with any one of them."

"So then choose a girl that goes to PCA…I'll choose one for you," Zoey scribbled down a name.

Chase reached for the notebook, "Who did you write?"

"Don't worry about it,"

Chase made a grab for the notebook, but Zoey swiped at his hand.

"I wrote down Meadow,"

Chase pretended to gag, "Being in a relationship with her would be like suicide!"

Zoey smiled, "Well, I'll pray you don't get her."

"Pray no one does,"

"Now finish choosing girls,"

"Nicole,"

Zoey pouted jealously as she wrote down Nicole's name.

"Dana,"

Zoey scoffed, "Logan would be mad."

"And, one last girl." Chase pointed to Zoey because he wasn't sure if Sawyer was awake.

"Me?"

Chase glanced at Sawyer, and then signaled for her to come closer.

Zoey came closer, and then Chase brought his mouth close to her ear.

"You're the only other girl I know,"

Zoey smiled, and then leaned a little bit from his mouth, "What about Marcie Buttersworth."

"My lab partner in science?"

"She asked for your number after the fashion show…but I was too disoriented after the you know incident…but anyways I think she likes you."

"She has a moustache Zo, and a snagger tooth"

Zoey shrugged, "So,"

"She's not that pretty,"

"And I am, I think I'm kinda ordinary looking, just a plain jane American girl from Louisiana."

Chase reached for her notebook, and then wrote down Zoey's name. He then handed it back to her. "Okay, and my first choice for a house is a ranch in Louisiana."

Zoey smiled, "A ranch in Louisiana,"

Chase nodded, "The south always attracted me…I guess it's the hot girls there,"

"I thought you liked the California Girls?"

"I like any girl that'll give me the time of day,"

"You shouldn't have trouble anymore…stud,"

Chase glanced at Sawyer, and then smiled back at Zoey, getting lost in her warm brown eyes.

"For the record I want to live in a ranch in Louisiana too." Zoey added.

* * *

"Do you do everything your parents tell you?" Skyler asked.

They were both sitting on the floor and playing a game of BS.

Michael tossed down three cards. "Three Jacks,"

Skyler smiled, her dark brown eyes lit up, "Bullshit,"

Michael scowled, "Man, I can't get nothing past you."

Skyler rubbed her hands together, and then blew on her nails. "Because I'm good Mikey Boy,"

"Mikey Boy, your gonna have to take that back…that sounds like a name for a dog or…"

"A pig," Skyler joked.

Michael shook his head, "You're not nice ya know that…I'm going to have to help myself to some chips…cuz you're raising my blood pressure."

Skyler leaned against Michael's bed, and watched as he pulled a bag of potato chips under his bed. "Why are they under there like that…like the potato chips are some dirty secret?"

"They are a dirty secret, I made a bet with Chase that I wouldn't eat chips for a month…which is impossible, because I have to get a chip fix in the morning, night, when I exercise."

"Basically whenever you blink you need a potato chip fix?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah,"

"So why did you give it up?"

Michael knew the reason why he gave up potato chips, and that was because he and Chase had made a dare a while ago, in which he bet that he was going to be dating Skyler by now. And unfortunately they still weren't dating.

"I gave it up because I um…it was interrupting with my studies, the chips were getting me into trouble. I found myself skipping class to get my chip fix, and staying up all night with a bag of chips…It wasn't pretty Skye, we had to go through rehab."

Skyler smiled, "You're so silly,"

Michael grinned, "I'm as silly as you want me to be baby," Michael popped open the bag of chips.

Skyler snatched them from him, and then took a bite. "Mmm…ranch,"

"Give me those back,"

"You never answered my question,"

"What question?" Michael asked.

Skyler reached for a potato chip and then handed it to him. "Until you answer my question, I'm putting you on a one by one allowance."

Michael squeezed Skyler's hand as he reached for the chip, and crumbled it.

"You bad boy," She teased.

"Shut your mouth," Michael joked back with a smile.

"If I get into that school, then I'm going to miss you…"

"What school, Skye, you better not think of leaving PCA."

"There is a really good Art school ten minutes away from here, and supposedly a lot of it's graduates get into Julliard."

"Is that where you want to go," Michael said watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he tried. From her long raven locks, to her beautiful caramel skin, and her almond shaped eyes, Skyler was the kind of girl he would make up in his dreams.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go there, but my parents sent me here…we'll talk more about that later,"

"I don't want you to leave." Michael said.

Skyler handed him the chips, "Why not?"

"Just because I want you here,"

* * *

"This party sucks…it's just a bunch of rich snobs. I'm going back to campus," Dakota said.

Logan was only half listening to Dakota. Instead he was watching as Dana went from guy to guy dancing .

"What is she doing?" Logan snarled.

"Huh?"

Logan looked away from Dana, "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. You have to show me around PCA…but if you're busy I could always ask your hot friend."

"Get out of here Dakota," Logan said pushing his cousin.

"See ya Reese," Dakota said walking away.

Logan went to the punch table, and grabbed a cup gingerly. Why was Dana all over those idiots…none of those guys were even hot…like him.

Logan felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

A smile curled across his lips. Maybe Dana had came to her senses…and now she was realizing that those other guys didn't compare to him. "Who is this,"

The girl placed her hand over his eyes, "I want to dance with you Logan, and make use of that body of yours."

Logan was turned on, even though it was Meadow behind him.

She let her hands drop to his sides, and then turned him around. "This Laguna party sucks."

"Yeah," Logan glanced at Dana once more.

She had ditched the other surfer guys, and now was glaring at him with an unsatisfied expression of jealousy.

Logan smiled, and then waved back at her.

Dana stuck her middle finger up at him, and then pulled some guy away from his girlfriend, and started to dance with him.

Two could play that game. Logan thought. "Do you want to dance?"

Meadow nodded, "Sure, show me your moves,"

Logan pulled Meadow close to him.

"I'm liking this already," Meadow said.

* * *

"I know that b…" Dana stopped when everything started to grow dizzy.

The guy that was dancing with her, paused and then steadied her in his arms. "You want to go upstairs,"

Dana was so busy glaring at Logan and Meadow and stumbling over her feet, that she didn't notice that the guy was now leading her upstairs.

Dana felt so sick. What did she eat?

The guy wrapped his arm around her waist, as she nearly fell down the stairs.

Everything was growing black. All she could think about was Logan dancing with Meadow, while he stared back at her smugly. She was going to kill that slut Meadow, and then kill Logan! How dare he dance with her, and then act like it was no big deal.

Oh god, did she just admit that. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Dana's feet gave way on the top step.

"Hold on girl," The guy said swinging Dana's arm around his shoulder.

"Hey where are you taking her?" Logan said coming from no where.

The guy turned around.

Dana partially opened her eyes, she felt so sick…like she was going to throw up.

"Who are you?" The guy growled.

"Where are you taking her…actually forget the questions, she's my girlfriend get off of her,"

Did he just say that she was his girlfriend. She had enough energy to turn that down.

"I'm not you're damn girlfriend." Dana said drowsily.

The guy smiled, "You see boy, she doesn't want you. Now if you'll move then we're going to take care of some business."

Dana slowly pushed the guy away from her. "Yeah right, bastard."  
Logan stared back at Dana in concern, "Have you been drinking."

Dana stared back at him through glazed eyes, the world was so blurry. "Get away from me Logan, why don't you go dance with your hoar Meadow,"

"She…"

Dana clamped her hand over Logan's mouth, and then stared back at him drunkenly. "She likes you more than I like you…so dance with her."

Dana pushed Logan out of the way, and nearly tumbled down every step until she got to the floor. She turned around, and glared at Logan and then walked off.

Logan turned to the guy that had tried to drag Dana up to some room. "You know how old she is asshole?"

The guy narrowed his eyes at Logan, "What the hell did you say to me!"

"She's sixteen, and you look like you're at least twenty six, that's statutory rape in the state of California."

The guy chuckled, "Boy you're about to get your ass kicked."

Logan raised his chin, "Bring it on Grandpa, I can take you on."

"Not just me…have you met my friends. Yo Tony, Yo Steve, this guy has got some beef with us."

Logan raised an eyebrow as two other twenty six year olds joined the other guy.

"What's going on man?" One of them asked tossing a beer onto the floor.

"This kid has a big mouth, why don't we help him shut it." He responded.

Logan clenched his jaw. Damn, he could take on one but not three.

* * *

"Are you ready for your results Mr. Matthews?" Zoey asked.

Chase sat up, he was starting to get sleepy, but he wanted to stay up with Zoey.

"Okay…" Zoey tucked her hair behind her ear, and then did a drum roll on the bed. "You are going to drive a beat up Oldsmobile that has to be pushed by Chyna the wrestler, you're going to be living in a trash can over looking the Santa Monica pier…"

"Ohh, nice view." Chase teased.

Zoey grinned, "And there's more. Your job will be a doctor…hmm, how come your living in a trash can Doc?"

Chase shrugged, "I dunno, whose my wife?"

"Um…me,"

Chase smiled, "No way,"

"Yes way," Zoey glanced at Sawyer, and then stared back at Chase. They kept there eyes on each other, until Zoey shook her hair in her face.

"What are you doing?" Chase teased leaning forward to pull Zoey's hair out of her eyes.

Zoey reached for Chase's hand, "I like this look."

"Yeah, it's hot," Chase joked.

Zoey bit her lip. Chase was looking hot…with that tan of his, and his hair shaved low. Oh god! Sawyer was like laying right next to her. Sawyer was sleeping so he didn't hear there conversation. Zoey stood up.

Her foot came in contact with Chase's leg. She tripped and then fell on top of him.

"Woah," Chase said sitting up.

Zoey rolled off of him, and then grabbed her makeup bag on her draw.

"What are you doing? Makeup now?" Chase asked.

"No, I was just noticing how gorgeous Sawyer was…and I wanted to give him a make-over."

Chase's eyes widened. "No way,"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, do you want one too…another one I mean."

"I'm fine with this look,"

Zoey walked back over to her bed, and made sure not to trip over Chase's leg this time. She sat down, and then crossed her legs as she opened her bag. "Sawyer is going to hate me in the morning, but I'll tell him eventually." She reached for some fire engine red lipstick, and then took off the cap. "We have to stay entertained somehow,"

Chase placed his hand on Zoey's leg.

Zoey looked down at him. "Just be lucky you're awake."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!)

Hopefully- Of course Logan will put up a fight! Much luv 2 u too.

Midnight Princess15- The show is just getting started! Big Plans ahead for Part 2, I didn't really get to what happens between Z/C yet, or J/N but I will promise.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie…yes Meadow did. And so far I have plans of Dana getting Meadow back…Zoey will probably join in though as well.

Loganreeseroxmysoxandmore…it was a random guy that gave Dana the drink.

Merllerties- Of course Logan is coming to the rescue…but Dana just might have to come to his…

Classic RocknRoll Fan- Hey, no don't mess up your computer lol! Your reviews are so crazy and funny…and u still need to type your story. How's it going?

And thanks to Kristen and MeMe, as well!


	5. Bring on the trouble, Baby

Chapter 5- Bring on the trouble baby

"Doesn't he look so pretty?" Zoey asked Chase.

Chase winced, "He looks like a girl,"

"Aww, and so cute." Zoey stashed her make-up back in her bag. "Sawyer is going to kill me in the morning."

"I have a feeling if I was sleep, I would be the one looking like that."

Zoey smiled, "Of course not,"

"I don't believe you,"

Zoey glanced at her clock, "It's getting late, I wonder where Dana and Nicole are."

"Well Dana is probably with Logan, and as for Jordan and Nicole, he's probably off saving her life somewhere."

Zoey smiled, "Jordan and Nicole have such a cute relationship."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, it's definitely interesting."

Zoey glanced at Sawyer and then smirked.

Chase grinned as well.

Zoey playfully hit him, "Stop laughing."

Chase pretended to get serious quick.

"I'm getting up, so don't trip me like you did last time."

Chase gasped, "I didn't trip you, you fell down on me!"

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Yeah uh huh, you know you deliberately did that."

As Zoey got up, Chase raised his leg to pretend as if he was going to trip her.

Zoey hit him on the head.

"Hey watch the new cut,"

Zoey smiled, "Chase, your silly."

Chase watched as Zoey lit some lavender candles.

"What are they?"

"Candles," Zoey answered turning off the lights.

Chase smiled, "I know that, but what kind?"

"Aromatherapy…they bring on relaxation and intimacy."

Chase blushed, "Intimacy…who have you been bringing over here when you've been lighting those candles Zo,"

Zoey giggled, "I use the candles for relaxation…not the other one."

Chase bit his lip, "Yeah…so,"

Zoey finished lighting the last of the candles, "So do you want to go to sleep?"

"I could easily stay up and talk."

"Me too," Zoey said sitting down on the floor next to Chase. "Hold on,"

Chase watched as she reached for a candle. "What are you doing crazy little country girl?"

Zoey shook her head back at Chase, "Matthews, you think you're funny huh?"

"I try…I try,"

Zoey placed the candle down between them, "I think it looks nice when the light bounces off the wall…and off people's faces…I sound so stupid."

"No you don't." Chase said.

Zoey curled up her legs close to her body, as she stared into the flame. "So Chase…"

"So Zoey…" He said.

Zoey bit her lip. What did she want to ask him? "Are there any girls you're interested in?"

Chase felt his cheeks grow warm, "Didn't you ask me this earlier?"

"Did I…oh I must've forgotten." Zoey lied.

"Well I do like this one girl,"

A smile formed on Zoey's face, "Really, what's her name?"

"Why are you interested?"

"I'm not, I was just wondering because…"

"Because what…" Chase asked suddenly feeling confident because Zoey wasn't looking at him directly.

Once she looked up, he lost all of his confidence.

"I um…"

"Why are you stammering…do I know this girl?" Zoey asked.

"You…"

Sawyer sat up.

Zoey turned to him surprised, "Woah, do you always get up like that?"

Sawyer yawned, "I couldn't go to sleep, all I could hear was you and Chase giggling."

Zoey hit his leg. "We weren't giggling."

"Yeah, you were." Sawyer smiled. "What did you put on my face?"

"Um…"

Sawyer leaned forward to kiss Zoey's cheek and then glanced at the red lipstick marks that were left behind. "Lipstick…it's not even my color."

"Eww," Zoey said through a laugh.

Sawyer stood up, and then reached for the railing. "I have to go to clean my face."

"Are you mad?"

"No of course not, but if you let me walk around looking like Dennis Rodman during his cross dressing days…then we would've had problems…but even then I would get over it."

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "I'll clean it off for you,"

Zoey used Chase's head to help her up.

He smiled as she affectionately rubbed his head.

Chase closed his eyes. He wished she would do that forever. He opened his eyes when he realized Sawyer was looking at him.

"Hey Chase," Sawyer said.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Who was this girl that you were talking about? This girl that you liked."

Zoey who was now over by her draw taking out tissues stared back at Chase.

Chase felt his cheeks start to burn. He felt like was caught in the middle of Death Valley on the back of a camel with the sun beating down on him. Chase tried to push the random analogies out of his head.

"I um…I like," Chase stuttered.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

Chase looked at Sawyer, the makeup on his face was hilarious, and he wanted to laugh, but Sawyer's question put him on the spot.

"You don't have to answer that Chase," Zoey said.

Sawyer scowled, "But he should Zo,"

"Sawyer, just stop." Zoey said softly.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Zoey, c'mon, I was just asking him who does he like in a friendly way."

Zoey sighed, and then crossed her arms. "Maybe he doesn't like anyone."

"You don't think any girls are hot?" Sawyer couldn't control the questions coming from his mouth. He felt like an ass for interrogating Chase, but at the same time he couldn't help it. Sawyer thought about backing down, but not before asking one last question. "Do you still like Zoey?"

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek, as she waited for Chase's answer in anticipation.

Chase looked away. How could he say "No" with Zoey right there.

Before Chase could answer Nicole stepped in with Jordan.

Zoey turned around relieved, Thank God for Nicole. "Hey girlie,"

Nicole smiled back at Zoey, "Hey Zo…Jordan do you want to come in for a little while?"

Jordan nodded, "Sure Nic,"

Nicole smiled back at him. He called her Nic…although Nic, was a common nickname for Nicole, she liked the thought of him giving her a pet name.

"Watch out for the candles guys," Zoey advised.

Nicole glanced at Sawyer and then screamed, "A clown!"

Jordan stared back at Sawyer funny. "Man, what happened…not like it looks bad or anything."

Sawyer shook his finger back at Zoey playfully, "My girlfriend thought it would be a good idea to put make-up on me." He walked over to her and then wrapped her in his arms.

Zoey giggled, "Stop,"

Sawyer kissed Zoey on her neck.

She gently pushed him away, "Let's take that makeup off first before you kiss me, you look like a drag queen angel."

"A sexy one?" Sawyer asked.

"Did you take that line from Logan to?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know,"

Chase stared down at the candle. What would Zoey do if she knew that he was still in love with her. He sighed.

As Jordan sat down his arm brushed against Nicole's. Nicole shivered. In a sense she was jealous of Zoey and Sawyer, because she wanted what they had. She wanted someone that she could love, and joke around with, and cuddle up to at night. Nicole placed her hand against her cheek. Jordan was so perfect for her in every way, why couldn't they just be together?

* * *

"I'm calling it a night," Skyler said standing up.

Michael sighed, "Man, you're leaving."

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, I have to head to the gym early in the morning and then after that, I have to get to the studio."

"The studio."

"To dance," Skyler said with a smile.

"You're really serious about this dancing school aren't you."

Skyler nodded, "I finally decided what the heck, my parents don't want me to go to that school or to Julliard, but from now on…I'm going to do what makes me happy."

"Is dancing the only thing that makes you happy?" Michael asked blocking the door.

Skyler tilted her head to the side, "No, M&M's make me happy, money, cute boys…hmm…the list goes on."

Michael grinned, "Now are there any eye-catching guys you have your eye on?"

Skyler beamed back at Michael, and then reached in her purse for her key. "You're fishing for something…but I'm not sure what."

"Are there any guys that got you feeling stupid whenever they're around?"

Skyler grinned, "Hmm…are there any guys that make me forget my sentences, make me walk into trashcans and then feel all hot and flustered when my eyes connects with his."

"Um…you've been reading one too many romance novels, but yeah are there any guys like that?"

"Actually, I used to read Dana's romance novels…she has like a ton stashed under her bed. Believe it or not, Dana is a big goober for romance."

Michael smiled, "Who would've thought under that tough exterior that Dana was sitting up at night reading a cheesy tale about some guy named Armando and a woman named Sophia Belle."

Skyler raised an eyebrow, "Where are you getting this from? Unless that's what you do at night."

"No c'mon, I go to sleep with issues of International Cars Weekly in my hands."

"Instead of homework." Skyler joked.

"That might explain the D in English."

Skyler smiled, "Michael, what would I do without your crazy banter?"

Michael shrugged, "Someone has to keep us entertained at this crazy school."

Skyler gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "If you're up with the crows then you can get breakfast with me."

Michael placed his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. "What do you mean up with the crows? Why do you got to make it sound all scary?"

Skyler grinned, "Okay, well then the roosters…because I know how you like to sleep in until two in the afternoon."

"I'll get up for you aight,"

Skyler playfully pushed him, "Goodnight Milkdud,"

Michael gasped, "Milkdud!"

"You're head is kinda shaped like one…but it's kind of cute."

"You're making that up."

"We could go all night, but I have to get up early tomorrow. So I'll see you Michael,"

"Bye," He said leaning against the door, and watching as she walked away.

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Nicole asked Jordan.

He was staring ahead at her computer.

Nicole gasped. Oh God! Her screen saver was on!

"Where did you find those pictures of me?" He asked.

Nicole started to blush. She felt like such an idiot. Since he didn't want her anymore, he would probably think that she was a sad pathetic loser!

"I haven't seen those pictures in forever." He said.

Nicole glanced over at Zoey who was busy cleaning the makeup off of Sawyer's face.

Thank God, she took Sawyer off of her screensaver or she would have to answer to them both.

Jordan sat down at her computer. "I liked doing this photo shoot…they made me pose on a motorcycle, and I just turned sixteen which was cool. I wanted to have it…but unfortunately I'm not a big enough "model" to receive gifts from the shoots."

Nicole sighed in relief. He didn't seem to care.

Jordan turned back around to her. "Where did you get these pictures from?"

"I was um…bored and I uh…typed in JCPenny models…and then I found a link to some other modeling website…I just um…put it up there, because I usually don't have friends that are models…and are extremely cute…and Oh God, is it like getting hot in here or…oh, it's too hot, I um…"

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

She felt like a rambling idiot.

Chase who was sitting on Zoey's bed looked up in time to watch Nicole knock over a candle. "Nic…"

It was too late. The candle had already fallen over and Dana's rug caught fire.

Nicole jumped back. "Oh No!"

Zoey screamed as the sprinklers went off in there room.

Chase covered himself from the attack of relentless water by taking cover underneath Zoey's covers. He scowled when he realized that the water was still seeping through.

Nicole was running around screaming. "I just blow dryed my hair this morning! Make it stop, Make it stop!"

Jordan got up and pulled Nicole from right underneath a sprinkler, and brought her against the wall.

"How do you turn them off?" Jordan asked Sawyer.

Zoey and Sawyer were busy looking for a way to turn off the sprinklers.

"My shirt is ruined," Nicole pouted.

"I'll buy you a new one," Jordan offered.

Nicole suddenly noticed that she wasn't getting wet anymore. When she realized that it was because Jordan was shielding her from the water, a smile crossed over her face. He made it impossible not to love him. Jordan pressed his body closer to Nicole's. She started to grow all tingly inside.

There was a knock at the door.

Zoey and Nicole gasped. Because they knew the rules, not only were candles not allowed in the dorms, but Boys were also not allowed on their floor after a certain period of time.

"It's CoCo, open up so I can turn off the sprinklers..and see what's going on in there,"

Zoey slipped on her desk, and fell onto the floor. She stood up promptly, taking Sawyer's chance to help her up. "You guys got to hide!"

"Huh, hide where?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey reached for his hand, "Get under my bed!"

Sawyer didn't ask anymore questions, He got down on the soggy carpet, and then squeezed his body underneath the bed.

Zoey wiped her hair out of her face as she looked around for Chase, she finally spotted him underneath her covers. Surley CoCo would notice a lump that looked like a dead body hiding underneath the covers!

Zoey yanked her purpled covers off of Chase.

He stared back at her alarmed, "I thought you were CoCo! She's mean."

Zoey pulled on Chase's arm, and they fell onto the carpet. "Hide underneath my bed."

Chase got down, and tried to get underneath her bed as well.

"Oww, you kicked me in the face!" Sawyer complained.

"Sorry!" Chase exclaimed.

Zoey clamped her hand over Chase's mouth.

Chase liked that, but he didn't have time to enjoy it, with the Beast also known as CoCo banging on the door like a psychotic banshee.

Meanwhile, Nicole was trying to hide Jordan as well.

"Open the door! Don't make me knock it down." CoCo yelled.

Nicole fell on the floor, and then slid into the wall. "Ouch," She complained.

Jordan helped her up.

"Hide in my closet!" Nicole whispered in his ear.

She opened her closet and then gently pushed Jordan inside. She fought the urge to kiss him, before she locked him away in inside.

"Open the door," Zoey ushered to Nicole.

Nicole's eyes widened, "Me…why, she's going to kill me…Have you seen her beefy hands? CoCo could tear me apart."

"Open the door!" CoCo yelled sounding like a mountain lion this time.

Zoey wiped the water out of her eyes, she glanced down at Chase's foot, which was sticking out in alarm, and then used her foot to slide his foot back under the bed.

He gave her an "OK" sign and then slid his hand back underneath as well. Zoey then went over to the door, and opened it. "Hey CoCo,"

CoCo stared back at Zoey suspiciously, "Something set off the sprinklers, what were you girls doing, and why does it smell like men's cologne in here, something's up."

* * *

Dana got on top of a table. She was going to have fun, and she wanted Logan to see. Dana knocked down a series of cups and then started to dance around. She raised her hands in the air, as a familiar rock song blared from the sound system.

She was feeling so dizzy and out of it, but she didn't care.

Dana started to shake her hips all over the place, and before she knew it some guy was dancing on the table with her. She was out of it, but she had enough common sense to see that this guy looked like his face had been stepped on a couple of time. He tried to get close to her, but Dana pushed him away. The guy fell backwards, and then off the table.

Dana fanned herself as she danced on the table, everything was blurry.

She heard Logan. Above the music she heard him yelling. He sounded angry.

"Fight! Someone's getting there ass kicked!" Someone yelled.

Dana tilted her head backwards as she felt beads of sweat start to form along her hairline. Curiously she glanced over to where Logan had been standing earlier. Dana stopped dancing and then squinted in the direction of three guys pushing someone around. It looked like Logan.

Dana nearly fell off the table as she tried to get off. She felt really sick, but if she was seeing things clearly, and three guys were trying to fight Logan then she was going to get involved.

Dana stumbled up the stairs. She really felt like she was going to throw up, Dana placed her hand to her stomach as the feeling of sickness started to overwhelm her. How could she feel so sick when she hadn't drunken any alcohol?

"Hey pretty boy, you think you're so tough?" One of the guys joked pushing Logan around.

Logan socked one of the guys in the face.

Dana stepped back as the guy Logan hit went tumbling down the stairs. She laughed in a drunken stupor as she looked down at Logan's first victim. "That's what you get for trying to mess with him ass."

Logan was slammed up against the wall. As one guy held him, the other started to punch him repeatedly in the stomach.

Dana placed her hand against the wall as she made her way up. These jerks were teaming up on Logan. Once she reached them, she roughly pushed the guy that was holding Logan back.

He looked back at her surprised.

Dana pushed him again. "Don't touch Lo…Lo…whatever that boys name is,"

Logan stared back at her surprised. He took action and pushed the guy that was punching him away.

The guy fell backwards.

"C'mon Dana," Logan said.

As the guy got up to attack Logan again, Dana pulled off her high heels as she stumbled all over the place. "Touch one hair…on his…pretty…I mean ugly face…and then I will make sure your face is uh…unrecognizable."

"You're one crazy b…"

Logan glared back at the guy, "You want to go for round two pal?"

Dana wrapped her arm around Logan. When she came to in the morning, she had no doubts that she was going to DENY everything that happened tonight.

Logan wrapped his arm around Dana's lower waist, and led her towards the exit.

She fell onto the floor.

Logan looked down shocked.

Dana was laughing, "I can't walk…I am so…I um…need sleep."

"Dana get up," Logan said reaching for her hand and trying to pull her up.

She laughed some more, "You're going to have to carry me…I can't walk."

Logan bent down to pick up Dana. He was going to have to call a taxi…He groaned at the mere thought of having to take a ride in a musty taxi back to PCA.

"I feel so sick…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "We'll go outside don't you dare throw up on me, this shirt is from Italy…I mean I got it the.."

Before Logan could finish Dana threw up all over his shirt.

Logan made a gagging noise.

"Opps, it looked so cute on you before…" Drunkenly Dana smoothed down Logan's hair and then passed out in his arms.

(Hey guys…you'll are so awesome. I updated quickly, because I wanted to give you guys a little more of the story. And I can feel the love for Meadow…lol, she's going to get something bad coming to her…well at least in her eyes. Things are about to get complicated, and not just for her…but for everyone.

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Ha ha! Meadow better watch out for you…but don't worry, someone else is going to come after her…not in that way yet…but she won't want the attention. If that makes sense. You rock too!

Mellerties- Sawyer is a good guy but he's starting to get jealous so he might come off like a jerk. He senses some competition from Chase.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie, At the fair between Jordan and Nicole…we'll have to see but something will happen…I love those too…but he still has a "minor issue" to work through.

Ludaverse- MeadHo…Dana should definitely call Meadow that…lol

(Thanks to Jakusa, Chadslover, A Sinner Has A Prayer, Loganreeseroxmysox, Evilangel14, Zxxbsmsgirl3148, Pink Positivee, and Believesinfairies123!) Hopefully I got everyone and answered all the questions…next update won't be as fast…but maybe in three days. Peace!


	6. PCA's Most Wanted

Chapter 6- PCA's Most Wanted

"Whatcha goin' to do when they come for you…Watcha goin to do." Michael hummed to himself as he sat on his floor eating some chips and drinking soda as he watched _Cops_ on Logan's t.v.

Michael reached for the remote with his greasy hands, "Oh snap, better clean that off before Logan comes back."

There was a knock at the door.

Michael turned away from the cops beating a man with a stick, and then turned towards the door with wide eyes, "Snap, Snap,"

As he hurried to get up his knee knocked over his soda. "Well shit," Michael complained in disbelief. He watched in horror as his soda spilled over Logan's rug, and then onto Logan's fresh white sneakers that was by his bed. "I'm dead."

"Michael, open the door!" Skyler exclaimed from outside.

Michael suddenly forgot about the soda he had spilled all over Logan's shoes and the carpet. Skyler was at his door again. He ran to the door and opened it for Skyler.

"Hey," He said with wide eyes.

Skyler looked around, "I lost my key, can I stay over here tonight?"

"As in my bed?" Michael joked.

Skyler playfully pushed Michael aside, "Move before I get caught, CoCo is on duty, and she's been checking every floor like a sergeant."

Michael glanced outside, "Well you better come on in, before Big and Bad CoCo comes up here,"

Skyler stepped in, "Two times in one night…Michael you're lucky."

"No baby, you're lucky to be blessed with my company."

Skyler grinned, "God Michael, you're such a loser…Ohh is that _Cops_?"

Michael nodded in excitement, "Are you a fan?"

Skyler nodded with wide eyes, She sat down on Logan's bed. "Look at that fool running from the cops naked!" She patted the spot next to her for Michael to sit down.

Michael grinned, "Never run that's the lesson these people need to learn."

Skyler looked down, "Uh-Oh are these Logan's new "Fresh Whites" that he brags about everyday in English to any and every girl listening."

Michael nodded, "Yeah…what now, Girls listen to him brag about some shoes,"

Skyler shrugged, "Dumb girls, usually they're not even listening to him, just looking into his eyes and nodding."

"You kissed him remember." Michael said as he looked underneath Chase's bed for some rug cleaner.

"I did kiss him, but that's when I was stupid. Logan deserves to be by himself, believe me he would be much happier that way."

Michael smiled, "He would, but I think he and Dana are an item."

Skyler got up to help Michael look for some rug cleaner. "Really?"

Michael nodded, "They slept together…Oh snap, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

Skyler paused, "Michael are you serious!"

"I lied,"

Skyler shook her head, "No they did…wow, I guess she really does like him."

"She does, and he likes her too. They got something special going…because Logan talks bad about all the girls he has been with."

Skyler tucked her raven hair behind her ear, "And he's never said anything bad about Dana?"

"Not really…that boy talks to her in his sleep…he actually carries on conversations."

Skyler smiled, "That's scary,"

"You don't have to hear it!" Michael exclaimed.

Skyler placed her hand on Michael's shoulder, "What kind of things does he say."

"Oh Dana that feel so good…don't stop."

Skyler stopped.

Michael grinned, "Yeah, and I've also heard some "I love yous", I should tape him one day and then use it as sabotage…but homeboy better be lucky that's not my style."

Skyler playfully pulled Michael's ears, "No it's not, that's more Logan's style."

Michael nodded, "I wonder where Chase is,"

"Yeah, where is your partner in crime…is he with the love of his life Zoey?"

"Probably…he's past his curfew." Michael joked.

Skyler sat down next to Michael, "Will they mind me staying over here?"

"No, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll take the floor."

Skyler tilted her head to the side, "Aww thanks Michael,"

Michael stared after her a little while longer and then turned away with a smile. He liked Skyler a lot.

* * *

As CoCo stared daggers back at a drenched Zoey and Nicole, Nicole brushed her hair.

Zoey cleared her throat.

Nicole looked up, "What Zo? My hair tangles when it gets wet, which means I minus as well have taken a shower because it takes at least three hours after it gets wet to untangle…"

"Bristow," CoCo barked.

Nicole looked around, "Bristow! That's like the name of my puppy! He's a cute little maltese dog."

CoCo scowled, "Isn't that your last name?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, but I have a doggie named Bristow too."

Zoey looked down.

"Brooks," CoCo barked.

Zoey jumped, "Um…yeah CoCo?"

CoCo walked closer to Zoey, "I smell cologne."

"Oh you do?" Nicole said quickly.

CoCo nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well I can explain that." Nicole said quickly.

Zoey turned to Nicole with a raised eyebrow, "You can?"

Nicole nodded, "Um…yeah Zo."

Zoey bit her lip. Not good.

"So why do I smell Men's cologne?" CoCo repeated.

"Well because I um…Zoey is trying to pick out the perfect cologne for her boyfriend…her friend Chase let us borrow his and we were having a cologne test…because she wants Sawyer to smell sexy…not that he stinks…well kinda after I've seen him playing soccer, and lacrosse with Logan but um…"

CoCo raised her hand, "Does this have a point?"

Nicole nodded, "Um…I dunno, you tell me."

CoCo turned away from Nicole, and then started to look around the room. Her foot hit an Aromatherapy candle, she bent down to pick it up with bulging eyes. "Ladies, you should've tried to hide the evidence. Burning candles are not allowed in the dormitory, that's a fifty dollar fine."

Nicole gasped, "I barley work…and when I do I spend all my money on make up!"

"Sorry Nicole, but rules are rules, I have to write you three up."

Zoey bit her lip, "But Dana wasn't even here, so I don't think that's fair…"

"Ms. Brooks do you want to foot the bill for everyone?"

Zoey closed her mouth feeling extremely guilty.

CoCo walked towards the door.

Zoey said a silent prayer of relief.

Someone sneezed underneath the bed.

Zoey's eyes widened.

Nicole faked a sneeze. "Oh wow,"

But CoCo didn't buy it, she turned around, her head doing nearly a 360 turn like the scary girl in _The Exorcist_. "What was that?"

Nicole rubbed below her nose, "Allergies,"

"What are you allergic to?" CoCo tested as she stepped further into the room.

Nicole thought it over, "Umm…cute boys,"

Zoey placed her hand to her forehead. Great save Nicole, NOT.

CoCo dived onto the floor, like a dolphin in the water, and then jutted her arm underneath the bed.

Zoey gasped at CoCo's sudden movement.

"I got someone!" CoCo yelled grabbing Chase from undeneath the bed.

Chase stared back at her with wide eyes as if he feared for his life. "Hiya CoCo,"

CoCo shook her head, "The Dolphin roll and grab gets them every time. I knew I smelt a boy in here." She leaned forward to inhale Chase's cologne.

Chase stared back at her, his face reddened. "Um…what are you."

"There are more boys in here!"

Zoey placed her hand to her head.

CoCo pushed Chase out of the way, and then she made a barbaric war call as she reached back under to pull out Sawyer by his leg.

"He hurt his leg," Zoey whispered as she watched.

"Um…hey," Sawyer said awkwardly.

CoCo turned away from Sawyer, and then turned towards the closet with the look of a wild woman in her eyes, "One more boy."

Nicole bit her lip. She didn't want CoCo to catch Jordan. "CoCo, do you want a chocolate bar?"

CoCo turned to Nicole with a raised eyebrow, as did Zoey, Chase and Sawyer.

CoCo placed her hands on her hips, "Come again Bristow?"

Nicole blushed, "I um…well since your name is CoCo, I thought that you might like…"

"Someone please teach that girl something." CoCo said.

Nicole looked down, "Oh well more for me."

Zoey leaned against the wall as she watched CoCo open the door. Jordan didn't even try to hide, he just stepped out.

He glanced at Nicole apologetically and then went over to stand by her.

"I can't believe this, Three boys?" CoCo said closing the closet door.

"We were just talking and…" Zoey started.

"Do you understand how serious of an offense this is?" CoCo said seeming to have calmed down.

Zoey crossed her arms, "We're sorry."

"Unfortunately sorry isn't going to cut it. I need you all to get changed and meet me in my room."

"Are we in trouble," Nicole asked.

CoCo nodded, "Oh yeah, all of you."

* * *

"Get away from me Logan," Dana said.

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not! God Logan, you're such an idiot…to be drunk…you have to like drink…and I didn't even…Eww, I feel like I'm going to throw up again."

Logan moved away.

Dana giggled, "False alarm…where are we going?"

Logan watched in amusement as Dana stumbled all over the place. She held up her thick curly hair, and then let it fall around her tanned shoulders.

"I feel like shit man,"

Logan watched as Dana nearly fell down. He quickly grabbed her around the waist. "So then why are you so tipsy if you didn't drink?"

Dana made a gurgling sound and then laughed.

"Okay…it's definitely time to get you back to PCA!"

"NO!" Dana screamed loud enough to wake up the neighborhood they were walking through.

"Shh, you're talking really loud…"

"I don't care! Wake up People! Wake up!"

Logan quickly placed his hand over Dana's mouth. "Dana,"

Dana reached for Logan's hand, and slid it off of her face. Logan's hand grazed her breasts. He pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled in his ear.

Logan scowled, "Dana, we're walking through a rich neighborhood, this isn't New York City."

"So you think you're better than me rich boy? Just because I come from the city…" Dana swayed to the side, "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"You don't know what you're saying." Logan pulled out his cell phone.

"The hell I don't!" Dana reached for his cell phone and then hurled it into a flower bush.

"That's an expensive phone!"

"Tell daddy to buy another…Oh my stomach hurts."

Logan ignored Dana and went over to the bushes to find his cell phone, "If I don't find it…you're buying me another one!"

"Ha ha, no I'm not," Dana tugged on Logan's shirt as he walked away.

"Get away from me," Logan growled, even though he didn't mean it.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"If you lost my phone I swear…do you know how many important people's numbers I have on that phone."

Dana laughed, "Yeah, uh-huh like Paris Hilton!"

"Actually I do,"

Dana rolled her eyes, "No you don't. Do you um…do you….uh…I can't think straight. Do you have that slut MeadHo's (AN: Ludaverse, I hope you don't mind if use your nickname!) number?"

"No,"

"Why not…she's about as easy as easy Mac." Dana slurred.

"Where is my damn phone?"

"What about me Logan! What about me,"

"You're drunk…once I find my phone, I'll call a taxi to pick us up."

"You don't even care about what I think and how I feel! I slept with you Logan!"

Logan turned to her surprised, "Dana what are you talking about? You're acting sporadic…and I don't know what that word means…but I think it means crazy…where is my effing phone?"

"You kissed me, and then we did it!"

"Dana, what the hell did you drink."

Dana pushed Logan, "Nothing,"

"Are you trying to fight me?"

Dana pushed Logan into the flower bed.

"Dana, what are you doing…"

"Kicking your…Woah," Dana fell forward onto Logan. She laughed and then placed her hands on his face.

Usually Logan would be turned on, but Dana was obviously not herself.

The porch light turned on and then a window opened from upstairs, "Get out of my flower bush!" A woman yelled.

"Shut up old hag." Dana screamed.

"Dana…" Logan rolled over, and Dana was pinned underneath him.

Dana shot up and kissed Logan.

He was confused as hell, first she was fighting him and pushing him into a flower bed, and now they were making out in the flower bed. Logan knew she was messed up right now, but he hadn't kissed her since they had sex.

Logan kissed her back and then pulled away seconds later.

Dana smacked him.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For taking advantage of m…" Dana stopped talking.

"Dana…"

She threw up on Logan again.

"Dammit!" He pulled off his shirt and then tossed it across the lawn. Logan got up, and then Dana pulled him back down.

"Find your…um phone, uh…my head is spinning…take me back to PCA."

Logan wiped at the sweat that was forming along his hairline, 'I need to find my phone…you know the one that you threw into this flower bed." Logan got down on his knees and then started to search through the flowers. "I can't believe this shit…I can't believe it."

Sirens started to go off, as a police car came towards them.

Logan turned towards the blinding lights. "Damn!" He got up, and then got ready to run, but then he turned around to glance at Dana.

She was struggling to get up.

Logan wasn't going to leave her, because he hated to admit it, but he cared about the crazy drunken girl in front of him.

As the lights came closer, Logan bent down to help up Dana.

She pushed him away, but he refused to back down.

The cop car parked in front of the driveway amongst the other rich houses. A door opened and then closed. "You two are trespassing, that's enough to take you down to the station." The cop said.

Logan quickly helped Dana up.

The cop stared back at them in suspicion. "What's wrong with her?"

"Um…she isn't feeling so good…she ate a bad um…burrito."

Dana gasped, "No, I didn't!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "We were playing, and she threw my phone into the bushes we were look…"

"Um…officer is that um…a toupee, if it is, Damn it looks bad. I know you're wife cannot be satisfied with you following after her with that squirrel on your head."

Logan's eyes widened. Oh Shit.

"Are you drunk?" The officer asked.

Dana shrugged, "I thought not…but I dunno why don't you ask my boyfriend…I mean my…shit, I don't know what I mean…"

"Are you on drugs?" The officer asked blatantly.

"No, she's not…"

The cop stared back at Logan, "I'm talking to her."

Dana smirked, "I was at a party..and wohoo, did I have fun. Let me tell you."

Logan steadied Dana as she started to stumble all over the place.

The cop took out his handcuffs.

"Hold on Chester," Logan said ignoring the fact that he was being disrespectful to the cop.

The officer reached for Dana's arm, but Logan pulled her away.

"I don't think you know who my father is man. Have you heard of Malcolm Reese the famous Hollywood Director? Well he has enough money to put you out of…"

"You're coming downtown too."

"For what…" Logan protested.

"Trespassing and Resisting Arrest."

* * *

Meadow stumbled around the house party. It was getting late, and she had no way to get back to PCA. She had a couple of drinks so she was a little tipsy. Meadow pulled her red hair out of her face as she looked around for Logan. A smile crept across her face as she thought about what she wanted to do to him. And a bigger smile formed after when she thought about Dana catching Logan and Meadow in the middle of some steamy act.

A hand was placed on Meadow's shoulder. She turned around.

A guy smiled back at her, this was the same one that tried to sleep with Dana earlier. Meadow thought he was cute…Cute enough. Not Logan or Sawyer, but he would do. "Yeah?"

"You're kind of hot."

"Cheesy ass pick up line," Meadow said looking around for Dana and Logan.

"I know, but do you want to go upstairs…I mean do you want to..."

"Sure," Meadow said looking around for Dana and Logan once more, and then heading upstairs with the random guy.

* * *

Zoey stepped back into her dorm, she had showered, and now she had to get dressed so she could meet with CoCo.

Nicole was blow drying her hair, and as soon as Zoey stepped in, she turned off her blow dryer. "We're in trouble aren't we."

Zoey sighed, "I don't even want to think about it."

Nicole placed her blow dryer down on her bed, "CoCo is so primitive, did you see how she dived onto the floor to drag Chase and Sawyer from underneath the bed."

"I was frightened." Zoey said reaching for her brush.

Nicole bit her lip, "I'm kind of nervous,"

"Me too, Dana is going to kill us. Because she's in trouble too and she wasn't even here."

Nicole scowled, "We're dead."

Zoey sat down on her bed, "Let's just not think about it."

Nicole stood up and walked over to her make-up bag. "Well if I'm going to get in trouble…I'm going to at least look foxy doing it."

Zoey sighed, "I can't even focus on makeup right now, I'm so nervous."

There was a knock at the door.

Zoey frowned, "I'm in my towel…Nicole can you get it?"

Nicole nodded, and went over to the door. She opened it to reveal CoCo.

"The boys are ready…C'mon."

Zoey stood up, "I'm not dressed."

CoCo signaled for Zoey to come anyways.

Zoey scowled as she trudged towards the door.

A few seconds later Nicole and Zoey joined Sawyer, Chase and Jordan in CoCo's room.

Nicole looked around CoCo's "lair".

CoCo sat down on her bed. "Chips anyone?"

Nicole raised her hand, "Yeah, yeah,"

Zoey stared back at Nicole in awe. Why would Nicole except chips from CoCo seconds before getting punished.

CoCo handed Nicole a bag of chips.

Nicole smiled, "Ohh, pork rinds I like so totally love these!"

"Anyone thirsty?" CoCo asked. As she looked around the room, everyone looked down except for Nicole.

"Do you have any water? Soda gives me pimples." Nicole said.

Jordan glanced at Nicole, and then gave her a silent pleading expression.

Nicole got it, "Um…that's okay, I'll just eat these pork rinds."

CoCo got Nicole a water anyways, and then sat back down on her bed.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

CoCo nodded, "Two serious offenses have occurred tonight, first of all having boys in the room after curfew is enough to get you kicked out of PCA, or to enough to get you kicked out of the dorms."

Nicole popped open the bag of pork rinds. A loud "pop" echoed throughout the room. Nicole blushed, "Sorry, continue."

"Bristow, I don't think you understand. I'm going to have to inform Dean Rivers about this, and every single one of you risks getting kicked out of PCA."

"What about Dana," Zoey asked in disbelief.

CoCo nodded, "Dana too,"

Zoey winced, "But she wasn't even there…Dana didn't even know that the guys were over…"

"I'm sorry Zoey, but the rules apply to everyone. Dana is in just as much trouble as you'll are in." CoCo said looking around the room at five pairs of eyes that were trained on her. CoCo then handed Zoey, Nicole, Sawyer, Chase, and Jordan a copy of the PCA handbook.

Nicole smiled, "What is this for? When it gets cold and we have to burn bonfires in order to stay warm?"

CoCo scowled, "No, it's the book of rules. We're going to review it, and then we'll discuss the possible punishments."

(Hey guys… I said three days, but I had some downtime…and I had to write. Can you'll sense that the Drama is only beginning? Well that's true. But onto Jordan's secret, I'm not sure when I am going to actually say what it is…but I will give you three choice to toss around…One of them is it. But before I get to him…I'll just give the "Meadow haters" a little insider information…this random guy she slept with…yeah, she slept with him…will have bad effects for her. And she's not pregnant, but it's still bad for her. Poor Meadow…sike. Okay onto Jordan. Here's the options, and none of them are good for Nicole and Jordan, not saying that they won't be together… 1.) Jordan is only supposed to stay at PCA for half a semester, because he has to go to Italy to do some more modeling, and he's scared to get close to Nicole, because he loves her too much, and he knows it will be hard to leave her. 2.) Jordan thought he was gay until he met Nicole, and fell in love with her…unlike he has never loved anyone else. And he is confused about his feelings for her. 3.) Jordan is already in relationship, with a girl he has been dating for a while…who lives in Canada his hometown…but he soon realizes he likes Nicole as much as this girl he's dated for three years….Okay…so it's definitely one of those, I'm not sure if anyone suspected any of the options…but onto the Thankyou's and more questions answered!)

Zxxbsmsgirl- No, you're not stupid! I even don't know what the pill is. Let's just say that it's an unidentified purple pill that cause you to act all drunk…and crazy. And uh-oh, CSI now….lol, Meadow BETTER watch her back! P.S. Thanks a lot.

MeMe- Quinn and Jack are coming back. I promise, they will be part of an interesting plot with Chase, Sawyer, Meadow and Zoey.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie! You don't even know the half of it! I have so much ideas…and more Drama too. But Skyler does like Michael too! And the Art school is a general school for all of the arts…like painting, music, and dancing. Luv U 2!

Sevenleafclovergrl-7- I'm curious to know what u think the secret is. I hoped I helped out…and I'm not sure if I said anything about Jordan's secret in any of the other chapters.

Ludaverse- Punk Sawyer…lol! I think MeadHo is the best nickname…I hope it's okay if I use it. You're hilarious.

Classic RocknRoll Fan- Ha ha, Meadow showed up this chapter. Ur to funny. I laugh whenever I read you reviews. Also thanks for the comments…and you rock as always.

Evilangel14- Chase will confess…I'm not sure when yet though.

Pink Positivee- What's your suspicions? Tell me…I'm interested to know.

(Also big thank you's to Chadslover, Jakusa, Loganreeseroxmysoxandmore, and Mellerties, you guys are awesome! If I left anyone out which I hope not…thankyou as well.)


	7. Beasts and Surfer Boys

Chapter 7- Beasts and Surfer Boys

Zoey, Chase and Sawyer sat across from each other at the Cyber Bean. It was late, but they didn't care.

Chase glanced at Zoey's ice cold mocha, it looked so good…and it looked even better because her lips had been on it. Chase blushed. He always had Zoey on the brain 24/7.

"I can't believe this." Zoey mumbled.

"Me either," Sawyer sighed and then took a sip of Zoey's mocha.

Chase scowled. Her mocha didn't look so good anymore.

Zoey sunk down in the booth, "Dana is going to be so mad."

Sawyer ran his hands through his blonde hair, and then rested his cheek against his balled fist. "What will happen if we get kick…"

"Sawyer!" Zoey exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"Getting kicked out of PCA isn't even a possibility! My parents would kill me."

"Oh,"

Zoey pouted, "And then I would never see you guys again."

Chase scowled. The thought of going back to Washington State, and Zoey going back to Louisiana, was terrifying. He had grown accustomed to seeing her sunny smile in the morning…and her sexy brown eyes always stayed in the back of his mind. Chase sat up.

Zoey tilted her head backwards. Her spaghetti strap slid down her tanned shoulder.

Both of the boys noticed.

Sawyer smiled to himself. He was dating the hottest girl at PCA.

Chase looked down as he felt his cheeks turning an all to familiar shade of red.

Zoey pulled her spaghetti strap back up. "Oh look there's Jack and Quinn."

Sawyer turned around, "Weird Quinn,"

Zoey playfully kicked him under the table as Quinn approached.

"Ahh, she's got a rat!" Some guy yelled.

Chase, and Sawyer turned around to witness a man leap five feet into the air onto the counter, and then knock down his coffee.

Zoey smiled in amusement. She couldn't contain her laughter. Quinn had her rats, Tabby and Tamulthus on leashes, and Jack was standing beside her. He seemed embarrassed, but he obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"That's gross," Sawyer complained.

Zoey grinned, "Just what we need Quinn to zap our worries away."

"I bet you she has a new invention Zo," Chase added.

Zoey nodded back at him, "I bet you Chase,"

"Hey my favorite triangle…or should I say love triangle." Quinn teased.

"Come again Quinn?" Zoey said with a scowl.

Quinn smiled approvingly at Sawyer and Chase, "Two complete hotties…who would blame you."

Jack gently squeezed Quinn's shoulder, "Sorry Zoey, Chase and Sawyer, Quinn had one too many lattes and for some reason caffeine makes her talk crazy."

"Oh Jack," Quinn said while laughing.

Zoey looked down and noticed one of the rats trying to get into her purse. No you don't, you nasty little thing, she thought pulling her purse away.

"How do you like my new invention?" Quinn asked.

Zoey looked back at Quinn confused. "Invention?"

Quinn smiled, and then handed the leash to Zoey. "This is the dog walker, put it around anyone's neck and then it gives them the impulses and actions of a dog."

One of Quinn's mice barked.

"What the fu…" Sawyer started grabbing onto Zoey's arm.

The other one barked.

Chase brought his legs onto the chair. "Quinn, that's some crazy shit.'

Quinn nodded, "I know, but don't you love it!"

Mice aren't supposed to bark Quinn," Zoey said with wide eyes.

"I know, which makes my baby rats even more special."

Jack shook his head back at Zoey, "Come on Quinn…we're watching a marathon of Tom Cruise movies, do you guys want to come?"

"You like Tom Cruise?" Zoey asked Quinn.

Quinn quickly looked away from Zoey, "No…I like the aliens better. Um…c'mon Jack and stop spilling my dirty secrets."

Sawyer smiled. "She scares me."

"Me too," Chase added.

Zoey smiled. She liked to see Sawyer and Chase getting a long, but then again how long would that last. "Maybe we should do something for CoCo,"

"Like a bribe?" Chase asked.

Zoey bit her lip, "Um…not really a bribe, just a nice deed."

"CoCo is mean she'll never bite." Chase sighed.

"Hey Chase…you gotta have hope," Zoey reached out her hands.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "What's going on Sunshine?"

"Boys, I have a plan." Zoey said reaching for Sawyer and Chase's hands.

"Please don't sell my soul to CoCo." Chase begged jokingly.

Zoey bit her lip, "Hopefully CoCo won't drive a hard bargain. Dean Rivers is strict, and if we go up against him, then he probably will expel us."

"So you're suggesting we go to CoCo, and beg for her to let us off the hook?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey nodded, "But not beg, maybe we can explain to her how sorry we are, and how much being expelled will hurt our chances of getting into a decent colleges."

"What if she snarls at us, spits in our faces, and then body slams us all against the wall?" Chase asked.

Zoey reached in her purse for a small pack of tissues, "Well then I'll clean you guys up…because it was my idea."

"Scrub a dub dub," Sawyer teased.

Zoey playfully rolled her eyes, "But I'm serious, because I can't let Dana get in trouble for something she had nothing to do with."

Zoey stood up.

Chase and Sawyer looked at her legs. Zoey's legs were looking long in her pleated skirt even though she was 5'6.

"What are you guys looking at?" Zoey asked.

Chase looked away, "Oh is that the latest song from The Killers?"

"You like The Killers too?" Sawyer asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they're awesome man." Chase responded.

"We got something in common." Sawyer said.

Zoey smiled. Although she found it cute that Sawyer and Chase were "bonding", they didn't have time to focus on anything besides CoCo, and clearing their names. "Boys lets go."

* * *

Zoey knocked on CoCo's door. 80's soft rock was filtering from underneath the door.

"Who is it?" CoCo asked.

Zoey glanced at Sawyer and Chase. They both looked away. She sighed and then spoke up. "CoCo, it's Zoey Brooks."

"Hold on,"

The door opened seconds later, and CoCo stared back at them with shaving cream across her upper lip, and underneath her chin.

Zoey fought back a smile. "Um…hey,"

CoCo raised an eyebrow, "Don't act like you've never grown a moustache before Brooks,"

Zoey looked back at Sawyer and Chase in embarrassment. "Actually CoCo, I haven't grown a moustache…because I'm a girl."

"And so am I." CoCo said with bulging eyes.

Zoey felt Chase's hand grab her belt buckle so he could pull her away. "Oh, I meant um…I usually don't grow hair above my upper lip, but some girls might."

"And you're saying I do blondie?" CoCo barked.

Zoey took in a mouthful of air, "Well I um…" Zoey motioned a hand towards CoCo's shaving cream. Her eyes widened as a big glob of the white foam fell to the floor.

CoCo crossed her arms.

"CoCo, can we talk to you?" Chase asked.

Thank God for Chase, Zoey thought to herself in relief.

"Sure, I need to finish shaving first…" CoCo narrowed her eyes at Zoey, "Not all girls are naturally beautiful as some."

Sawyer and Chase smiled back at their girl…Zoey.

CoCo opened the door wider so they could all come in.

The first thing Zoey noticed was CoCo was burning Aromatherapy candles…in a matter of fact she was burning her Aromatherapy candles!

"They smelt good." CoCo said raising her chin.

They sat down, and waited patiently for CoCo to shave. A couple seconds later she returned from her bathroom. "I feel all pretty now, so what brings you three rule breakers back?" CoCo said as she blew out Zoey's candles first, and then sat down on her bed.

"We just wanted to apologize. We know that we broke the rules CoCo, and we deserve to be punished, but this is our first offense, and I promise to you that if we are given another chance it will never happen again." Zoey reasoned.

"Are you bribing me?" CoCo asked.

"No," Zoey said quickly.

CoCo slightly raised her chin, "Well if I go to Dean Rivers then I know he will expel you. The rules are taken very seriously, and especially since all three of you are underage, they don't play around."

"Well can we…" Sawyer started. He then looked down, "I can't afford to get kicked out of PCA, because if I do then I'm going to have to live in Germany with my dad."

Zoey turned to him surprise. "What?"

Sawyer glanced up, "My dad is stationed over there, and the only thing that keeps my mom and my little sister Madison here, is because I am going to PCA,"

Zoey pouted at the thought of Sawyer being all the way in Germany.

CoCo thought it over, "Well, Zoey, I have to admit that you, Nicole, and Dana are my favorite residents on this floor."

Zoey stared back at CoCo hopefully.

CoCo tapped her hands on her jeans, "Okay…here's the deal. I won't go to Rivers."

"Yes!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"But you guys are going to have to work for this…I'll exclude Dana because she wasn't there, but as for you, Zoey, Chase, and Sawyer, I own you three…and I also own Jordan and Nicole for the next week."

Zoey scowled. She didn't want to be CoCo's slave…but then again what could she do? She did get Dana off of the hook. And even better her guys weren't going anywhere. Sawyer wasn't going to Germany, and Chase wasn't going back to Washington State. Zoey couldn't help but smile a little, when did she start calling them her guys?

"So here's the deal. This week I have a lot of tests and I'm going to be extremely busy, so I have some favors I need of you."

"Name them." Chase said.

Zoey turned around to look at Chase. There eyes locked, and he gave her a small shrug.

"Okay, I need my laundry washed, I have a paper on the Holocaust due, I need five poems written for my English Class, I need someone to run my errands, make my dinner, pick up some shifts for me at the diner, and last but not least I want to have the surfer boy for a week."

Zoey was busy counting the tedious list of chores that CoCo was dropping like a bomb onto them…until she made some request about a surfer boy for a week. Zoey wasn't a boy, so she was obviously talking about Chase or Sawyer.

Both Chase and Sawyer looked like they just came from the beach.

Sawyer was wearing some light blue board shorts and a wife beater, and Chase was wearing board shorts too and a tee-shirt that read California Surf. Was tonight beach night and Zoey didn't get the memo.

"Any objections?" CoCo asked.

Zoey raised her hand.

"Yeah?" CoCo asked abruptly.

"Who do you want for a week?"

"Do you mean the guy that I want to take me to dinner, carry me on his back as we stroll down the beach, and share a steamy and passionate kiss with on the last day on the very last day?"

Zoey scowled. She wanted to turn down CoCo's offer, because she didn't want Sawyer or Chase subjected to CoCo for a WHOLE week, and not to mention a kiss!

CoCo stared between Sawyer and Chase with a look of satisfaction across her face. A dribble of evil drool traveled down her chin.

Chase fought the urge to make a gagging noise.

"You'll better be lucky that I'm not greedy, because if I was then I would have both of you boys. But since I'm a one man kind of girl, then I'll settle for one."

Zoey swallowed down a bad taste in her mouth. "Chase or Sawyer, CoCo?"

Both Chase and Sawyer shook there heads.

Sawyer pointed to Chase, and then coughed, "Choose him."

Chase clenched his jaw as Coco narrowed her eyes at him. She was one of the scariest girls he had laid eyes upon, and it didn't help that she was built like an amazon wrestler.

CoCo then shifted her beady eyes towards Sawyer once again. "I want to have..."

(Hey guys…nothing really happened this chapter…and I know Dana, Logan, Jordan, and Nicole weren't in it. But next chapter they'll be back…CoCo, isn't going to be a main character…she's just an extra…I have one more original character planned…named Cassidy, who will be trouble for everyone, not intentionally but he will be, especially for Meadow…and then I'll lay off the OC's…but there will be more Drama in this story than "Wake my Dreams". Now to the reviews and thank you's.

First of all Hopefully…I'm so sorry, How could I forget you Rica? Meadow will get a little something…lol, and big props to you for the bribing idea! Much luv 2 you to.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie, what's up. I was about to call u you're nickname…but I'll be nice…lol, and Logan will get back his phone.

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Jordan will stay in the story…because he and Nicole should be together eventually. Much luv 2 u too Marina!

Tinkaroo 09- I think I forgot to thank you last chapter too. How could I after all of ur great ideas, I'm not sure, but it's been a long wait for chapter seven…but I completely understand. Hope all is going well, and thanks again Jess.

Loganreeseroxmysoxandmore- Thanks for the ideas…I can put them to use next chapter. Of course if that's alright with you. And they won't stay there longer than a night.

Ludaverse- You started the I hate "MeadHo" fan club! I would've never thought up that name…and thanks a lot for letting me use it. And I think the purple pill is for Acid Reflux…Opps Meadow…lol, but I guess this is a whole different kind of purple pill.

Classic RocknRoll Fan- Ur so crazy…you and your raining tootsie rolls…lol. Ludaverse gets a lot of props for "MeadHo". And sorry to say but that Meadow will be trying some funny stuff…for Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan…and everyone else…you might need a military tanker…for what she will do…lol. I love the Piano part of Meadow's assault…and between you and Zxxbsmsgirl3148…Meadow doesn't even have a chance…and I'll just add Dana into the assault. And w/o saying it, you already know ur awesome too.

Pink Postivee- I did like ur story…I'm sorry I'm so slow at reading an reviewing. I write so much…not that that's even an excuse though…so how long are you planning on your story being?

(Also thank yous to believesinfairies123, A Sinner Has A Prayer, MeMe, Mellerties, and Evilangel14! You guys are awesome.)


	8. Foolish Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, or any of the characters except for Sawyer, Meadow (MeadHo), Jack, Dakota, Cassidy and any other OC's I'm forgetting.

Also "Foolish Heart" belongs to Journey…not me

Chapter 8- Foolish Hearts

"How young are these kids?" A cop asked.

Logan narrowed his eyes at "Chester". "We're sixteen."

Chester pulled out a seat for Logan, and then sat down at his desk.

Logan crossed his arms and stared back at Chester angrily. "Hey, where did you bring her?"

Chester reached for a donut and then took a bite. "Donut bud?"

"No, where is she at?"

"What happened at this party that you went too? She's coming to now, and she's denying drinking any alcohol, did you see her with alcohol?"

"Do I need a lawyer for this?" Logan complained.

Chester grinned, "You hear him Burt?"

The other cop turned around. "Yeah, what's he talking about a lawyer?"

Logan turned around to face Burt, "Well "bud", when you're rich enough to afford a lawyer, then that's a question that needs to be asked."

Burt raised his hands, and smiled in amusement, "Well I guess since I'm a cop, that's not the first thing that comes out of my mouth."

Logan turned away from the idiot cop, and then focused back on Chester.

"You don't need a lawyer, because the people that lived on the property didn't want to press charges, they just wanted you off." Chester informed.

Logan shrugged, "I don't care what they want. Can I see Dana?"

"Answer my question first son, did you see her drinking any alcohol."

Even if he did, Logan would've lied. "No,"

Chester nodded, "She must've been slipped something, we've had problems with cases like that around the area."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying someone gave her some kind of drug?"

Chester shrugged, "There's no way I can be sure unless we run a test, but there has been a lot of cases like that in that area. We're going to keep her over night, ask her a few more questions, and then we're going to contact her parents. As for you, you're free to go."

"I'm free," Logan said.

Chester nodded, "Yep, it looks like you're not going to need a lawyer."

"What about Dana?"

"She's staying overnight."

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Well then I guess you're staying overnight too," Chester said.

Logan got up, "Where is she at?"

"I understand you're her boyfr…"

"No, stop right there donut boy, she's not my girlfriend."

Chester placed down his donut and smiled back at Logan amused. "You don't have to deny…"

Logan placed his hands on the desk, "Just take me to her."

Chester stood up, "I'll take you to your girl."

Logan clenched his jaw.

Chester walked through the small station, and led Logan towards the back. Logan looked around in disgust. He was going to take fifty thousand showers after this.

"Hey Calvin, where's the girl we brought in about an hour ago?" Chester asked.

Logan frowned. The names at this station were atrocious. Calvin, Burt…and he could only imagine what Chester's real name was.

"She's in cell 1A," Calvin said.

"You got her in a cell? You're treating her like a freakin' criminal for not doing shit?" Logan yelled.

"Calm down before I put you in a cell, and then you'll definitely need your lawyer." Chester teased.

Logan narrowed his eyes back at Chester. He wanted to let the man know that he had enough money to get him fired, but Logan kept his mouth shut. He wasn't even sure why he was going through all of this for Dana. If he wasn't feeling so nice, then he would have left her…or maybe not.

Chester trudged through the cells towards the cell Dana was in. Logan followed after him. He couldn't help but wonder if Dana was still in the same state as earlier.

Once they reached Dana's cell, Chester unlocked it, and then motioned for Dana to come out.

Dana squinted up at him, "I can leave?"

Chester nodded.

Logan turned to him surprised, "You're letting her go?"

Chester went into the cell and helped Dana up. "It's too busy of a night to be babysitting some sixteen year olds. Young lady, If you learned anything from tonight, just remember that it's not smart to drink from strangers."

Dana nodded, "I know, that was so stupid of me."

Logan stared back at her silently.

"Do you two need a ride back to your houses?"

"Actually we got to PCA, but no, we have a ride."

"No he does, I need one." Dana said leaning against the wall.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What? You're coming with me."

Dana refused to look at Logan, "No, Chester…I need a ride."

"By the way…my name isn't Chester it's Cornelius."

Logan groaned. Oh God.

Dana made a sour face, "Cornelius…can someone drive me back?"

"You're not wasting their gas Dana, when I can easily take you home with me. Cornelius…Can I talk to her alone?"

Chester/Cornelius raised his hands, "I'm not getting in the middle of this, there are free donuts on my desk with my name on it, and I'm going to wolf them down, by the time I'm finished, I'm going to need to know." Chester/Cornelius said walking out.

"You're coming with me." Logan demanded.

"Is that right Prince Logan?" Dana snarled.

Logan raised his chin, "Yeah, I don't usually do favors for people so just take it and shut-up Princess."

Dana pushed Logan away from her, "I'm surprised you didn't follow after MeadHo, after all you two seemed so close and that party."

"How can you even bring Meadow up, when you were dancing with every guy at that party!"

"I was slipped something…so shut up."

"Who told you to drink after that guy?" Logan tested.

"Just shut up and get away from me."

Logan crossed his arms. "I'm calling Dakota, he's going to pick us up."

"Yeah call him," Dana said sitting down.

Logan frowned remembering that Dana had tossed his cell phone into the bushes. "Right, I don't have a phone, because you tossed it."

Dana reached in her purse, "I was out of it, but I still managed to find this." Dana tossed him his phone.

Logan caught it in mind air, "What how did you?"

He wanted to hug her, but he fought back the instinct, because he knew she would push him away.

"Can I get a thank you idiot?"

"Thanks," Logan mumbled.

Dana forced herself up, "I have a headache…and I feel like shit,"

Logan quickly went to catch Dana as she nearly fell, "You're still a little woozy,"

"I'll be fine," Dana said trying to push him away.

"I'm going to call Dakota." Logan said.

Dana grabbed onto Logan's shirt, and then rested her head against Logan's neck. Logan smiled at the feel of her nose pressed up against his skin, and then her lips which were warm. Now that she was calm, Logan liked her better this way.

He walked back towards the booth that Dana had been sitting on, and then thought better of sitting down. Logan dialed in Dakota's number.

"Your cousin's sexy," Dana mumbled.

Logan stopped dialing Dakota's number. If Dana thought Dakota was sexy, then they were taking a taxi.

* * *

"Yeah, I know I'm nineteen and all, but in case you haven't noticed young guys are in." CoCo said.

Zoey yawned tiredly.

CoCo frowned in her direction. "I want to have Sawyer,"

"What do you mean have?" Zoey asked.

CoCo smiled, "Have…at least for the week."

Sawyer groaned and then allowed his head to fall back in defeat. "No,"

"What?" CoCo challenged.

"I mean, uh sure," Sawyer said.

Zoey glanced back at Sawyer apologetically and then mouthed, "Sorry,"

"Meet me tomorrow for breakfast," CoCo ordered Sawyer.

Zoey frowned. She hated this idea.

"You'll are dismissed for the night."

They all got up and slowly walked out of CoCo's room.

CoCo smacked Sawyer's butt on the way out.

Zoey, Chase and Sawyer gasped.

"Um…CoCo, in case you didn't know he is my boyfriend, and I would prefer if you didn't do that." Zoey said as kindly as possible.

Sawyer stepped away, "I'm not a big a fan of being molested either."

CoCo grinned, "Well you're so pretty… I couldn't resist."

Zoey crossed her arms. "CoCo…"

"Would you rather be expelled or…"

"Fine," Zoey said quickly.

"Good, tomorrow Sawyer," CoCo closed her doors, and then the lights turned off.

Zoey turned around to face Sawyer and Chase. "What have we gotten ourselves into."

"I'll tell you…we just signed our souls away to CoCo for the whole week." Chase said.

Zoey pouted, "Sawyer,"

Sawyer shrugged, "I guess I have to take one for the team. If she thinks she's getting a kiss from me, then she's outta her damn…"

CoCo's door swung open, "I'm getting a kiss," And then her door closed once again.

Zoey glanced at CoCo's door and then linked her arms in Chase and Sawyer's so she could lead them away. "I'm never breaking another rule here ever again."

Once they reached room 101, Zoey said goodnight to both Sawyer and Chase. After they left she headed into her dorm, and closed the door behind her. Deep down she felt relieved that CoCo had chosen Sawyer. Zoey flopped down on her bed, and then kicked off her shoes. Maybe she was happy, because she thought Sawyer could handle CoCo better than Chase. Well in any case, she was relieved that they weren't getting expelled.

* * *

"Look at all the stars," Nicole said in awe.

Jordan looked up as well. "Do you ever stargaze?"

Nicole smiled, "What's that,"

Jordan playfully nudged Nicole, "Surely you know what that is."

Nicole shook her head, "Is it like telling fortunes and stuff."

"Um…"

Nicole reached for Jordan's hand and then started to trace along the lines. "Fortune telling?"

Jordan smiled, "No, it's just looking at stars."

Nicole blushed, "Oh, duh."

"See," Jordan stopped walking and then got behind Nicole. He pointed towards the darkened night and the bright stars. "You see that constellation over there," Jordan pointed his hand outwards.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah,"

"That's the Big Dipper…that's my favorite constellation next to Orion." Jordan said.

"Is there a shopping bag constellation?"

Jordan pulled Nicole's hair off of her shoulder. "It depends on what store."

"Um…Abercrombie, American Eagle…basically anything except for Talbots."

Jordan chuckled, "No, there's no shopping bags in the sky, but there is the Lyra and the Sagittarius constellations, which come out in August."

Nicole smiled, "What do they do?"

"Well for one look pretty, like you and…"

Nicole tilted her head to the side. He was flirting with her!

Jordan looked down and then covered his smile with his hand. "Lyra was named after the lyre…which is a harp which was given to Apollo by Hermes."

"I love the fact that you're smart and you know all of this stuff…but I am so slow and I'll never understand about Hermes, and Apollo, and…"

"Do you know Aphrodite?" Jordan asked.

"Who is he?" Nicole said looking away from the constellations in the sky and into Jordan's eyes which were still piercingly blue even in the night.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love, but I'll stop my dork talk."

Jordan was a dork…but a hot dork, that she couldn't resist. Nicole walked closer to Jordan.

"Are you trying to run me off the sidewalk?" He joked.

"Maybe," Nicole said pushing him.

Jordan grabbed Nicole around the waist and then swung her around. Nicole laughed giddily.

"Put me down before I…"

"Before you what?" Jordan asked tightening his grip around her waist, and then swinging her around once again.

A couple of seconds later Jordan let Nicole down. She pulled him close, and then rested her head against his shoulder as she laughed.

Jordan kissed Nicole quickly on the head.

Nicole stopped laughing and then smiled. "Maybe you can teach me a little more about Aphrodite some other time."

Jordan nodded, "It's no deal unless you let me toss in the constellations."

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay…Okay Jordy, I guess I can suffer through the constellation banter as well."

Jordan smiled back at her, "Cool,"

"Yeah Cool," Nicole added softly.

The moon was shining brightly casting it's silver light down on them.

"Have you ever…" Nicole smirked. She couldn't believe she was going to ask him has he ever danced outside under the moonlight. How corny, and how stupid. Nicole shook her head in embarrassment.

"Have I ever what?" Jordan asked.

"No, it's um stupid."

Jordan stepped closer to Nicole, "No tell me."

Nicole bit her lip, "Jordan, it's so dumb."

"Nothing you say is dumb."

Nicole stared back at him in amusement.

"Okay…so I lied,"

Nicole gasped, "Jordan!"

"I'm kidding, so what is it?"

"Feel free to laugh, I read this book when I was six…yeah, I Nicole Bristow read a book, but anyways the main character was a little bit of a lunatic so she always danced outside at night…waiting for her dream man to join her."

"Did he ever come?" Jordan asked interested.

Nicole pouted, "That's what is so sad. She danced every night and he never came."

"That is sad," Jordan said looking down.

Nicole shrugged, "Well I always wanted to dance underneath the moonlight…but not by myself that's kind of pathetic."

Jordan debated whether he should ask her to dance or what. Yeah, they would look like idiots but he never cared what anyone thought of him…well anyone but Nicole. "Do you want to um…" Jordan gave her a half smile.

"Do I want to what?"

"Um…Dance?"

Nicole stared back at him in adoration. She didn't understand Jordan, he seemed too really like her, but for some reason he was having trouble with his feelings.

Nicole nodded, "I would love to Jordan,"

Jordan held out his hand, and Nicole accepted.

He pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they swayed together underneath the constellations and the luminous moonlight, Nicole rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and allowed Jordan to take the lead. Jordan's hands tightened around her lower waist.

* * *

Zoey couldn't go to sleep. She sat up, and then looked around her room in discontent. It was so lonely without Chase and Sawyer, and even worse without her room mates. She got up, and picked up a sharpie marker on her press. Zoey walked over to the door, opened it and then scribbled a message on the door for Dana and Nicole.

Hey D&N,

It's Zoey. Come back tonight girls! I'm going crazy, and besides I need someone to talk to about this crazy night. And Dana, where have you been these last couple of days! Nicole and I miss you…at least when we're getting along. Okay, I'm going to stop being pathetic, and go to sleep. You'll better be back in the morning! XOXO, Zoey.

After she was finished, Zoey closed the door behind her, and then turned on the radio. She sat down on her bed, and grabbed a book to curl up with. "Foolish Heart" was on by Journey.

Zoey rested her head against the wall. This song always made her depressed. Just as she was about to turn the station, there was a knock at the door. Zoey tossed down her book, and ran towards the door. She threw it open, and then her eyes widened when she realized it was Chase.

"Chase!" She exclaimed.

"Hey,"

Zoey hugged him.

"Oh hey," He said patting her on the back surprised.

Zoey pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry, it's lonely in here without my favorite guys…you and Sawyer, and my roomies."

"I left my key in my dorm, and Michael is sleep! I could hear him snoring all the way outside." Chase complained.

Zoey smiled, "Aww, and what about Logan?"

"I don't think he's there, and even if he was then I don't think he would answer the door for me. As he says each night, no one better not wake him up from my beauty sleep of he will sue."

Zoey giggled. "Sue for waking him up?"

Chase nodded, "Yep, I guess I'm homeless tonight."

"No you're not," Zoey pulled him inside and then closed the door.

Chase's eyes widened. "What about CoCo?"

"She's already making us do her chores and not to mention she has my boyfriend for a week, what else can she do."

"Zoey, I'm shocked. But I like this side of you." Chase said with a smile.

"I was getting lonely," Zoey admitted.

Chase sat down on Zoey's bed. "Me too,"

Zoey looked down. "Want a pillow?"

"You read my mind," Chase said with a smile.

Zoey turned down the radio and then gave Chase a pillow.

"I like this song," Chase said.

"Me too," Zoey lied turning it up.

* * *

_I need a love that grows _

_I don't want it unless I know_

_With each passing hour_

_Someone, Somehow_

_Will be there, ready to share_

* * *

Zoey turned off her light. "Are you comfortable Chase?" She whispered.

Chase who was on the other end of her bed nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, goodnight,"

"Night Zo,"

Zoey never let guys sleep in her bed, but she would break that rule for Chase. Not only because she trusted him, but also because she enjoyed his company, and it didn't hurt either that she was in love with him. Zoey opened her eyes.

Chase turned around.

Zoey felt Chase's body against her legs.

She wasn't even going to pull away, because she wanted him close. Chase was such a great guy.

* * *

_I need a love that's strong_

_I'm so tired of being alone_

_But will my lonely heart_

_Play the part_

_Of the fool again, before I begin_

_Foolish heart, hear me calling_

_Stop before you start falling_

_Foolish Heart, heed my warning_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore_

* * *

Logan showered after the disgusting taxi ride back.

Michael and Skyler were both asleep. Michael was sleeping on the floor and Skyler was on his bed.

Logan played around with his wet hair in the mirror. He ran his hands along his freshly shaved face, and then turned towards his bed where Dana was sleeping. He smiled. Only when she was sleep would he ever think about stealing a kiss. Well at least in the evil condition she had been in today.

Logan turned off the light, and then walked over to his bed. He bent down, and watched as the moonlight cast shadows along her face. Logan leaned forward and kissed Dana briefly on the lips. "You know you like me," He said with a smile.

A smile formed on her face.

"And guess what…I like you too," He grinned and then fixed his sleeping bag on the floor. "Only for you, will I sleep on this floor. You're a lucky girl…you gotta know that."

* * *

Nicole leaned away from Jordan. "Thanks for the dance…I'm sorry about being so corny and…"

Jordan stroked her cheek, "No, it's okay."

Nicole closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just date him?

Jordan slowly let her go.

Nicole let go of him.

"Nicole, I have to tell you something about me…"

Nicole gave him her full attention.

"Before I came to this school…I…didn't expect to…"

"Get away from me!" Someone yelled.

Nicole and Jordan turned towards the direction of the pool in shock.

"It sounds like there is a fight." Jordan said.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You stay here," Jordan advised.

Nicole grabbed onto Jordan's hand. "No, you're not going over there."

"I have to, what if someone is hurt…or drowning." Jordan said.

Nicole smiled, "I guess you're right, but I'm coming with you."

Jordan wanted to object but he gave in. They both took off running towards the pool. Nicole and Jordan stopped dead in there tracks when they saw about four guys teaming up on one guy.

"Hey," Jordan yelled.

The four guys ignored Jordan and then proceeded to push the other guy into the pool. He yelled as he went falling into the clear blue chlorine water.

Nicole gasped.

The four guys that had attacked him ran off laughing.

Jordan quickly went over to the victim, as he swam towards the ledge. "Man, are you okay…what was that all about?"

Nicole stayed back, confused with the whole situation.

Jordan helped him out.

"Thanks," He muttered.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "What was all of that about?"

The guy shrugged and stood up. "It doesn't matter."

"What's your name?" Nicole asked still confused.

"Cassidy," He said walking away with his head bent.

After Cassidy had disappeared, Jordan went over to Nicole.

Nicole tilted her head to the side, "I may be kind of slow, but what was all of that about?"

"I have no idea Nicole," Jordan said leading her away.

(Hey guys…sorry to end with the quick introduction of Cassidy. But I just wanted to introduce him briefly. I know you guys are wondering why he's getting beat up, and how he will affect Zoey, Chase and everyone else…hmm…he'll affect them a lot. But we're not going to worry about that now. Because this story is going to be too long to worry about that now.)

(Huge thank you's to Princess 1011992, Kristen, triinigal13, loganreeseroxmysoxandmore, evilangel14, and MidnightPrincess15, every single one of you are very appreciated.)

Mellerties- I updated for you. Just because you have to go back to school on Wednesday (that sucks), and also because Jordan and Nicole, and Logan and Dana weren't in the last chapter. I hoped you liked this one!

Chadslover & Pink Positivee- CoCo is nineteen, in my story. She needs a man her own age, but she's not going to be a main character, so she's not going to get that.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Natalie…Great ideas. Dana should put the leash on Logan…or maybe even Meadow. ..hmm

Classic RocknRollFan- You have me dying laughing as always. You killed MeadHo that's why she wasn't in this chapter…but she's coming back from her little break…"Die you mother f$#" Classic RocknRoll Fan screamed…hilarious.

Ludaverse- You're so right. Chase and Zoey are getting closer…

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- You have no idea…your so awesome too. Thanks for the cookies and the love! I'm giving you half back because that is from me. Thanks a lot!


	9. I heart trouble

Chapter 9- I heart trouble

"I brought breakfast," Zoey said closing the door behind her.

Nicole yawned as she blow dryed her hair. "Ohh, did you go to McDonald's and get me a MCGriddle? Those things are sooo good," Nicole replied.

"No, I actually stopped by the Cyber Bean, how does a sausage egg and cheese biscuit sound?"

Nicole smiled, "From McDonald's!"

Zoey sighed, "No Nicole, the Cyber Bean."

Nicole waved her hand, "I don't want that nasty food."

"Oh okay," Zoey sat down on her bed next to a sleeping Chase. She placed down the containers of orange juice, and the bag and then turned around to face Chase. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Chase turned over on his side. As his eyes were still closed he stretched. "Is it morning already?"

Zoey got up to pull open the curtains, "Yeah,"

Chase scowled, "Aww man, I have to go to work today."

"Me too, but I'm not working." Nicole said bringing her legs onto the couch.

Zoey shook her head at Nicole, "Your going to get fired you know that."

Nicole nodded, "I know, Logan hasn't asked me to pay for his silk shirt in a while because he's been so busy with Dana, and all the guys that work there are not even cute."

Chase sat up.

Zoey scooted over.

He stretched out once again. His arm went behind Zoey's back, and then he rested it around her shoulders momentarily.

Zoey smiled, "You need to shower,"

"Do I stink?" Chase asked embarrassed.

Zoey shook her head, "No…wait let me see,"

Nicole watched Zoey and Chase curiously.

Zoey reached for a little bit of Chase's shirt and then took a quick sniff, "You smell like Axe…oh, and it's my favorite kind Essence."

Chase smiled.

"How sexy," Zoey teased.

Nicole's eyes widened. "Zoey Brooks,"

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Flirting with Chase, Chase sleeping over here, sniffing shirts! What's next matching dog tags with each others name…ohh, well that would be a good idea for Jordan and I."

"We're just playing around." Zoey said gently pushing Chase's head back.

Chase smiled, and then reached for her hand.

Nicole continued to watch them strangely. "Well anywhoo, Jordan and I danced under the moonlight last night."

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "That's cute."

"I know…and then some kid got beat up, and thrown into the pool."

Chase stared at Nicole surprised because he wasn't expecting the sudden change in topic. "A kid got beat up and thrown into the pool?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, it was crazy…and out of no where."

Zoey sighed, "Some people are such bullies, I'm sure he didn't even do anything to those guys."

"His name is Cassidy, he was kinda cute…but anyways Zoey did you want to go shopping for some back to school outifits?"

Zoey smiled, "Uh sure, but what about this kid Cassidy?"

Nicole shrugged, "I'm finished talking about him. We're getting assigned partners and babies for the Family living project when we get back. I heard the babies are like from this new toy company that's making really high tech toys, and that we're also an experimental group to try them out…isn't that like so cool?"

Chase mimicked Nicole's "mile a minute" talk with his hands.

Nicole picked up a pillow and tossed it at him.

Chase caught it easily.

"Trying to be all athletic too Chase huh?" Nicole asked.

Chase smiled, "No, it was just a pillow…"

"And not to cut you off or anything Chase. But I also heard that the babies are supposedly from different countries…so we are like adopting baby toys from different countries, and that's how are teacher can tell them apart and see if we lost them which results in an F…I am so excited and I hope to God that Jordan is my partner!"

Chase and Zoey stared back at Nicole open mouthed.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Slow down…it's way too early in the morning for this," Chase said.

Nicole grinned, "Oh, sorry."

* * *

Dana woke up in an unfamiliar setting. She peeled her eyes open and then let out a yawn. The bed that she was sleeping in, was so much more comfortable than hers. She turned over on her side, and smiled at the feel of the comfy mattress pad underneath her, and the 250 thread count sheets. Hmm…who's bed was this.

Dana scowled. Oh God, she was so out of it last night. What if she slept with some random guy last night! Oh God! Dana sat up and then looked around the room, she recognized this room. Posters of Angelina Jolie, Beyonce, and Jessica Simpson stared back at her. Dana then glanced over at Logan's vanity mirror, and then at Michael who was snoring on the floor, while Skyler slept in his bed.

Dana placed her hand to her forehead. She had a headache the size of Canada.

The door opened and Logan stepped in with a towel around his waist. He smiled back at her. "Morning,"

Dana grunted, "Why did you bring me back to your lair?"

Logan chuckled, "Lair? Why do you have to make it sound so primitive?"

Dana looked around for her shoes.

"You were out of control last night, do you remember jail, and then throwing my phone into the bushes, and then kissing me in those bushes?"

Dana snarled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You kissed me baby doll,"

His nickname made her cringed, "Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say, where's my clogs ass face?"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "The ones I threw out the window?"

Dana turned to him with ferocity. "No you didn't!"

Logan didn't. But he thought it was fun to lie. "Yeah, I did."

Dana shook her hand in his direction. "I swear if you did then I wil…"

"Kiss me again?" Logan asked getting closer. "You and I are practically dating why not fina…"

"Dating! Ha, you got to be kidding."

Logan reached for his gel, and then started to open it. "I have to get ready for this party tonight."

"What kind of party?"

"A boring fancy party that my father is throwing for all of his rich producer friends…

Dana stifled a yawn, "Hmm…boring,"

"I need a date."

Dana rolled her eyes, "You don't…"

"It's a fancy party baby doll, a guy as sexy and hot as me, can't go with an equally foxy girl on his arm…say a little lady candy."

Dana sighed, "Ask me later,"

"Well I'm guessing you're going to need a dress,"

"I'm not buying a dress, what the hell do I look like? Do you think I'm made of money?"

Logan pulled down his towel a little, "No. but I am."

"And do you think that you can buy me with money, or pulling down your towel like that?" Dana said crossing her arms.

"What girl doesn't want to mingle with rich people, and hot guys like me, and if I am buying the dress, then what's the problem."

Dana raised her chin, "Fine,"

Logan smiled. "I knew it."

"But that doesn't change anything, I'm still mad at you, and I swear Logan if I hear you telling one of those rich producers or your father that I'm your girlfriend then I'll embarrass you so bad that…"

"Embarrass me? Oh sweetheart, I can't be embarrassed."

Dana watched as Michael and Skyler slowly started to get up.

"You can't be embarrassed huh?"

Logan nodded, "It's what I said right,"

Dana lunged forward and ripped of Logan's towel with a quick pull, and then swung open the door to run down the hall. "Pick me up later!" She yelled laughing.

Logan quickly reached for another towel and then pulled it around his waist. He chased after Dana, she had stopped because she didn't think he would come after her.

Dana gasped when she realized that Logan was fast. She turned around and started to run down the hallway. Boys on Logan's floor watched them.

A couple seconds later Logan had caught up. He reached out for anything, his hands grabbed Dana's skirt.

Dana squealed as she felt her skirt go down.

A couple guys cheered.

"Logan you ass!" Dana yelled. She turned around and yanked off his towel.

"Woah," The guys said. "Put that back on man,"

Dana tackled Logan to the ground forgetting that her skirt was halfway down her legs, and exposing her panties to any guy that walked past.

Logan rolled on top of her.

"Get off of me! This doesn't look right." Dana exclaimed.

"Dana, Logan, what the hell is going on here?"

Dana and Logan looked up in surprise to see CoCo.

"Both of you, to my room now!"

* * *

"I told Chase and Sawyer that we would join them at the beach later," Zoey said.

Nicole nodded, "Okay, maybe I should ask Jordan to come?"

Zoey reached for her brush, and started to run it through her hair. "Maybe, did you ever find out why he pushed you away?"

Nicole shook her head, "No…he was about to tell me something but then that kid Cassidy was getting beat up and…I'm Curious,"

Zoey smiled, as she reached for her perfume and then sprayed it on. "Want some Curious gal?"

Nicole nodded, "Spray me…just in case my boy toy comes by."

Zoey smiled as she sprayed Nicole. "Jordan's your boy toy with a secret."

"Can we brainstorm…or can you, I suck at brainstorming which might explain my D average in English."

"Sure Nic," Zoey reached for her lip gloss. "I can think of a couple things."

"Name them," Nicole said flipping her hair off of her shoulders.

"Well maybe he has a girlfriend,"

Nicole pouted, "If he does then I'll cry."

"And what if he's gay?"

Nicole scowled, "I'd cry to! I mean if he's gay he's not going to want me."

"You don't know that," Zoey said.

Nicole sighed, "Maybe I just don't want to know. I don't want to, it's settled, whenever he opens his mouth to tell me, I'll like change the subject or something. I have this perfect image of him built and I don't want anything to ruin it. Nothing!"

Zoey nodded, "Okay, then we'll just forget about it."

Nicole nodded back, "Yeah, lets forget."

* * *

Chase stepped into Surf and Tame with sunglasses pulled over his eyes. He pulled down his glasses, and then looked around for the manager Boyd.

Sawyer was already standing behind the desk, in a preppy polo, and a beanie pulled over his blonde hair. "Hey Chase,"

"Hey," Chase said. "Have you seen Boyd?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah he's in the back, you're looking sharp."

Chase smiled. He didn't even try to look sharp, but he guessed that he would take it as a compliment. Chase walked into the back, and found Boyd playing games on his PSP. Boyd looked up, "Oh hey…Matthews is that you?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

"Where's the fro dude?"

Chase grinned, and then patted his head. "The "fro" is gone a friend of mine shaved it off."

"You look good man. Any chics been hollering at you lately?"

Chase wasn't used to all of this attention. A part of him felt insecure, but then again a part of him liked it as well. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well you'll be on the sales floor helping customers and then when business gets really slow, we might put you outside to hand out flyers to the people on the beach."

Chase nodded, "Cool,"

"They're one more girl…She's a little late so…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Chase turned around in shock.

The girl was also wearing sunglasses. She pulled them away from her green eyes and then smiled back at Chase. "Chase, you're working with me?"

Chase frowned, "I must be,"

"You know each other?" Boyd asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's my friend."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not"

Boyd looked between them confused, "Okay, I'm going to get Sawyer so we can all have a quick meeting."

As soon as Boyd stepped out, the girl pushed Chase.

"What do you mean you're not my friend! I consider you mine."

"Well then you're twisted because…" Chase started.

Sawyer stepped into the small office with them. His eyes widened and he almost turned around, but Boyd was behind him. Sawyer bumped into him, and then turned back around.

"You okay man?" Boyd asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Meadow turned around. Her mouth dropped open, "Say it isn't so. How the hell did I get so lucky. Sawyer, and Chase...I'm working with both of you. Oh, this is going to be the best damn job hands down."

(Hey guys…I've been writing like crazy…so I might take a little break. Maybe until like Monday…but you never know because when I get bored I write.

RICA- Ahh! I will never forget you again! Bad is in the picture for Meadow, and if you have any ideas…I would love to hear them! Much love, and I'm sorry again.

Midnight Princess15- Hey…band camp sounds rough. I promise there will be more Zoey and Chase in this one…time to balance this triangle out and give Chase a little more attention as well.

Hersheys-kisses- Unfortunately Cassidy will affect them in a bad way, but he's not going to be a bad person…

Ludaverse- Ha, I'll tell you about Cassidy soon. It would be funny if he was a hustla…but he's not. And that true story…hmm, that 18 year old needs to find someone her own age…cuz she's sick…lol

Zxxbsmsgirl- Ur so funny. The CoCo dartboard is hilarious! Nicole, Zoey, and Dana need to get one of those. And by the way Nicole notices Zoey's feelings for Chase.

Evilangel14- No Cassidy isn't one of Zoey's exes, but he will have something to do with her.

Classic RocknRoll Fan- Hey, I love Journey. They're a fricken awesome band…And THANK GOD it's not me that has to start school next week..it's actually Midnight Princess15. I start August 30, and I probably won't update as much, but I will go for at least a new update every week, one or two. Oh, and I like the idea about MeadHo zombies and Chainsaws…that's too funny. U crack me up, and has anyone ever told u that you should be a comedian? You rock.

SingMeAnything-All I'll say is you kind of read my mind. But Meadow won't die…at least not yet.

Pink Positivee- Never! Your comments are so nice, and I never get bored. It just makes me want to keep brainstorming and coming up with good ideas…and make this story longer. But Cassidy isn't liked. And ha ha, yeah Zoey should call law enforcement…also you rock too!

(And very special thank yous to lilycee92, chadslover, loganresseroxmysoxandmore, and last but not least Mrs. Logan Reese!) Indecent


	10. Everything you Want

Chapter 10- Everything you Want

_Dear Zoey,_

_I really like this girl. We started off as good friends, but my feelings for her quickly started to change. I want to tell her that I like her…actually I think I am in love with her…But I've never felt like this before. I've never felt feelings like this for a girl. Woah, that was hard to say, but she's making me re-evaluate myself, and I want to tell her about me…but then again I don't…because I don't know how she will react. And I don't want to lose the one thing that makes sense in my life. Please help me, and let me know what I should do._

_Sincerely, Confused Boy in love_

Zoey popped a gummy bear into her mouth, and then started to type a response to Confused Boy in love. It had been forever since she had worked on the advice column for the PCA newspaper, and with Meadow after her job, she knew she had to pick up the pace.

The door opened.

Zoey turned around.

Nicole walked in, "Hey, are we still going to the beach or are we stopping by the mall?"

"We could do both after I answer a few advice questions."

Nicole sat down on Zoey's bed, "Jordan is taking me to the fair tonight."

Zoey clapped her hands, "Ohh, maybe you two can ride the ferris wheel together."

Nicole's eyes widened, "You know I don't like that thing! It's way to high up, and it goes to slow, I would have a heart attack and die."

"Even if Jordan was sitting next to you and holding you hand."

"Eek!" Nicole gushed. She held her hands to her heart and then fell back onto Zoey's bed. "I think I can take it then."

"Why don't you try it." Zoey suggested.

Nicole sat up, "Clowns like Ferris wheels, what if I see one of those creppy things on the ferris wheel."

Zoey smiled, "I've never seen a clown on a ferris wheel."

"Oh well I have, when I was younger there was this mean old clown with yellow teeth, that wanted my cotton candy…but it was in my dream."

Zoey tossed a gummy bear at Nicole, "Nic,"

Nicole raised her hands, "Zoey, it could happen!"

"How about this. I dare you to go onto a Ferris wheel with Jordan, and the second you get scared, why don't you grab onto his hand…and if he chases away your fears then…"

"He's the right guy for me." Nicole finished.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait for you guys to get together."

Nicole pouted, "What if he pushes me away again?"

Zoey shook her head, "Don't even think about that."

Nicole sighed, "How can't I. Has Chase ever pushed you away?"

"No,"

Nicole's eyes lit up, "So what's going on between you and Chase these days?"

"Huh?" Zoey asked surprised.

"I see you guys, he can't take his eyes off of you, and vise versa. You are crushing on Chase bad since he's gotten his makeover."

"I am not."

"Zoey, I'm you're BF, you don't have to…"

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "Nicole, c'mon just let me finish at least three more questions and then we'll head to the beach and the mall."

Nicole stood up. "I'll go invite Jordan."

"Okay," Zoey said turning back towards the computer.

As Nicole closed the door behind her, Zoey went back to typing a response to Confused Boy in Love.

_Hey Confused Boy in love,_

_You should be honest with the girl that you have fallen for. If it is truly love then she will be there for you no matter what. I'm sensing that there's something that is holding you back from being with her. Is it her, or is it an issue with yourself or someone else in your life? Those are issues that have to be worked out, before you can be with the girl of your dreams…and if there is someone else you must decide who you are more attracted to. A great way to do that is to come up with a Pro's and Con's list. Well I hoped I help, if you need anymore help, feel free to write to me again. Best of luck._

_XOXO, Zoey_

Zoey printed her response. She sat back and then stared straight ahead at the computer screen. Her chocolate eyes locked on the words "Pro's and Con's list". Why didn't she do that for Sawyer and Chase? Zoey looked towards the door, the last thing she wanted to do was prove Nicole's suspicions right.

"I thought I had finally gotten over Chase as soon as I started dating Sawyer." A smile crept across Zoey's face. "I guess not."

Zoey pulled a piece of paper out of her desk. On the top portion she wrote "Pro's and Con's, and then she wrote Sawyer and Chase. Zoey sighed. "They're both so perfect is there anything bad about them? Well I'll do Chase and Sawyer's pro's and Cons first."

Chase is sweet, always there to help me, compassionate, handsome, selfless, a little goofy (but still very attractive), Beautiful eyes, a joy to be around, and last but not least a GREAT KISSER!

Zoey gasped. Oh God, did she just write that! She flashed back to a little earlier in the semester, when she had still been torn between the two boys, and she had kissed Chase when the sprinklers were going off…and although she had been drenched from the cold water, Chase's kisses had kept her warm.

* * *

_Chase's lips touched hers silencing her disturbed thoughts._

_Zoey sighed with relief._

_Chase placed his hands on the soft, damp grass, and rolled over Zoey._

_Zoey turned to the side, and wrapped her arms around Chase's lower back. She didn't know what she thought of herself anymore. _

_The sprinklers turned back on, but neither Chase or Zoey acknowledged them._

_Chase got on top of Zoey protecting her from the gallons of water spraying onto them. "I love you," He whispered between kisses._

_"Me too," Zoey mumbled finding Chase's lips once again._

* * *

Zoey placed down her pencil, why was she even doing this to herself. She got up, and then walked towards the door. She was ready to leave PCA for a while, and head to the beach. The thought of seeing Sawyer, and Chase on the first day of work excited her. Zoey smiled to herself, "I'm such a dork," She mumbled under her breath.

As Zoey opened the door, she was nearly knocked down by a guy.

"Woah," Zoey said.

He turned around, "I'm sorry,"

"You better run Freak," Some other guy yelled down the hallway.

Zoey looked at the bully in distaste, and then focused on the guy in front of her. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Fine,"

"Is that guy picking on you,"

"I'm fine," He repeated. "Now can you just leave me alone?"

Zoey's mouth dropped open. "Oh fine,"

He looked at her a while longer and then walked away quickly.

Maybe that was Cassidy who Nicole and Jordan had saved from getting beat up yesterday?

(Break)

Nicole knocked on Jordan's door. She held a bow in her hand, as she looked around nervously. The last time she had came from Jordan's room, He had rejected her. Nicole bit her lip, she didn't handle rejections well, and she was still hurt from Jordan's, but she loved him too much to turn away. Nicole laughed at her stupidity. Even if he told her that he hated her, she still didn't think she could get over him.

Jordan answered the door in his towel.

Nicole looked up and then did a double take.

"Hey Nicole, what's wrong?"

Nicole looked down so he couldn't see her smile, "I just um…I…"

He pulled her in, "It's okay."

Nicole blushed at the feel of his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Did you want me to let you get dressed first?"

Jordan sat down on his bed, "It's okay, I'll get dressed afterwards."

Nicole nodded, "Okay,"

She was nervous, but why? It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without his shirt before.

"So what brings you by?"

"Um…I walked," Nicole stammered.

Jordan gave her a half smile, "I know that,"

"Oh um…right, I um…I was going to the beach and I um…had this bathing suit and I wanted to tie my hair up in a ponytail, but I couldn't get the bow on…and geez, am I talking in circles? Because if I am you can tell me to shut up…" Nicole continued to ramble on as Jordan got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him, and then stopped talking.

"Did you want me to put it on for you? Or at least try to?"

"Yeah, thanks Jordy,"

Jordan placed his hands on Nicole's shoulders as she turned around.

Nicole gave him the bow.

Jordan pulled Nicole's long chocolate locks into his hands, and then started to play around with the bow.

Nicole smiled as he tightened the bow in her hair.

He let her ponytail down and then placed his hands on her shoulders, "You look pretty."

Nicole glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and then smiled.

Jordan's face was so close to hers. Nicole slightly turned her face towards his. She wanted to kiss him, but then again she didn't want to get hurt.

Jordan rested his chin on her shoulder, "Where are you headed too."

Nicole fought the instinct to kiss him again. HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND NICOLE! No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that, she felt like they were dating. Nicole smirked, only in her perfect world would she be dating Jordan.

"I was just headed to the beach with Zoey."

"Oh really," Jordan said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, did you want to come?" Nicole asked keeping her eyes locked on his and not his body.

"Oh, I um…"

"If you're busy then that's okay." Nicole added quickly.

Jordan looked down and then looked back up at Nicole, "I'll see you later,"

Nicole gave him a defeated smile. "Okay,"

Jordan held out his arms, "Hug,"

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah,"

"A little random but how could I resist." Nicole wrapped her arms around Jordan and then rested her chin on his shoulder. "I have a question for you."

He nodded, "Sure,"

Before Nicole could ask him if he had a girlfriend there was a knock at the door.

Damn. Nicole thought.

Jordan looked towards the door and then back at her. "They can wait."

"No it's okay."

"You're more important."

"Aww," Nicole said softly.

Jordan grinned, "Seriously, so what is it?"

Nicole shrugged, "No big, I'll see you later. Bye Jordan."

* * *

"I have a task for you two." CoCo said.

"We can't work together." Dana said.

Logan rolled his eyes, "C'mon, we have worked together in some of the most intimate…"

"Logan!" Dana slapped Logan upside the head.

"Hey, watch the hair!"

CoCo watched them in amusement. She took a sip of her biggie drink, and then chomped down on her large cheeseburger with fries combo. "I'll be ready whenever you two are."

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult, I mean I was naked in front of all those people, and all they saw from you was a peek at those panties…they were a nice peek but…."

Dana slapped his upside the head once again. "I am not an exhibitionist! I don't like to be exposed to random people."

CoCo slurped loudly on her soda.

Dana turned to her annoyed, "Can we just get this over with."

CoCo reached for a fry, "This is better than my _Passions_."

Logan decided to stop arguing with Dana, "Okay CoCo, what do you want Dana and I to do."

"I'm not doing anything." Dana said crossing her arms.

CoCo wiped off her hands, "Well then you will have to go up against Dean Rivers, and he has kicked out multiple students for streaking the dorms…"

"Streaking! I didn't streak the dorm! This asshole pulled down my skirt!" Dana screamed.

Logan sighed, "You ripped off my towel Dana."

Dana clamped her hand over his mouth, "Shh, let me finish."

Logan playfully bit her hand.

"Oww you animal!" Dana hit him upside the head again.

"Hey! Woman have you lost your mind, it took me fifty freakin minutes to get my hair like this in the morning, so stop hitting me before I don't take you anywhere!"

Dana clenched her jaw, "CoCo, just tell us the punishment."

Logan smiled. He had won.

"This room is a little tiring, it needs a makeover."

Like your face. Dana thought but kept to herself.

CoCo placed her hand to her chin, "I wanted to hire a professional painter to come in and redo this place."

Dana scowled, "How long exactly are you planning on staying here?"

CoCo smiled, "Forever,"

Logan smirked. What a loser.

Dana didn't even want to know the reasons behind CoCo's desire to stay an RA at PCA forever. She pulled her nail filer out. "What do you want CoCo,"

"I'm hiring you Cruz, and Mr. Logan "money bags" Reese to redo my room for me. I was thinking the theme could be Tahitian Dream."

Logan chuckled, "You expect me to paint? Hey, one question for you Cokes…do you mind if I call you that?"

CoCo appeared to not be amused. "I would appreciate not being called the same name as a soda, but what's your question."

"What makes you think Dana and I can paint, and even if we could why don't you hire professionals?"

"It's amusing to watch you two argue, my television's broken right now, and I need some entertainment."

"Do you think we are some kind of side show?" Dana accused.

CoCo nodded, "Yeah,"

Dana's mouth dropped open, "Well I'm not doing it."

"You would rather get kicked out of PCA instead of doing a simple task?"

Logan turned towards Dana. "Baby Doll."

"Cutie Pie," She shot back.

"Baby Doll, just do it. You'll do the painting and I'll do the planning, we'll make a good team."

Dana snarled at Logan. "You're working as hard as I am."

"I don't work."

"Then we're both going to get kicked out of PCA," Dana growled.

"We'll do it," Logan said getting up.

Dana watched him shocked, and then got up as well.

CoCo grinned, "Great, I look forward to working with you both."

Dana slammed the door behind her, and then slammed Logan against the wall. "What was that all about! How could you say yes to her dumb ass idea."

Logan kissed Dana on the cheek, "Because I get to work with you."

"Hey Logan,"

"Yeah, my little firecracker."

Dana grimaced, "Steal another kiss, and I'm taking your towel again."

"You want another glimpse at the Reese family jewels."

Dana made a gagging sound. "Just get ready."

Logan winked, "I can barley wait for tonight. You know you can't either."

She couldn't, but he didn't have to know that.

As Logan walked away, she thought about running up to him, and then stealing his towel again. But she was going to control herself.

* * *

_She's everything that I want. It's always been that way. I feel like such a loser for holding this crush for so long, but it's hard to move on. Everytime I see her my heart skips a beat. I love the way she laughs, and that little accent of hers. I can't wait to go down to Louisiana with her, and see where she came from…see her family, and learn more about Zoey Brooks. Geez, I sound like some obsessed stalker._

Chase thought all of this as he walked along side Meadow on the beach.

"Hey Chase," Meadow said.

Chase scowled, "Yeah,"

"Tonight's the night."

"What?" Chase asked.

Meadow smiled, "Tonight's the night we are going to rock Sawyer and Zoey's relationship to the core. We're going to destroy them."

Chase stopped, "What's wrong with you?"

Meadow frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you're sick in the head." Chase said angrily.

Meadow's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me Meadow, I may be a passive guy, but I don't play around when it comes to Zoey, so I…"

Before Chase could finish, Meadow gave Chase the shock of his life. By placing her hand behind his head, and then forcing her lips onto his.

Meadow was pretty, but she wasn't Zoey, and not to mention she had ice water running through her veins. Chase tried to push her away, but she had the strength of a cobra.

* * *

Nicole laid out her towel on the beach. "The sun feels so good today."

Zoey wasn't listening to Nicole, because her eyes were trained on Chase and Meadow kissing. She was angry, hurt, and above all confused. How could Chase kiss the one girl that she hated. Especially when Chase knew how she felt about Meadow. Zoey bit her lip. She wanted to run over to Meadow and push her away from Chase, but what reason did she have to do that? It wasn't like Chase was her boyfriend.

"Whatcha looking at?" Nicole asked.

"Them." Zoey said disheartened.

Nicole's mouth dropped open, "Eww! Why is Chase kissing her, she's like slept with all of the guys at PCA,"

Zoey pretended to gag, "Really,"

Nicole nodded, "I heard she's an easy catch, and she doesn't respect herself, I'm sure she threw her slutty self onto Chase, you got to go over there and let her know that Chase is yours."

Zoey's head was spinning, Nicole just gave her endless options of comments to respond too. "Chase isn't my boyfriend Nicole,"

"I know," Nicole responded.

"So then…"

Nicole stood up and then placed her hand on Zoey's shoulders, "But you're in love with him regardless."

"Nic…"

"You don't have to deny it to me! I'm your best-friend, just go over there and tell Meadow that you need to talk to Chase."

"Actually I'm not going to even ask her, I'm just going to take him."

Nicole gave Zoey a thumbs up, "Even better! Get it Zoey,"

Zoey smiled embarrassed. "It's about time I stand up to Meadow."

"I'm going to take a quick swim, I'll be back." Nicole said running down the beach towards the water.

* * *

Jordan watched Nicole from where he sat in the lifeguard stand. He hadn't told her that he was going to be working at the beach while on hiatus from modeling. He smiled as she ran past, her hair flowing behind her, and her legs in perfect motion with her arms. Nicole was incredibly beautiful.

Jordan thought about calling out to her, but instead placed his hand against his cheek and watched her for a little bit longer.

* * *

Nicole swam in the ocean like you would a pool. Swimming out deeper and deeper. The waves started to get bigger.

Okay time to turn around, Nicole thought. She turned over and started to swim sideways towards the shore.

"I think that's what I learne…"

Before Nicole could finish her sentence a gigantic wave crashed down on her, dragging her under...

(Hey guys sorry for the wait!

(Big shoutouts to A Sinner Has A Prayer, Ludaverse, Dark DreamerxXx, Bam roudney hawk, Ivy kitty93, Midnight Princess15, Neh-Bin Sangbong, and Jakusa…thanks for the support guys!)

Chase is myn- Hey, they might kiss at the fair tonight

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Your too funny! Between you and Classic Rock n Roll Fan, Meadow has been killed like 50 times! The scarecrow idea and the lightning pure genius too. Love ya too.

Kristen- Hey, Dana and Logan will be together, and believe me their relationship will take another BIG turn down the road. Sawyer is jealous, but he's trying to deal with it. Jordan's secret is…., and Cassidy…poor kid is right!

Mrs. Logan Reese- Jordan (wink, wink) Sunday's better than Monday right! You gotta update soon. And it goes without saying love you too.

Chadslover- So many questions…lol, hmm…can't answer any of them yet…but I'll give some hints soon though!

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Hey, I think I might use your Meadow being attacked by the seagulls next chapter! If that's alright. You have some great and hilarious ideas, but you don't need me to tell you that…take out your comedian pad…lol. You rock always!

Pink Positivee- You're a great writer already! Um…not sure if Meadow will die. But of course someone will. Your Meadow idea was so funny…that would be classic. You keep up the awesome rock on Overdrive! Nice title Btw.

Hersheys-kisses- Of course bad things will happen to Meadow! I would have no other way.

Merllerties- Ohh airport scene! I'll think of a way to include that regardless! It would be really nice especially if it was raining! Ohh…ideas are coming to me. Thanks for the idea!

Evilangel4- Meadow will make a move on Sawyer! And you'll see more of Cassidy…and Jordan's secret I'm not sure when I'll say it…but I'll give hints.

Tinkaroo09- So full of ideas! Thanks Jess, and much love to you too!


	11. This Love

Chapter 11- This Love

Sawyer looked around the empty surf shop. Boyd was still in the back playing games on his PSP, and Meadow and Chase had been gone for a while. Sawyer leaned against the counter and then pulled his cell out of his shorts. Before he could dial in the number to The Fritz, a nice restaurant not to far from the PCA campus, Logan called him.

Sawyer glanced around for Boyd once again and then flipped his phone open, "Hey Lo,"

"What's up,"

"I'm at work, didn't you know?"

"Yeah, I knew. But I need your help really quick."

Sawyer walked from behind the desk and then walked towards a surfboard that caught his eye. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm taking Dana shopping for a party tonight, and I might have to use my cousin's wheels."

Sawyer smiled as a customer stepped in. "I have to get ready to go."

"I'm going to borrow his car,"

"Wait, what?"

"I think Dana is attracted to him, and I don't want Dakota anywhere near her."

As Logan rambled on, the young woman that had just stepped in tapped Sawyer's shoulder. "I'm looking for body suits," She said.

Sawyer nodded, "One second ma'am."

"All Dakota can do is report his car missing." Logan replied.

"Logan, that's a stupid idea."

"Uggh…I didn't expect you to understand. After all you, Zoey, and Chase are all living in perfect harmony, but I refuse to share Dana with another guy."

Sawyer glanced over at the woman once again who was growing impatient. "Bad idea, but I have to go."

Without saying goodbye Logan clicked off.

Sawyer shrugged and then tossed his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry about that…body suits are over here."

* * *

_What's so special about him anyways? Nothing really except for his smile, and those eyes…Dana! You have to stop this, it hasn't even been a month yet since Charlie died, and you're thinking about moving on. Anyways why would you want to be with Logan? Why would you even entertain the thought. He could never love you more than himself. Logan is a stuck up, ugly, little cocky bastard that deserves to be thrown off of a cliff, and then dragged out into the Pacific to be picked apart by sharks. Whoo, now that I got that out of my system, I feel so much better. Maybe I don't love Logan, thinking a guy is cute is one thing, but loving him is something else…but then again I slept with him. That's got to mean something because I'm not easy like that girl Meadow…excuse me MeadHo, speaking of her, she better not flirt with Logan again or I will scalp her, and then knock her teeth down her throat with my fist. Violent I know, but I don't play around when it comes to ho's flirting with MY Logan. Uggh, why am I calling him mine?_

Dana closed her journal covered with pictures of her friends back home in New York City, and random words that described her character. She tucked the journal into her desk, and then looked around the room. Zoey and Nicole were gone, it seemed as if she had spent so much time with Logan lately that she never had time for her other friends…including Skyler, who she missed.

Dana stood up, and then walked over to Nicole's new full length mirror. She had to admit that she was looking foxy. Dana pulled her curly caramel locks with blonde streaks off of her tanned shoulders, and then smoothed down her white tank top and long flowing orange skirt with a black belt.

There was a knock at the door.

"I hope you're dressed!" Logan yelled.

Dana fluffed her hair once more, and then walked towards the door. She opened the door for Logan who was dressed in a casual dark brown and orange button down shirt, and khaki shorts. He pulled down his sunglasses and surveyed Dana. "Smokin,"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Let's just go," She closed the door behind her and then pushed Logan out of her way.

"Watch the shirt,"

"It doesn't look like silk to me," Dana retorted.

"I never said it was baby doll, I know my fabrics,"

Dana sighed, "Are we going to argue the rest of the day?"

"It's up to you,"

"Well if you pick and choose your battles then you won't have to. Just don't try going up against me Logan because I'm going to win."

Logan chuckled, "In your dreams. Anyways we have to stop by my cousin's dorm quickly to steal the keys to his Mustang."

Dana grabbed onto Logan's arm, "You can't drive."

"I have my permit, and next week I'm going to get my license, so I think I can drive good enough."

Dana raised an eyebrow, "You're cousin is letting you borrow his Mustang?"

Logan shook his head, "No,"

"So you're just going to take it? All my thoughts about you are right, you're an idiot Reese, how can you just take someone's car…"

"Cruz, do you want to take a taxi to Rodeo Drive?"

Dana scowled, "No, that lessens the point of going to Rodeo drive, if I am going to be shopping amongst Mary-Kate and Ashley, and Evangeline Lilly then I need to show up in a Mustang."

"Aww Dana needs to feel important." Logan said with a laugh.

Dana raised her chin, "I don't need to feel important, because I already am."

"Oh excuse me princess," Logan teased.

Dana pushed him once again. "Just tell me how you plan on stealing Dakota's car without him noticing."

"Well I heard he had company so I am just going to barge in, and act like I left my book over there, and then take the keys."

"What kind of company does your cute cousin have?"

Logan scowled at Dana's obvious attempt to make him jealous. "He has some girl in there."

"Is her name MeadHo?"

Logan smirked, "Meadow wasn't anywhere around this morning."

"Good, I guess she doesn't want to get beat in the face. I hate that girl,"

"I think she's hot." Logan smirked.

Dana wanted to smack Logan, but instead she waved at a jock walking by.

"Looking good Dana," He said.

"Right back at ya, Billy."

Logan frowned, "Billy, who the hell is that!"

"A hot lacrosse player, now let's go get Dakota's car." Dana said dragging Logan down the hall.

* * *

"I don't understand why Tabby and Tamulthus won't eat the special dog food I engineered from cabbage, steak, and beef jerky!" Quinn exclaimed. She crossed her arms, and then stared at her rats angrily. "I put the doggie leash on them…if they bark, and behave with the mannerisms of a dog then I don't understand why…"

Jack smiled, "Quinn, you have been working on your experiment 24/7,"

Quinn pushed her glasses up, "I know, but it's just so frustrating, I thought I came up with a new invention, but it's so flawed."

"Why have you been testing out a lot of inventions lately?" Jack asked.

Quinn thought it over, she sat down on the bed next to Jack. "We're going to be seniors next year…you know that, and then after that is college."

Jack nodded, "How could I forget, my dad calls me only to tell me that I need to keep up my A average, it's never how are you doing Jack? I missed you Jack. Still thinking about you Jack."

Quinn pouted, "You don't need him, because you got me."

Jack smiled, "You and Nicole,"

Quinn reached for her remote and turned to the Discovery channel. "You haven't really hanged out with Nicole lately because she's been with Jordan correct."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but we're still good friends. She saved my life,"

Quinn chuckled, "Which is so funny, because I heard her boyfriend Jordan is always saving her life!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are they dating?"

Quinn shrugged, "Who can keep up with the sorted and twisted chains of PCA's troubled triangles and affairs. I honestly can't tell you if they're dating, and the same goes with Logan and Dana…and don't even get me started on Zoey, Sawyer, and Chase, I never knew who she was dating."

Jack smiled, "It is all pretty crazy."

Quinn curled up next to Jack. "Want some baby food?"

Jack smiled, "Our little dirty secret."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I went to the store and I got us some mashed peas and carrots, baby applesauce, and our favorite lima beans and string beans! Now what do you want to snack on cupcake."

Jack grinned, "Of course our favorite,"

Jack reached for the remote and then flipped to a golf game.

"I need to do a new experiment, and I need to use people." Quinn said handing Jack a container of baby food, and a plastic spoon.

Jack grinned, "People are scared of participating in your experiments."

Quinn flopped back down next to Jack, "I've noticed…I want to do a love experiment."

Jack smiled, "Oh la la,"

Quinn kissed him on the cheek, "Oh la la is right, and the only thing I have to do now is plan the whole damn thing. Like what will the love experiment deal with, and what lucky triangle or twosome will be my targets?"

* * *

"You're playing tennis with me today." Skyler said leaning against Michael's door.

"Aww man," Michael said pulling his covers over his eyes.

Skyler clapped her hands loudly, "Michael, it's one o' clock!"

"In the morning!" Michael exclaimed.

"No milk dud head! It's one o' clock in the afternoon." Skyler walked over to Michael's bed, and then pulled down the covers. He had a goofy smile on his face, and his eyes were closed.

"Eww, what are you dreaming about?" Skyler said playfully hitting his head.

Michael opened his eyes, "Halle Berry running down the beach in a sexay two piece and Beyonce ba-bouncing right next to her…oh and don't let me forget they are running towards me."

Skyler laughed, "You and you're odd fantasies."

Michael forced himself up, "When did you leave this morning."

"After Dana and Logan woke me up."

Michael got up himself, "Tennis huh?"

Skyler nodded, "And then afterwards I'll take you to my secret place where I go to dance."

Michael liked the sound of that. "Secret place huh?"

Skyler nodded, "Now hurry up, we have some tennis to get to boy!"

* * *

"Hi, is this The Fritz?" Sawyer asked leaning against the counter.

"Yes it is, are you calling to make reservations?"

"Yes I am, I would like to make the reservations under Thomas, Sawyer Thomas."

"Okay, and for what time sir?"

"8 o' clock tonight," Sawyer answered.

"How many guests?"

"Just two." Sawyer responded. A smile crept across his face. Just me and Zoey.

"Okay, well Mr. Sawyer Thomas I have your reservations for two, tonight at eight o' clock."

"Thank you," Sawyer said clicking off.

Boyd stepped out of the back. "Slow day huh?"

Sawyer nodded, "In here it is, but it's pretty busy on the beach."

Boyd looked down at his watch, "High tide is about to come in…and the waves are looking pretty fierce, do you surf?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, next to playing the guitar, surfing is my calling."

Boyd chuckled, "I gotta see you tear up the waves some day."

"Soon," Sawyer said looking out towards the ocean. "Woah, those are some big waves."

Boyd looked out, "Yeah, most people start coming in closer to shore by now."

* * *

How dare she kiss Chase! I'm sure she attacked him, she had too. I know Chase, and I know that he would never kiss Meadow. She's mean, and evil, and Chase doesn't like girls like that.

Zoey walked over to Chase and Meadow. She scowled, Meadow's tongue was practically down his throat, and she was holding him close to her, obviously by force. Zoey raised an eyebrow, She wasn't surprised that a girl as evil as Meadow had so much strength.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey said cheerfully.

Chase finally managed to push Meadow away, hearing Zoey's voice was the extra boost he needed.

"Zoey, this isn't what it looks like…" Chase stammered.

Zoey placed her hand over her eyes, blinding the sun. "It's okay, I know."

"Hey blondie." Meadow said.

Zoey ignored Meadow. "Aren't you working?"

Chase moved away from Meadow, "I was until I was attacked."

Zoey smiled, "I've noticed."

"He liked it. Chase has never kissed a real girl before." Meadow shouted.

Zoey gave Meadow her complete attention for the first time, "You forced yourself onto him, c'mon have a little more respect for yourself…because in my book that's just pathetic."

"Excuse me bit…" Meadow started.

Before she could finish a little kid came running around her.

Meadow snarled at the little kid, "Get away from me you little brat."

Chase and Zoey watched as an assault of seagulls followed after the kid.

Chase pulled Zoey back, "Woah do you see that?"

Zoey's eyes widened, "What the…"

The kid held a hot dog in his hand, "Come and get it birdies!" He yelled.

Meadow let out a scream. "You little idiot, don't you dare!"

The little kid threw the hot dog at Meadow's feet, and then ran off clapping his hands.

The seagulls flocked towards the hot dog.

Chase and Zoey fell down as the birds started to flock around them and Meadow.

Meadow screamed, "Eww! Get away from me you filthy birds! Ahh!"

Chase stood up, he reached for Zoey's hand.

They were both laughing.

Chase waved his hands wildly around as the birds tried to get to the hot dog. He helped Zoey up, and then started to run.

Zoey grabbed onto his hand tighter as they ran down the beach.

"That kid through the hot dog right at her feet!" Chase laughed.

Zoey tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She reached out for Chase's shoulder, and then rested her cheek against him as she laughed uncontrollably.

Meadow was swatting at the birds and screaming hysterically.

More and more were coming.

They were quacking loudly as they swooped in for the hot dog and Meadow in the process. Meadow screamed, and yelled an assault of obscenities as the birds started to pull at her hair, and at her skin. And more came swooping down, and crapping all over the place in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Zoey bit her lip, "I feel kind of bad now,"

"I think she's had enough torture, I'm going to get that hot dog and throw it in the ocean." Chase said good naturedly.

Zoey tugged onto Chase's sleeve, "No, not to sound mean or anything but she deserves this."

Chase turned towards Zoey, "I guess you're right."

"If it was life or death, then I would save her, but the seagulls are just playing around."

Chase laughed. "Yeah, they just wanted that hot dog."

Zoey playfully hit him. "I still can't believe that kid threw the hot dog right at her!"

* * *

Jordan looked around in concern. He scanned the beach for Nicole but he didn't see her anymore. Jordan stood up, he brought the binoculars that were around his neck up to his eyes. He then searched the enormous waves that were coming in with high tide.

Jordan clenched his jaw. He pulled down the binoculars, and then looked around the beach again for Nicole. He didn't see her, but he did see Chase and Zoey.

Jordan ran down towards them.

"Hey Jordan," Zoey said cheerfully.

"Hey, have you seen Nicole?" Jordan asked worried.

Zoey looked around concerned. "Now that I think about it…no I haven't seen her."

Chase looked around the beach, "You know how accident prone Nicole is, let's find her and make sure she's okay."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, I'm worried about her."

"We'll split up," Zoey said.

Jordan stared out towards the ocean once again. Virtually no one was in to deep, not even the surfers. He bit his lip, the last time he had seen Nicole she had went out swimming. His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes.

"Help!"

Jordan, Zoey and Chase turned towards the scream for help.

Zoey placed her hand to her mouth, "Oh migod, that sounded like Nicole!" She placed her hand on Chase's arm, as she looked around the turbulent waters for Nicole. "I don't see her! But I swear I heard her say…"

"Help!"

The scream was one of desperation, of a person on there last hope.

"It sounds like she's being dragged out, but I can't see her!" Jordan ran towards his stand. As he grabbed his lifesaver, he looked out towards the water once again. "Nicole, how do you always get yourselves in these situations."

Jordan sprinted towards the ocean. He did a pan around the crashing surf, and then held his hands out to his mouth.

"Nicole, if you can here me scream!" Jordan yelled.

A wave crashed into his stomach, Jordan was thrown back a little.

He didn't know where she was! Jordan swam out anyways, waves crashed onto him, bringing him down, but he was a skilled swimmer so her surfaced.

His eyes were filled with saltwater, and as he swam outwards he felt the tide dragging him deeper and deeper. He was going to save Nicole. Jordan knew she was somewhere out there.

"Nic…" Before he could finish a wave towered over him.

Jordan dived down into the wave as it crashed down. He surfaced wiping the water out of his eyes. "Nicole!"

* * *

She was being dragged down. Nicole struggled to swim back up to the surface, but she felt as if she was stuck in a washing machine. She flailed her arms around wildly in the water. Her breath was starting to escape her body, and her vision was starting to grow black. Nicole clutched out for her throat as she tried to hold on a little longer. She felt herself sinking…deeper and deeper.

Nicole closed her eyes, and her last air bubbles floated from her mouth.

The ocean grew more treacherous as the waves swept in with rapid speed.

She was dying…every breath she had was gone. Nicole weakly opened her eyes as she started to choke on the sea water. Someone was swimming above her…she could see legs.

Nicole opened her mouth to call out, but her attempts were futile. She only managed to choke on more sea water, and sink down further. She was going to die, because she couldn't scream out for help. She's being dragged down, and no one, not even Jordan could save her. Nicole's head fell backwards lifelessly as she felt her conciseness drifting away, and her carefree, spunky spirit being taken from her body. Her hand dropped from her neck, and she drifted off into a deep sleep…….

(Hey guys! I know you'll are going to kill me for another cliffhanger! But thanks for the reviews as always! Mellerties, Princess 1011992, gossipgrl 11593, god-ROCKS, and evil angel14, thanks a lot!)

Pink Positivee- eye patch, that would be hilarious!

Rica aka hopefully- hey, added in everyone for you, and more bad things are coming for Meadow. Did Chase write that letter to Zoey…., oh and enjoy the Carribean! You're so lucky.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Ha, Ha Natalie…this mind of mine's…You had me cracking up with you're assault of Meadow nicknames, and the birds took "aim" at Meadow for you and Classic Rock n Roll Fan!

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- You're reading my mind…with Dana and Logan…and u had me laughing so hard, when I read your latest assault on Meadow. Between the plunger and the bulldozer, I about cried laughing. I love you're stories…you gotta keep them coming! You're awesome, awesome, awesome!

Hersheys-kisses- I'm sorry…but I have a habit of doing cliff hangers…but I added in Jack and Quinn for you! I hope that helps…

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Marina, horrid is right for Meadow. You know "Don't Cha" does remind me of a Meadow song. I actually have a song for her though…whenever I write about her evil ass, I play it! Love ya too, and thanks for the hugs, cookies, and the remedy!

Tinkaroo09- I do like your ideas! In a matter of fact Meadow wouldn't have kissed Chase, if you didn't give me that idea. You have been very helpful in Wake My Dreams and Part two…so please don't think otherwise Jess! Thanks for all of the Great ideas…which I am being 200 honest.

Ivy Kitty 93- No you don't sound lame! Thanks for reviewing!

Bam roudney hawk- You think Logan wrote the letters….

Midnight Princess 15- Thanks! Take turns killing her…that would be a lot of turns..Love you too!

Ludaverse- I want to hear, what you think about this "Confused Boy in Love", but I won't ask! You seem like you might got it…but after I reveal it, we'll see…Ha ha, a zoey pimp!


	12. Drowning Water Lilies

Chapter 12- Drowning Water Lilies

_"Hey Nicole," Jordan said pulling her out of the water._

_Nicole was confused because she had thought they had been in the ocean. But now she was inside of a cave, where fresh water flowed inside. Nicole placed her hand to the side of her face. Was she dead? And if she was then was Jordan too! She would never forgive herself, if he died because of her._

_Nicole turned to him, and then stared back at him with big eyes. "Are we dead!"_

_Jordan smiled, He then pulled off his shirt which was dry, and then wrapped it around Nicole's arms._

_"Jordan are we…"_

_Before Nicole could worry any more, Jordan placed his hand against her lips._

_"We're okay," He said._

_Nicole's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Then where are we?"_

_Jordan moved his hand away from her lips, and then trailed his hands through her damp chocolate tresses. _

_"Jordan…"_

_"We're okay," Jordan looked around. _

_"Then where is the beach, and Zoey, and Chase and…"_

_Jordan shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I do know that you have to hold onto me…and hold onto me tight."_

_Nicole bit her lip, "I was dying, I couldn't breathe and…"_

_"I'm coming for you, and I still am…you have to hold on Nicole," Jordan reached for Nicole's hand._

_Nicole smiled, "Am I dead already."_

_"No, and you're not going to die…because I'm not going to let you." Jordan looked down as water lilies traveled down the freshwater coming inside the cave. He pulled one out and then handed the flower to Nicole._

_"Aww thanks, I love lilies, because they are so pretty, and so…"_

_"Hold onto this, I'm looking for you, and I'm not going to give up until I find you…"_

_Nicole tucked the flower behind her ear, "So this is like an alternate universe kind of thingy, and as long as I'm alive here then I am alive in real life?"_

_Jordan nodded, "Yeah…but you're not going to die."_

_"What if I do…"_

_Jordan leaned forward to kiss Nicole._

_Nicole's sentence was caught in her throat, as Jordan pressed his lips against hers. Giving her a warm tingly sensation throughout her body, and a little air to keep her alive a little longer._

_"Watch them Nicole," Jordan said._

_"Watch what…" Nicole asked confused._

_Jordan pointed down to the water lilies. "As long as they stay afloat, you're clinging on, and fighting to live until I get to you…"_

_"And when they drown?"_

_Jordan stared back at Nicole sadly. "Hold on,"_

_Before he could leave, Nicole grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me yet."_

_"I have to…so I can find you in the 'real world'."_

_Nicole pulled Jordan into another bittersweet kiss. "I'll hold on as long as I can."_

_Jordan cupped her face in his hands, "You have too, because I'm coming for you."_

_Nicole kissed him once more, "I know you will, because you never let me down."_

_He squeezed her hand, and then brought her hand up to his lips. "I'm coming Nicole…I'm coming."_

_Nicole squeezed onto his hand as he tried to go._

_One water lily shriveled up, and then sunk into the water._

_Jordan let go, and started to run. He disappeared. Leaving Nicole alone once again, and clinging onto life._

_Another water lily sunk to the depths of the stream._

_Nicole bit her lip, as she watched her hope disappear right in front of her eyes. _

* * *

Jordan surfaced again. He took in a mouthful to last him about two minutes and then went back under. He was frustrated and panicky, because Nicole could be anywhere. She could be going deeper and deeper by the second, or else she could be dragged outwards…or even worse, both. He tried to clear his mind as he searched the murky water for Nicole. Swimming with expertise, Jordan sunk down lower. He was getting deeper and deeper in. The tides were dragging him out as well. But he couldn't give up now, not until he found her. Every muscle in Jordan's back ached from being tossed around by the waves. His arms were burning, and his legs felt as if they couldn't kick anymore. But he pushed himself.

* * *

Nicole clenched her fist. In her dream Jordan had told her to hold on. She was trying, but every second she turned around the water lilies kept on disappearing. There was only two left which meant, it was probably the end. Nicole's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had told her to hold on, and even though he hadn't physically been there, she had felt his lips on hers, and she felt as if he was there with her.

She swallowed in a mouthful of sea water. Nicole gagged at the awful taste. She closed her eyes as she started to choke violently. She couldn't die yet. Because if she did she would never get the chance to tell Jordan that she loved him.

Nicole tried to swim upwards. She glanced up at the turbulent water above her head. She had to at least try. Even though she felt weak, she tried to bring her legs to carry her up to the surface. She choked on more sea water. Nicole gagged even harder this time. Her stomach ached, and the energy that she thought she once possessed was failing her again.

* * *

_"Nicole,"_

_Nicole turned away from the last water lily as it sunk underneath. "Does that mean I'm dead?"_

_"No," Jordan wrapped his arms around her._

_"But it's gone, I thought you said…"_

_"I came right on time." Jordan whispered holding her tight._

* * *

Jordan dived underneath once more. He could make out Nicole underneath. Allowing himself to sink under, he had her in his arms in seconds. Jordan pushed himself up with Nicole tightly in his arms. They surfaced, heads breaking the waves as they crashed down on them. Jordan gasped for air, as he swam back towards the beach. Once he reached shallow water he brought Nicole in his tired arms, and ran towards Zoey, Chase and some other on lookers.

"I called an ambulance." Chase said worried.

Zoey placed her hand to her mouth, "Oh migod, Jordan is she breathing!"

Chase protectively wrapped his arm around Zoey.

Tears were starting to well in Zoey's brown eyes. She clutched onto Chase's shirt, and then rested her head against his cheek.

"She needs space!" Jordan yelled.

Nicole was white as a sheet, and unresponsive.

"Nicole, you're not going to die on me," Jordan said tilting Nicole's head back, and then immediately doing CPR on her. He did his chest compressions, and then brought his lips against hers, so he could give her his air.

Nicole still didn't responded.

Jordan did another set of chest compressions. Water dripped down from his dark brown hair as he emerged himself into saving Nicole's life. She didn't respond again, so he brought his lips onto hers, and gave her another mouthful of air.

Nicole started gagging, while Jordan's mouth was still on hers.

Jordan pulled his mouth away, and spit out the salt water, Nicole had just given him.

"Nicole!" Zoey screamed.

Chase hugged Zoey relieved.

Zoey wiped at her tears, and then kissed Chase on the cheek in excitement and joy.

"Nicole," Jordan said softly.

"Jorda…" She coughed again.

Jordan helped Nicole to sit up. Before he could say anything else to her, Nicole threw her arms around him. "You saved my life again."

Jordan nodded, "I know,"

She kissed him on the cheek, "I was this close to death, the lilies were drowning, and you told me to hold on, and I was but I was so…"

Jordan smiled, "Lilies?"

Nicole blushed, "Yeah, in the alternate reality dream like thingy you…um…" She looked around in confusion as Zoey, Chase and some other bystanders watched her curiously. "Actually, I don't know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh migod Nicole, I'm so glad you're okay!" Zoey exclaimed hugging her best-friend.

Nicole hugged Zoey back, but kept her eyes on Jordan.

He smiled back at her, and then looked down.

Zoey let go, "I'm never letting you swim again."

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, but even if I do, I know Jordan's going to be right behind me."

Jordan nodded.

Nicole sighed as she watched him longer. The sun was shining brightly right behind him, and was setting a soft halo around his body. He was really her angel, because he had saved her life to many times to count.

After a while, the crowd died down. The ambulance had come and gone, because Nicole turned down a trip to the hospital, and now she found herself walking over to Jordan. During all of the excitement he had returned back to his lifeguard chair, and was staring out at the sun.

Nicole stood beside him. "The sun is beautiful isn't it."

Jordan nodded, "But the horizon is even prettier, the pinks, blues, and yellows mixed together are amazing."

"Yeah, and so are you."

Jordan sighed, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. If I owed you for every time you saved my life, I would be in some serious debt."

"You better be lucky I'm free of charge." Jordan said quietly.

Nicole hugged him.

Jordan smiled. "I'm not as perfect as you think I am."

Nicole closed her eyes, "Yeah you are. Honestly I don't think God could have made a man so perfect."

Jordan tilted his head backwards, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Nicole said softly. "You know something's wrong when I suddenly start making sense, maybe losing all that oxygen made me smarter?"

Jordan shook his head. "The old Nicole is back."

Nicole grinned, "I guess so,"

"Ahh! Get this damn kid away from me!" Meadow screamed running past.

Jordan and Nicole focused on Meadow who went running past, as a kid followed close behind with a never ending supply of hot dogs and an army of seagulls.

"Woah, that's funny." Jordan said.

Nicole sat down next to him. "Yeah, do you want to know about the water lilies? It's really weird I know, but they kept me alive...and you did too."

"So tell me about these lilies?"

Nicole smiled, "It's crazy, but I had this dream when I was drowning that you were telling me to hold on, because you were going to come and save me. At first I was scared because I thought you weren't coming back, but when the last water lily went under, you came right on time. Doesn't make much sense huh?"

"So that's all that happened in the dream? Drowning water lilies…"

"Well more happened, before you left me we kissed," Nicole whispered.

"We did,"

Nicole nodded, "It helped me to hold on a little bit longer, whoever said dreaming was a waste of time lied."

"We kissed huh?"

Nicole nodded once again, but remained silent. "Yeah,"

Jordan placed his hand to his chin. He couldn't understand his feelings for Nicole, because until he met her, he thought that he was gay.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews. And don't worry I'm not trying to destroy Jordan and Nicole, I just wanted to give their relationship some angst…but not until they get a little more something going. Nicole isn't going to know for a while, and he really does like her. Also, MeadHo will get attacked some more, and Dana and Logan will be back next chapter. With school starting soon, I might update once every week…MIGHT or MORE, but we'll see, school starts the 29th…so can't wait…SARCASTIC…now onto my thank you's!

(Pink Positivee, Mellerties, evilangel14, Midnight Princess15, Bam roudney hawk, gossipgrl11593, BluAngel340, hersheys-kisses, and Random Fan, thanks for the support, your feedback is very appreciated!)

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Bonfires, towers, and MeadHo…all the recipes to another fricken hilarious story! I was laughing so loud as usual with this one, and I laughed even harder at MeadHo dartboard with Lindsay Lohan's picture…that's all you need for a MeadHo dartboard! I'm still laughing, keep on writing your stories, because they rock and so do you.

Zxxbsmsgirl- She'll get attacked a little more next chapter! And I'll read your story sometime this week, and drop you some reviews.

Ludaverse- Tell me what you thought…lol, and the "Ho" song for MeadHo, I think you got that right on target. That bat story was funny…sounds like something Dana should do to Meadow.

Tinkaroo09- Great idea Jess! I think I might use that next chapter because Zoey, and Chase were barely in it, and Sawyer wasn't in it at all.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Keep wondering because Quinn's experiment will include Zoey, Chase, and Sawyer, and Dana and Logan! Best Fricken writer award goes back to Natalie!)


	13. Seducing the Boy

Chapter 13- Seducing the Boy

"I should probably get back to work." Chase said shielding his eyes from the sun.

Zoey pouted, "I don't want you to go."

Chase smiled, "Well I have to because…"

"Hey Sunshine," Sawyer said walking over towards them.

Zoey smiled, "Hey cutie,"

Chase looked down. He had to remember that they were dating. But for some reason he felt like he was dating her as well. Chase shook his head. He needed to get over Zoey, yeah, like that would happen.

Sawyer pulled Zoey into a kiss right in front of him.

Chase stepped back. Sawyer was 5'11, blonde, hazel eyes, and he liked to surf and play the guitar, but what was so special about him? Nothing that Chase saw.

Zoey ruffled Sawyer's hair, and then stepped back. "How's your first day of work?"

Sawyer nodded, "It's good, so Chase what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Chase scratched his head, "You mean my friend?"

Zoey blushed.

Sawyer glanced at Zoey, and then smiled back at Chase, "Yeah man, that's what I meant."

Chase shrugged, "We were just um…"

"We were just talking about our trip to Louisiana, it's coming up, you know that." Zoey said squeezing Sawyer's sides.

Sawyer smiled, "Stop, I'm ticklish there,"

Chase rolled his eyes. Mr. Perfect had a flaw. Woah, was he getting jealous? Chase stood up straight and then crossed his arms.

Zoey tucked her blonde hair behind her ears, "So what time do you get off fellas?"

"Well Sunshine, I reckon we get off at five," Sawyer teased mimicking her southern accent.

"Hey don't make fun of me,"

"I like you're little Louisiana accent, it's so cute Sunshine," Sawyer said leaning forward to kiss Zoey on the nose.

"Ahh! Get this kid away from me!" Meadow screamed running past.

Sawyer grabbed Zoey as Meadow ran past with a flock of seagulls flying around her, and a little kid doing backflips behind her as he hurled never ending hot dogs in her direction.

Sawyer chuckled, "That kid is awesome."

Chase thought it was funny. But he wanted to be the one, kissing Zoey, and holding her close and…Chase shook his head, he was starting to scare himself with his feelings.

"I want to see some more of this show," Sawyer said pointing towards Meadow.

"Me too, I know this is way out of character for me, but I am loving every second of this." Zoey said satisfied.

Sawyer leaned forward to whisper in Zoey's ear, "We're going to dinner tonight, and it's going to be to a really nice restaurant."

Zoey smiled, "Aww,"

Sawyer kissed her on the cheek once more, "Logan is taking Dana shopping, do you want me to get you a dress?"

"Oh no Sawyer,"

"You sure,"

"Yeah Sunshine," She responded.

Chase puffed he cheeks outwards like a blowfish. He was trying to distract himself form Sawyer and Zoey's romantic banter.

Zoey glanced at Chase quickly, feeling guilty for kissing Sawyer in front of him, when she loved him as well. Aww, Chase looked so cute blowing his cheeks out like that, she just wanted to squeeze his cheeks and then kiss him on them both and then…

"My name is Tommy, and I like the seagulls. They wanna be happy, and I'm going to make them…" The kid that was chasing Meadow said stopping by Sawyer, Zoey and Chase with a fresh bag of hot dogs.

Sawyer stepped back, "Hey there kid, friend of the seagulls huh?"

The kid nodded, "Yeah, and they like that girl panting by the ocean. I think they want some more hot dogs, and they tell me it tastes better on her! Hey seagulls come and get em!"

"Ohh," Zoey said grabbing onto Chase and Sawyer's arms as the kid raised another hotdog.

The kid smiled at her, "The seagulls want her, bye ya! My names Tommy and I love the seagulls, I'm gonna get that girl, and these hot dogs I'm gonna hurl at her face and then…"

Meadow stormed over to the little kid with a wooden stick, "Look you little creep, I'm going to beat you black and blue and then…"

The kid threw three hot dogs at Meadow's face.

She screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

The birds started to attack again.

"Mother effers!" Meadow screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chase, Zoey, and Sawyer stepped back as the birds started to attack Meadow once again.

"Hey you guys, let's get out of here before that kid turns on us." Sawyer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Sawyer," Boyd said coming towards them.

Sawyer looked up, "Hey,"

Boyd placed a hand over his mouth as he watched the birds attack Meadow. "What the fu…Excuse me, I mean what in the…how…" Boyd shook his head. He just pointed towards Meadow.

"They like her scent." Sawyer said with a small smile.

"And who is that kid chasing after her, and why is he doing cartwheels, and tossing the hot dogs at her?" Boyd asked.

Chase shrugged, "His name is Tommy, and he claims to be a friend of the seagulls,"

"Crazy ass kid," Boyd muttered. "Sawyer, I need you to get back to the desk, and Chase you can keep on handing out the flyers,"

"Sure thing." Chase said.

"Bye babe," Sawyer placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder, and then pulled her hair off. "Feel free to visit me, Although I like surfing, I can only take so much of those magazines."

Zoey nodded, "Okay,"

* * *

"I got his keys Dana baby," Logan said raising his eyebrows up and down as he smiled devilishly.

Dana tilted her head to the side, "What took you so long idiot?"

Logan sighed, "I changed my mind."

"What!" Dana grabbed her purse and then closed the door. "Do you see that I am ready?"

Logan shrugged, "So?"

"Oh, we're going I did not get dressed for a shopping trip on Rodeo Drive for nothing, and besides I'm looking forward to mingling with you're daddy's rich friends."

"Let's go, before Dakota catches on,"

Dana smiled back at him, "What is he calls the cops?"

Logan shrugged, "You like trouble and so do I."

"You don't have a license yet Logan."

"So, I own these cops."

Dana rolled her eyes, "You think you own everyone."

"Not everyone…at least not who I want."

"I have an idea where you're going with this, and we should leave before I beat you up right here."

"The truth is hard to…"

Dana grabbed Logan's wrist.

Logan smirked, "I love when you man handle me like that baby doll,"

Dana let go, and then placed her hand on her hips, "What am I going to do with you?"

Logan growled, "Whatever you want?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Do you think about anything except for sex?"

Logan shrugged, "Um…you, football, my money, of course this beautiful face of mine, my body…which I know you want, and you…did I leave anything out."

"Me," Dana said looking down the hallway as CoCo approached.

"Let's go, before she beats us over the head with her warrior club, and does unspeakable things to us." Logan grinned.

Dana frowned, "She doesn't want me, she wants you Logan."

Logan gagged, "Uggh, imagine kissing her, and feeling her razor bumps and…"

Dana grabbed onto Logan's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

Nicole stood up. "What are you thinking about."

Jordan ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "Um…nothing."

"You're definitely thinking about something."

"Okay well if you must now, I was just thinking that we have one more year at PCA, when we start classes again, we're going to be seniors."

Nicole sighed, "Woah, that's scary. I mean how come we're going to be old so fast. Do you think my hair is going to turn gray, and I'm going to have to change my name to like Mildred or Mabel, and walk around with a cane?"

Jordan smiled, "You're so adorable, by senior I meant as in upperclassman."

Nicole nodded, "Oh yeah…what's that?"

Jordan's eyes twinkled, "Last year students before college."

Nicole's eyes widened, "Now, I know what college is. My brother Noah graduated last year from there,"

"Cool, have you thought about colleges?"

Nicole was busy looking at Jordan's lips, and then at his eyes.

Jordan stared back at Nicole waiting for her answer. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, so forget it, it's not that important." Jordan placed his head in his hands, and then let out a groan.

Nicole knelt down and rubbed his back.

"You're hands are cold," He said.

Nicole brought her hands to her mouth and then blew on them. "My breath is hot like a heater! It makes my hands toasty."

Jordan smiled, "Are you saying you have hot breath?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah…I mean No,"

"You make me laugh, you know that."

Nicole pouted, "My dumbness, or my never ending ability to be the damsel in distress that needs saving by a white knight on horseback?"

"You think I'm your knight?"

Nicole sighed, "Jordan if I ever start sounding corny like Zoey and Sawyer, then feel free to tell me to shut-up."

Jordan shook his head, "Never, and besides I kind of like it."

Nicole rubbed Jordan's back once again. "I like this boy…and I'm not sure if he likes me."

Jordan sat up, "You like a boy?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I do like a boy. Well at least I would hope so."

Jordan smiled nervously. "Yeah…me too,"

Nicole bit her lip, "But I can't tell what he's thinking, what do you think that I should do?"

"Well…I…I'm the wrong person to ask, I've never been good at relationships and I um…"

Nicole pouted, "He's just so cute Jordan,"

"A lot of guys are cute to you Nic, what's so different about him."

"His eyes, God they're so sexy…um…did I say that, I meant they're nice, and he has these cute expressions he always makes when he is doing something smart, or when he's looking at me."

Jordan stared out towards the sunset. "Look Nicole, the suns going down."

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Yeah, it is. Maybe it might be better if I never told him how I felt."

Jordan remained silent.

Nicole looked down sadly. "Forget it, I'm going to head back to PCA and get ready for the fair," She glanced at Jordan who was the picture of concentration as he stared out at the Pacific. "Well see ya,"

He nodded.

Hurt Nicole walked away from the lifeguard tower.

"Nicole wait,"

Nicole turned around, the wind whipped gently around her. She pulled her hair out of her face, and then stared back at Jordan as he approached.

"After I gave you CPR, and you sat up, I found this seashell underneath you, it's different, and beautiful in a way…"

Nicole looked down at the light pink seashell with blue lines, "Woah, this is gorgeous."

Kind of like you. Jordan thought to himself. "I wanted you to have it." He held his hand outwards with the seashell in between the tips of his hand.

Nicole slightly raised her chin, "Finders Keepers,"

Jordan shook his head, "No, I want you to have it."

Nicole smiled, "Thanks," She placed her hands on his and then took the seashell.

Jordan bit his lip, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Jordy," Nicole took off running down the beach.

Jordan sighed as he watched her run. She reminded him of a girl on Baywatch, of course without the huge flotation devices but still beautiful. His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. He really didn't understand his feelings.

As Nicole ran she tripped over a log. She did a sudden tumble, roll, and then she landed on her face in the sand.

Jordan winced, "Nicole?"

She jumped up, "I'm alright!"

* * *

Logan got in the car.

Dana crossed her arms as she waited outside the door.

Logan opened her door from inside, and then turned on the ignition. Loud rap music filtered from the speakers, he switched the music to rock, and then shrugged at Dana. "What are you waiting for sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically.

"How about for you to open the door? You're not even a man Logan,"

"Fine!" Logan growled. He opened his door and then got out of the car so he could walk over to Dana's door. Logan slammed the passengers door shut, and then opened it for her, "There you go your majesty…now can we leave?"

Dana got in the car without saying thank you, and then closed her door while Logan stood outside. She then switched the station back to rap.

Frustrated Logan went over to the other side, and then slammed his door shut after he got in. "You're welcome."

"Put down the sunroof," Dana ordered.

"Nope, all the wind is going to mess up my hair."

Dana shrugged, "So, nobody cares about you."

Logan switched back to rock. "Oh, Papa Roach's new song."

Dana flipped the radio back to rap, "Oh is this is the latest Missy Elliot."

"Who cares," Logan made another attempt to turn the station, but Dana smacked his hand. "Hey, babe, I'm the one that's driving so don't you think I should have the say on what we listen to."

"No,"

Logan clenched his jaw, "You drive me crazy,"

"And you drive me insane."

Logan nodded, "Fine," He turned up Missy Elliott, and then reversed out of the parking lot.

Dana crossed her arms. He reversed good, maybe he wasn't that bad of a driver. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"No," Logan said.

Dana reached across him, and then looked around for the sun roof button.

Logan pressed the button.

Dana smiled.

Logan pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, "You're looking damn fine Logan Reese if I do say so myself," He pulled the mirror compartment down and took a quick glance at himself, after he was finished he puckered out his lips to his reflection. "Now I'm a good looking guy!"

Dana rolled her eyes. "You're sick."

Logan nodded, "And you're crazy."

Dana reached forward and pulled Logan's sunglasses off of his face, and then pulled them over her eyes. "They look better on me,"

Logan had to admit that his sunglasses did look good on her. He turned back towards the road. "Rodeo Drive here we come."

Dana stood up.

"Hey, what are you doing crazy…"

She placed her hands on top of the red hood, and the smiled as the wind circled around her face. Dana had never driven in a car with a sun roof before, and she had always wanted to do that. Dana held her hands above her head, as her chestnut hair blew around her face. Although she and Logan fought like cats and dogs, she was looking forward to the rest of today, their shopping spree, and especially the classy party. Her cheeks grew warm as she felt Logan tug at her leg. She loved arguing with him, and fighting him, and even more she loved loving him. Dana smirked. She sounded so stupid, like some lovesick fool. But maybe that's what she had become.

* * *

"So Boyd seems like a really laid back manager," Zoey said watching as Nicole walked towards them.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, he's cool."

"It was nice of him to help Meadow out, and not to mention letting her take a shower at the shop and change into one of the outfits there. Does he live there?"

"Maybe, I know he went out for lunch, and he left us his cell number in case we need help."

Zoey giggled, "What a manager."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Zoey, I wanted to ask you something. If you want to say no, then feel free to, but I um…" Chase blushed, "Oh, um…forget it."

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "No ask me."

"I was just going to ask you to go to the fair with me, but if you're busy then I understand and I um…"

"I would love to go to the fair with you," Zoey replied.

Chase's green eyes lit up, "Really? Are you serious,"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah,"

Chase smiled widely, "Well that's awesome, I mean great…I'm going to just stop talking."

Zoey laughed, "No it's okay,"

Chase grinned, "Do you want me to pick you up, or do you want me to meet you?"

"How about I meet you at the fair." Zoey offered.

Chase nodded. "Deal,"

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek, now she had to figure out how she was going to go to dinner with Sawyer before, and get to the fair in time for Chase.

* * *

After taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom. Meadow grabbed a towel, and the wrapped it around her waist. Boyd had left for lunch, and he had left Sawyer in charge. Meadow bit her lip. Now was such a perfect time to make a move on him. She glanced in the mirror and then placed her hand against the side of her face. If only she got her hands on that kid, she would've killed him. Meadow shook her head, She couldn't worry about that now.

Meadow walked towards the door, she pushed it open, and then walked out into the store.

Sawyer was leaning against the desk as he read a surfing magazine.

"Hey you,"

Sawyer looked up, "Why don't you get dressed, a customer could walk in here

any second."

Meadow flipped her damp red hair off of her shoulders, "Hmm…customers, what customers funny boy. There's no one here."

Sawyer looked down at his magazine. "Just get dressed okay."

Meadow sauntered over to the windows, and then pulled down the curtains. One by one they dropped down.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, and then locked the door. "What does it look like Sawyer Brian Thomas."

Sawyer scoffed, "Unlock the door."

"What if I don't?" Meadow taunted.

Sawyer clenched his jaw, "Then I'm going to have to…"

"What make me? Do you know how much I want that." Meadow whispered seductively.

Sawyer shook his head at her, "What's wrong with you?"

Meadow narrowed her eyes at Sawyer, "I just want back what's mine,"

"You don't own me."

"Yeah I do. I own you, and I own Chase,"

Sawyer laughed, "You're sick," He moved away from the desk, and then walked towards the door.

Meadow allowed her towel to slip to her feet.

Sawyer stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing?"

Meadow walked slowly towards him, "Getting you back," She reached out and then ran her hands through Sawyer's hair. "Boyd won't be back for a while."

"I don't like you."

Meadow shrugged, "And you think I care, I like you, and I want you so bad so I got to have you." Before Sawyer could say anything else, Meadow pushed herself onto him, and then started to kiss him. They fell backwards onto the floor, and Meadow tried to take off Sawyer's shirt.

(Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews as always, You'll are so awesome. I have to be quick, so one secret was revealed and there is still some more…like Cassidy, and Meadow has one. Well onto the thankyou's.

Gossipgrl11593, god-ROCKS, hersheys-kisses, ludaverse, MidnightPrincess15, sevenleafclovergrl-7, tinkaroo09, and Kristen, I honestly appreciate the feedback, I can't say enough thankyou's.)

Mellerties- Yeah there will be another death, not soon though.

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Another Great Story! Enjoy your vacation, and I want some Classic Rock n Roll Fan merchandise lol!

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Thanks! I can only hope so…and wow, cell phone for birthday! You rock, and thanks a lot…and also I don't want to finish this story soon so I should be writing it for a while longer!


	14. You know you want me

Chapter 14- You know you want me

"Logan how does this look?"

Logan was busy leafing through a swim suit magazine that was sitting on the table next to him. "Well hell-o Miss Switzerland…it's a little too cold for those hot little bikini bottoms, but you don't see me complaining sweetheart."

Dana placed her hand on her hips, and then cleared her throat.

Logan flipped the page, "Woah now sugar, Ho Ho Ho, Miss Australia you better turn off those headlights because they're blinding."

Dana made a gagging noise, "Pig,"

Logan smiled, "A fine one."

Irritated Dana snatched the magazine out of his hand.

"Well hello Miss California," He teased.

Dana raised her hand to hit him, but then stopped when she remembered that he was paying for all of it.

"That dress is nice."

Dana smiled, "Really?"

Logan nodded, "I never lie, and I usually don't give compliments so take it for what it is."

Dana turned around the elegant black dress with a white fringe around the bottom flowed around her legs.

"Now you need some accessories."

Dana smiled, "A little bling bling."

"Yeah, just a touch of ice." Logan said with a suave smile. He got up, and then examined Dana. She looked hot. He looked away, and then looked around the pricy Rodeo Drive boutique in satisfaction, he couldn't wait to have Dana on his arm tonight.

Dana walked over to a showcase of jewelry. "Look at those dangling earrings Logan."

Logan glanced at the earrings Dana was pointing at, and then his eyes caught a necklace. "Woah, that would look nice on you."

"What, What!" Dana exclaimed.

Logan pointed towards an extravagant necklace, decked out in rubies and diamonds.

Dana placed her hand against the showcase window, "I want it."

Logan smirked, "You do?"

Dana nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not asking you to get it."

"I want you to look beautiful tonight, so I'll get you whatever you want Baby Doll," Logan said pulling out his wallet and his platinum credit card.

A smile formed on Dana's face. "So you decided to treat me like the Queen I am."

"Well Princess, since you're attending a fancy party with the King's son, I got to have you looking drop dead gorgeous, and dripping with a girl's best friend."

Dana smiled, "A girl's best friend is chocolate."

Logan scoffed, "Yeah, if your name is Bertha, and you're from any trailer park in America."

Dana hit Logan, "You're rude."

Logan smiled, "I thought I was an ass, but anyways, I guess chocolate can be any girls best friend, but since you're going to be on my arm tonight, you need to have jewelry, we need to show each other up."

Dana felt like a kid again, playing dress up, and pretending to go to dinner with the prince. She rolled her eyes at her ridiculous fantasy…Logan Reese was far from a prince.

"Excuse me," Logan said snapping impatiently at the hired help.

The lady brought her horn rimmed glasses down the bridge of her nose. "Yes,"

"We need some diamonds taken out of the showcase," Logan said flashing his credit card around.

"Would you like me to show you some other diamond necklaces?" She asked.

Dana opened her mouth to say "Yes", even though she liked the necklace Logan had chosen. But before she could say anything, Logan started to talk.

"No lady, we want this one, now hurry up, because we have somewhere to be."

* * *

Meadow forced her lips against Sawyer's. Her hand slid up his shirt, and she ran her hands against his hot skin. She smiled in satisfaction, he wasn't really kissing her back, but she didn't care, this was all she needed.

Sawyer tried to push Meadow off of him, but she tugged on his hair, and then slammed him against the floor playfully.

"I always wanted to be in control of you…to tell you what to do and…"

"Get off of me Mead…"

Meadow kissed him again. "You know you want it Sawyer,"

Sawyer pushed Meadow away from him.

She fell backwards onto the floor.

Sawyer jumped up and started to fix his shirt, hair and shorts. "Why don't you…"

The door opened.

Meadow's eyes widened as she made a sudden grab for the towel, but it was to late, the door opened and Chase stepped in.

Meadow dropped the towel once again, giving Chase an eyeful.

Chase's eyes widened, and he stared for a couple of seconds and then turned away.

Meadow smiled, "Chase, didn't your mom tell you it's not polite to stare."

"Get dressed, before you get us all fired!" Sawyer snapped.

Meadow shrugged, "So,"

"What's going on here?" Chase asked staring at Sawyer.

"It's not what it looks like…Damn it Meadow, can you put on that towel!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Meadow smirked, "You'll are such losers," She snatched up the towel, and then stormed towards the back.

Chase looked after her, "What were you doing? Are you cheating on Zoey?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, "Cheating on Zoey with Meadow! Are you kidding me Chase."

"Well, I come in and I see you and Meadow standing around and she's naked! What if Zoey saw that, how do you think she would react…"

"I'm going to tell her, because I have nothing to hide."

Chase frowned, "If nothing happened between you and Meadow then why is there pictures of you all over her wall?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes at Chase, "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Sawyer, don't act like you didn't take pictures with Meadow."

"No, I did, but that was when we were like fifteen."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I care about Zoey, and I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"This is unbelievable, I can't believe you think that I would cheat on her."

"Well I don't really know you Sawyer," Chase said crossing his arms.

"Boys, don't fight," Meadow said coming back in the room now dressed in an outfit she had taken from the store.

"Let's get something straight Chase, I'm not dating Meadow." Sawyer explained.

Chase glanced at Meadow.

She rolled her eyes, and then started to open the blinds. "We may not be dating, but we used to be close…Sawyer and I used to be together every night, and it was fun."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, "That's over."

"How do you think Zoey would feel about that? How do you think she would react if she knew about us, and how we used to make our own fireworks each night."

Chase groaned, "A little too much information."

"Don't you think that would rock her world Sawyer? What would she do if only she knew that you weren't as perfect as you make yourself out to be?"

"I never said I was perfect," Sawyer shot back at her.

Chase slumped against the wall as he listened.

Meadow smiled, "Well I think you are, but Zoey might not after she finds out about how intimate we used to be last year."

"Things change in a year." Sawyer said.

Meadow shrugged, "Yeah they do, but if I have one goal for the rest of our time at PCA, then that's it, to get what I want, turn the school upside down to my liking, and even more importantly destroy that little bitch Zoey."

Chase looked up, "Woah, You better stay away from her or…"

Meadow rolled her eyes, "Please don't try to act all tough just because you shed your dorky image, your still as innocent as a kitten…well with the exception of those stories of yours."

Chase felt his cheeks turn a shade of crimson He winced and then closed his mouth.

"Hot Jacuzzi scenes, she sat there waiting for your lips to touch hers, as you sunk down into the water, she sat on your lap, and then started to kiss you…and Oh dear, did a bra come off after that…I dunno Chase, maybe I need your raunchy story to remind me." Meadow growled.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Yeah boys, you're both my puppets, and don't you dare think otherwise, or I'll take the little sweet girl from the south down with you'll, and destroy you all." Meadow smiled. "I love being in control."

* * *

"Ohh, I have mail." Zoey said sitting down at her computer.

Nicole smiled, "Oh really?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's from Dustin, apparently my mom and dad finally caved in and got him a dog, he's been sending me non-stop pictures of Lucky."

"Aww, that's a cute name for a dog." Nicole cooed.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I miss my little brother,"

"I miss mine too,"

There was a knock at the door.

Nicole got up, "I'll get it."

Zoey nodded, "Aww, Lucky is the cutest little dog, I've ever seen…um, why is Dustin feeding him Styrofoam?"

Nicole opened the door, and then her mouth dropped open. "Oh migod! I have to be dreaming!"

Zoey turned to Nicole curiously. "Huh?"

"You're not dreaming! Because I gotta be!" He said.

Nicole placed her hand to her mouth, "No way!"

"Yeah way!" He said.

Zoey turned off her computer and then turned towards Nicole and her guest curiously.

Nicole pinched the guy. "Yep, you're here! Pinch me,"

He pinched her, "Yeah, it's real."

Zoey smiled. This guy kind of looked like Nicole, maybe he was her older brother.

"Noah!" Nicole screamed loudly.

Zoey placed her hands over her ears, "Oww Nicole,"

"Sorry Zo, it's my brother! I never get to see him, and he's here…Wow, he's here in my dorm, like standing in the doorway, actually here, Whoa!"

Noah hugged Nicole, "Hey there sis,"

"Hey, we have to catch up on everything. Like what are you doing in California, how long were you here until you decided to meet you sister, and did you know that I am madly in love with this boy, with these beautiful blue eyes, and perfect lips, and ahh! You're here."

Zoey's head was going in circles, She wasn't getting any of this. Zoey stood up, and walked over to Nicole and her brother, who resembled her almost to a tee. He was very handsome, and he looked like he was about 22.

"Hi, I'm Zoey, one of Nicole's roommates." She said extending her hand to Noah.

"Hi, Zoey, so you're the BF that Nicole is always talking about."

Zoey smiled, "Aww,"

Nicole playfully pushed Zoey away. "We're BF's whenever she has time for me, because Noah you see Zo, has a major triangle going on here, you wouldn't be able to tell because her studs are missing in action."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to get ready." Zoey replied quickly.

Nicole nodded back at Noah, "Yeah she does. So why are you here! Not that I'm not glad."

Noah smiled, "I can't tell you now, but I can tell you that I will be here for a little while."

Nicole pouted, "What's up with all these secrets?"

"Come again?" Noah asked his sister.

Nicole shrugged, "Forget it, but where are you staying?"

"Um…at a friends, "Noah said quickly.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. Hmm, why was Nicole's brother really in California?

* * *

Later that night Dana found herself upstairs in the bathroom of the Reese family estate which was located in Beverly Hills. She was taken aback by the marble floors, the high ceilings, and the chandeliers. Whoa, she couldn't imagine living in a place like this. Dana did some last touches on her hair, and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. What was she doing with Logan like this? Letting him pay for her dress, and for her jewelry, but then again he did offer. Dana took one last look at her reflection and then gave a small smile. She was nervous because she wanted to impress the "one and only" Malcolm Reese, but why did she want to impress him so badly? It wasn't like she was dating Logan.

Dana turned off the light, and then opened the door.

Logan waited outside looking rather bored. He smiled, and then his look of boredom disappeared. "You look great."

"Thank you," Dana said smoothing out the dress.

Logan reached for Dana's hand, "No fighting tonight alright."

"What if you get on my nerves," Dana said through gritted teeth as some people walked by in tuxes and dresses made of silk.

"Then we'll battle later on…"

Dana hit him.

"Hey, I didn't even mean it like that."

Dana raised her chin, "Okay, well as long as you are nice to me then I guess I can make an attempt to be nice as well."

Logan nodded, "Good,"

He let go of Dana's hand and then held out his arm for her to link her arm inside his. "Let's make an entrance."

"I'm kind of nervous," Dana said quickly.

Logan's eyes widened, "No way Cruz, you don't get nervous."

Dana took her arm out of Logan's, "You don't know that."

"I've never seen you nervous,"

Dana sat down, "I don't know if I can go down there with you like this and…what if people think that I'm your girlfriend, and if they do then what if…"

Logan knelt down and placed his hands on Dana's lap. "I don't know why you're nervous, but look at you, You're the most stunning one here, thanks to me of course, and that dress and…"

"And what?" Dana asked.

Logan smiled, "You look beautiful okay…God, I cannot believe I just said that."

"You did say it." Dana said with a smile.

Logan nodded, "I know, now will you get over this nervousness, and escort the oh so fine Logan Reese down the big stairs and into the incredibly boring party?"

Dana took in a deep breath, "Just don't leave me,"

"Why would I deprive you of my company?"

"Any other day, but not today, I want you."

"You want me! So you finally admit it!" Logan exclaimed.

Dana shook her head, "I never said that."

Logan stood up, and then reached for Dana's hands pulling her up as well. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Just let it go Reese."

"You should know by now that I never give up on anything."

Dana started to walk ahead of him.

Logan caught up and then linked his arms in Dana's. "If you want to catch everyone's attention, then you need to have me right beside you because…"

"Because what."

"I complete the package, we bring new meaning to the term attractive couple."

"But we aren't…"

"I told my father that we're dating so yeah Dana tonight, you're my girlfriend."

"Logan!"

Logan smiled, "Speaking of him…Hey dad!"

Dana rolled her eyes, Logan was so fake.

Malcolm embraced his son, "Looking sharp, and I am so glad that you could make it for your dinner."

Logan stared back at his father confused, "Huh?"

Malcolm patted Logan's shoulder, "I held this dinner in your honor, and I have some very exciting news to announce to you later tonight son." Malcolm then shifted his attention towards Dana, "And is this Dana?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah she is…"

"She's beautiful," Malcolm hugged Dana, and then made his way to greet some other incoming guests.

"Now I want to leave." Logan muttered.

Dana crossed her arms, "Girlfriend huh? When did you tell that fib Pinocchio?"

Logan waved his hand, "Don't start now doll, I need a drink, because I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever news he has to tell me."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I am going to be taking a break for about a week and a half because I'm going on vacation and I have to do some school stuff…what a drag. But I will update soon, and I'll pick up right where this one left off. And if anyone's curious, Jack, Quinn, Skyler, and Michael…oh and Cassidy haven't dropped off the face of the earth, they are still very in this story.

Thank yous to NotSoWeirdo56, hersheys-kisses, zufog5f, Carlita, god-ROCKS, Bamroudneyhawk, tinkaroo09, Merllerties…you'll are so awesome…but you don't need me to tell you that!

Ivy Kitty 93- I probably won't finish is soon, not meaning that I will take years to update, but just that this will be a long story…but I plan on at least once a week when school starts…maybe even twice.

Ludaverse- Funny!

SingMeAnything- Sawyer is safe, but MeadHo isn't!

Evilangel14- Such a good idea, but Meadow had bigger things up her sleeve.

Midnight Princess 15- Aww, I really hope everything works out! Take care, and much love.

Until next week…Peace you'll)


	15. Fireflies, Part 1

Chapter 15- Fireflies, Part 1

"Is this champagne?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah,"

Dana reached out for the glass, "I don't mean to be rude, but this party is boring."

Logan nodded, he glanced down at Dana's hand on the glass, and then reached out, placing his hand over hers.

"What are you doing creep?" She snarled.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Coping a feel…No, I want first sip Cruz."

Dana's mouth dropped open. "Get your own glass, I don't want your lips on this glass."

"After my lips have been on yours…and elsewhere you're worried about drinking after me?"

"No, I was just kidding, but I'm getting the first sip."

"Why?" Logan complained.

"Because dummy, I put my hand on it first, you can be patient and wait some."

"Don't backwash." Logan ordered.

Dana raised her chin, "Last time I checked you were the horse not me."

Logan scoffed, "Where the hell do you get a horse from!"

Dana gently brushed her caramel locks aside, "Just don't bother me."

Logan loosened his tie. "I need to get some air."

Dana slouched back in her chair. "Don't leave me Lo,"

Logan smiled, "Lo?"

"Well, I was sitting here so bored and I was thinking about how you like to call me Baby Doll, and I wanted to give you a pet name…" Dana waved her hand. "It's dumb."

"No it's not." Logan watched as his dad greeted some more guests. "I wonder what he's up to."

Dana took a sip of the champagne. "Mmm…"

"Is it good?" Logan asked looking away from Malcolm.

"Yeah," Dana passed the crystal glass towards Logan.

Without hesitating he took a sip. "Yeah, that is good."

Dana crossed her arms, "I have a feeling your cousin is going to be pissed off."

"He has a motorcycle, he'll get here." Logan explained.

Dana's eyes widened, "He has a motorcycle…how sexy."

Logan scowled, "It's not that special."

"I think a motorcycle is hot…and Dakota is hot already so…"

"Do you want to dance?" Logan asked cutting her off. He hated how she talked about Dakota to him. Why the hell did she do that? Obviously to make him jealous, but there was no need for that now, because he was giving her all of his attention!

Dana played with the necklace around her neck, "Sure, what is this music anyways?"

"Kenny G," Logan answered.

Dana nodded, "Smokey Robinson, and Sade."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, old people music."

"I actually like some of the "old people" music," Dana said pushing her chair in after she got up.

Logan pretended to gag. "If I was DJ, I would be playing some Black Eyed Peas, after all someone has to get this party started."

Dana smiled, she passed an old man hobbling by on a cane. "He kind of looks like Hugh Hefner."

"Might be him." Logan looked around.

Dana latched onto his arm, "What are you looking around for."

Logan playfully licked his lips, "Those playboy bunnies with the big ol'…"

Dana raised her chin.

Logan closed his mouth, and then couldn't resist. "Watermelons," He finished.

Dana hit him, "You need to respect women."

"I respect you." Logan said.

Dana stopped in the middle of the well lit ballroom, "We can dance right here."

"I'm a bad ballroom dancer, my dad made me take lessons, but I thought it was too girly so I ditched them for basketball."

Dana entwined her hands in Logan, "I never learned how to "ballroom dance", but I did learn some salsa."

Logan smiled, "Ohh salsa, muy picante chica."

Dana smirked, "Don't try to talk in Spanish…I'm sure that's all you know."

"Me gusta Dana." Logan replied.

"You like me,"

Logan nodded, "Me like Dana A LOT."

* * *

Noah stood up, "Well, I'm going to let you finish getting ready."

Nicole pouted, "Noah, don't go back to Florida without hanging out with me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without seeing my favorite little sister in the world."

"You forgot adorable." Nicole said cutely.

Noah hugged Nicole, "I'll be in Cali for a little while."

"And then back to Florida?"

Noah shook his head, "No,"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Timbuktu?"

Noah grinned, "Timbuktu?"

"I just like the way it sounds…Timbuktu, Timbuktu." Nicole giggled, "Say it with me Noah."

"Timbuktu," Noah gave in.

Nicole smiled, "Maybe we can grab breakfast tomorrow, my favorite place is the Cyber Bean, I used to work there…"

"But you got fired because you messed up everyone's orders, and you didn't feel like working there after Sawyer left, and not to mention Logan stopped asking you to pay up for that silk shirt of his that you ruined." Noah took a breath, "Did I leave anything out."

Nicole placed her hand on her hip, "You remembered all that, I didn't even remember that."

"Well someone has to be the smart one in the family."

"Noah!" Nicole squealed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ahh, my love bug is here!" She pushed Noah aside, and then ran towards the door. Nicole's foot caught on one of Dana's heels tossed carelessly on the floor, and she went tumbling forwards.

"Ahh!" Nicole screamed.

Noah quickly went to help Nicole up. "Love Bug?"

"He's a model."

"Oh," Noah said.

"Thanks Noah," Nicole dusted off her jeans, and then went to the door. She opened it for Jordan. "Hey,"

Jordan smiled, "Hey, are you…" His pale blue eyes drifted to Noah.

"Oh, I'm her brother,"

"Oh hi," Jordan said nervously.

Noah extended his hand to Jordan, "I heard a lot about you."

Jordan blushed as he shook Noah's hand, and then focused on Nicole who looked beautiful than ever. "Do you want to come with us to the uh…fair?"

Nicole bit her lip, although she was excited to see her brother again, she didn't want to share Jordan with him or anyone else for that matter.

"No that's okay, I have to get back to the um…I'll see you tomorrow sis." Noah hugged Nicole again, and then patted Jordan on the back, "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too," Jordan said looking down.

Nicole closed the door behind Noah. "I have to shower really quick, and then I'll be ready."

"Oh, do you want me to…"

"No you can stay, I'll just get undressed in the bathroom."

"I won't look,"

"I know you won't, but I would just feel…"

Jordan bit his lip, "You would feel weird?"

Nicole nodded, "I don't usually undress with guys in the room, it's not really a habit of mine, but I have been breaking a lot of habits for you so…"

Jordan sat down on Zoey's bed, "I'll close my eyes,"

Nicole walked over to her closet, "What do you think about my brother? Isn't he so handsome? He should have girls chasing after him like wild hyenas, but he claims he doesn't, Noah is such a liar…"

Jordan opened his eyes briefly, and watched as Nicole pulled off her top. He looked down, even though he wanted to see more. Jordan's cheeks flushed, it was a relief to him that he was more than emotionally attracted to Nicole, but it didn't help that he thought her brother was cute. Jordan placed his hands to his forehead.

Nicole tossed her shirt at him.

"Hey!" Jordan protested about to look at her.

Nicole let out a shrill scream, "Hold on! I didn't put on a towel yet!"

Seconds later, Nicole pulled her shirt off of Jordan's head, and then patted him on the head affectionately. "I'll be back,"

* * *

"Snap, Snap, Snaap!" Michael exclaimed coming into the dorm while snapping his hands.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Well snap."

Michael laughed, "No you don't know the half of it, I played tennis with Skyler, and she killed me Chase! I'm talking about murdered me…"

Chase smiled amused, "And how is this a good thing?"

"Oh, I didn't get to the good part yet." Michael rubbed his hands together, "Have you ever seen Skyler in a tennis skirt? Man, I'm talking about legs that run on for miles, and the way she worked the court. Brother, losing never felt so good." Michael walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "You want something?"

Chase shook his head, "No,"

"What are you working on? School work during our little vacation?"

"Wrong once again," Chase replied clicking the mouse.

"Okay if it's not school, then it's gotta be Zoey,"

"How did you know," Chase said with a smile.

Michael shrugged, "Well it's a given, even with a boyfriend she seems completely available to you?"

"I'm making a mix CD for her,"

"And let me guess it's filled with thirteen tracks either telling her how special she is, or how much you love her?"

Chase frowned, "Um, yeah, should I not give it to her."

"She's Zoey Brooks, Sawyer is like the king of cheesiness, I think she'll appreciate a mix CD from her 2nd favorite Beau."

Chase grinned, "Beau,"

Michael popped his collar and then put it back down, "Skyler was playfully calling me that, damn that girl is fine!"

"Yeah, I got the point, she's fine."

Michael smiled and pointed at Chase, "Ha Ha, even you realized it."

Chase smiled and then worked on finishing his CD. "Do you like that song by Faith Hill called "Fireflies"?"

Michael scowled, "I don't usually listen to country…play a little bit."

"No, I'll just put it on, I think Zoey will like it."

"So where are you taking her?"

"The fair."

"What are you wearing?"

"I don't know."

"Chase!"

"What?"

"You like Zoey."

Chase nodded, "Well Michael you're my best-friend…do I talk about any other girls."

"Meadow." Michael answered.

Chase pretended to gag, "But I don't like her though, she's evil."

Michael grinned, "Yeah, she is…but you got to be pimped out you got to be…"

"Normal," Chase filled in.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, how about a polo…do you want to pop your collar like Sawyer, Zoey would probably like that."

Chase shook his head, "No,"

Chase finished the CD, and then got up to go over to his closet. "How about I wear a button down shirt, and shorts?"

Michael stood up, "That sounds good. Skyler and I are going to an Italian restaurant tonight…imagine it Chase, me, spaghetti, my bella…" Michael chuckled, "Yeah,"

Chase smiled, "Well you go ahead and get ready for your date, and I'll get ready for um…"

"Your date," Michael filled in with a laugh.

Chase sighed, "You're funny, I'll call it my friendly outing."

"Not if a kiss is involved." Michael teased.

* * *

"Ohh Sawyer this restaurant is nice," Zoey gushed.

Sawyer wrapped his arm around her lower waist. "This isn't where were eating."

"Oh?" Zoey said turning around to face Sawyer.

Sawyer gently pushed Zoey's bangs aside. "We have a special section."

Zoey hit him, "Sawyer, how much did you spend!"

Sawyer shrugged, "No worries."

Zoey reached for his hand, and gave it a hard squeeze, "What do you mean no worries! We're still in high school, I don't expect you to drop major cash on me."

Sawyer kissed Zoey on the cheek, "Well you can't do anything about it because I want to."

A waiter met them at the door. "Welcome to The Fritz, do you have reservations."

"Under Thomas." Zoey said.

Sawyer smiled, "Yeah, Thomas."

The waiter looked over his pad, "Okay you have the fireside room."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…sounds nice,"

The waiter grabbed two menu's and then signaled for Zoey and Sawyer to follow behind him. He opened the door, to a spacious room with sleek wooden paneling, dark maroon carpet, and two fires burning in fireplaces across the room.

Zoey placed her hands to her mouth. A table was set in the middle of the room, and it was decorated with magnolias, and other various flowers. She smiled at Sawyer and then squeezed his arm. "Oh migod Sawyer, this is so romantic."

"I try."

"No, you are so romantic," Zoey squealed. She waltzed over to the table, and then did a little spin.

Sawyer laughed, "What was that?"

Zoey jumped around excitedly as the waiter closed the door, "This is so intimate, so beautiful, so ahh…Sawyer, I love it." Zoey spun around again.

Sawyer pulled out a chair for Zoey, "We have all night."

"I know…" Zoey said.

"Wait right there,"

"Okay," Zoey said.

Sawyer walked towards a closet, and then pulled out his guitar.

"Sawyer,"

"I was here before setting up."

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "You're so sweet, have I told you I love you Sawyer?"

"Not lately," He said.

"Well I do."

Sawyer strapped his guitar around his body, and then walked over to her. "I wrote a song for you."

Zoey placed her hand against the side of his face.

"It's called Fireflies,"

The lights dimmed.

Zoey bit her lip and then looked around in excitement, she reached for a magnolia and then held it in her hands, as Sawyer started to play.

His hands grazed the chords as he brought alive the intro melody. Sawyer tapped his shoes along the carpet as he started to sing.

_Every time I look in your eyes_

_I get lost in these feelings inside_

_Your sweetness and innocence overcomes me_

_I couldn't have made you up in my dreams_

_Your beauty has me reeling _

_Firefly_

_I never knew I could feel like this_

_Love you like I do_

_Constantly want to be near you_

_Feel your fire in blurs of orange_

_Become so attached that my thoughts flood with you_

_As night sets in, you illuminate my world with your light_

_Staring into a fire_

_As the fire burns_

_The winds blow, and the fire churn_

_I see your eyes _

_Orange glistens, yellow glows, and your features show_

_Beautiful eyes dipped in chocolate_

_Fireflies surround the fire, lightning bugs_

_That burn every desire to the wire_

_They catch my eyes_

_Like you caught mine_

_Magical creatures, Special like you._

_Fireflies they light the night._

_Feelings like these got to be right._

_Nothing compares to this love I feel._

_Fireflies they got to be real._

_Because without you I couldn't deal._

"That was beautiful,"

"Corny, I know, but…"

"No I loved it," Zoey got up and hugged Sawyer. "So I'm your firefly, and your Sunshine, what's next."

"Angel of course…but that's already given."

Zoey kissed Sawyer, "I don't think I could ask for a guy more perfect."

Well two perfect guys, she still had to meet Chase after this.

* * *

Meadow walked towards the nurse's office. It was eight o' clock at night and she was worried the nurse's office was closed. After using the bathroom earlier, something didn't feel right. She bit her lip. It never burned when she used the bathroom before. Uggh, she felt so disgusting, what if she had some STD?

"Like gross!" Meadow screamed.

Someone walking past glanced at her oddly.

"What the hell are you looking at punk!" Meadow screamed with a balled fist.

The person kept on walking without paying Meadow anymore attention.

She reached the nurse's office, and then peered inside, unfortunately all of the lights were off. Meadow screamed and cursed loudly. Something was wrong with her, and she would feel disgusting, and gross, until she found out what it was. As she leaned against the building in distress, her green eyes fixed on the new student hangout building PCA was building. Orange flickers of light bounced off the wall, and then disappeared.

"What the hell?" She whispered. Meadow leaned against the wall, she looked around the quiet PCA campus, palm trees billowed gently in the wind, and the Pacific ocean seemed still from the angle she was standing on the hill. She turned back around to the fire flickering in the building on the top floor. She had a feeling that someone was up to no good, and she did love trouble so she was going to investigate.

Meadow opened the door, and then slowly walked up the stairs. She wasn't scared, but her heart was beating nervously. Once she reached the top floor, she opened the glass doors, and then stepped inside.

A shadow stood by the window playing around with a lighter. He turned to her shocked.

Meadow jumped but held her ground, "What are you doing?"

He turned away from her, "Nothing,"

"Being a loser and hiding in the dark,"

He glanced at her, and then shook his head, "It's not hard to be a loser when you already are."

Meadow raised her chin, from where she was standing he looked kind of cute. In her book losers weren't cute. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me before I have to make you suffer a great deal of pain before you cave in."

"My name is Cassidy,"

Meadow smiled, "What a gay name."

He scowled, "And what's your name."

She scoffed, "Meadow, but I was kidding I like your name. So I'm going to ask you again, why are you in the shadows and I am going to need a less brooding answer."

"Well if you must know then I'm here because I'm not exactly the most wanted guy at PCA."

"Why not?"

"I just got here, and I'm already an outcast."

Meadow smiled, "Why?"

Cassidy ran his hands over his short blonde hair, "It's not important."

Meadow crossed her arms, "A man of mystery I like you already."

* * *

"I'm going outside," Logan said.

Dana looked up from the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm catching fireflies,"

Dana's mouth dropped open, and then she laughed. "Are you kidding me! Fireflies, oh god, Logan you are so retarded."

Logan crossed his arms, "Are you finished yet Cruella?"

Dana stopped laughing, "Who are you calling Cruella!"

"You, I'm going outside,"

"To catch fireflies," Dana mimicked.

Logan leaned forward, "That's what I told my dad, I told him I was going to catch fireflies…but really I'm going to do that, and then go skinny dipping."

Dana raised her chin, "Skinny dipping, Logan you ho."

Logan smiled, "It's nice and hot outside, and besides I feel like I need to let it all hang out before Malcolm gives me his news."

Dana flipped her hair, "Okay have fun catching your little fireflies, and skinny dipping."

Logan handed Dana a bottle, "You're coming with me."

"I'm not taking off my clothes."

"You don't have too, but I am." Logan raised his eyebrows suggestively in Dana's direction.

"Oh just get away from me."

"C'mon you know you wanna."

"And what exactly are you going to do with the fireflies you catch?"

"Put them in a jar, and put them by my bed, I think they'll look kind of cool."

Dana placed her hand against the side of her face, "You're hopeless,"

"Be hopeless with me, let's go catch us some fireflies and use them as decorations." Logan said holding his hand out to Dana.

Dana tilted her head to the side, "Don't you have any fun activities?"

"Like spending money, working out on my sexy body, and picking up hot chicks."

Dana bit her lip in order to hide her smile, "And where do catching fireflies fit into all of this?"

Logan grinned, "Wherever I fit it, but c'mon,"

Dana stood up and smoothed down her elegant dress, "Well I guess, because I didn't buy this dress…but it is cute and I don't want it to get ruined."

"So I'll make sure it is professionally cleaned."

As Dana and Logan walked towards the door leading out of the ballroom, the front doors swung open. They turned around and watched as someone rode their motorcycle inside.

He killed the engine, and then pulled off his helmet, he shook his sandy brown shoulder length hair out of his face, and then smiled mischievously at his many on lookers.

"Well what on earth is this?" A woman in a pearl necklace exclaimed. "Who invited this hooligan?"

Dakota tossed his helmet aside, and then allowed the bike to stand on it's own in front of the door. "Well hello you'll where's the caviar," He said.

Logan rolled his eyes.

A smile crept across Dana's face.

Dakota caught Dana's eye, and then he winked back at her.

"Let's go Dana," Logan reached for Dana's hand and led her outside.

Dana watched Dakota some more as he helped himself to some beer. People were yelling at him to move his bike including Malcolm, but he seemed more focused on Dana.

He was a rebel, Dana could tell and she liked that.

"Stop looking at him," Logan said childishly.

Dana turned away from Dakota amused, "What was that?"

Logan started to loosen his tie, "Forget the damn fireflies, lets get nakey."

"I beg your pardon?"

Logan placed his tie between his teeth as he unbuttoned his shirt, "The pond isn't too far from here."

Dana looked around, "What if someone comes out, or what if you're father wants to tell you the news as soon as YOU start skinny dipping?"

Logan successfully took off his shirt, and then flexed his arms. "How does that look?"

Dana looked around, "Put back on your clothes,"

Logan tossed his dress shirt on the grass, and the pulled his tie back around his neck. "Look I'm dressed."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Put back on your shirt, and have you gone crazy! You idiot the shirt's white and you tossed it on the grass!"

Logan kicked off his shoes, and then took off his socks. He wanted her attention, and he wanted it bad. Logan then unloosened his belt, and allowed his pants to fall to the ground. "I've always been curious, do you like boxers or briefs more?"

Dana smirked, "Go away,"

"Just answer,"

Dana narrowed her eyes at him, "You idiot, neither,"

Logan smiled widely. "Me too, I've always preferred commando."

"I am going to go back inside, and maybe Dakota will give me a ride on his bike."

Logan pulled off his boxers, "Ohh that feels good!"

"Logan!"

Logan did a cartwheel, "Look at me Dana!"

"Stop you ass! What if someone come outside and sees you doing cartwheels naked at your father's fancy party!"

Logan fell on his butt, "Oh well then they better consider themselves lucky."

Dana stormed over to Logan with his clothes in hand, "I am this close to smacking the…"

Logan jumped up and then pulled Dana onto him. He rolled on top of her, and then she rolled over him.

"The dress!"

"I told you I'll dry clean it for you."

"You ruined it! I can't go back in there like this."

"Then we won't go back, I don't want to hear my dad's news, I just want to be with you."

Dana felt her cheeks rush with warmth.

Logan stroked her cheek, "Take a swim with me."

"No,"

"C'mon," Logan said in a seductive whisper.

Dana got off of him, "You really need to get dressed."

"Okay, I will…" Logan got up, and then he eyed her purse which was clutched tightly in her hand.

"What are you looking at?" Dana asked.

"Oh um nothing…" Logan grabbed Dana's purse with one swift motion , and then started to run.

"Logan!" Dana screamed running after him.

Logan sprinted towards the pond. He knew how fast Dana was, quickly he threw her purse into a bush, and then dived into the pond.

"My purse better not be in there, or I'll kill you Logan."

"Come and get it sweetheart or I'm going to let it sink to the bottom."

"Don't you…"

"I will, unless you come on in and get it," Logan said playfully splashing some water in Dana's direction.

* * *

"Everything was great," Zoey said placing down her fork.

Sawyer rubbed his hands together, "So you liked dinner,"

"It was perfect,"

"I'm glad you liked it." Sawyer stood up, and then helped Zoey up. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach or…"

"Actually I have to um…I have to meet Nicole at the fair."

Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, "Ohh,"

Zoey pouted, "Yeah…I don't want tonight to end, but I promised her so…"

"That's fine, I'll just stop by tomorrow and help you get packed for Louisiana."

"And I'll help you, and then after that we can..."

"Get close," Sawyer teased kissing Zoey on her earlobe and down her neck.

She giggled, "Not to close."

"Yeah, I know our limits."

Zoey winked at him, "I just wanted to let you know that I really do appreciate everything you do for me."

"Can I take you to the fair?"

"Um…I'll walk, it's not to far from here."

Sawyer nodded, "Okay, well I'll at least walk you outside."

Zoey linked her arm in Sawyer's and then rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you kind sir,"

* * *

Nicole closed her eyes as she washed her hair with shampoo. She was thinking about kissing Jordan. She was going to do it tonight…well not do it, but kiss him. Nicole squealed at the thought. As she reopened her eyes, she spotted a small spider in the corner. Nicole's eyes widened. She hated spiders! They were monsters! The spider slightly moved, at the moment she let out a scream. A loud, bloodcurdling scream that was equivalent to any person being attatcked. "AHHHH, it's trying to kill me!"

* * *

Jordan shot up. He pushed open the door to room 101, and ran towards the bathrooms. Nicole had to be in the shower. What if someone was attacking her! He needed something, a weapon or…

Nicole screamed again. He didn't have time to think about it because he had to save her. Jordan threw open the shower curtains.

"Ahh! It's alive!" Nicole screamed.

"What! What!" Jordan yelled staring at Nicole's bare back with wide eyes.

Nicole turned around to Jordan fast enough to give them both whiplash. The spider moved.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"What?"

Nicole grabbed onto Jordan's shirt. She dragged him into the shower with her as the spider started to crawl towards them. "Kill it Jordan, Kill it!"

Jordan couldn't see it, "Where, where…"

Nicole jumped onto Jordan.

His hands grazed her skin as he tried to hold her. Nicole was screaming hysterically as the spider crawled up the wall, "It's trying to get to me!"

"Woah…" Jordan's feet slipped on the wet shower floor. He held onto Nicole tightly as he fell forward. They both yelled as they fell down. Nicole fell out of his hands and against the wall, she placed her arms around her body.

Jordan pushed himself up, and then reached out to turn off the shower faucet.

Nicole reached around for a towel.

Jordan's cheeks were flushed, and his hair was wet now and covering his eyes. "A spider,"

Nicole bit her lip, "I'm so…"

He laughed, and then rested his head against the wall, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," Nicole whispered.

Jordan pushed his hair out of his eyes, "What?"

"Um…Green tea?"

Jordan got up, and respected Nicole by not looking at her naked. "Um…I'll go and get changed and then…"

"Meet me back at my room, I'll be dressed."

"Sure," Jordan pulled off his shirt on his way outside.

Nicole squealed and then rested her head against the wall, and then she remembered the spider. She screamed and then jumped up, running towards the door, Jordan opened the door, and she ran into him.

"The spider tried to attack you again?"

Nicole placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go and get ready now," She looked down at her hand on his shoulder, and then slowly let her hand drop down.

Jordan watched as she walked away. Nicole was too cute.

* * *

Chase sat down at a bench in defeat. He had waited for Zoey over an hour now, and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to come. Chase frowned as he looked down at the roses in his hands. Maybe roses was a little too much anyways. Just as he was about to throw them away, he was startled by the sound of fireworks going off.

Chase looked up. Bug bursts of orange, red, yellow, and blues illuminated the night. Chase sighed, The fireworks were nice, but he would rather watch them with Zoey, no matter how corny that sounded.

Well it looked like Zoey wasn't coming. Chase got up, and walked towards the trashcan to throw away the flowers in defeat.

"Chase!"

He looked up as a firework exploded in the sky. Zoey beamed back at him, looking beautiful as ever. Chase held his hand away from the trash can and then hid the flowers behind his back. His heart was beating fast, and he knew a cheesy smile was covering his face. God, she looked so beautiful.

Zoey ran towards him, avoiding crowds of people coming towards her. "Chase, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay," Chase yelled over the explosions of the fireworks.

"No it's not, thanks for waiting." Zoey said grabbing onto his sleeve and then whispering in his ear.

Chase nodded accepting her apology.

"So what do you want to do first? I want to…"

Before Zoey could finish Chase handed her the flowers.

"Aww," Zoey said in amazement.

Chase shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, "I was just at this shop, and I thought I could pick them up for you, they're nothing special but…"

"So special," Zoey said kissing him on the cheek.

Chase closed his mouth. He was pretty sure if he kept on talking all of his words would mix together and he would make no sense, after all Zoey had just kissed him. Be it a kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss, her lips was on his cheek.

Chase blushed.

"Thanks Chase," Zoey said wiping her lip gloss off of his cheek.

Chase smiled and nodded, because he believed that was all he was capable of doing at the moment.

"Ohh, I love the spaceship ride!" Zoey exclaimed. She grabbed onto Chase's hand and then led him towards the ride.

"Come one, Come two!" A guy yelled.

Zoey and Chase stopped.

He smiled, "Customers eh,"

"Hi," Zoey said curiously.

"Hi," He mimicked.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "You stopped us."

"How would you two like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Zoey asked holding onto Chase.

The man signaled towards a fun house behind him, "If you two manage to get through the fun house in fifteen minutes then you win the grand prize."

"Which is?" Chase asked.

"This brand new guitar."

"Wow, how many people have won a guitar?" Zoey asked.

"No one," The guy explained.

"Well it's just a fun house," Chase said.

"Are you in or out?" The guy asked.

"Um…in," Zoey replied.

"Okay," The guy pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Woah, what's those for?" Chase asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you must find the key in the funhouse, unlock yourselves, and then come back unchained." The guy reached for Chase and Zoey's hands and then locked them together. "Happy hunting, you two got fifteen minutes."

"Well do you have another key just in case we don't find the other one?" Zoey asked.

The man smiled, "What other key?"

(Hey guys! Finally back from vacation and it was nice! School is about to start up on Monday…but I'll try to update at least once a week, and maybe more some weeks, because I love writing this story…and I am not ready to give it up for a while! But onto the thank you's, because I really appreciate the support, you all are awesome, and you'll know you rock!)

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Marina, I apologize for missing you on Chapter 14! It wasn't intentional, it's just easy to accidentally to leave someone out, but you know I appreciate you, and your funny comments! Thanks a lot.

Rica- Hey! Of course steamy things will happen between Dana and Logan, you don't even know the half of it.

Pink Positivee- Hey, I just noticed Overdrive is gone…but I'll start reading Roses tonight..it sounds GOOD, and Hawaii, oh, nice touch! So many questions lol, but Noah has blue eyes, dark brown hair, 6'1, kind of male version of Nicole. And Nicole won't know for a while. Love your MeadHo death scenarios.

Chaseismyn- They will kiss next chapter. Not getting together yet tho.

Classic RocknRoll Fan- Hey! I came back from Virginia Beach it was so awesome too. I loved your new story..Guns, seagulls, I was cracking up so much…and her water pistols…priceless. How's your story going by the way, I really can't wait to read it. And I don't have to say this cuz, you know it…but you rock always.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie! You know I love secrets. I hoped you liked this chapter. HaHa..MeadHo…love you Natalie.

Midnight Princess15- Hey Jessi, I hope things got better! Thanks for the support as well, and talk to you soon, thanks for your support too, and much love!

Mellerties- You are so good at guessing! Logan's dad's surprise will be next chapter.

Carlita- Thanks so much! I really appreciate that and much love to you too!

(Also love to you guys as well…I know you'll get tired of me…lol, but thanks to, IvyKitty93, Ludaverse, Evilangel14, SlytherinQueen93, Missliz313, Kristen, Hersheys-kisses! You guys rock…and I hope I left no one out! Until next update.)


	16. Fireflies, Part 2

Chapter 16- Fireflies, Part 2

"Logan come here!" Dana yelled.

Logan swam further away from Dana, "Oh, the water feels good, why don't you come on in and join me?"

Dana crossed her arms stubbornly, "I will not, get your ass over here!"

Logan dived underwater.

Dana raised an eyebrow, "Logan where did you go? I swear if you lose anything in my purse then I will cut your legs off with a saw and then feed them to CoCo!"

Logan surfaced right in front of Dana and then grabbed out for her leg. Dana screamed.

"Logan!"

Just as Logan was about to let her go, Dana lost her balance, and started to fall forward.

Logan reached out to grab her, but she slipped through his hands, and they both went underwater.

Dana surfaced with murder in her eyes. "Oh crap, my hair! Logan Reese, I am going to kill you!"

Logan's eyes widened, "You got the look of a crazy woman in your eyes,"

"After I'm finished with you, you're going to see how crazy I am!"

Logan started to swim away as Dana thrashed after him. "I don't have your purse, it's in the bushes,"

"Logan!"

Logan smiled, "You act like I dragged you in."

Dana splashed water at him, "You grabbed my leg you big dummy."

Logan shrugged, "I guess I am guilty of that…so what do you say we enjoy the rest of our time in here,"

Dana raised her chin. "I can't go back to the party like this…I'm leaving."

Logan swam over to Dana, "Wait, don't go yet."

"I'm going, Logan don't even bother talking to me, because I am so angry I am forcing myself to walk away before I kill you."

Someone cleared there throat.

Logan and Dana turned towards Malcolm in surprise.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Taking a swim," Logan said smiling.

Malcolm shook his head, "Are you kidding me? What if someone saw you like this? Naked in a dirty pond."

"I'm not naked." Logan said.

Dana turned to Logan with a smirk, "Yeah you are,"

"Okay…but It's not like I'm running around the grounds letting all hang loose."

"You were," Dana pointed out.

Malcolm sighed, "In either case, I need you two to get changed, and Dana that was a lovely dress."

Dana scowled, "I know, it was until Logan ruined it."

Logan swam over to the surface, and just as he was about to get out of the water, Dakota walked over to them.

"What's going on here?"

Malcolm turned to him, "Dakota, did you move your motorcycle yet?"

Dakota shrugged, "Ahh, it can wait."

"Wait for what, this isn't some hangout place in Los Angeles, this is my house, and I happen to have a lot of my peers over right now, I need you to move your motorcycle."

Dakota pulled his hair out of his face, "Do you have any cigarettes?"

"No," Malcolm argued.

Dana smiled as she watched Dakota, he seemed like a bad boy…but a sane bad boy, she liked that.

Logan crawled out of the pond.

Dana gasped, "Uggh, no one wants to see all that."

"Oh my," A lady said turning around.

Malcolm turned towards her, "Oh dear, Logan hide behind a bush or something while I go and get you a towel, and Dakota please move your bike."

"Sure pops," Dakota said.

As Malcolm walked away, Dakota leaned forward to extend his hand so he could help Dana up.

Logan looked on jealously.

"How did you end up in there anyways?"

Dana glanced at Logan, "Your cousin."

Dakota raised an eyebrow, "Very suave Logan, ruining her dress like that."

Logan scowled as Malcolm came back with two towels, "Dakota move your bike, and Dana I hope you don't mind wearing one of Logan's mothers' dresses until the party is finished."

"Sure," Dana said.

"Logan take Dana upstairs to your moms room."

"Where is she by the way?" Logan asked for the first time realizing that his mom was missing in action.

"She's away…but that isn't important right now, take Dana upstairs to get ready, and you do the same."

Logan glanced at Dana, who was looking back at him. He smiled at least she wasn't looking at Dakota.

Logan led Dana away.

"I'm mad at you," She stated.

"What's new aren't you always?" Logan said.

"Where is your mom by the way?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Maybe she's vacationing in the Caribbean or Hawaii," Dana said.

"Hmm…whatever, let's just get dressed so I can get out of here sooner."

Dana pushed Logan.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I want to punch you, but I don't want to look like a beast in front of your dad. I will get even though Logan, mark my words."

"Bring it on," Logan said.

Dana shook her head, "Okay Logan, keep on playing with me."

Logan nodded, "It's what I love to do."

"Just take me to your mom's room before I kill you."

* * *

"So we have to find this key in the dark?" Zoey pouted.

Chase nodded, "Apparently, I wish we had a flashlight or something."

"I know me too," Zoey linked her arm tighter in Chase's.

Chase smiled, he was glad that she couldn't see how flushed his cheeks were in the darkness.

"This funhouse is creepy, do you see those clowns on the walls?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, some are short, and the others are tall, I say the quicker we find the key the better."

"I'm glad I am in here with you though, because if it was Nicole, then she would have freaked already, she hates clowns."

"I don't like them either," Chase admitted.

Zoey smiled as she looked up at the shadow of Chase's face. "Are you scared of them too?  
"Not necessarily scared of them…I just don't like the way they look. From their big squishy noses to the white face paint…" Chase shivered, "They're weird."

"They're not right huh," Zoey laughed.

Chase shook his head, "No, they aren't."

"If a clown comes then I will do my kung fu on him for you…and knock that scary little nose off…Oh and then I'll save some of my moves for Meadow…the little beyotch."

Chase's mouth dropped open, "Zo!"

Zoey placed her hand over her mouth, "Sorry, it just kind of slipped out."

"No, it's okay but…"

"I just don't like her, she's been out to get me for no reason and…"

"I think she's jealous," Chase said looking down at Zoey.

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of you,"

"Why would she be jealous of me, there is nothing special about me."

"Do I have to take out the list?" Chase said with a laugh.

Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder, "You're too sweet."

They were distracted when they heard a sound come from the corner.

"What was that?" Chase said in surprise.

Zoey turned to watch a shadow emerge from the darkness. Her mouth dropped open, "Oh mi god Chase!"

* * *

"Thanks for practically beating me over the head and dragging me out of my lab Jack," Quinn said linking her arm in his.

Jack smiled, "You were so focused on your new "love" potion, that you were forgetting to eat, and even shower."

Quinn giggled, "Science does that to you, it's so easy to get wrapped up in little experiments of genius."

Jack smiled, "Oh look there is Jordan and Nicole,"

Quinn whipped a pad out of her pocket, "Jordan and Nicole,"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Quinn what are you writing down?"

Quinn smiled widely, "Oh nothing lamb chop,"

Jack reached for Quinn's notepad and then started to read the list, "Zoey, Chase, and Sawyer…Dana and Logan…and Nicole and Jordan…lab rats for "love potion". Quinn don't use Jordan and Nicole,"

Quinn sighed, "Fine love bug," She took the list and then scratched their names off. "Fine,"

Jack smiled as Nicole and Jordan got on the ferris wheel. "I have an idea," He proceeded to pull five dollars out of his pocket. "Let's see if we can stall the ferris wheel, and give Jordan and Nicole a little more time."

Quinn watched as Jordan and Nicole got on the ferris wheel, "Oh I see, you're playing matchmaker of your own."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I want Nicole to be happy…and obviously Jordan makes her happy, so I am going to do what I can to help them get together,"

"I guess I'll help then if you promise to help me with my experiment."

"As long as Zoey, Chase, Sawyer, Dana, and Logan don't get hurt in your experiment Quinn,"

Quinn pouted.

"Quinn!"

"Fine, I'll test the potion on a lab rat first."

Jack frowned, "Sounds like animal cruelty."

Quinn shrugged, "Oh well, it's all for the sake of science…oh, oh, the ferris wheel is going up! Go and give the attendant the money to keep Nicole and Jordan up there a little bit longer!"

Jack ran towards the attendant. "Hey can you do me a favor,"

The underpaid worker named Shirley turned to Jack in discontent. "Can I help you with something Harry Potter?"

Jack frowned, "Um…yeah, I need you to keep them up there a little bit."

Shirley popped her gum in Jack's face, "Keep who up there?"

"The girl with brown hair…the one who is talking a mile a minute and that guy…"

Shirley glanced up, "Ohh…he is fine,"

Jack scowled, "Uh huh, yeah whatever…but could you do that for me."

"You trying to match some people up? I see, trying to play Lovemaker, match maker and shit?"

Jack's eyes widened. Shirley was scary…and her breath stank of onions, and old cheddar cheese.

"Sure, how much you payin?" Shirley asked with the tone of a heavy smoker.

Jack slipped her five dollars.

"This ain't enough to get my feet done! I need at least seven dollars!"

Jack gave Shirley two more dollars, "Is that good."

Shirley smiled, "It's good."

* * *

"Ohh, I hate these things!" Nicole exclaimed.

Jordan leaned against the rail, "I love ferris wheels."

Nicole grabbed onto Jordan's shoulder, as the wheel took them to the top. "Scared of heights, scared of heights!"

"Really?" Jordan asked holding her hand.

Nicole wasn't really scared of heights, she just wanted to have any excuse to get closer to Jordan, and the fact that he was holding her hand, made her feel all giddy with excitement.

Nicole looked down, her hair spilled forward.

"It's okay," Jordan said.

Nicole took in a deep breath, she could be quite the actress when she wanted to be. "Jordan, how many times does this thing go around?"

"I don't know,"

Nicole fanned herself with her free hand, "I'm getting dizzy,"

Jordan squeezed onto her hand tighter, "It's going to be okay."

She closed her eyes.

Jordan leaned closer to Nicole, "I used to be scared of heights."

"How did you get over it?" Nicole asked faking a shaky tone.

Jordan stroked Nicole's hand with his thumb, "Well, I got over it through modeling. I had to travel on so many planes, I had no choice but to shake my fear."

Nicole bit her lip. "How can I shake my fear."

"Maybe with a pleasant experience that you can associate with heights, in order to replace whatever bad thoughts you associate with it."

Nicole squealed as the ferris wheel took them to the top again. She could see the Pacific in the background, and the moonlight shining over the turbulent waters. A cool wind whipped past, and then the ferris wheel stopped.

Nicole screamed. "Oh god, what is it doing! Jordan!"

Jordan smiled at people that looked up at them oddly.

A little boy in front of them turned to his mom, "Why is she acting like a fool mommy, I am younger than her, but I am still behaving myself?"

The mother patted her kid on the head, "I don't know Dennis, maybe she's scared."

Nicole blushed at the conversation. Kids were mean these days….well anyways since she had Jordan's full attention, she wasn't going to give it up now. "What if we are stuck up here all night, and what if our cart breaks off…and then what if it starts to lighten and…"

Jordan turned Nicole's face towards his with his hand, and then grazed her lips with his.

Nicole's "fake" fears disappeared as soon as they surfaced.

Fireworks exploded in the sky behind them.

Nicole wrapped her arm around Jordan's strong shoulders, and then leaned back as Jordan continued to kiss her. Jordan placed his hand on Nicole's leg, and then leaned in closer to Nicole.

She placed her hand against the back if his head, and then started to smooth down his dark brown hair. The ferris wheel started to move again, but both Nicole and Jordan were oblivious, because they were caught up in kissing each other.

(Hey guys…school has started again…I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I have been kind of busy lately…thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I am really in a rush, but I want to thank you all again! I'll update when I can…and even if it takes a while, don't worry because I'm always going to come back to this story! You'll rock!)


	17. Don't Go Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, the characters, or the song by Oasis, "Don't Go Away"

Chapter 17- Don't Go Away

"I remember you two," He said coming out of the shadows.

Zoey's eyes widened and she stepped back. It suddenly felt as if the fun house had grown cold. Beside her Chase reached for her hand and held her tightly. They were in danger, and they had to run. Zoey's legs felt like jelly, she tried to force herself to run, but she couldn't…she was to scared!

A sinister grin crept across his face, "What is the odds of me running into you two again…and you!" He pointed to Chase with force.

Chase clenched his jaw, and then swallowed down a wad of nervousness in his throat. He was finding it hard to breathe…how the hell did they run into this guy again. Chase stepped back and then he tripped.

Zoey screamed as Chase fell down, due to the fact that they were handcuffed together, her wrist was yanked down with him, and then she fell as well.

The man laughed, "I don't know why your with him…he can't seem to do anything for you." He stepped closer, his face was dirty, and he wore a shabby gray coat.

"Chase get up!" Zoey practically screamed. Fear was in her chocolate eyes as she watched the man get closer.

Chase crawled backwards.

"Chase!"

He finally got up, and then helped Zoey up as well.

"Welcome to my fun house!" He said maniacally.

"Run Chase, Run!" Zoey started to run, and Chase had no choice but to run after her.

The man made a sudden grab, he latched onto Chase's shirt with his dirty hands.

Chase yelled, and Zoey screamed.

"It looks like I got you again."

Chase's eyes widened as the man drew back his fist.

"I guess I consider myself a lucky homeless man, since I ran into you both two times…and last time Blondie your purse had enough to feed me for the week."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, she then shifted her eyes to Chase who had a look of horror stretched over his face.

"If you give me your money, then we can make a little deal…and then I'll let him go."

Tears started to sting Zoey's eyes, as she remembered what the homeless man had done to Chase last time they had been on the beach.

_Chase looked back up. He was taken aback when herealized the guy had stopped. Chase's eyes widened. He didn't have time to think how he was going to get the purse back._

_The guy grabbed him by the shirt._

_Chase stared back at him in fear. Lightning pierced the sky._

_"You don't chase after people like me. Do you have some kind of death wish huh?"_

_"No," Chase said shaking his head frantically._

_"Well then why the hell did you follow me for!"_

_Before Chase could react the guy raised his fist and socked Chase roughly in the face. Chase felt his head bounce backwards and his eyes closed. The guy released him. Everything went black as Chase fell backwards. The last thing he saw before he hit the rain soaked boardwalk was lightning against the sky._

"_Chase!" Zoey screamed. Her heart was beating so fast she was positive it was going to jump out of her chest. Zoey ran over to Chase and fell down to him helplessly. She gently picked up his head in her lap, and then started to stroke his damp hair. Zoey started to cry. She struggled to control her tears as she watched the guy make off with her purse._

_"Chase," She whispered in his ear._

_Chase's eyes fluttered open slowly, and then closed._

_Zoey pulled Chase's body closer to her, and rested her face on top of his. "I am so sorry, Oh migosh look at that bruise, Chase, why did you run after him." She cried._

_Lightning struck violently._

_Zoey looked up. She had to get him out of the rain. She stroked the side of Chase's face. "Your going to be okay, I promise."_

_Zoey forced herself up. She shielded her eyes from the pouring rain and searched for anywhere that could provide them temporary relief from the rain. Zoey placed her hand under Chase's arms and dragged him with a lot of trouble towards a row of stores. Thankfully these stores had roofs which hung over the door._

_Zoey sighed helplessly and brought Chase's head onto her lap. "And I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life?"_

_Chase moaned. "My face hurts."_

_Zoey pouted, and gently massaged her hands through Chase's hair, "I know Chase, I know."_

_Chase closed his eyes._

_Zoey wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"I was supposed to be your hero," He murmured._

_Zoey looked down at him sadly, "You are, Chase you are my hero. There is only one other guy who would have done that for me…and that's my dad."_

_Chase held onto Zoey's hand, and closed his eyes trying to forget the incredible pain that was surging through his body._

* * *

The homeless man tightened his grip on Chase's shirt, and then grabbed him by the neck. 

Zoey gasped and she was yanked forward by the force. "Oh migod!"

"Just give me the money precious and then he'll be okay…and so will you." The homeless man snickered revealing a mouth full of sickening yellow teeth.

Zoey felt her stomach turn, as fear invaded her body. Her hands were shaking, and the only thing she could focus on was Chase…and the scared look in his pretty green eyes. She wasn't going to let the man take her purse, because she had money, the necklace Sawyer had given her, and valued pictures of her friends and family inside. But what could she do.

"Boo!" The homeless man yelled.

Zoey screamed.

He grinned sadistically, and then he reached in his pocket. "I think I know something that can help rush your decision."

A scary dark blue light from up ahead started to blink, and the clowns seemed to all be looking at Zoey. Zoey looked at them in horror, they were mocking her and Chase, with their painted on smiles, black eyes, and waves hidden behind white gloves.

"How about this…" The homeless man said.

Zoey heard Chase gasp. She turned around, and once she saw the shiny metal in his hand, that he was holding to Chase's neck, she was more than willing to give up her purse. But Chase shook his head.

"If you don't want your boyfriend to get hurt…then give me the damn purse…it ain't easy surviving out here with no money…Give me the damn purse!"

Zoey shivered as he jerked Chase's head back with his hands.

"Stop!" She screamed shaken with tears coming from her eyes.

The homeless man dragged Chase and Zoey further down the hall. Zoey tried to plant her sneakers on the ground, but she was still being dragged along.

A door slammed down the hall.

Zoey stared towards the door in fear, the door closed once more, and then opened. She had no idea how to get out, but she had to find a way, but not without Chase.

Zoey bit her lip nervously, Was she really going to try and play the heroine?

Eerie music started to filter from the speakers, a woman started to sing, and then she started to scream over and over.

Zoey's heart was beating faster, and it didn't help that the homeless man kept on dragging Chase further and further away. Zoey said a silent prayer, and then held her purse outwards. "Please let him go first, and then I'll give you my purse."

"We got ourselves a deal, but if you try and fool me then I will hunt you both down like dogs and kill you."

Zoey's mouth dropped open.

"Just Go," Chase mouthed, "Run?"

Zoey shook her head, tears slid down her face as she thought about what would happen if her plan back fired.

* * *

"Really tell me why you don't fit in at PCA," Meadow ushered. 

Cassidy flicked his light once again and then held it up to his face, "Because I am a monster."

Meadow tilted her head to the side, "I find that hard to believe…someone as cute as you."

Cassidy smiled, "Yeah okay…"

"Has anyone ever told you you kind of look like Chad Michael Murray?"

Cassidy nodded, "When I'm not getting my ass kicked…and has anyone told you, that you resemble Lindsay Lohan?"

Meadow smirked, "All the time…especially when I am being a bitch."

Cassidy smile faded, "Hmm…well I guess I'm going to go."

Meadow blocked the door, "Hold on there Cass,"

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know me."

"So?" Meadow said.

"I'm on a hit list at this school, are you sure you want to associate with me?"

Meadow nodded, "I make hit lists at this school."

Cassidy stepped back.

"But I mostly target dumb girls, and cute guys that should be mine…like this dumb little beyotch named Zoey Brooks…I hate that girl."

Cassidy looked down.

"Do you hate anyone?"

"Hate's a strong word."

"Dislike?" Meadow substituted.

"I dislike this school, and all the people in it that hate me…and don't even know me."

Meadow tilted her head to the side, "You see, you got me intrigued now…I want to know what you did."

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"But people know right?" Meadow asked.

"Some," Cassidy tried to get past, but Meadow held him back.

"Everyone has secrets…even me, Man, do I have my share." Meadow pouted, and then thought of an idea, "Do you want to go to the Green Tea Lounge?"

"What's that?"

Meadow smiled, "A chinese restaurant down the street."

"Um…"

"Yeah, great!" Meadow grabbed his hand and then dragged him out of the lounge.

* * *

After coming from his date with Zoey, Sawyer headed back to his dorm, and started to get ready for the trip to Louisiana. A smile crossed his face at the thought of seeing Zoey's hometown, and meeting her family, and friends…and even more he liked the thought of introducing himself as Zoey's boyfriend. 

As he packed his suitcase, Sawyer flipped on the t.v. Almost on every station was a story about Hurricane Katrina. Sawyer wanted to turn the station, because it was all too sad to watch, but he sat down, and then placed the remote next to him.

Sawyer placed his hand against his face, as he watched the turmoil and desperation painted across the faces of the people stuck in Mississippi, and Louisiana. He sighed, Where exactly did Zoey live in Louisiana…hopefully it wasn't along the coast. He reached for the remote as babies started to cry, and people started to fall out in the streets. Sawyer couldn't believe they were showing this all on t.v. Watching all this made him feel empty, and very fortunate to be safe in California…but when he went to Louisiana with Zoey, he wasn't sure how he would feel anymore.

Sawyer got up, he was about to go to Zoey's and then he remembered she was at the fair with Nicole. Sawyer bit his lip, if Zoey lived in the immediate area where the Hurricane, hit then she probably would have said more, or either canceled the trip.

Someone knocked on Sawyer's door. He jumped up, hoping it was Zoey, but instead he met a girl that handed him a flyer. "Sorry to bother you, but PCA is holding a prayer vigil for the people affected by Hurricane Katrina, and it's at eight o' clock tonight, and also we are holding an open mike night fundraiser at the Cyber Bean tomorrow in order to raise money for relief efforts in Louisiana and Mississippi."

Sawyer accepted the flyer, "Thank you,"

"It's really sad isn't it."

Sawyer ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, and what's weird is I'm going there in two days."

The girl scowled, "I don't think I could handle it…but show up if you can."

"I will, thanks," Sawyer closed the door behind him, and then walked towards his closet. He was going to go to the prayer vigil tonight.

Someone else knocked at his door.

Sawyer hoping it was Zoey again, went to the door. He opened it this time for CoCo, she glanced into the room, and then sighed, "Do you know where Brooks is?"

"She's not here, besides it's past curfew."

CoCo looked down, "I could make exceptions for this call."

Sawyer looked down at the phone.

"Her mom is trying to reach her, and Zoey apparently isn't picking up her cell phone, and she's not in her room so…her mom claims she has an emergency to tell her."

"Could I talk to her?"

CoCo shook her head, "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Please, I could go to the fair and find Zoey,"

Hesitantly CoCo handed Sawyer the phone. "Um hello,"

"Hi…" A woman said in a scratchy voice. It sounded like she had been crying. Sawyer flipped off the t.v. CoCo lingered in the doorway…with an uncharacteristic expression on remorse stretched across her face.

"Zoey, is at the fair, I can find her if you want me to."

"Who is this?" The woman asked obviously still crying.

"Her boyfriend." Sawyer responded.

"Zoey needs to know this…it's important, I have to talk to my daughter…and tell her…tell her…that her aunt was still…" Zoey's mom started to cry.

Sawyer looked down. Feeling horrible, and as if he was dreaming.

"Her aunt…who was pregnant with her cousin…she was still in New Orleans when the hurricane hit…and"

The connection was lost.

Sawyer closed his eyes. This was all a nightmare, that he wanted to forget.

CoCo took the phone, "You should find Zoey…poor girl,"

Sawyer grabbed his thin jacket, and then headed out.

* * *

They stood outside. Dana was more interested in the ripples created in the pool by the wind, than Malcolm's speech. 

Beside her Logan was falling asleep. She smiled, even though he was the biggest asshole, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Dana slowly moved her shoulder over to him. Logan's head fell forward.

Dana snickered.

Logan slowly sat up.

"Do you want to lay on my shoulder?" She whispered.

Logan stared back at her in shock, "Yeah, right…"

"No, I really don't care," Dana scooted closer to him.

"I'll pass,"

Dana was actually going to let him lay down on her shoulder…why she wasn't exactly sure, but she was going to. Well anyways.

Logan sat up.

"I have some very exciting news to announce to everyone…but mostly to my son.. and Dakota as well."

Logan groaned.

"Huh?" Dakota asked coming from the crowd.

Malcolm smiled, "Your parents found out what was going on with Logan, and about this excellent place…and then naturally they jumped on ship."

Dakota scowled, "What's going on."

Malcolm signaled for Dakota to come up, and then Logan as well.

Dana was concerned. What place exactly was his dad talking about?

Logan stood up and walked over to his dad, along with Dakota.

"Rachel and I found this amazing school in New York…"

"New York!" Logan exclaimed.

Malcolm nodded excitedly, "Wait let me finish…this school is a semester program, in which students are taught college level classes, receiving AP credits, and at the same time sent through nationally acclaimed courses to take over businesses they are next in line for, Oh, and did I forget that only the brightest in the nation get in."

Dana sighed in relief, because Logan was not bright. She would die if he went to New York, after all who would she fight with, and then dream about kissing, and then torture just because she liked him so much. Dana looked down sadly. Logan couldn't go to New York, that would be the worst thing that could happen.

Logan looked angry.

Malcolm patted him on the back, "I pulled some strings and you got in. You asked me where your mom was earlier, and now I can tell you, she's in New York setting up your new loft!"

Logan looked out at the crowd and his eyes rested on Dana.

She was resting her head against her hand…and she looked crushed.

"I'm not going."

Malcolm smiled, "Yes, you are…and also Logan get this, 98 of the students that attend this Manhattan prep course get into Ivy League schools!"

Logan walked away without saying anything else.

Malcolm started to clap, and the audience clapped as well. "You are looking at the future entrepreneur of my movie production company…and a soon to be Ivy League freshman next year!"

Logan opened the doors to his house, and ran up to his room.

Dana excused herself, she took one look at Dakota who was storming off towards his bike, and then ran into the house. Dana pulled her hair out of her face, and then ran up the winding stairs…two at a time, to get to Logan.

Dana ran to Logan's door and then tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Logan open up,"

"I'm not going to New York," He mumbled.

Dana pouted, "Then Logan, what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving…I'm running away Dana."

Dana's mouth dropped open, "Logan, don't be ridiculous…"

Logan opened the door, he was angry and upset. "You don't know how much that man pushes me! First he pushed me into PCA, I didn't want to go there you know, and now he wants to take me out of PCA after I've met so many people, and ship me off to New York, so I can go to some Ivy League, and then achieve HIS dreams of running his company!"

"Logan…"

"I'm gone, I'm taking my money, I'm getting the hell out of here."

"School is about to start back up!" Dana protested.

Logan shrugged, "So…if I stay here, then I won't be at PCA…I'll be in New York, so fck it, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go?"

Logan raised his chin, "I dunno baby doll, wherever the wind takes me, now if you'll excuse me…" Logan closed the door, and then his radio turned up loudly. Oasis's "Don't Go Away" echoed from the door.

Dana could feel tears stinging her cheeks. She wiped at the tears as quickly as they came. How could Logan's dad ship him off to New York, and then call that good news! She bit her lip, as it started to tremble.

Dana's sobbed, and then she placed her hand over her mouth. She was falling apart, and she couldn't stand it!

_Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind_

_I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About the things caught in my mind_

Dana stood up, and then tried to compose herself. Tonight had taken such a dramatic change, and she wasn't ready to lose Logan, but either way it seemed like he was leaving. Dana wiped at the last of her tears…unless she went with him, and they ran away together?

* * *

The ferris wheel stopped. 

Jordan's "secret" was in the back of Nicole's head, but she didn't really care because this felt so right.

Nicole pulled back as if she was in a trance. "That was good,"

Jordan blushed, "Are you okay now?"

Nicole's eyes were still closed, and her lips were still puckered out, as if she was waiting to be kissed. "Way Good,"

Jordan smiled, "The ride has stopped…"

"I want to go again."

The woman opened Nicole and Jordan's safety belt, but Nicole leaned forward and kissed Jordan again.

Jordan wrapped his arms around Nicole's lower waist, and then kissed her back. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her…but he loved her, and if he pushed her away again, then he feared losing her.

New people got on the ferris wheel, but they remained. Nicole reached for Jordan's hand, and then placed it against her heart. "Do you see how fast you have my heart beating?"

Jordan looked down at his hand, and then back in Nicole's warm eyes.

_I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

* * *

"I really like you Jordan, and it's so hard trying to deny these feelings…so I just wanted you to know…" Nicole looked down. 

Jordan smiled, "You wanted me to know what?"

Nicole sighed, and then placed her hand on Jordan's leg, and then traced his cheek with her hand, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jordan's mouth dropped open.

Nicole placed her hand under his chin, and then tilted her head to the side, as she closed his mouth for him. "If you say No, you won't entirely break my heart dear,"

* * *

Zoey slowly handed over her purse. 

The homeless man kept on walking backwards…and since Zoey was linked to Chase she kept on being dragged in further.

"Just take it!" Zoey yelled.

The homeless man reached out, but while he was caught of guard, Chase suddenly elbowed him in the stomach and then stepped on his foot.

Zoey screamed.

The homeless man let Chase go.

"Run Zoey run!" Chase yelled.

The homeless man had fallen in the direction of the entrance and he was swinging his knife around wildly…so they couldn't move past him.

The hallway ended straight ahead.

The man got up, "You shouldn't of done that! I'm going to kill you both now,"

Chase and Zoey ran towards the door that was opening and closing…having no idea what was inside they stepped in…and then fell…fell into a net filled with big red squishy balls.

Zoey struggled to get up, "What is this!"

Chase got up, but then fell.

The homeless man stood at the door, "You'll made a wrong turn…"

* * *

Logan opened the door, looking around suspiciously. He then stepped out with a bag of clothes, and his compact mirror. 

"Logan don't do this."

"Come with me," Logan said quickly.

Dana's mouth dropped, "But school, and…"

Logan frowned, "Fine then, I'll go to T.J. by myself."

"T.J. as in Tijuana, Mexico?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah…" he then leaned forward to kiss Dana, "Well I guess I'll see you around…my dad's not going to live my life for me…not anymore." With that Logan quickly headed down the stairs leaving Dana behind.

_So don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right_

_Don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right  
Yes I need more time just to make things right  
Yes I need more time just to make things right_

_So Don't Go Away_

(Hey guys! I had a little extra downtime so I had to update…especially in wake of events in Louisiana…I wasn't going to add the Hurricane in at all…but it just happened to be a coincidence that I already planned for Sawyer, Chase, and Zoey to go down there…she was supposed to love on the coast…but I can't do that anymore…it's all sad, and I pray for all the people down there…but I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed…thanks for keeping up with this story…even during school, because I know it's hard…with homework…ughh…I'll never say that word again…but thanks a lot.

( Missliz313, Midnight Princess, Hersheys-kisses, Bam roudney hawk…and of course Rica…thanks so much, you'll rule and rock all kind of ways! LOL)

Merllerties- I was watching my O.C. season one dvd, and I got that idea! I am a fan to!

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- Love you to Marina, I hate fun houses too…can't you tell by my description of this one?

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Of course you can e-mail me! I'm so sorry about not answering that last chapter! And my e-mail address should be in my profile…if it's not then, I'll give it to you, but it should be there…and this story of yours sounds hilarious…and I can't wait to hear your idea. P.S. You stay sane in school…all of you stay sane in school for that matter!

(You'll rock…and I hope I didn't offend anyone by adding in the Hurricane bit…but until next time…Peace everyone.)


	18. Run Away With September

Chapter 18- Run AwayWith September

"Thanks for driving me back Dakota," Dana said.

Dakota nodded, "Thank Logan, I don't usually do favors for him, but he had an idea, and I liked it…"

Dana stared back at Dakota confused, "What?"

Dakota reached in his pocket and pulled out a note, "He wanted me to give this to you."

Dana's mouth dropped open. She took the letter from Dakota and quickly started to read.

_Dana,_

_No, I haven't changed my mind, but I wanted you to come with me. After all I NEED someone to argue with, or else I'm going to fall asleep at the wheel. Traveling to Mexico, is a long boring trip, and I need company…not just any company, but yours. God, that sounded so retarded. If you don't want to come then fine, I'll get by on my own…living in a bungalow, not going to school, and just chilling…I could take care of you. But if you don't want to come, don't do me any favors. If you want to come with me then meet me by Starcross Point overlooking the Pacific, at midnight. I'll be waiting for you, and if you stand me up…then bye, I enjoyed our fights, that temper of yours, and even more, I enjoyed the time we spent together. Hope you meet me…but if you don't then FINE…talking in circles, gotta go. Love you…I guess. LOGAN_

Dana smiled. "He wants me to go with him."

"With us,"

"You're going?"

Dakota nodded, "Hell yeah, he had my car."

Dana looked down. "I can't go, my parents pay to much for me to attend PCA to just drop out, and besides a life on the run would never work."

Dakota took the note.

"No, I want that."

"Logan told me to take it back, he said something about sabotage, or looking weak or something."

"I wouldn't sabotage him, especially if he was never coming back, I would keep that note, and…"

Dakota looked down at his watch, "I have to go, before my uncle sends me off on his private jet." He smirked, "New York…the chics aren't nearly as hot as the California girls,"

Dana grabbed Dakota's arm, "Wait a second."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Dana sighed, "Let me just write him something, really quick."

"But I…"

"No, you can wait two minutes Dammit!"

Dakota stepped back, "Okay, now I see that temper he was talking about,"

"And don't forget it." Dana snapped. She opened the door, and then quickly turned on the light. "If you're hungry help yourself to some snacks or drinks…whatever, I'm going to be really quick."

Dakota looked around at the pictures of Zoey, and Nicole…and some occasional pictures of the three roommates together.

"I don't want to ear your roomies food," Dakota said.

Dana rolled her eyes as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, "I thought you were a rebel."

"Yeah, but you're roommates are HOT,"

Dana ignored him as she worked on scribbling down her thoughts to Logan.

"The blonde is cute…is she a virgin?"

"Yeah," Dana said impatiently.

"Sweet,"

Dana scoffed. "Shh, for a second."

_Dear Logan,_

_I can't believe your leaving. Did you even think this through? I want to go with you, but unlike some people (CoughyouCoughyou) I am not rich, if I was to runaway with you, then I could risk getting kicked out of PCA. My mom spent too much money to send me here, and if I'm going to lose all of that, I need a real reason too…In my head running away with you could be a fairy tale or a nightmare. I don't think there is any guy that I like more than you, but at times I don't think I have ever hated anyone as much. But no matter what I do love you Logan, and I could only wish that you would stay…Life wouldn't be the same here at PCA without you…after all we are about to start SENIOR YEAR! Do you really want to miss out on prom, and Graduation and…most of those events take place second semester, even if you went to New York…I would wait for you, only if you were NICE to me Reese, but I had it all planned out. Your cousin is lurking behind me, and I am about to punch him in his face, no matter how cute…_

Wait she wanted Logan to stay, and that last comment wouldn't help. Dana erased her last comment, and instead scribbled that she was going to punch Dakota in the face, and left it at that.

_Stay Logan. Because if you go, this may be the last time I get to see you, and coming from an almost unemotional person, that would break my heart. I need to Argue with you, fight you, and then when you're being Good, have you there to kiss, and hold, and…ughh, I sound like Zoey…but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I LOVE you…so stay Logan, DON"T MAKE ME DRAG YOU BY YOUR COLLAR BACK HERE, AND THEN CHAIN YOU IN MY CLOSET, FEEDING YOU ONCE A DAY. But in all seriousness, if you leave I will miss you…forever, a little dramatic, but it's true._

_Love always, the girl you love to hate, the girl you love to love (BETTER BE), and the girl that loves YOU, Dana…_

Dana bit her lip as she closed the note. He was going to leave anyways, Logan was going to leave her anyways. Dana placed her hand against her head, and then thought about all the times she had spent with Logan, being locked together countless times, closet dances, skinny dipping in the pool. A tear slid down her cheek, Logan leaving was heartbreaking.

"Are you ready?" Dakota asked.

Dana wiped at a tear, "Don't rush me."

Dakota scowled, "My motorcycle is calling my name…is it calling yours too?"

Dana shook her head, "No, I have way more to lose than Logan, I'm not rich like him, I can't just run away like some spoiled brat, that doesn't care about anyone but himself. I can't just let everyone who cared so much about me…I can't just leave them in the dust and say to hell with them!"

Dakota stepped back, "Woah, hold on…"

"He's such an idiot! I mean does he even care what I think. I wasted all of this time, arguing with him, and loving him all the way, and he can't grow up, and just fight it out with his father to stay here, and stay close to me. Maybe I'm the foolish one, I always said that I Dana Cruz, would not be made a fool of, but look what's happened…I've been made to look like an ass!"

Dakota sat down, "He asked you to go."

"Bullshit! I'm not rich, I can't just run away to Mexico, my parents would send a SWAT team after me, and then kick my ass when they found me, maybe it just wasn't meant for it to be, Let him Go. I was going to give him this note, but NO!"

Dakota watched Dana with widened eyes.

She ripped apart the letter, and then stormed over to the window. "I hate him!" With that she opened the window and then scattered the shredded pieces all over. The wind captured the pieces and then scattered them all over the grass.

"Are you finished yet?" Dakota asked.

Dana crossed her arms, "Just go, tell him I said good luck in Mexico…and I hope that he meets some nice woman down there, that he can marry, and run off into the sunset forever with."

Dakota nodded, "Sure, see ya."

Dana opened her mouth, but then closed it. "Yeah bye,"

He turned around, and glanced at her once more. "Okay, I'll tell Logan what you said."

"Tell him," Dana replied, and then buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

"Hey Skye, where are you!" Michael called from the hallway. 

"I'm just getting changed, hold on,"

Michael watched as a guy walked by in tights. "There's no way that's comfortable man."

The guy shrugged, "We have to wear this,"

Michael laughed, "Well damn, that is not designed for a guy if you know what I mean…you got to let it breathe…Damn, you won't catch me in tights like those…you see I'm here with my girl."

"You're girl huh," Skyler said coming out of the ladies room in a tank top and some sexy short black shorts.

"Sizzlin," Michael said.

Skyler smiled, "Keep it up, and I'll hunt you down a pair of those tights."

Michael shook his head, "I'll pass, so what kind of dancing are we doing…some dirtay dancing?"

Skyler pushed Michael, "You got the wrong girl boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh,"

Skyler stopped and then crossed her arms, "I actually wanted to show you the piece I was going to do for the art school first."

"You got some popcorn…and a big gulp drink, because babe, I'm thirsty."

Skyler linked her arm in Michael's and dragged him onto the gym dance floor. "I'll find you a drink after I show you some moves,"

Michael rubbed his hands together, "Okay show me some moves…and then I'll school you,"

Skyler stretched. Her tank top revealed a sneak peak at her firm stomach.

Michael pretended to shield his eyes.

"Look Michael,"

"I'm a lookin! You think I'm crazy?"

"I don't know," Skyler pulled her hair clip off of her wrist and then pulled her long ebony hair up in a messy bun. "I call this the Caribbean Scramble."

Michael nodded, "Bring it on,"

"Are you ready for it?"

"Bring it on sweetheart."

Skyler turned around on her heel, and then held out her arms, as she turned.

Reggae music blasted from the speakers.

Skyler stopped twirling, and then started to shake her hips, while she stared back at Michael…with her sultry chocolate eyes. Even if Michael wanted to look away, he couldn't, because Skyler had all of his attention.

She then dropped down to the floor, and then started to move her body with the beat. With the beat slowed, Skyler did a very flexible back roll, and ended up on her knees. Now she was moving like Shakira, with her arms high above her head, and then shaking her waist. "How am I doing?"

"Let's just say that September is feeling like July."

"Whatever that means,"

"You're HOT girl!" Michael exclaimed.

The Reggae music subtly changed into a soft R&B beat.

Skyler pulled her hair back down. "Now show me your moves Michael,"

"Dance with me,"

Skyler nodded, "Sure,"

Michael got up, and then walked over to her. "I like this song,"

"Me too," Skyler said shaking her head with the beat.

"You're going to get in that school without a doubt."

"Your going to be there at auditions right?"

Michael pulled her hair out of her face, "Without a doubt."

* * *

Nicole and Jordan got off of the ferris wheel. 

"Do you want some cotton candy or some funnel cake?" Jordan asked.

"Jordy," Nicole said.

"Um…yeah,"

"Just tell me No then."

"I would be a fool if I said No."

Nicole shook her head, "Actually you wouldn't…do you know how many guys have turned me down. I have like a rack of excuses…some said I was too stupid, or too shallow, and just focused on clothes, and make-up, which I can be sometimes, but I like other things like…um…boys."

Jordan smiled, "Those guys missed out on a good thing. And if it counts for anything, I think that you're not stupid, or shallow. Nicole you're beautiful and…" Jordan's cheeks grew red.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah,"

"But not beautiful enough for you,"

Jordan shook his head, "Are you kidding? I think you're too good for me."

"What!" Nicole exclaimed hitting Jordan in the stomach with the back of her hand.

Jordan pouted, "Ow?"

"Ohh sorry cutie." She rubbed his stomach, "Is that better?"

Jordan looked around embarrassed.

Nicole placed her hand to her cheek, "See that's why guys don't date me."

"I think it would be an honor to date you Nicole,"

Nicole looked down, "You're so sweet, so will you be my boyfriend?"

"I…there has to be a better guy than me, I mean…"

"No there is no other guy that I have ever been attracted to as much as I am to you. Jordan you make me laugh, and even when I know I am saying stupid things, I feel as if it is okay with you. This is a little much, but I really love you, Jordan you can do no wrong in my eyes." Nicole paused and took a breath. "If you want to say No then…"

Jordan sat down. "There are things that you don't know about me, and I don't want to lead you on."

Nicole reached for Jordan's hand. "Are you telling me, that you were leading me on when we kissed on that ferris wheel?"

"No, I wasn't…"

"Then what's the problem, Jordan, I'm sorry I don't want to pressure you…if you want to say No, then just go ahead and…"

"I love you Nicole,"

Nicole's heart skipped a beat.

Jordan looked down and then stroked Nicole's hand with his thumb. "But I…" He looked back up. He couldn't break her heart…and he wasn't. "Nicole…I…I am…"

Nicole leaned forward.

Jordan thought she was going to kiss him again…for being gay…or bi-sexual, whatever…he liked kissing her, so maybe… Jordan closed his eyes, chasing away his thoughts.

Nicole wasn't planning on kissing him again, but he kind of leaned forward to kiss her. Nicole had no objections however.

Jordan pulled back seconds later.

Nicole smiled and then placed her hand against his lips, "I got some of my lip gloss on your lips,"

Jordan licked his lips, "Cherry?"

"Cherry Coke," Nicole corrected. "You can't mess that up."

"I'm sorry…cherry coke tastes good."

Nicole crossed her legs and leaned closer to him, "Or maybe it's my lips…or our lips."

Jordan blushed again, "Nic,"

"Jordy,"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nicole squealed so loud and high pitched that a woman walking by screamed and then threw her cotton candy into the air.

"Opps, sorry!" Nicole said placing her hand to her mouth.

While Jordan focused on the lady, Nicole basically tackled him to the ground.

"Woah!" He exclaimed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Nicole placed her hands against Jordan's cheeks, and then kissed him again and again.

"I love you too," Jordan said through a laugh.

"I love you more," Nicole squealed. "Hey guess what people!" Nicole screamed.

Some people turned towards her.

"I have a boyfriend!" Nicole stood up and then got on top of a table. "I have a boyfriend!" She started to dance around on the table. "Ohh, Ohh, Ohh la la," Nicole chanted, she then attempted to do Michael Jackson's "Moonwalk".

Jordan smiled embarrassed, "Yep, that's my girl…"

Woah, that sounded really weird coming from his mouth.

"Ladies you want him? Too bad this stud muffin is all miiiiiinnneee…Woah, Woah," Nicole caught her foot on the wooden table, and then she fell sideways into the bushes.

"Nicole!" Jordan exclaimed.

"I'm okay sweetie." She said through laughter.

Jordan bent down to help Nicole up, but she tugged on his shirt and pulled him down with her.

"You're happy…"

"I've dreamt about being your girlfriend every night, I don't think you even understand…I never like a boy as much as you Jordan, just don't break up with me…because if you want to see a mess, then oh boy lemme tell you, that would be me…crying, hysterical and foolish…but I know you would never, ever break my heart."

Jordan looked down, "Never intentionally,"

Nicole reached for his hand, "Wait until Zoey finds out…Eek! Finally after all this time drooling after my dream guys…I've scooped up the perfect man." Nicole kissed Jordan on the cheek.

"Perfect man?"

Nicole nodded, "Perfect, from those sexy blue eyes of yours to…"

"To what?"

"That body." Nicole giggled, "Let's…"

"Nicole, have you seen Zoey?" Sawyer asked coming from no where.

Nicole helped Jordan up, and then focused her attention on Sawyer.

Sawyer stared at them awkwardly, "Congratulations by the way, but I really need to find Zoey, it's important and she…"

"I saw her with Chase," Jordan said.

Sawyer looked away, "Oh really, she didn't hang with you Nicole?"

Nicole shook her head, "Nope, was she supposed to because Zoey totally didn't fill me in…unless…" Nicole realized that Zoey probably wanted to be with Chase without Sawyer finding out. "I mean she ran into Chase, and they um…they were just talking and…"

"I think I saw them go into this fun house towards the end of the park." Jordan offered.

Nicole stepped on Jordan's foot.

He closed his mouth.

Sawyer noticed so he got a feeling that Zoey didn't want him to find out, but right now that wasn't important. "Thanks Jordan and Nicole," With that Sawyer ran off towards the end attractions.

* * *

"Chase!" Zoey screamed. 

Chase tried to get up, but it was hard to steady himself when they were trapped in a net full of squishy red balls.

The homeless man jumped down.

"Ahhh!" Zoey screamed. "Chase get up, get up!"

Chase got up and then fell.

The homeless man crawled over to them, his knife still in hand, and a sinister smile stretched across his face. "You're luck has run out."

He raised his knife.

Zoey started to kick around, Chase got up, and then he pulled her up.

"We're stuck, how…"

The homeless man got up, and then tackled Chase and Zoey back down.

Zoey screamed as his arm was held firmly down on her neck. She could smell him, he smelled foul as if he hadn't bathed for days. She couldn't breathe. "Chase!" She tried to choke out.

"There's nothing more I enjoy than torturing," The man growled. He forced himself up.

Zoey frantically tried to throw the red squishy balls off of Chase, so she could at least see his face.

Chase drew in a mouthful of air.

The homeless man raised his knife. "Any last words?"

"Please, you don't even know us, we haven't done anything to you…" Zoey screamed pleadingly.

He bent down and grabbed a fistful of Zoey's hair.

She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up bitch," He growled.

"Get the hell off of her!" Chase yelled. Something inside of him took over, Chase kicked outwards, he hit the homeless man in his sensitive area.

"Ahh, you little creep!" The man yelled falling down.

Chase forced himself up, "Zoey!"

Zoey weakly forced herself up, "Chase, he's going to…"

Chase looked around frantically, "There is a ladder back up…this must be some kind of trap door."

"You both are going to pay you little brats, I'm going to kill you both and then I'm going to get away clean…"

Chase pushed Zoey towards the ladder. Zoey crawled on and struggled to force herself up. Chase crawled on seconds later. It was hard trying to get back up, while they were handcuffed together.

"No you don't!" The homeless man got up in record time, and then grabbed onto Chase's leg.

Zoey had reached the top and now she was about to climb up to the second floor, using her arm and leg to propel herself up.

The homeless man pulled Chase downwards.

Zoey's arm and hand slipped slightly. She screamed loudly.

The homeless man took his knife and then sliced a little into Chase's leg.

Chase threw his head back and yelled so painfully, that Zoey felt as if she had been the one that had been cut.

Zoey screamed, "Help us! Help us!"

* * *

Sawyer called 911, as he ran into the fun house. "Zoey, Zoey, what's going on! Where are you!" 

"Sawyer, help, oh mi god Sawyer!" Zoey screamed.

Sawyer dropped his phone. He couldn't see it in the dark, clowns smiled back at him, with sick expressions, and fun house mirrors altered his size and shape. "Zoey!" Sawyer screamed again.

* * *

"I got you good didn't I, you little bastard!" The homeless man grabbed Chase by his bloody leg, and then yanked him downwards. 

Chase fell, and Zoey lost her grip. They both fell.

"My leg!" Chase yelled.

Zoey fell closest to the homeless man.

He grabbed her up by the shoulders.

Tears stained her face…how could something as simple as searching a fun house…turn into a fight for their lives. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, and her hair was wild, covering her face, and strands were in her mouth, as she struggled to breathe.

"You see darling, when you become as desperate as me, it doesn't matter who you hurt…after all even if I am caught, at least in jail they'll feed me…"

"We didn't do anything to…"

The homeless man shook Zoey violently.

"Shut up dumb b…"

Chase attacked the man again. He tackled him down, Zoey was flipped around as they all fell.

The homeless man started to thrash around with his knife.

Zoey shielded her face, he cut her hand, and she felt warm blood start to trickle down. "Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppp!"

* * *

Dana sat down on her bed. So Logan was leaving. She reached for her pillow, and then looked around, empty and lost. If only she hadn't ripped that note, and if only she had given it to him. Tears started to fall down Dana's cheeks again. 

"Cruz, stop being such a damn crybaby!" Dana glanced at the alarm clock next to Zoey's bed. It was 11:30, Starcross Point was a fifteen minute walk from the campus.

Without thinking Dana jumped up. She had to at least say good bye to him.

Rain started to fall outside.

Dana cursed her luck…but the rain wasn't going to stop her. She threw open her closet, and then pulled out a PCA hoodie. After grabbing her keys, Dana locked the door behind her, and ran towards the stairs.

Taking the stairs three steps at a time, Dana pushed people out of her way. "Move, I have an emergency! Get out of my way, God you people walk slow!"

Dana opened the doors. The rain was falling so hard, she couldn't see anything. She was officially crazy. Dana pulled her hood over her head, and then ran out, she ran across the street.

A car screeched to a halt in front of her.

"What the hell are you trying to do knock me over!" She screamed.

The door opened, and Logan peeked his head out, "Dana!"

Dana's mouth dropped open, "Logan!"

"I'm giving you one last chance, come with me!"

A car beeped loudly behind him.

"Go the hell around!" Logan yelled.

Dana smiled, "Logan…"

"I'll take care of you…I promise, if you come with me."

(Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!)

Mrs. Logan Reese- Lol, Nat, what am I going to do with you? You know if Logan left…Dana would have to tag along. And no, Nicole doesn't know about Logan…love you too kiddo.

Ludaverse- I have appreciated all of your reviews, I hope your mom doesn't cut off the internet, because how do you survive without it? I updated before Tuesday for you, and thanks again Ashley.

Mellerties- Sawyer is going to Louisiana with Zoey and Chase, it was just a coincidence that the hurricane happened…a tragic coincidence, because I had planned on them going to Louisiana all summer long. Meadow does have an STD…not one of the worst, but still gross enough. O.C. this week!

Rica- Perfect goody, goody hooch…lol, I'm sorry about Mike, but believe me he does have a storyline, and he will get the attention he deserves, it's just this story has so many characters, I have to alternate between storylines. Cassidy is a new kid with a secret…and also someone to balance out Meadow. Thank you for the compliment. Much love rica.

Zxxbsmsgirl- Hey Marina! Malcolm informed Dakota's parents and they liked the idea. I choose Mexico because it is closer to California, and I don't know about Meadow and Cassidy dating…but you never know. Lots of love and cookies right back to ya!

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Thanks man! You're right about Cassidy…but he's not a bad guy, just what he did was. Nicole doesn't know about Jordan…and don't commit suicide…lol, I think everyone…and myself included enjoys your "Die MeadHo Die" stories…btw…did you notice she wasn't in it today? E-mail me with your idea whenever, and you rock.

(Kezza7, MidnightPrincess15, Kristen, A Sinner Has A Prayer, Evilangel16, Hersheys-Kisses, Bam roudney hawk, and Pink Positivee, you'll are awesome, thanks for reviewing!)

I will be busy this week, so I'll try updating on Saturday…or whenever I have some more downtime. Peace.


	19. Runaway Baby

Chapter 19- Runaway Baby

"Ohh a psychic!" Nicole exclaimed.

Jordan wrinkled his nose, "You don't believe in that stuff do you?"

"I don't know, I think it's weird but interesting at the same time, we should totally try it." Nicole chirped.

"I don't believe in psychics,"

"Well let's go in and get a good laugh, and see what kind of garbage she tries to tell us. The only thing I would believe is a nice wedding in the future, a white picket fence, and tons of kids!"

Jordan smiled, "We have the same goals…except I want to wear a tux, not a dress."

Nicole hugged Jordan, "I would hope!"

Jordan looked down.

"So do you want to go in? I mean if you don't we can ride one more ride, I'm always up for the ferris wheel if you'll kiss my fears away again."

"We can go in the psychic place," Jordan said glancing towards the building suspiciously.

Nicole clapped her hands, "Yay!"

They both walked towards the small house which was a couple yards away from the main attractions. Jordan opened the door for Nicole.

"Thanks stud,"

He closed the door behind them, and looked around the dark room. Red, black and white candles illuminated the walls with flickers of light. The place smelt of vanilla, and smoke. Jordan didn't like this place.

Nicole linked her arm in Jordan's and dragged him further in. "Yohoo, anyone here?"

"Hold on, just one moment," A voice called from the back.

Nicole looked up at Jordan, "This place is cree-py…let me tell you,"

"Hi, there," A short woman wearing an ill fitting white dress said. She extended her hand to Nicole first.

Nicole shook her head.

"You have a lot of energy…I get a very carefree, go with the flow kind of mood from you,"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's how I am."

Jordan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I am Miss Calypso, what are you here for? Tarot readings? Palm readings…"

"Um…Palm?" Nicole asked adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"You two are dating," Calypso said.

Jordan nodded, "Yes,"

"She is your first girlfriend?"

Jordan glanced towards the door, "Yes,"

"But she's not your first relationship,"

"Um…I…Nicole do you really want to do this?"

Nicole glanced at Jordan curiously, "I do, you don't have to if you don't want too, but I…I'm curious,"

Calypso glanced at Jordan once again.

"Can I get a palm reading?" Nicole repeated.

"Sure follow me hun,"

Nicole turned to Jordan, "You've never had a girlfriend before?"

"I'm shy,"

"But she said you've been in relationships!" Nicole playfully hit him in the chest. "I'm so confused, but then again I always am…I mean how could you have been in a relationship if I am the first girl that you have dated? Silly boy."

Jordan forced a smile, "Yeah, I don't know what that psychic was talking about,"

"Did you want to come in with me?" Nicole asked.

Jordan shook his head, "That lady is scary."

"Nicole," Calypso called.

Nicole gasped, "Oh migod, how did she know my name!"

Jordan pointed towards Nicole's necklace.

"She is psychic!"

"Your necklace says your name sweetie,"

Nicole looked down, "Oh I forgot about that darn thing," Nicole headed into the back.

Calypso motioned for Nicole to sit down, "Are you hungry, thirsty, would you like some steak, macaroni and cheese, or lamb chops?"

Nicole shook her head, "Do you have water?"

Calypso nodded, "The best water in the state of California!"

Nicole tapped her hands along her jeans as Calypso got up, her dress got stuck in the chair.

"Damn chair always attacking me!" Calypso yelled kicking the chair.

Nicole jumped.

"Everything is fine, Calypso is fine,"

Nicole raised her eyebrows but kept her mouth shut.

Calypso grabbed a bottle of water from her refrigerator which was inscribed with "Magic Potions,"

"Is that water?" Nicole asked.

Calypso nodded, "The best in the state,"

Nicole accepted the water, "Oh thanks," she popped off the cap and took a sip. "Ohh that's refreshing,"

"Two dollars," Calypso snapped.

Nicole scowled, "Huh?"

"Nothing is free child, now tell me when you are ready."

Nicole pushed the water away and then placed her hands on Calypso's outstretched palms. "Okay, I'm ready."

Calypso closed her eyes, "Okay, let me see, let me see."

Nicole bit her lip nervously, and her eyes scanned over Calypso's expression.

Calypso looked disturbed.

Nicole pouted. Why wasn't she smiling? Everything was perfect, she was dating Jordan, Noah was back in town, she wasn't flunking her classes because they hadn't started yet.

"I'm not sure if you want me to go through with this," Calypso said concerned.

Nicole's mouth dropped, "It's all bad?"

Calypso looked down, "I'm not sure if you want this reading."

"Yes I do!" Nicole exclaimed.

Calypso sighed, "Are you sure?"

Nicole slowly nodded, "Um yeah…as long as I'm not going to like die or anything because that is so totally scary, I don't even think I can describe how scary that is, you like know what I mean?"

"I didn't get a word of that, but I need you to give me your approval to go on once again."

Nicole nodded, "Go on,"

"Five dollars," Calypso said.

Nicole reached in her pocket and pulled out five dollars to give to Calypso.

Calypso held the money up to the light, "Now we shall continue,"

Nicole leaned forward, her chocolate locks spilled across her shoulder, and then placed her hands in Calypso's. "You are about to begin your senior year, and you are excited…yes?"

"Well not for school, but for the fashion show, you know dressing up, oh and I'm also excited to show off my new boyfriend, he looks so good on my arm." Nicole squealed.

Calypso scowled, "Your heart will be broken."

"What,"

"He loves you, but there are things that you cannot change…"

"What do you mean…He wouldn't break my heart, he would never do that…"

"And it gets worse dear, it gets very worse,"

Nicole shivered.

* * *

"Get in the car Dana!" Logan yelled.

Dana was drenched from the cold rain, so she ran towards the passenger's door and got in.

Logan smiled, "I knew you would see things my way."

"Drive me back to the door,"

"What?"

"I'm not going with you to Tijuana,"

Logan scowled, "Then why did you get in my car?"  
Dana turned around to look at Dakota who was stretched out in the backseat reading Maxim. He flipped on the light.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while…oh damn, check out Tara Reid's new "friends", I knew she would get some bigger…"

Dana wrinkled her nose at him.

Logan reached for her hand, "You know you want to come,"

Dana tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but Logan refused to let go. "I'm not going to stay forever."

Dana rotated her head around, "My parents pay way too much money to keep me here in PCA, and you think I'm just going to throw that away to run off on some crazy fantasy with you!"

"I knew you dreamed about running away with me, what girl doesn't."

"If you were smart, you would cut the cocky bullshit,"

Logan raised his chin, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Bye Logan,"

Dana rested her hand on the door handle but Logan locked the doors, and then put on the child lock.

"Logan, let me out of here right now, or I swear I'm going to…"

"You were running out here for a reason."

"I was hungry, and all I wanted was to get a sub."

"In the pouring rain?"

Dana crossed her arms, "Don't make me punch you in the face."

Logan leaned forward, "Then punch me."

Dana raised her fist.

Logan tapped his chin, "Right here…and then kiss it and make it better."

Dana slowly dropped her fist.

In the back Dakota turned the page, "Mmm…are you guys about to get your freak on because that is where this conversation is…"

"Shut up!" Logan and Dana yelled at the same time.

Dakota closed his mouth, "Fine, I'll just focus on my Maxim magazine."

Dana took in a mouthful of air.

Logan looked around. He watched as the rain beat against his window, and then slid downwards. Puddles were forming on the street, and the concrete was slick.

"If you go…when will you come back?"

Dana's question took Logan by surprise, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "You heard me pretty boy don't make me repeat myself."

Logan placed his hand against the steering wheel and then slouched back in his seat. "I don't know…I planned on coming back right before the beginning of senior year."

"Which starts next week." Dana pointed out.

Logan nodded, "I want to give Malcolm a scare, make him realize how serious I am about finishing up high school at PCA."

"Why don't you go talk to him now? I'm sure he will let you stay if…"

"I am way due for a vacation, I'm leaving for Mexico anyways, and when I come back I'm pretty sure I will make him see things my way."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then I really will go away and never come back, I'm going to be eighteen next year…if I don't start standing up for myself against him, then he will make all my decisions, and I don't like that."

Dana bit her lip.

"So go with me, I'll have you back by the beginning of school."

"Logan, I…"

Logan leaned closer to Dana, "Imagine us…just you and me in Mexico, maybe we can work on getting along."

Dana stared back at Logan with a ridiculous expression, "Are you serious?"

"We can work on it, after all you came out in the pouring rain to find me."

"Don't give yourself so much credit Reese…I was hungry, and I wanted a sub."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah a sub? What kind?"

Dana looked around in thought, "Um…ham and cheese,"

"Liar,"

"You don't know me."

Logan nodded smugly.

"No you don't!"

"You're seriously thinking about going with me."

"You've got it wrong because I am…"

Logan leaned closer and placed his hand against Dana' s window. "I know how to make you come with me."

"You're breathing on me…move,"

Logan pressed his nose against Dana's, and then stared deep into her beautiful eyes. "When I get this close to girls, they lose all of their senses and fall like putty into my hands."

"Not this girl,"

"I know you, you're not fooling me, after all no one loves to play games more than us."

Dakota groaned in the back.

Dana grabbed Logan's arm, "If you kiss me, then I swear I will squeeze your arm so tight, and dig my nails into your flesh so you will scream loud and high pitched like a…"

Logan turned his face, his nose grazed her cheek as he pressed his lips against Dana's.

As he suspected she kissed him back…with no objections.

Dana's body relaxed against his.

Logan leaned away, and then kissed her again.

"You still haven't convinced me to go with you,"

"Then I know what will…how do you feel about waking up with a view of the beach, seeing my beautiful face every morning, and taking trips out on my father's boat?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Yawn,"

"He has homes all over the world and I happen to have a key to the one in Tijuana."

"He'll know you went there idiot."

Logan shook his head, "I doubt that, he has to many homes in California to even think about Mexico…now say you'll go with me."

"Logan…"

"I'll bring you back by the start of school, and if you come with me then I promise I'll take care of you…and show you a good time."

Dana closed her eyes.

Logan ran his hands through Dana's damp hair. "Just runaway with me."

"I don't have any clothes." Dana said with a shaky voice and a quickly beating heart.

"I'll buy some new stuff…get you ready for senior year, so you'll be the best dressed girl at PCA."

"I already am," Dana growled.

Logan nodded, "But this year, you're going to knock them dead."

"Even you,"

Logan smiled, "You already have baby doll," He unlocked the doors.

Dana reached for the handle, but then paused. "Just Go before I change my mind, and I swear you better have me back before next week!"

"I promised didn't I baby," Logan pulled on his shades.

"It's raining fool."

Logan winked at her through his dark tinted glasses. "These shades look hot on me regardless, and besides it's not raining in this car, the sun is out…and it's shining bright."

* * *

"Say Goodbye precious," The homeless man said. He raised his knife.

Chase wasn't going to let anything happen to Zoey.

Zoey closed her eyes.

"No!" Chase yelled.

Before the man could do anything else, someone flashed a light down on them.

"Don't move," A cop said pointing his gun at the homeless man.

He dropped his knife and raised his hands, "I was just having some fun, with them, I wasn't going to hurt them."

"Just keep your hands up sir, are you two okay?" The cop handed his flashlight to Sawyer who was standing next to him.

Zoey's mouth dropped open, "Sawyer,"

Sawyer's hand dropped from his fast beating heart. After he heard Zoey scream, he had turned around to track down a cop he had seen not to far from the fun house.

The cop handcuffed the homeless man, "Finally we caught you, the infamous purse snatcher of Paradise Beach, after we're finished with you, you won't be bothering people any longer., at least not around here."

Zoey looked down at Chase's leg, "How is it?"

Chase nodded, "It's okay…I think the bleeding has stopped."

"You need to see a nurse, he stabbed you with a dirty knife."

Chase gagged.

"Chase, I'm sure you're going to be okay, but we should just make sure,"

"I know,"

Ten minutes later, Zoey, and Chase finished answering the cops questions.

"Do you'll need a ride back to your homes?" He asked.

"No we'll be fine," Sawyer said looking down at Zoey and Chase's wrists which were chained together.

"Sawyer, I'm so happy to see you," Zoey said breathlessly, she wrapped her free arm around him and then hugged him.

"I want to ask you about the handcuffs…but I'm not going to because…"

Zoey looked down, "I know it looks bad but…"

"Your mom called Zoey, something happened and she really needs to talk to you."

"My mom?" Zoey asked forgetting the previous drama she had just went through with Chase.

Sawyer took a deep breath, "You should call her,"

"Was she finalizing the tickets just to make sure we were leaving on the day after tomorrow for Louisiana."

"You should talk to her, because I…"

Zoey reached for Sawyer's arm, "Sawyer, what's wrong."

"Zoey…"

"Sawyer, you're scaring me please just tell me, I'm worried now and that would be really mean of you to make me wait."

"It's a lot and…"

"Is my family okay, is something wrong with my mom?" Zoey raised her free hand and placed it towards her key necklace. "Sawyer!"

"Zoey…I,"

"Did someone…die."

Sawyer slowly looked back at Zoey.

Zoey swallowed down a lump in her throat, and the fact that Sawyer hadn't turned down her guess brought tears to her eyes. "What…what happened?"

"The Hurricane it…I mean your aunt she was down there when it hit, and they…"

She placed her hand to her mouth, "I only have one aunt that lives in New Orleans, and she was pregnant…There had got to be a mistake," Tears fell down Zoey's cheek.

Chase was stunned.

Sawyer pulled Zoey into a hug, "I'm so sorry sunshine…I,"

Zoey wiped at her tears with shaking hands, "I can't believe this, I just can't believe this."

* * *

Jordan stepped into the room with Calypso and Nicole.

Calypso glanced at him, and then back at Nicole. "Everything will change, and I am sorry but there is more."

Nicole was upset. "And it's bad right."

"Unfortunately so…just let me know if you don't want to know,"

Nicole's stomach rose up and down with pent up anxiety and fear. "Just…what is it."

Calypso closed her eyes, "Someone you care about dearly…someone you love more than life itself will leave you."

Nicole pouted. "So that's how I'm going to get my heartbroken."

Calypso shook her head, "No…that has to do with something else, but this person that you love so dear will leave…and never come back."

Tears were stinging Nicole's eyes.

"Stop! Nicole let's go," Jordan said grabbing her hand.

"Where is this person going, and why are they leaving me in the first place…do you know,"

"Nicole, your crying let's go…" Jordan tried to usher.

Calypso closed her eyes and then reopened them. "They won't leave you by choice, but by force."

"Force?" Nicole gasped.

Calypso nodded, "By death."

Nicole pulled her hands back away from Calypso and pure fear blanketed her face. She started to hyperventilate. "Jordan let's go!" She cried.

Jordan glared at Calypso and then quickly guided Nicole out of the psychic shop.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I promise I will answer your questions next chapter…and any new ones as well. I have some major homework to catch up on! Peace.)


	20. Broken Guitars and Written Poetry

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters on the show.

I only own- Sawyer, Meadow, Cassidy, Skyler, Jordan, Dakota, Jack, and any other OC I am forgetting because there is so much of them…I also own the poems "Light a Candle" and "Broken Guitar"

This chapter is very Angsty…and maybe a little depressing so I apologize in advance

**Chapter 20- Broken Guitars and Written Poetry**

They all gathered.

Candles illuminated the dark night, and the moon hid behind the clouds.

Every expression read one of remorse, loss and sadness.

Chase looked around the mood was heavy, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be here. He sighed, and then looked down. His heart was broken because Zoey was crying beside him. He glanced at her, and his eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. What was he supposed to say? That everything was going to be okay? No way, her aunt just died, by a freak Hurricane that came out of no where.

Zoey sobbed. She placed her free hand over her mouth, and then leaned forward. Her hair covered her face, and her shoulders started to shake.

Chase swallowed down a lump in his throat, He had to do something. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. "Zo…" His mouth was dry, and his voice was hoarse.

Zoey started to sob more.

People looked at her in pity.

Zoey heard Chase talking back to her, but she couldn't talk. All she could do was cry, because she didn't understand this, how could this happen, how could so many people die, so many people, and even worse her favorite aunt in this world.

She bit her lip in order to control more sobs that was on their way. She sniffled and then wiped at her tear stained face with her hands. She didn't deal with death well, and what broke her heart the most, was not only did her aunt die, but her cousin was gone too, he cousin who she had never met.

She rested her arms against her shaking legs, and then her head.

Beside her Chase was using his free hand to gently massage her shoulders.

But it wasn't going to be okay.

"Zoey," Chase whispered.

Zoey sat up slightly, not enough for Chase to see her reddened face, but only enough so she could wipe at her face once again.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Me too," She whispered.

Chase clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted to do was shatter her even more by saying the wrong thing. All he could do was hug her, Chase leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zoey. He just wanted to protect her from this world, wipe away her tears, and help her get through this.

"Chase, she was pregnant," Zoey cried.

"Zoey, I know…"

"I just don't understand, why?"

Chase kissed Zoey on top of her golden locks.

Zoey sat up.

Chase was forced to sit up. He held his breath as he looked back at Zoey. This was hard to see her like this, she was always so happy, and cheerful, and now her beautiful brown eyes were hidden behind red bags underneath her eyes.

Chase looked down. He felt like he was going to cry. He was a little emotional, and he didn't want to cry, because if he did, then he would make Zoey cry more, and he didn't want that. Chase looked down, he rocked back and forth.

Zoey looked away, and she winced in order to stop the tears but more just fell. "Why Chase, why?"

"I don't know Zoey," Chase felt a tear slide down his cheek. God he was such a wimp.

As he suspected the tear that slid down his cheek triggered another round of sobs from Zoey. She was falling apart right in front of him, the girl he loved, was falling apart right in front of him.

"This just feels like a dream…" Zoey wiped at her tears as they steadily fell, "A bad dream, a bad, bad dream. I mean I can't understand how so many people could die, I just want to do something…I just want to bring them back, but I…" Zoey placed her balled fist to her mouth and then covered her eyes with the hand that was handcuffed to Chase. "I can't believe she's dead."

Chase clenched his jaw.

Zoey sighed, and then let out a deep breath, "Did you know I was named after her?"

Chase closed his eyes. "She's in a better place,"

"I'll never see her again." Zoey nodded far away, "And I won't ever see my cousin…I didn't even know if she was having a boy or a girl."

Chase blinked back some tears. Logan would love to see him crying like a girl, so he could tease him for the rest of his life, but that wasn't important now, the big picture was Zoey.

Zoey leaned forward and stared off in a daze. "I have never felt so empty in my life."

* * *

The Dean stood up in front of the campus gathered on the line.

"Thank you for everyone that came out today…tonight we are holding a candlelight vigil, as well as a charity raising fund for the good people of Louisiana, Alabama and Mississippi, and everyone else affected by the Hurricane. I ask of you to at least donate a dollar, so many people are in the dark, without homes, without lights, loved ones, and they need our help, and I think they need prayers as well." The Dean looked down. "Thanks for coming out, we have an open mike for anyone who wants to come up, and speak, or just express to us how the hurricane has affected you. Thanks once again for coming out and showing your support."

* * *

Sawyer shook the Dean's hand.

Zoey looked up, she tilted her head to the side. But her expression didn't change, it was permanent and fixed in a lifeless stare.

Sawyer sat down on the stool, and adjusted his microphone. "Hi everyone,"

"Hi," The audience said.

"I know it's hard to have faith in anything these days, but we have to…I know it seems like all is lost, but we have to keep on moving on. There are many people out there that need help, and we can help by donating, and as the Dean said even something as simple as a prayer would be greatly appreciated. We need to come together, and do what we can, PCA, just a dollar, imagine how much money we can raise towards the relief efforts down there."

The audience nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't have any family in the areas that were hit, but my girlfriend does, and I love her so much that I feel like I lost a part of my family as well,"

Zoey looked down, the wind blew strands of hair past her eye, but she didn't care.

"Everyone needs someone to lean on…and Zoey I just want you to know that I am here for you, and so is Chase,"

Chase looked up in shock.

Sawyer nodded back at Chase, "And Nicole, Dana, Michael, we're all here…my point is PCA, that we need to make a support system, why suffer alone, when there is so many people that are devastated by this tragedy, we need to come together, put our differences aside, and just realize that we are all humans." Sawyer stopped because he felt as if he was lecturing the crowd. He adjusted his guitar in his arms. "I wrote this song for all the hopeful families out there, that continue to look for there loved ones, waiting for the call that they are okay."

Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder.

Chase looked down, and then rested his cheek against her head. "I love you Zoey, and it kills me to see you hurt."

Zoey grabbed onto Chase's shirt, and then buried her face against him. He could feel her tears sliding down his neck.

"I'll stay up with you all night, we'll get through this together,"

* * *

The audience lit their candles and then waved them in the air.

Sawyer looked down, and then started to sing as he played his guitar.

_I'll light a candle for you_

_And I'll wait every night_

_I'll pray for you_

_Beg for you to come back_

_So things can be right_

_Ships at sea have never been so lonely_

_Walks on the beach have never been so phony_

_Staging these laughs_

_Forcing these smiles_

_I miss you everyday_

_And when you're away_

_I'll light a candle_

_And pray for your safe return_

_Dark nights blanket my mind with its fog_

_Making me see illusions_

_You walking through_

_Coming back to me_

_And shedding down your light of joy_

_And filling this void._

_But as the candles flicker_

_And the lights twitter_

_I see that it is just an illusion_

_Sweet misery_

_Heartbreaking pain_

_Days like these it always rains_

_The candles are dying_

_All hope is ceasing_

_The sun is coming, but you're still not in reach_

_I'll stay here forever_

_Forever hopeful that the ships from up above_

_Will send you back to me on crisp rolling waves_

_Right into my arms so I can give you all my love._

Sawyer looked up and then said a solemn "Thank you" after walking off the stage.

Zoey sat up, and then watched as he walked towards her. She just wanted to cry alone, so Chase and Sawyer didn't have to feel sorry for her. Never before had she felt like this, so lost, confused, and just broken. Well now she knew what it felt like to lose someone.

Sawyer reached for her hand.

Zoey stared straight ahead.

"Zoey," Sawyer said.

She was unresponsive, her eyes stared straight ahead. This girl they didn't know, for the time being the old Zoey was gone.

"Zoey," Sawyer repeated gently pulling her hair out of her face.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," She said distant.

"Zoey, did you want to leave so…"

"No," She said in a monotone voice.

* * *

Cassidy sat in his room.

He liked Meadow, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to get close to her. Cassidy slouched down in his chair. His room was empty, and in need of company, but no one was coming, and the thought of being alone all his life was a reality he had to deal with. His family was gone, and so was the last of his sanity after last year.

Cassidy glanced over at his guitar. He hadn't played it in a while, and maybe it had to do with the fact that it was a gift from his sister. There was a candle light vigil going on the lawn, but he didn't want to go.

Cassidy picked up his guitar and then sat down on the ledge of his window.

He would feel so much better if he was with his family, far away from this place, and this misery. Cassidy sighed, He thought Meadow was pretty, but once she realized why he was at PCA, she would leave him, and he would be alone again. So he wasn't going to talk to her anymore.

He hadn't played his guitar in so long, but after his family left he had written this song, and he always played it when times got tough.

As Cassidy strummed the chords, he looked down on the array of candles and PCA students gathered. The solemn setting only added to the loneliness he was feeling.

_These broken chords don't play no more_

_This new guitar is shattered, tossed down, cracked and bruised_

_And abandoned on the floor_

_It needs my attention_

_Guitar abandoned_

_Needs some affection_

_Guitar that's always empty handed_

_Why don't you play_

_With my hands I can strum your melody_

_Why don't you sing_

_With my broken heart loving you has become a felony_

_Don't have time no more_

_To sit down, write these rhymes_

_Strum your chords, sing your pain_

_Make my words come alive in your name_

_Guitar of mine_

_I don't have the time no more_

_To love you like I used to_

_Take care of you and protect you from the abuse_

_Because baby I've grown tired_

_Now that you're shattered_

_Broken on the floor_

_Chords curled, Scars and wounds_

_Baby what's the use_

_I've already broken your wires_

_Because they've broken mine, leaving me behind_

_In this state in a rage of fire_

_These broken chords don't play no more_

_This new guitar is shattered, tossed down, cracked and bruised_

_And abandoned on the floor._

Cassidy threw down his guitar and then rested his head against his window pane.

Meadow opened the door.

Cassidy turned to her in surprise. "How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Well get out! Leave me alone!" Cassidy yelled suddenly.

Meadow's mouth dropped, "What?"

"Go, and don't ever talk to me again!"

Meadow turned around and slammed the door behind her, and then ran down the hallway.

(Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This was a tough chapter, and I hope I can lighten the mood soon, but more angst is coming, but I don't want to drop it all at once, because I like balance…well I sound dumb…lol, but I wanted to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, I read all the reviews, and I really appreciate them all. I'm going to answer the questions now, and hopefully I don't leave any out…school is driving me crazy. And to everyone that asked, I didn't see the season premiere of Zoey 101.

**Classic Rock n Roll Fan**- I'm not sure if I answered you last time, but of course you can borrow Meadow…and I think it was the homeless guy? But yeah, you can borrow them, and I can't wait to read what you write!

**Mellerties**- Big things are going to happen in Mexico for Dana and Logan, something that has happened before, but this time it will have effects! Hmm….

**Zxxbsmsgirl3148**- Hey Marina, they were dancing, because Skyler wants to audition for this art school, and leave PCA…but the school is still close enough to Michael.

**Chaseismyn**- Hmm…you like two guys, which one treats you the best, who can make you laugh, does any of them get annoying sometimes, and who are you with the most, think those things over. Hope you figure it out or did.

**Mrs.Logan Reese**- Hey Natalie, I am so busy with school, all I ever do is writing and school work, but we'll talk over the weekend promise, and don't worry I'll bring Quinn, Jack, Skyler and Michael back. I'm still working on balancing all these characters!

(Thanks once again, now I am going to get started on my homework…The study of the Mekong River…how fun…not, take care everyone, and I'm sorry if I depressed anyone with this chapter..it depressed me…but until next update!)


	21. I like it like that

Chapter 21- I like it like that

"This has to be perfect mom," Sawyer said.

Meredith Thomas nodded, "I understand, today is her birthday,"

"And yesterday was the worst day of her life," Sawyer placed his lacrosse stick down next to him, and then glanced at Chase who was no longer handcuffed to Zoey.

The handcuffs had been taken off earlier that morning after going back to the carnival to find the man that handcuffed them.

"So you and Chase want to throw Zoey a birthday party," Meredith pulled out a pad, "It's going to be hard arranging everything with so little time but…"

"We need a D.J., she needs a dress, something beautiful, fitting for a gorgeous girl like her, and we need tons of magnolias,"

"Magnolias?" Meredith asked.

"It's the state flower of Louisiana, and Zoey loves them," Chase spoke up.

Meredith nodded, "Okay, I have a friend in Malibu that sells flowers, and I'm sure she has Magnolias for the party, so where is Zoey right now?"

"Shopping with Nicole," Chase responded.

Meredith nodded, "Okay, we have a little bit of time and we have a lot of party planning to do by tonight."

"Thanks mom," Sawyer said.

Meredith nodded, "Of course, do you have any particular locations in mind for Zoey's birthday party?"

"I think we should have the party here in Malibu." Sawyer suggested.

"Okay, I'll see what places are available," Meredith stood up, "I'll call you later,"

"Thanks," Sawyer stood up. "I guess I don't have time for lacrosse today because I have to take care of Zoey,"

"I'll call you," Meredith repeated walking towards her car.

Sawyer turned towards Chase, "Do you know Zoey's dress size?"

"I think she's like a 2?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Maybe we should bring her dress shopping?"

"How about I go dress shopping with her, and you can take care of the invitations."

Sawyer thought it over, "Or maybe you can take care of the invitations and I'll take her dress shopping."

"We don't really have time to argue,"

"We'll flip a coin," Sawyer suggested quickly.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Oh okay, Um…sure,"

Sawyer pulled a coin out of his pocket, "I call heads,"

"Tails,"

Sawyer flipped the coin, he caught it in his hand, and then looked down. "Tails,"

Chase smiled, "I won't mess up the surprise, I'll just tell her we're shopping for a dress for the Sade Hawkins dance."

"But then it will look like you expect her to ask you to the dance,"

"Fine, I'll think of something better, unless you have any better ideas?" Chase asked.

"Just go,"

Chase scowled.

"Sorry, I meant I'll call you later." Sawyer grabbed his lacrosse stick and started to throw the ball into the air and catch it as he walked away.

* * *

"I'm not going to Louisiana anymore," Zoey said.

Nicole adjusted her shopping bags in her hand. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah, I think it would be a better idea if I stayed here,"

Nicole linked her arm in Zoey's, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you yesterday,"

"Oh it's okay," Zoey's cell phone rang, she loosed her arm from Nicole's and then grabbed her cell. "It's Chase,"

She flipped her phone open and then answered it seconds later, "Hey Chase,"

"Zoey," He said happily.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Are you feeling better kiddo?"

Her cheeks grew warm, "Thanks Chase,"

"For what?"

"For caring, and I do feel a little better thanks to you and Sawyer,"

"Yesterday was tough for us all, where are you now?"

"At the Malibu shopping center with Nicole,"

Beside Zoey, Nicole was walking while her eyes stayed trained on a guy that looked just like Jordan. He was in a sports store.

"Jordan!" She yelled.

Zoey turned towards Nicole surprised.

Jordan turned around, "Hey,"

Nicole squealed, and then dropped her shopping bags.

"Nicole?" Zoey asked confused.

"I'm just so glad to see him," She ran towards him.

Jordan turned away from the desk where he was buying something and then turned to Nicole. She jumped up and then kissed him.

Jordan caught her, "Well hey to you too,"

Nicole then kissed him on the cheek, "I decided I'm not going to worry about that crazy psychic,"

"Good, she didn't know what she was talking about anyways," Jordan said placing his hand against Nicole's cheek.

"So what are you doing in this store?" Nicole looked up at a moose head on the wall. "Is this Abercrombie and Fitch? It looks different,"

Jordan smiled, "No it's a sporting goods store,"

"What's that?"

"Where you buy tents, and fishing rods for outdoor activities,"

"Oh, that's why I don't know about it, are you going fishing?"

"I was hoping we were,"

Nicole laughed, and then placed her hand against Jordan's chest.

"I'm serious,"

"I don't know the first thing about fishing!"

"Well that's what I am here for, I can teach you."

Nicole pouted, "It might take all night."

"I'm down for that,"

"So you want to go camping?"

Jordan nodded, "Just you and me…under the stars."

"With the bears, and the foxes, and the crazy killer people in the woods."

Jordan grinned, "No, it's just going to be you and me."

Nicole always turned down her dad's offers to go camping with her brother Noah back in Florida, but this wasn't her dad and her brother…this was Jordan

"It's no fun camping by myself,"

"You need a little company huh?"

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'm just warning you, I might accidentally fall into a ditch, or get dragged down the river, or eaten by a fox, or…"

"You have a highly active imagination."

"Well you know how many times you have saved my life already,"

"Who's counting I'm not," Jordan said looking into Nicole's sexy warm eyes.

"Aww," Nicole stood on her tipee toes to kiss him on the nose.

The cashier sighed, "Are you going to buy this tent or what dude?"

Jordan blushed, "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

Nicole held her breath as she watched Jordan. She didn't care what that psychic said, no one was going to die, and everything was going to stay perfect just like this.

After Jordan finished buying the tent, he wrapped his arm around Nicole and led her towards Zoey.

Nicole grabbed his hand.

"Hey Jordan," Zoey said.

"Hey," He said back.

"So what did Chase say?" Nicole asked.

Zoey looked down at her phone, "He's going to meet me in front of Aeropostale,"

"Oh," Nicole said with a nod.

"You guys can go ahead because I'm going to wait here for him."

"Are you sure Zo?" Nicole asked.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah I'm fine,"

"Oh and before I forget, I got this for you!" Nicole reached in her huge purse for a small bag. "It has gift certificates to your favorite stores, a coupon for a free trip to the spa, a card from me of course, and I even tossed in some tickets to the first football game of the season."

"Aww, thanks Nicole," Zoey hugged her best-friend. "But you know I don't watch football games,"

"But you do want to see the guys playing football don't you, the other ticket is for me!"

Zoey nodded and then smiled, "Okay, I see where you're going with this."

Nicole linked her arm in Jordan's, "I'm going to call you later and sing you Happy Birthday, Oh, oh, sweet seventeen!"

"It's Sweet Sixteen," Jordan corrected with a laugh.

"Opps, well seventeen is special too, so special seventeen!"

Zoey giggled.

"Okay, I'm going to stop making a fool of myself, and look it's Chase!" Nicole said pointing towards him who was making his way over towards them. "Jordan and I will leave you two, I'll call you later Zo,"

Zoey waved, "By guys,"

As Chase walked over he nodded in Jordan and Nicole's direction and then fixed his eyes on Zoey. She was wearing a denim skirt, which showed off her perfectly toned legs, and a white tank top. To him it seemed as if she grew more and more beautiful each day.

He sat down next to her.

"You smell good, what is that?" She said.

"Um…the usual,"

"Curve?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded, "You don't know how good it is to see you smile."

"You don't know how good it is to smile again, it's hard for me to stay sad."

"I know, that's why I like being around you,"

Chase held Zoey's alluring chocolate saucers for a while longer.

She smiled and then looked down, her blonde hair fell forwards on her tanned shoulders. "You said something to me yesterday,"

"I said a lot of things," Chase said sitting closer to her.

Zoey looked up, her hanging silver earrings jangled every time she moved her head. "You told me you loved me."

Chase's mouth dropped. He had told her that yesterday.

"I love you too Chase,"

Chase looked down.

"But I still love Sawyer too, so I don't know what to do. So I was wondering if you could help me."

* * *

"Stop hitting me in the head with the beach ball Michael!" Skyler screamed playfully.

"Sorry I just can't…"

Skyler paused and then cradled the ball in her arms, "Are you even focusing?"

"In all honesty, I'm not." He smiled to himself and then tore his eyes away from Skyler's foxy bikini.

"Then what are you looking at milk dud head?"

"Hey, what did I tell you about that?"

Skyler laughed and then pulled her shades down. "Are you checking me out?"

"Ha, know one's looking at you,"

Skyler ran over to him, "You are!"

"No, I'm not,"

She threw down the beach ball, and then glanced out towards the ocean. "I'm going for a swim, watch my shades,"

"I'm going for a swim too." Michael pulled off his tee-shirt.

Skyler smiled, "Have you been working out?"

"I've been trying, I'm glad the ladies are noticing."

Skyler tilted her head to the side, the wind whipped her dark hair around her perfect heart shaped face. "What ladies are noticing you?"

"Race ya!" Michael took off running towards the beach.

"Hey!" Skyler ran after him.

Michael's ran into the cool salty sea water. The water splashed as he made his way through.

Skyler wrapped her arms around him once she reached him and then dragged him downwards.

They both fell into the small crashing waves.

Skyler laughed, "You didn't think I was going to do that huh?"

Michael shook his head, "No I didn't expect that."

"I like this boy,"

Michael looked down, "Is his name Logan?"

She pretended to gag, "Hell No! But I'm not sure if this boy like me."

"Where exactly are we going with this?" Michael asked slightly nervous.

Skyler shrugged, "Forget it, lets go in deeper, I want to see some big waves knock you down."

"Well they are going to knock you down too baby," Michael teased.

"Well bring them on," She said wading in further.

* * *

"Hi, I have a problem," Meadow said with a disgusted expression.

The Nurse looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think it's something gross,"

"Something gross, Okay, have you had any symptoms of this "gross" problem."

Meadow looked around the empty office, "Well first of all it…Uggh, I can't believe I'm saying this out loud, but it hurts to…you know…" Meadow motioned her hands, hoping the nurse would get it.

"Pee?" The nurse asked.

Meadow clapped her hands, "You got it, but I just want to find out what's wrong with me, because I want it to like go away."

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

Meadow shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay, I'll do some tests, do you mind if I ask you a personal question."

The door opened and Cassidy stepped in.

Meadow gasped. "Oh migod get out of here!"

Cassidy turned around and walked back out.

She felt bad, but that's the same thing he had did to her yesterday.

The nurse stared back at Meadow in disapproval, "Have you had sexual contact within the last couple of days?"

Meadow's face wrinkled into an expression of disgust, "No," She lied.

"Hmm…"

"Yes,"

The Nurse looked up, "Unprotected?"

"Eww, I mean I don't quite remember, I was drunk."

"Follow me," The Nurse said leading her to the back.

* * *

"I have finished the list Jack!"

Jack smiled as he watched Skyler and Michael play fight each other in the water. "Are they dating yet?"

Quinn adjusted her glasses over her nose, "Who knows, but I have the list of my pretty victims!"

Jack stretched out on his beach blanket.

"Are you trying to get a tan?" Quinn asked.

Jack pulled off his glasses, "Maybe,"

"The UV rays are bad cupcake, very bad, if you need proof I can show you my Grandma Mildred who looks like a withered prune."

Jack smiled, "I think I'll be okay,"

Quinn sighed, "Fine, but I'm telling you the sun is mean." Quinn reached in her book bag for a container of baby food, some spoons, and then an odd gadget.

Jack looked up, "What is that?"

Quinn smiled, "This is what I like to call my seagull umbrella…all you have to do is press this little red button…." She paused to press a red button.

The large beach umbrella flipped open, and a fake hand was at top.

"What is that for?"

"It's a seagull catcher,"

Jack glanced up at the hand, "A seagull catcher,"

"If one comes around you'll see." Quinn smiled mischievously, "Stupid seagulls."

Jack stared back at Quinn in concern. "So tell me about your love potion, we haven't really talked about it."

"Oh, well I have picked my subjects, and they are Sawyer, Zoey, Chase, Nicole and Jordan. Dana and Logan were on the list, but I heard they skipped town."

"How did you hear that?"

Quinn smiled, "Oh okay, I give, I have a listening device hidden in Dana, Nicole and Zoey's room, they were part of another experiment, but that has passed."

"Is my room bugged?" Jack asked.

"No, of course not."

Jack laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, but anyways I need to gather a couple of things from my subjects,"

"Like what?"

"A strand of hair, a piece of fabric the same as their eye color, and last but not least their perfume and cologne bottles, but it has to be theirs or the experiment will be botched."

"And what will the potion do?"

"If my experiment works right, intensify feelings between the subjects, and make the one they love completely irresistible." Quinn clapped her hands, "I know my experiment is going to work!"

* * *

Logan woke up. He smelled chocolate.

He slowly opened his eyes. Huh? His face was sticky and covered in chocolate. "What the fu…"

He pulled back his covers his body was covered in chocolate as well, even his boxers, and what was even worse was it was chocolate syrup!

"Dana!"

Logan threw off his covers, and then stormed through the house.

They had gotten to Tijuana really early in the morning. Dana had been sleep so Logan had carried her inside. "Dana, where the hell are you!"

He stormed down the stairs of his father's Tijuana vacation home.

"Dana!" He yelled again. He stomped though the kitchen with chocolate all over his body, and boxers.

Dana turned around, she was cooking some breakfast. "Cheese toast…what the fck happened to you?"

Logan crossed his arms, "You did it."

"Okay, I did," Dana laughed. "Bacon?"

"Where's the chocolate syrup?"

"Come again,"

Logan walked towards Dana, she stepped back.

"I swear if you touch me, then I'm going to kick your ass,"

"I want you too," Logan said blowing Dana a kiss.

"I'm going to kill you Logan!" Dana squealed as he reached out with a hand covered in chocolate syrup.

"Logan…ahh, stop!" Dana laughed as she grabbed a pot. "I'll knock you upside the head."

"Do it," He started to walk faster.

"No!" Dana dropped the pot, and then made a move to grab it, but stopped when Logan started to run. "Logan, don't touch me!"

Dana ran up the stairs, Logan was right on her heels.

"Dakota help! Help!"

"He's not here," Logan said. "He went partying as soon as we got here, you're out of luck baby doll,"

Dana dodged into the bathroom, and tried to close the door, but Logan knocked into the door with his shoulder.

The bathroom door flung open, and they both fell on the floor.

Logan pinned Dana down with his chocolate covered hands. "I'm wondering if you covered me in chocolate because you thought I would taste better,"

"Once I get up you better run because you got chocolate all over my…"

Logan leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Dana's lips.

"Logan you bitch!"

Logan smirked, "You liked that."

"No I didn't. Now get off of me so I can kick your ass, and then I'm taking Dakota's car and going back to PCA,"

"Well then I'm not getting off of you," Logan adjusted his weight on Dana, and rested his chin on hers. "We're in Tijuana for a week, anything can happen."

"Nothing's going to happen."

Logan grinned, "Oh baby, something's going to happen."

"Okay if you count me killing you, and then sending your body off to sea…"

Logan silenced Dana with a kiss, "I have a feeling you and I are going to take our relationship to the next level, explore new situations, get a little more freaky,"

"Get off of me you slut,"

Logan smirked, "I like it like that,"

Dana couldn't help but laugh. "Well I don't."

"Yeah, you do baby, you like our situation, you like me, and I think you like something else of mine."

"You are so dirty,"

Logan covered Dana's lips with his once again.

Although she wanted to kick him in the balls she gave in because she did like it like that…She liked kissing Logan after fighting him, she liked playing mean tricks on him, and even more she liked him.

(Hey everyone! It's so late and I have to get to sleep, this school life is not working for my schedule! But I'm posting this and then heading right to sleep, all questions will be answered next chapter, I promise, and I am sorry once again…I will also answer any new questions next chapter as well. Take care, and hope school is treating you'll better than it is treating me!)


	22. Fantasy

**A/N: I changed my pen name from Chris3137…sorry for the confusion.**

Chapter 22- Fantasy

Dana slid her sunglasses over her eyes. A smile crossed her face as she watched Logan running towards the beach with a surfboard propped under his arms. She reached for her thick caramel locks, and then tossed them into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Oh Dana, this water feels good!" Logan placed down his surf board in the hot sand and stood at the point where the waves broke the shore. His feet sunk down into the damp sand every time the water receded. "Come in!"

"Just go surf or something…stop bothering me." Dana turned over on her side, and then rested her chin on her crossed arms.

"I thought you were going to at least try Cruz,"

"Excuse me!"

Logan smiled and then walked over to Dana. "Baby, I thought you were going to try,"

Dana sat up.

Logan's eyes drifted towards her black and white bikini bottoms. He was forced to relocate his eyes when Dana pulled her dark shades underneath her eyes. "I thought you were going to try baby doll,"

Dana pushed Logan away, "Just go,"

Logan laid down, "Or maybe I could tan with you, the sun down in Tijuana is Hot, just like these ladies." He let out a whistle as two well tanned mamacitas walked by.

Dana punched him in the arm.

"Oww woman, what was that for!"

Dana turned back over on her side, "Stop whistling at those two cent hos when you have me sitting here,"

Logan raised an eyebrow, and a sly smile slid across his face. "Jealous?"

"Not really," Dana said irritated.

Logan got on top of her and then started to run his hands along her back.

Dana tried to sit up, "What the fu…"

"Watch the language sailor, all papa Logan is trying to do is lotion you down, I don't want your back to peel."

Dana's watched as Logan reached for her sunscreen lotion. "I don't trust you, did you put chocolate syrup in there or something?"

Logan smirked, "No baby doll, it's whipped cream, I'm going to lather you down and then lick it all off."

Dana smiled. "Stop giving me ideas."

"What! You'll let me do that!" Logan dropped the suntan lotion, and then brought his face close to Dana's.

Dana bit the inside of her cheek. Had she really said that out loud! "Eww no,"

"Why, I'm good with stuff like that." Logan said reaching for the sunscreen lotion once again.

"I know you are."

"You should know first hand because we've been at it a couple of times, and we got some more times to go."

Dana reached back and squeezed Logan's side digging her nails into his flesh.

"I like it rough,"

Dana let go, "Pervert,"

"The King,"

Dana shook her head, "Don't try to take off my bikini top and run to the ocean or something or I will hunt you down like a dog, and then…Shit, I'm giving you ideas."

"I like it, but I won't." Logan squeezed a little bit of the lotion into his hand, and then placed his hands on Dana's back. "By the way, you and I are going to a restaurant tonight."

"Okay, we do have to eat," Dana replied sarcastically.

"Not just any restaurant, a private one where we have our own room, waiters, and bongos."

Dana stared back at Logan curiously, "Bongos, aren't those the drum like things that Matthew McConaughey plays naked."

Logan smiled, "Yeah, I was thinking I could do that for you, while you do a little dancing for me on the persian rugs."

"You're a lunatic,"

Logan leaned forward to kiss Dana's ear, "But you have to admit that it makes for one hell of a romantic night…bongos..naked, you dancing while I play. C'mon Dana, no one else has to know but us."

"Do you think I care about living out your twisted fantasies?"

"It's your fantasy baby too, and you know it."

Dana looked away. Maybe it was, but she didn't like the idea of being Logan's "friend with benefits" they weren't even dating and she had already slept with him.

Logan stood up, "I'm going to tame some waves."

Dana pulled a book out of her purse. "Be gone,"

Logan smirked, "Nope," He bent down and then picked up Dana in his arms.

"Logan!" She screamed.

Logan ran towards the ocean with Dana in his arms. Dana tossed her book on the sand and then screamed loudly as Logan crashed into the pounding waves. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as he dropped her into the waist deep water.

"I thought you were going to dunk me, you ass!"

Logan placed his arm back around her waist. "Do you want me too!"

She smacked his arm away, "No,"

Logan pulled her towards him, "I didn't want to mess up your hair, I'm a jerk, but I have respect for how hot you look right now."

"You are such a bad liar,"

"I wish," Logan winked back at her and then jumped as a rolling wave came.

Dana jumped as well.

Logan glanced at her bikini top. "We're going to have fun tonight."

* * *

After dress shopping Zoey found herself in her dorm lazily watching t.v. She wore a white tee-shirt, and a pair of pink velour pants, and her face was covered with an avocado mask.

Someone knocked at the door.

Zoey gasped. She didn't want anyone to see her like this! Zoey scrambled off of her bed, but ended up falling onto her face. She jumped up and then pulled her blonde hair out of the high-ponytail ontop of her head.

"Hey Zo, you okay in there?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," She rushed to her mirror to check on her reflection, and then scowled. She looked like a monster.

"Zoey," Chase said knocking on the door once again.

Zoey sighed. "Coming Chase," She opened the door and then smiled back at him. "I know I look scary but I swear it's me under all this."

"You still look beautiful, these are for you by the way." Chase handed Zoey a clear glass vase with magnolias. "I thought you could put them by the window or something."

"Aww, thanks so much," Zoey gushed.

Chase blushed at the sound of her sweet Louisiana accent. "And I will be more than willing to help you with your charity idea. You know Dollars for Magnolias, Dollars for Charity."

Zoey hugged Chase after she sat down the flowers, careful not to get any of the mask on him. "Thanks, I was going to ask Sawyer, but Sawyer and I do everything together,"

Chase smiled, "That is true, but I'm not complaining."

Zoey closed the door behind him, "Did you want to see the dress on me?"

Chase nodded eagerly, "How does it look?"

"I'll try it on for you, after I wash my face."

"Okay,"

Zoey reached for a towel off of her closet door and then headed out of room 101. "I'll be right back, help yourself to some of the food under my bed."

"Is it exposed?" Chase teased.

"I'm not Dana, the food is in a bin, and it's all wrapped up." Zoey playfully rolled her eyes back at him. "Duh Chase,"

"Oh excuse me Southern Sunshine,"

Zoey giggled, and then she placed her hand on the door. "I love you Chase,"

Chase slowly looked up, unsure of what to say, because she had told him that she loved him twice in one day. "Me too,"

Zoey ran her hands through her hair as she looked down, "I don't know what I would do without you," Her eyes then zeroed in on a large bruise on Chase's leg. "Woah Chase what happened?"

Chase stared back at Zoey confused, "What?"

Zoey stepped away from the door and walked over to him. She bent down to examine the abnormally large bruise on his leg, and then looked back at him with concern in her chocolate eyes. "You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Chase asked looking down at his leg. He gasped, "Woah,"

Zoey went straight to the mini-fridge/freezer, and then pulled out an ice tray. After she had taken out at least four ice cubes she wrapped them in two paper towels, and then held it to Chase's leg. "Did you fall down some stairs or something?"

"I think I would remember that, no."

Zoey tucked her hair behind her ear. "And you really didn't feel that bruise."

"I didn't. I'm fine, don't worry." Chase said placing his hand over Zoey's and then taking the paper towel wrapped in ice. "Just go ahead and make yourself even prettier if that's possible, and I'll just take care of this."

Zoey crossed her arms, "You have me worried now,"

"Why, it's just a little bruise."

"Chase!" Zoey exclaimed.

Chase blushed at how much concern Zoey was showing for him. "I'm fine I promise, I probably walked into something and didn't even notice…I mean you know how much of a klutz I am."

Zoey bit her lip, "But it's so big,"

Chase reached out for Zoey's arm, "I'm fine…I promise."

"Okay," Zoey took one last look at his bruise and then headed into the hallway.

"Ahhh!" Meadow screamed running towards her.

Zoey dodged Meadow at the last minute as she charged down the hallway in a hysterical fit. Although Zoey wasn't a mean person, she was glad that Meadow was upset about something. Meadow deserved everything that came her way after she treated everyone so badly.

* * *

Meadow slammed her door shut, and then collapsed onto her bed in tears. She had Gonorrhea! Disgusting, nasty, Gonorrhea! The tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about how disgusting she felt.

Someone cleared their throat.

Meadow shot up, her eyes widened when she spotted the blonde staring back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell are you, and what the fck are you doing in my room."

The girl scoffed, "Are you having a bad day? We all have those, but yours must have been one screwed up disaster, and by the way don't talk to me just anyway, because you're stuck with me for the rest of the semester."

"Who the hell are you!" Meadow asked wiping the tears from her face.

The girl smiled, she brushed her blonde hair away from her blue eyes, "My name is Austin."

"Are you a freakin guy?" Meadow snapped.

"Are you a freakin bitch?" Austin snapped back.

Meadow gasped. "What!"

"My name is Austin Rose, and I can either be you're worst nightmare or you're best-friend, you make that call…what's your name again."

"I don't play games," Meadow screamed shooting up.

Austin's lips curled into a smile, "Neither do I, that's why I suggest you back off."

Meadow crossed her arms, "I would kick your ass but I'm not in the mood."

"I see, so what's up, did some dumb ditzy blonde steal your boyfriend?"

Meadow sat down. She hated this Austin bitch! "Yeah,"

"What's her name?" Austin asked.

"Zoey,"

Austin groaned, "Eww, I have been at this school for two days and all I have heard about is that girl. Like I went to this candlelight vigil the other night, and this really hot guy was reading some sappy poem to this Zoey girl…and when I tried to look for her in the crowd, I saw that guy go over to this girl who was snuggled up to some other guy. Is he dating her?"

"That really hot boy was my boyfriend until she stole him from me."

Austin gasped, "Are you going to get him back."

Meadow wiped at her tears, "Duh,"

"Do you need help?" Austin asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"You want to help me, after I screamed at you and called you a bitch?"

Austin laughed, "I'm not going to help you unless you help me."

Meadow flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "What do you want from me?"

"I like this guy," Austin crossed her long legs and then clasped her hands over them. "I transferred from this other school in Santa Monica, and anyways I saw this guy playing soccer against my school one day, and I want him."

"What's his name,"

"His last name is Reese," Austin smiled.

"Logan Reese?" Meadow asked closing her purse as she looked down and realized her Gonorrhea medicine was showing.

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed.

"I used to like him, but he has a girlfriend, and I can't focus on breaking up two couples at once when all I want is Sawyer,"

"You're guy's name is Sawyer?"

Meadow nodded, "That's the one that Ms. Perfect stole from me."

Austin stood up and walked over to Meadow, "Let the games begin, This year we're going to shake up PCA together, after all every bad girl needs a sidekick."

Meadow reluctantly shook Austin's hand. "So you're going to help me steal Sawyer."

Austin nodded, "And I want Logan, Yay, I thought this year would suck, but I have a feeling that we are going to have the best senior year ever, while Zoey…and what's Logan's girlfriend's name, has the worst last year of High school ever!"

Meadow smiled, "You just better not betray me beyotch,"

"As long as you don't, because I have no problem taking you down with those other girls."

Meadow looked away.

"So why were you crying really?"

Meadow bit her lip. She just met Austin, there was no way she could tell her about the gross STD. "Personal reasons, I'm just going to leave it at that."

* * *

Zoey returned seconds later, She had showered and everything.

Chase looked back at her uncomfortably. "Do you want me to get out?"

Zoey shook her head, "No, I'll just get dressed in the closet, how is your leg?"

Chase looked down at his purple bruise, "Better I guess,"

"I think it needs my magic touch, move the towel for a second,"

Chase slowly moved the towel with ice.

Zoey kissed the palm of her hand, and then affectionately patted Chase's leg. "Is that better?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

"I'm going to get dressed okay," Zoey whispered.

"Um Zoey…" Chase said nervously.

Zoey paused, "Yeah?"

"I think my leg could use one more kiss." He stuttered.

"Oh okay," Zoey kissed her palm once again.

Chase removed the towel once again as he stared at Zoey's angelic face. She placed her hand against his bruise and then patted it softly.

"We're so crazy," She laughed.

"Anything to make you smile," Chase replied looking back down.

Zoey ran her hands over Chase's short hair, and then turned around to head into the closet. A couple minutes later she stepped out with a beautiful turquoise dress, that was strapless. "I couldn't zip up the back, can you get it?"

"Yeah," Chase slowly stood up and then walked over to Zoey. He was so nervous. He felt his usual eye twitch coming on, whenever Zoey made him extremely tense. As he walked over to her, his foot got caught in one of her high heel shoes. Chase fell forward.

"Ahh!"

Zoey turned around and caught him, they both crashed to the floor. His head fell in the lap of her poofy dress, and he looked up at her shyly.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

"I put my contacts in wrong." Chase lied.

"But you don't wear contacts," Zoey said softly.

Chase blushed, "I…I'm nervous,"

"Why?"

"Because you make me nervous, you always have Zoey."

"I shouldn't make you nervous, it's just me."

Chase looked away from Zoey's warm eyes. "I…I should get up."

"Wait." Zoey traced Chase's cheek with her hand. "You make me nervous too."

"What?"

Zoey leaned forward, her mouth was now only centimeters from Chase's. "I like you so much, and I constantly find myself thinking about you…actually that's an understatement I think about you all the time…"

"But what about Sawyer,"

"I think about him too…but I kiss Sawyer everyday, and I never really get to kiss…"

Before she could say anything else, Chase sat up and pressed his lips against Zoey's…completely taking her breath away.

(Hey everyone! As promised I will answer questions this chapter. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter..**Kristen, Carlita, Mrs. Logan Reese, The Tears on My Cheeks, Classic Rock n' Roll Fan, Rica aka hopefully, Zxxbsmsgirl3148, Midnight Princess15, hersheys-kisses, evilangel14, ludaverse, and Mellerties, you'll rock!**)

A/N: I will include **everyone **next chapter…and I got some new ideas for this stories…new plot twists and everything…but I guess I should answer some questions first…so I will probably get to Nicole's "forgotten brother" Noah first. New Triangles I thought up…but may change… Zoey/Chase/Sawyer/Meadow…I'm going to keep this quadrangle the same…Jordan/Cassidy/Nicole, Dana/Logan/Austin, and Skyler/ Michael/ Dakota…and as for Jack and Quinn, it will stay just them…I am ready to have some fun with these triangles! Okay, I'll answer some questions.

**Classic Rock n' Roll Fan**- I might not be finished with this one for a while, but hey I gave you another character to hate, now we have to think of a name for Austin, just when you thought Meadow was the worst I bring in someone possibly meaner…and if u want to use Austin, (because she will be mean), you can use her too.

**Rica- **I'm so sorry about your mom and brother, that's really sad. Much love.

**Zxxbsmsgirl3148**- I can't tell you Cassidy's story yet…lol, but I will eventually, but this story has a way to go, before I can give away all the secrets.


	23. Fire, Desire, and Ice, Part 1

Chapter 22- Fire, Desire, and Ice, Part 1

His hands were against her skin. She felt so warm, her skin was so soft. He then trailed his hands towards her neck, and then along her face. They were kissing, and he was enjoying every second.

Her head tilted to the side, and her mouth opened more. He took control, and sat up so he could kiss her deeper. Maybe this was wrong, and maybe he wouldn't usually kiss her like this, but he loved this girl…and it was time that she knew.

She gently tried to push him away, but he wasn't ready. His hands slid away from her cheeks, and then he found her hands. His eyes slowly opened, and then he looked back at her, back at the girl he was kissing so passionately. He didn't even know he had all this fire inside for her, but maybe it was an effect of being rejected so many times…being rejected because she had a boyfriend.

Her hands found their way onto his chest. He hadn't been breathing when their lips were locked, so he inhaled, and then brought his lips back onto hers. He felt gross, because he knew his lips were sweaty, from being so nervous, but her lips tasted like mangos? Or at least that's what he thought it tasted like.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then relaxed as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They had both been sprawled on the floor, like lovesick teenagers carrying out some forbidden desire…and it was forbidden because she was taken.

Zoey had to stop kissing him, because she was going out with Sawyer.

Chase's hands slid through her honey locks, and then he placed his warm hands against her shoulders. The tiny blonde hairs on her arm rose at his touch. Chase then leaned forward.

Zoey exhaled, as Chase gently brought himself onto her.

What was he doing? Was he…Chase Matthews trying to seduce his BF, that was taken by Sawyer? What was going on? He was distracted when Zoey pressed her lips harder against his own.

He held his breath once again, they were kissing each other so hard, and passionately that he felt as if his lips would hurt afterwards. But he didn't care. He loved Zoey, and he had waited for this moment since they had last kissed.

"Chase," Zoey mumbled.

Her words were lost because she continued to kiss him feverishly after she had spoken. Somehow her hands found their way onto Chase's back, her hands went underneath his shirt, and she massaged his tanned muscles.

Chase had gotten so hot. Zoey thought to herself. Her thoughts were distracting, because she was losing it, she no longer had control over herself. She had a boyfriend, so why was she kissing Chase! Zoey tried once more to tear her lips away from Chase's but she couldn't.

Finally Chase tore away. Zoey slowly opened her eyes.

"What did we just do?" She asked placing her hand over her mouth.

"It was me…it was my fault," He stuttered. Chase placed his hand to his forehead, he stood up and then held out his hand.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong."

"I…stood up too fast…I guess, I got dizzy," He waited a second for his vision to stabilize and then he cast his emerald eyes back at Zoey's alluring chocolate saucers.

She placed her hand on his arm, and then leaned forward in concern. "Chase, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He slowly pulled away from her. "Sorry that I kissed you,"

"I thought it was me,"

Chase shook his head, and then smiled nervously. Beads of sweat began to form along his hairline. "Are you going to tell Sawyer?"

"Tell him what?" Zoey asked nervously.

"That we kissed,"

Zoey blushed, "Oh yeah," With shaky hands she opened her make-up bag. "Um…I…"

Chase watched as Zoey reached for some eyeliner. She seemed to be avoiding the subject at hand. "Zo, it was me I…"

"Did you go tanning again Chase? You look really…um…" Zoey placed down the eye-liner and then glanced at Chase.

He stared back at her in confusion.

Zoey looked away, and then substituted her eyeliner for a brush, "Chase it's not a big deal."

"Zoey, I'll tell him that I kissed you,"

"No,"

Chase's mouth dropped, "So you don't think we should tell him."

"I think that I should break up with him."

"Why?"

"What do you think of me?"

Zoey's question threw him off guard, "What do you mean, I think you're perfect."

She sighed, "Everyone thinks I'm perfect, but how can you still think that after the way I juggled you and Sawyer all this year? I like you and I like him too…and I knew what I was doing."

"But…,"

"Chase, I thought I liked Sawyer more, but lately…" Zoey placed her hands against the wooden drawer and then stared into the mirror. "I like you too, and I liked kissing you, and thinking about kissing you…and I like kissing Sawyer too."

Chase bit his lip. "I'm sorry if I confused you even more than you already are."

"It's not your fault Chase…it's mine. I've been leading you and Sawyer on this whole time…I don't deserve either one of you."

"You can be with Sawyer, I'll just try to get over you,"

Zoey didn't want Chase to get over her. Maybe she was being selfish. "I'm going to break up with Sawyer…I think it will hurt me more than him, but I can't be his girlfriend anymore, especially when I am so conflicted wi…"

The door opened and Sawyer stepped in wearing a navy blue sports jacket, starched khaki pants, a pale yellow collared shirt and a tie. "Hey Sunshine…and Chase,"

"Hey Sawyer," Zoey said in a small voice.

Sawyer stared back at Zoey in confusion his hazel eyes with flicks of yellow darted between Chase and Zoey. "What's going on here?"

"We were just talking," She said quickly.

"What happened to your leg?" Sawyer asked Chase observantly.

"Oh nothing, just a…" Chase glanced at Zoey who had an expression like a deer caught in highlights across her face. "I don't know."

"Dude, that's a kinda big bruise to use the "I don't know" line," Sawyer responded, maybe a little concerned.

Chase shrugged.

"Okay," Sawyer focused back on Zoey, "You look beautiful Zo, and is that a smile I see?"

Zoey nodded.

Sawyer walked over to her and placed his hands along her face. "Chase and I planned a surprise for you,"

"I figured that much," Zoey whispered.

Sawyer smiled, "Nicole, and Dana won't be there, and it is pretty last minute so it won't be too packed but…"

"Thank you Sawyer and Chase, you guys are so sweet." Zoey placed her hands along his and then pulled his hands down. "Sawyer, I…"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Zoey looked down, she didn't want to dump him. What was wrong with her, why was she so greedy? And why was it that she knew what she was doing…but yet she didn't want to give up either one.

"Did you have something to tell me?" Sawyer asked.

"Um…no,"

Sawyer stared back at her in confusion, "You sure?"

"Positive," Zoey said a little too quickly.

Sawyer leaned forward to kiss Zoey. She closed her eyes and tried to get lost in his kiss, but all she could think about was Chase's lips…which had been on hers seconds before. Chase was such a great kisser, and when she had been kissing him, she was so into it.

A feeling of guilt surged through her as she kissed Sawyer right in front of Chase. A couple of seconds later she gently pushed him away.

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes, and then licked his lips. "Your lip gloss tastes really good."

That's the same thing Chase had mumbled to her, when they had been kissing. God, she was so far from perfect, and with her current situation she was finally starting to realize that.

* * *

"So this is the woods," Nicole pulled her shades down over her eyes.

Jordan grinned, "Shall I give you a formal invitation?"

Nicole nodded, "I see the dirt on the ground, the moon in the sky, and the scary owls glaring at me with their mean beady eyes, I know we're in the woods,"

"We can set up camp here," Jordan placed down his book bag and then unlocked his car, which his parents had gotten him a while back, but had driven down today.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, you can help me pitch the tent, start a fire, or talk to me and look cute as always, what do you want to do Nic,"

Nicole placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm…let me think this over, I think talking to you, while looking cute is the best option."

Jordan winked back at her, and then grabbed the tent from the back. He walked back over to Nicole seconds later. "I'm glad you came with me,"

"Me too," Nicole said shivering. It was freezing.

"Are you cold?" Jordan asked softly as he started to pitch the tent.

Nicole nodded.

Jordan pulled off his denim jacket and then stood up. "Turn around,"

She did as she was told.

Jordan then proceeded to slip his jacket on Nicole, she held out her arms, after he was finished he planted a quick kiss on her cheeks.

Nicole twirled around and then grabbed Jordan by his short sleeved shirt. "Hey, I think I might need more than one kiss to keep me warm."

Jordan's cheeks flushed as a cool October breeze whipped past. He shivered as he leaned forward to kiss Nicole on the cheek once more.

"No…not there," She pointed to her lips.

"Oh okay," Jordan wrapped Nicole in his arms and then pressed his lips against hers. They broke apart seconds later.

"I'm going to get the tent ready okay,"

"Sure, I guess I can go collect some firewood or something,"

"Hold on, wait for me." He replied.

"Are you scared something is going to happen to me?"

"I always am, we've had too many close run ins." Jordan turned away from her and then started to work on the tent.

"I'll stay right here then," Nicole sat down on a log, "This would be a good place for the fire,"

"Yeah,"

Nicole wrapped her arms around her body, and tugged at the sleeves of Jordan's jacket. This was such a romantic location…well not really, but for the first time, it was just her and Jordan…and now that they were going out, this was even more special.

After Jordan finished pitching the tent, he sat down next to her.

"So what are we looking at?" He asked.

"I saw this squirrel in the forest, and I could swear that it was dancing…it was so cute but so funny at the same time, it had an acorn in his hand, and its teeth were so big…"

Jordan laughed as he wrapped an arm around Nicole, "A dancing squirrel?"

"Uh huh, let me show you what it was doing." Nicole got up and then reached for a twig.

Jordan placed his hands against the cold damp soil, and then stared back at Nicole in interest.

"This twig is the acorn okay," She giggled, "Totally ignore the fact that the twig is like ten times bigger that an acorn, and that I don't look like an adorable squirrel,"

"You're more adorable,"

Nicole winked back at him. "Okay let me show you," Nicole held the twig up in the air, and then held her other hand up to the sky. "Acorns, Acorns,"

Jordan smiled.

Nicole started to shake her hips and then stomped her pink Nike's on the ground. Her hair swung around wildly as she did a sudden jump in the air and then a twirl. "I guess we can call it the acorn dance."

Jordan smiled, "Nicole…Nicole, what am I going to do with you."

"Okay, maybe I am a little embarrassed, the squirrel didn't dance."

"Of course it didn't." Jordan said standing up and then starting to gather some wood. "I'm going to make us a warm fire, and then we can make hot chocolate,"

"And cuddle,"

Jordan nodded, "And cuddle," He repeated.

"Yay, Glory Days…well I guess Glory nights now," She said with a clap.

After Jordan had gathered some twigs together, he started to work on creating a fire.

"Does that really work?"

Jordan nodded, "I used to be a boy scout."

"Aww,"

"I wasn't that cute."

"I find that hard to believe." Nicole sat back down by him, and then watched as he concentrated on creating friction between the twigs. A minute later orange embers and smoke started to appear. In front of the log they were sitting on, some wood and dry grass sat. Jordan blew on the smoke and embers and as the smoke turned into fire, he tossed the burning twigs down.

"We have fire," He said clapping his hands.

"I am impressed Jordan,"

"Do you want to make hot chocolate, or smores?"

"How about we play a game?" Nicole suggested instead.

"Or play a game," Jordan repeated.

"How about Fire, Desire and Ice…I made it up, so it's going to be fun, crazy, and um…did I forget anything else that describes me?"

Jordan shook his head but didn't say anything else.

"This is how you play…" Nicole thought it over, "Hehe, let me think about it, okay this is how you play I'm going to think of a number, and if you are say…within ten numbers of that, back or forth, then you go into "Fire" stage. Basically what that means is that you kinda got me, so you get to fire 5 questions at me and I have to answer them truthfully, if I can't take the heat and I back out then I have to do something highly embarrassing."

"Like the squirrel acorn dance?" Jordan said with a laugh.

Nicole giggled, "Ha, Ha, no something more embarrassing."

"Ohh, like trying to climb a tree naked, or kissing a tree?"

Nicole stuck out her tongue, "Yuck…at least the tree kissing one. But if you don't want to do either, then guess within ten numbers or be honest with my "Fire" questions, and onto Desire."

Jordan blushed. "What number do I have to get for that one?"

"You have to nail it."

Jordan looked up, "Interesting way of phrasing that."

Nicole pushed him, "Who knew my "Jordy Bear" had such a dirty mind."

"Jordy Bear?"

"We're in the woods with real bears and I…it sounds cute okay."

Jordan smiled, "Okay, so what happens when I land on "Desire" or the actual number."

"Then I have to do something for you, like kiss you, or give you a massage, something romantic."

Jordan closed his eyes. "How many guys have you played this with?"

"Only you…because I know where some guys minds lead too…and I am not…I repeat not…going to allow some random PCA jerk…have a say in what I do for him, if he lands on the exact number." Nicole placed her hand over her mouth and then laughed, "This game was intended to be innocent, but it's turning into something else…"

"And what's ice?"

"That is when you are way off…and then you have to confess five secrets to me do whatever I tell you too, and then…" Nicole laughed and then shook her head.

"What?"

"And then you have to do a strip tease!"

"Nicole!" Jordan exclaimed.

Nicole doubled over in a fit of laughter. "I don't want to land on Ice! I don't want too!"

Jordan pouted, "It's freezing, and I'm not a good…stripper."

"Me either!" Nicole confessed.

"Okay you go first," Jordan sighed.

Nicole thought of a number. She decided to go with 22.

"12," He said.

Nicole clapped, "Yay, you landed in Fire, now ask me five questions and I will confess or either take the heat."

Jordan placed his hand underneath his chin, "Okay question number one, since we started going out, have you thought any other guys were cute?"

"Urr… I think a lot of boys are cute, but not as cute as you…I mean you look like Tom Welling, what else could I want."

"You didn't answer my question." He laughed.

"Okay, I kind of…just a little intsy wincy bit thought that kid Cassidy was cute…but just a little bit."

"Cassidy,"

Nicole nodded, "But he is definitely not as cute as you!"

"Question number two, have you ever fallen in love with someone that you weren't supposed to, and it was wrong on so many levels, but you didn't care that you were different."

"Fall in love with like a monster, or a cartoon character, or a dog? That would be GROSS!"

"No, a human."

"Why would I be forbidden to love a human?" Nicole asked.

"Because some love isn't right,"

Nicole sat back and her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Do you mean like with a different race?"

"No way, race doesn't even matter." Jordan said quickly.

"I know…I used to have a crush on Michael, but I'm SO over him, and he is so cute with Skyler anyways…but what are you talking about."

Jordan glanced into the fire, and then stared back at Nicole.

Embers jumped, and the fire swayed along with the breeze.

"Have you ever felt wrong loving someone…not because of different races, because that's dumb, but because of…"

"Like a girl?" Nicole asked wrinkling her nose.

Jordan shrugged, "Uh…"

"No,"

He nodded.

"I've always liked guys, and I know that's not going to change. Like I love you so much, why would I want anyone else regardless?"

"I love you too,"

Nicole reached for a stick and then held it towards the fire. A smile crept across her face as she watched the stick slowly start to burn. "Question number 3, cutie,"

"When you find the right guy, what is the one thing you would be willing to sacrifice for him."

Nicole drew in a shaky breath, "You like to dig deep don't you."

"You invented the game," Jordan said bringing his knees up to his body.

Nicole linked her arm in his, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't laugh, and don't tell anyone especially not Dana, but my ultimate sacrifice to the guy I love would be me I guess…my virginity."

"You're a virgin?" Jordan asked.

Nicole's mouth dropped, "Did you think otherwise?"

"I…I wasn't sure,"

"Well I am…" Nicole playfully snapped her fingers, "My mama didn't raise no fool."

Jordan grinned.

"Quite contrary to the way I act, I do have some sense and values…I know I'm not supposed to ask you questions but are you a…"

He nodded.

Nicole squealed, "Guys are never virgins at seventeen anymore!"

"I'm embarrassed I know,"

"No don't be, that is a total turn on…well not in a rude way, but you know, but Jordan!" Nicole leaned forward to kiss him on his lips quickly. "Are you saving yourself for the right girl?"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe we'll be each others firsts sometime down the road?"

Jordan gently tucked a strand of Nicole's hair behind her ear. "Maybe we will, I'll ask you two more questions, and then I guess it is my turn for Fire, Desire, and Ice."

"I hope you get Ice, so you can take it off!"

"You never have seen me naked."

Nicole squealed and then started to fan herself, "I have a feeling we are going to get ourselves into trouble out her in the woods, all by are lonesomes…with just the moon, the stars, and attraction."

"And distraction," He added leaning forward to kiss her once more. So Nicole thought Cassidy was cute…

* * *

"I want to cook for you," Michael said.

Skyler scowled as Michael took out her character. "You just killed me Mike!"

Michael focused back on the t.v., and then placed down his remote. "Oh damn, next time I'll let you win Skye,"

She shrugged, "No big,"

"I think so,"

Skyler leaned forward, "But I didn't say I wasn't going to beat you next game."

"I see, but you can't beat Master Mike at his own game,"

"Master Mike…Ha!"

Michael reached forward to turn off Logan's flat screen t.v. "So how about it? Can I cool you dinner,"

"Can you cook?"

"I wouldn't offer if I couldn't."

"A man that knows how to cook, I am impressed." Skyler said softly.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Cooking is a way to a girl's heart…at least this girl," She stood up and then walked over to the window. "What are you going to cook for me?"

"Curry chicken, homemade macaroni and cheese, and broccoli."

"That sounds SO good."

"I want to get to your heart baby, so I have to pull out all the stops. Tonight I'm not just Michael…but I'm going to be Michael freakin' Emeril!"

Skyler smirked, "Silly, so do you really want to get to my heart."

"What if I did?"

"Then I might let you in, if you tried hard enough." Skyler sat back down on the edge of Michael's bed, and then crossed her legs. "It's hard finding a guy, that can cook, make you laugh, and is cute all at the same time."

Michael nodded his head, "Not many guys are "special" like me,"

"Who said I was talking about you peanut head,"

"Your nicknames are going to drive me back into my addiction."

"Ohh," Skyler's eyes widened. "Addiction…what are you addicted too?"

Michael stood up and then brought himself close to Skyler.

She looked back at him nervously, and her stomach rose with each shaky breath as Michael placed one hand down on his dark blue sheet, and then brought the other hand on the other side of Skyler. Her almond shaped eyes, with long black eyelashes stared back at him.

"Are you trying to kiss me?"

Michael chuckled, "What if I am?"

"I didn't invite you too." She said shakily.

Michael looked down at her full lips, and then back into her brown eyes. He leaned closer to her, and then turned his face before their lips could touch. Michael pulled back his pillow and reached for some chips.

"Sweet, I didn't eat my hidden stash, that had to be a dream last night."

Skyler quickly composed herself, she smoothed down her long raven hair and then stared back at Michael with a smile. "You think you're slick huh?"

"As a fox," Michael winked.

Skyler giggled, "Can I have a potato chip."

"Woman get your own bag!" He yelled jokingly.

"Give me that boy," Skyler grabbed the bag, and then jumped up. "All these chips are all mine."

"No,"

Skyler playfully shook her hand at Michael, "All mine," She opened the ziplock bag with her manicured hands and then reached for a chip, she then delicately popped it into her mouth. "Mmmm…so tasty, so fresh…and did I mention all MINE?"

"We're gonna fight," Michael joked.

Skyler reached for another chips. She munched on it. "Mmm…scrumptious."

Michael jumped across the bed, he rolled to the other side, and then reached out for the bag.

Skyler stepped back, and Michael fell to the floor.

"Aww, poor wittle baby," She laughed.

"You're a mean girl Skyler, holding my potato chips ransom like that."

"It's a dirty job Michael, but someone has to do it."

"So who is this boy, that you have a crush on?"

"What?"

"Remember when we were at the beach, and you told me that you liked some guy. Who is he, and does he consider himself very special."

"Why would he?"

"Any guy that you like should consider himself special at least I know I would."

Skyler handed Michael back his potato chips, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"I'm always in for a little juicy gossip, what's up?"

"If you tell me the girl that you like, then I'll tell you about my guy…the one that I have a crush on."

* * *

Dana took a bite of the ground beef.

"Is it good?" Logan asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's a little spicy though."

Logan smiled, "Spicy is good."

Dana coughed and then took a sip of her water, "Maybe," She placed down her fork momentarily and then looked back at Logan. "Are you going to eat?"

"I am,"

"No you're not, you're just staring at me like a weirdo."

"I can't help that you're irresistible." Logan licked his lips and then looked Dana up and down with fire in his eyes. "It's just you and me now."

Dana nodded, "Correct," She stabbed her fork into another clump of ground beef and then swirled it around with some sour cream, and cheese. "Logan, why are you still looking at me?"

"Cuz you're so damn hot," He rolled off his tongue.

She smirked amused, "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

Logan reached for the fork in Dana's hand, "Can I have some."

"Eww, I don't want to eat after you, I don't know what you have."

Logan ignored her and then took a bite. He groaned. "God that's good."

Dana snatched her fork back, "So why did you bring me here anyways? There is a thousand other restaurants in Tijuana."

"But not like this, we have our own private room, our own view of the ocean. This is perfect."

Dana nodded, "It is,"

Logan glanced towards a large window which showcased a breath taking view of the Pacific Ocean, and then relaxed against Dana's arm. "We should make our own special memories in this place."

Dana shook her arm. "Go away,"

"No," Logan turned around and then started to kiss Dana.

"Is all you think about is sex?"

Logan nodded, "And you,"

Dana tried to push him away, but she couldn't help but give in. Logan's kisses were so warm against her cheek, and she didn't want him to stop, although she had reservations about this place.

"I love you Dana," Logan said between feverish kisses.

"What?" Dana asked placing her hand against his chest.

He stared back into her eyes with truthfulness in his own. "I said I loved you," With that he pressed his lips back against her own. Logan started to take off his shirt, Dana placed her hands along his tanned shoulders, and helped him take off his shirt. What was she doing!

"No…not here," She stammered.

"We have a private room, think of it as a hotel." He whispered in his ear, and then slid his lips downwards to her neck.

After Logan had taken his shirt off successfully, he swung it around his head like a rope and then tossed it against the wall. "I don't usually call girls after I sleep with them."

Dana pushed him away. "What!"

"But I called you," Logan kissed Dana on top of her nose, and leaned away. "Why else do you think I was so bent on getting you to come with me?"

"Because you were lonely." Dana said glancing towards the door.

Logan caressed Dana's jaw with his thumb, "Please, girls flock to me like pigeons. I asked you to come because there is only one Dana Cruz, and I wanted her attention, lovin', and body and….soul,"

Dana pouted, "Do you mean this or are you just messing with me, because if you are playing around then I'm going to kick you're a…"

"Ass, you can't kick it because I'm telling the truth, but you can spank it."

Dana groaned, "You're disgusting."

Logan leaned forward to kiss her again. The lights dimmed, and then the walls illuminated in neon colors.

"What kind of place is this?"

Logan smirked, "This place is called Fire & Desire, you fill in the rest."

Dana shook her head, "Leave it to you too…"

Logan pressed his lips against her own. "We can have dinner after the main course."

"Do you have a condom?" Dana asked.

Logan kissed her neck. "No, but aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes, but…"

Logan kissed her halfway on her mouth and cheek. Dana's eyes fluttered closed, and she forgot what she was going to say. Logan ran his hands through her caramel curls, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Dana's mouth dropped.

"I mean if you don't want to then…"

"Yes!" Dana exclaimed a little too happily for herself. She cleared her throat. "I meant sure, whatever,"

Logan smiled down at her. "So you're officially my baby doll."

"I guess so," Dana reached forward to affectionately run her hands through Logan's curly hair, as he started to take off her clothes.

(Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, school has been really hectic these last couple of days. I will probably update again next week, or late this week, but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews, you'll are awesome.

**Hilda**- Definitely

**Classic Rock n Roll Fan**- I agree! College is doing the same to me. Loved your story, and Maggie Grace is an actress on LOST who is HOT!

**Natalie**- Where is Chap. 13, lol, ttys

**Carlita**- Yes, Zoey does like Chase

**Zxxbsmsgirl3148**- Loved the character breakdowns for each chapter, Funny!

**Hopefully**- They're dating…for now

**Mellerties**- Cassidy isn't gay, but Nicole did say he was cute…and not sure what Jordan thinks yet. More thought is needed for that one.

Once again thanks everyone for reviewing…I am alive, and so is this story….lol, I'll update whenever I can, and no worries I'm not close to finishing. Peace, I'm getting some sleep!)


	24. Fire, Desire and Ice, Part 2

I don't own Zoey 101, or the characters except for my OC's. And I also do not own "Breathe Me" which belongs to Sia.

Chapter 24- Fire, Desire, and Ice Part 2

"Chase, can I talk to you for a second?" Zoey asked coming from behind him.

Chase turned around to face her curiously, "Sure?"

Zoey bit her lip and then looked around the ballroom for Sawyer, she then focused her eyes back on Chase and then reached out for his hand. "We can't talk here,"

Warmth surged throughout Chase's body at the feel of Zoey's hands entwined through his. He took in a deep breath in order to calm himself, but his attempts proved futile. There was something about the way that Zoey looked tonight that made her more irresistible than ever. Her skin glowed vibrantly with a bronze like aurora, and her beautiful chocolate saucers with a hint of cinnamon coloring were sparkling behind a thin layer of eye shadow. Chase squeezed Zoey's hand unknowingly. He expected her to let his hand go, but she continued to hold on. His heart was starting to do backflips as Zoey led him upstairs. Chase looked around desperately trying to find something else to focus his attention on. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and bounced golden light downwards onto the elegant beige walls and tan marble flooring, but his thoughts shifted back to Zoey. He could smell her _Curious_ perfume from where he stood, she smelled so good, so fresh, so…He closed his eyes and inhaled the delicious fragrance once again. Something was coming over him, and he wasn't sure what it was. Yes, he had always liked Zoey, but his behavior was off tonight. Usually he spent half the day preoccupying his thoughts with her, but today Zoey was everywhere he turned.

"Here is a good place," Zoey opened a pair of double doors, looked around and then pushed Chase inside.

Chase looked around the room. He tried to ignore the fact that Zoey had just closed the door behind them, and that they were alone. As she walked closer he felt himself backing up. What was going on between them?

"What's wrong Chase?" Zoey asked.

"Y…You," He stuttered. After Chase blurted out his troubled thoughts, his eyes widened in surprise, "Oh god, I didn't mean that! I meant that you um…I…uh, how is your birthday party going?"

Zoey stepped closer.

Chase stepped backwards once again. His cheeks were now painted an unnatural shade of scarlet, and his hands were shaking. "Uh…I, think I need something to drink." He made a move to pass her, but she grabbed him by his sleeve.

"What's wrong with us?"

Chase's mouth went dry, and all thoughts drifted from his brain as he looked deep into Zoey's eyes. They were beautiful, so deep, so warm. He tried to shake his thoughts, but once again it wasn't working. Chase then looked at Zoey's glossed lips. She was a good kisser. He tore his eyes away in fear that Zoey would be able to tell what he was thinking through his facial expressions.

"You've been watching me all night," Zoey whispered.

Chase swallowed nervously, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Uh…just peachy." He groaned. Did he really just say he was peachy? Embarrassment now washed over him causing him to look away. Zoey's hands found their way onto his cheek, and she cupped his face in her hand. Chase felt his stomach start to rise faster and faster, and he knew Zoey could notice how quickly his breathing pattern had increased. She shouldn't touch him like that. Not with the way he was feeling. Chase looked downwards, however troubled his thoughts were, he couldn't deny her beauty.

"You look so handsome tonight,"

"And so do you…"

Zoey laughed girlishly, "I look handsome?"

"No, beautiful I mean," Chase's eyes widened in shock when Zoey brought herself closer to him. She was acting very unlike herself as well. Before Chase could open his mouth to respond any further Zoey's lips were on his.

* * *

"Hey Sawyer," His mom asked coming from behind him with a thin champagne glass in her hand filled with punch.

Sawyer looked away from the song he was writing for Zoey, and then gave his mom a smile. "Thanks again for helping Chase and I to organize this,"

Meredith nodded, and then lowered herself down into the seat with her son. "Where is Zoey by the way?"

"Oh she is…" Sawyer directed his hazel eyes towards the spot where Zoey had been a couple of seconds ago. "She was right there." His blonde eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, "I'm going to go find her,"

"Okay," Meredith called behind her as she watched Sawyer start to search the ballroom for Zoey. He stepped aside some students that he didn't know dancing, unfortunately most of the people at Zoey's birthday party didn't even know her. If there had been more time to plan the party then Sawyer would've made sure that only the people closest to Zoey were invited. As Sawyer looked around he also noticed that Chase was also missing.

* * *

Quinn stepped back into the room with Jack, who was sitting on her bed listening to her Ipod. She smiled, "Found anything you like cupcake?"

Jack wrinkled his nose, "Not really, most of the stuff on here is Albert Einstein lectures, and plots that you plan on eventually carrying out."

Quinn shrugged, "What can I say crumpet, I'm predictable. But I do have some news on the Zoey, Sawyer, Chase triangle!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly and then lowered herself onto the bed with Jack. "Aren't you going to ask about the developments?"

When Jack didn't bite, Quinn tugged on the pant leg of his jeans.

He sighed, "You didn't do it already did you Quinn?"  
Quinn nodded with wide and eager eyes, "I got my greedy hands on the boys cologne and Zoey's perfume, and I added my special ingredient inside, now all we have to do is observe the drama on my new flat screen."

Jack watched in surprise as Quinn pulled what looked like a remote from underneath her bed.

"Walla," She pressed a large red button and then a wide screen t.v. emerged from the floor.

Jack's mouth dropped open, "Um Quinn…"

Quinn wrinkled her nose back at him playfully, "Don't even ask love bug, it's way too complicated to explain." She directed the remote towards the t.v. and then smiled as a party came into view. "This is Sawyer television,"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Quinn flipped the channel, "And this is Zoey…woah, or Zoey making out with Chase television," She leaned forward to get a better look, "Oh boy is my experiment working! They can't keep their hands off each other!" Quinn clapped her hands together excitedly and then pulled out a notebook from underneath her bed. "Zoey would never act like this! Yes, it is the agent in her _Curious_ perfume." Quinn giggled to herself, "My college essay is writing itself. Zoey kisses Chase, he seems reluctant too kiss her back, but he is infected with the agent as well, so he gives in…slowly at first and then…slips his hand down to Zoey's waist and gently caresses the fabric of her dress," Quinn looked down to pull her glasses back over her nose. "Jack, I have created a love potion that actually works!"

Jack squinted back at the television. in regret, "Quinn, I don't know about this."

"It's all fun and games," Quinn chirped.

"Until someone gets hurt," Jack added in.

Quinn sighed, "It'll be okay, stop worrying butterscotch," She then flipped the channel once more back to Sawyer. His face was red, and he seemed very angry. Quinn bit her lip, "Umm…I wonder what the potion does to him."

Jack scowled, "Please Quinn don't tell me you gave it to him too."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I spiked his _Lucky You_ cologne earlier this morning while he was at soccer practice. Um…but why does he look so mad he…umm…I think he's about to catch them."

Jack sat up in surprise. "Are Zoey and Chase in that room with the door closed?"

Quinn sunk back against Jack, "Let's hope not for all of their sakes."

* * *

Zoey knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it. The feel of Chase's lips against her own sent an adrenaline rush coursing through out her veins that she didn't want to end. There was no denying that she had always thought Chase was hot, and even so more recently but she couldn't explain her actions tonight. Chase's hands were now running through her hair. She smiled to herself as she gently bit at his lower lip. What was wrong with her? What was going on? She tried to push herself away from the passionate embrace with Chase because deep down she knew it was wrong but yet a part of her still didn't want too.

Chase held Zoey tighter in his arms. He felt himself starting to grow dizzy from kissing him so hard. Their lips were crushed together in a kiss that was unlike any he had ever had before. His knees started to wobble helplessly as he felt Zoey place her hands on his chest. This was wrong he knew it. Zoey pushed him down into a chair. He fell back looking up at her dazed and confused. Chase's cheeks were now flushed a deep shade of crimson as he looked back up at Zoey, with her disheveled hair, and dress strap hanging loosely around her shoulder.

The innocence that was usually in her beautiful brown eyes had now been replaced with an expression of lust and need that he didn't recognize.

As Zoey brought her lips back onto Chase's guilt started to surge throughout her agin. This felt so right but yet so wrong at the same time. All of last year she had led Chase on because she had been so indecisive about her feelings for him, and now she felt as if she was going back into her old ways. She wanted to kick herself for doing this to him.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Chase leaned away from Zoey's feverish kisses. "What are we doing?" He whispered.

Zoey looked down.

Chase leaned forward to cup her chin in his hand. He let go quickly when she looked back up at him. He swallowed nervously and then bit his lip. "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"What?" Zoey asked breathlessly.

"I get it, you love Sawyer, and I've learned to deal with it so…" Chase shrugged as he stood up. He tried to get past Zoey but she reached out for his arm and turned him towards her.

Chase turned around with an expression of hurt across his face.

Zoey closed her eyes in pain as she looked at his expression. She didn't want to hurt him, God that was the last thing that she wanted to do. "Chase, I love you."

Chase sighed, "Zoey, please."

Zoey reached for his arms and forced them around her. "I always have, and you know that."

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up_

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," Chase said quietly.

Zoey leaned away from him and then looked deep into his eyes. "You've always been such a good friend to me, even though I never deserved you…I never did…" Zoey looked away as her eyes started to brim with tears. "When I choose Sawyer over you, I was happy for a while, but then I realized that no matter what I did, or how close I got to him, I would never be able to stop loving you."

Chase felt himself start to cave in as he listened to Zoey's confessions. He had always been weak when it came to her. Because he loved Zoey so much more than he had loved anyone before. As she trembled in his arms he found himself bringing his lips towards hers again. Chase just wanted to comfort her anyway he could.

_And breathe me_

Their lips met once again, but this time it didn't feel so bad. Chase allowed himself to relax as Zoey stood on her tippee toes to get full access to his lips. Maybe the punch was spiked, because he wasn't sure how else to explain their behavior.

The door opened and Sawyer stepped in, the sight of Zoey and Chase in an embrace threw him off, and he nearly fell backwards but he grabbed onto the door for support.

_Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

Sensing that someone else was in the room, Zoey pulled away from Chase. Her eyes rested on Sawyer and her mouth dropped. She walked over to him in shock and confusion, feeling as if she had just stepped into a horrid nightmare. "Sawyer, it's not what it looks like."

Zoey tried to reach out for Sawyer's arm but he pulled back as if she was poison. The look he was giving her was filled with hurt and anger, and it broke her heart. She didn't mean to hurt him, she just wasn't herself tonight. Zoey opened her mouth to use that excuse but Sawyer had already run out the door. She stared after him with tears in her eyes, and then she glanced behind her back at Chase who looked back at her stunned. Zoey shook her head as she turned away from him in tears to chase after Sawyer. The crowd seemed to have grown thicker as she tried to weave through the endless supply of people. "Sawyer!" She screamed when she spotted him rushing down the stairs.

_Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Zoey ran after him and once she reached him she grabbed onto his arm. "Sawyer wait."

"Get off of me Zoey!" He yelled.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get him to stop but Sawyer kept on walking. She had never seen him so mad and he had never yelled at her before. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she tried to plant her heels down on the ground, but Sawyer was too strong and he continued to walk dragging her with him. "Wait, it was…"

"An accident? You just fell into his arms, and accidentally put your lips on his!"

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me_

Zoey tried to find the right words to defend her actions but Sawyer wasn't finished.

"I tried my best to accept your friendship with Chase, and I understood because you have known him longer than me. And you know what I never questioned you, I tried to be a good boyfriend, Zoey, I gave you all I had, and this is how you repay me!"

The music had now stopped and everyone's eyes were now trained on the once happy couple in the center.

Zoey squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to erase Sawyer's angry face and words but it wouldn't go away.

_I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up_

"Well you got your wish, I hope he makes you happy, because we're done!" Sawyer yelled turning around to storm out of the ballroom.

Zoey wrapped her arms around her body as she cried. How could everything be so perfect one moment, and then completely destroyed the next. She looked towards the staircase with blurry eyes as Chase stumbled down the stairway. His face was pale, and he gripped onto the banister tightly. It looked as if something was wrong with him. Zoey wiped away her tears as she watched Chase take another step. Suddenly both of his legs gave way and he fell forwards. The guests gasped as did Zoey as Chase tumbled down the stairs. He fell onto the floor in a lifeless heap.

"Oh migod!" Zoey screamed running over to him, having no idea what just happened.

"Call an ambulance!" A guest yelled.

(Hey everyone thank you so much for reviewing, and I apologize so much for not updating in two months! I know it's been a long time, and I am sorry if this chapter was suckish, but this semester is almost finished so hopefully I will be able to focus on all my stories again. I'll answer all questions as well still, and thank you guys again.)


	25. Changes

**AN**: Hey guys sorry about the long delay again in updating. I just want to thank everyone the reviewed and everyone that kept after me to update. Even if it takes a while, I will never abandon this story…as long as you guys continue to enjoy reading it I will keep writing it. I have a question though, I know some of you have gotten frustrated because I've taken so long to update, so do you guys want me to finish this story sooner like in two long chapters…or just continue writing, but making it shorter like 3-5 pages an update so I can update sooner and hopefully more often? Also with this chapter, they're starting senior year so I jumped ahead a little bit, but it shouldn't be to confusing. Thanks so much for the support you guys, and I'm sorry again for the delay.

**Chapter 25**- Changes

"Boys…Boys….Boys," Nicole wrote down as she listened to her new teacher yap on and on about history. She looked up for a second and then looked around at the guys in her classroom. A loud yawn escaped her throat. The guy in front of her turned around and then smiled.

"Boring stuff right?"

He was cute. Nicole nodded and then beamed back at him. She looked down at her notepad once more and then scribbled down, "Cutie in the Frontie," She couldn't help but to giggle because she had no idea what that meant.

"So um…is that guy wearing an animal or what? I swear I heard it make a sound or something."

Nicole's eyes focused on the obvious toupee that her professor was wearing. She grinned and then looked away because the sight was so horrible. "Yeah, that thing is ugly with a capital W!"

"W?"

Nicole placed her pen to her mouth in thought, "There's no W in Ugly?"

The guy shook his head, "No,"

Nicole smiled nervously. "Oh duh,"

The bell rang signaling that it was the end of the period. Sighing in relief Nicole gathered her books. She was so not ready for school to be back in session and so far all she had done was slacked. Nicole was afraid that she would fail the semester at the rate she was going. After saying goodbye to the boy that she had talked to most of the period Nicole quickly left.

"Hey,"

Nicole turned around to face Jordan. She squealed and then threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and then hugged her back.

"Hey you,"

Nicole playfully hit him, "Hey you, back." Her eyes widened and then she adjusted Jordan's collar, "Oooo, someone looks sexy!"

"Thanks, I like that skirt you're wearing," Jordan added.

Nicole linked her arm in Jordan's as they strolled down the hall. "I got it for sale at this really cute place in the mall, I went with Zoey, but she was being beyond depressing, so then I got depressed, and brought all these clothes." Nicole tilted her head to the side causing her long silky russet locks to flip onto Jordan's shoulder. "And when I think about it, I'm still depressed because Zoey's depressed, and then there's Dana…and Jordan talk about major depression…and gawd!" Nicole suddenly hit Jordan's shoulder.

He slightly jumped and then looked back at her confused, "What did I do?"

"Oh, love bug you didn't do anything. It's just Dana is so evil these days, she's mean! I swear one time she was crying because she's all upset about whatever happened between her and Logan in Mexico, and anyhoo, I turned on the light and she almost attacked me…wohoo talk about major issues!"

Jordan nodded. He watched as Cassidy quickly walked past them.

Nicole watched as well. Because she thought he was cute. "Well anyways…" Nicole glanced up at Jordan who was still distracted. She tugged on his shirt, "Earth to my boyfriend."

He snapped out of it, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I asked you to break the rules?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Huh?"

Nicole reached for his hands and entwined her fingers in between his, "Zoey and Dana have been unbearable, and I can't focus in that hostile environment, my pictures of hot guys, and screensavers of even more hot guys can't even distract me anymore…I need a change…"

Jordan nodded. He adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder and then stepped out of the way of Meadow and a girl he had never seen before as they walked past.

"Move," Meadow's friend groaned to Nicole.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

Jordan glared at the girl, and he was about to say something until Nicole clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I have gym with them both next period, and unfortunately dodgeball is the sport! Like eww, I mean I don't even like dodgeball, and especially with them…um…talk about scary!"

"She can't talk to you like that," Jordan said.

Nicole smiled. "You're so cute when you're concerned."

He smiled bashfully and then focused his pale blue eyes back on Nicole. "So what were you trying to ask me before Meadow and her evil spawn decided to walk past?"

"Can I stay at your dorm?"

* * *

"Logan, what's up dude?" Sawyer said sitting across from his friend.

Logan looked away from the gym floor where Dana was playing basketball with some other girls. "Nothing much, you?"

Sawyer sat down across from him, "Pissed, that's all."

"Me too, I mean what's so special about Cruz?" Logan asked.

Sawyer looked at Logan in surprise with his eyebrow arched. He wasn't sure if Logan was waiting for him to respond or what. So he just shrugged.

"I mean…look at her, I swear that girl is evil, she enjoys other people's pain, she's…" Logan suddenly realized that he couldn't find enough bad things to say about Dana. And not to mention the only other thought that came to mind was that she was hot. Logan sighed. He felt as if Dana had softened him. She had turned him into a somewhat nicer guy, and when he was with her, he didn't care. Logan turned back to Sawyer, "So what's the deal with you and Zo?"

"There is no me and Zo, we're finished."

"Oh yeah, she started acting all weird and shit," Logan said with a shake of the head. "And to think she was seeing Matthews all this time? I didn't even see it coming. Girls are good for nothing all of them…"

"I want to forget about her man," Sawyer leaned forward and then started to rack his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. He then placed his hand over his mouth. "But it's not easy, it's just…Zoey wasn't acting like herself, it was as if she was under some kind of influence."

Logan smirked, "Goody goody two shoes was on drugs? Is that what you're trying to say Sawyer, I've got trouble believing that."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, "I don't know. I'm not saying she was on drugs, but something wasn't right."

"Well you can't do anything about it, and you can't change what happened between you and her, so my advice for you is to forget about Zoey. I mean look at us dude, we're sitting around like women crying over relationships. We gotta move on." Logan looked back at Dana as he said this. He froze for a second when he realized that her sultry cocoa eyes were fixed on his.

Sawyer seemed to notice Dana's look as well, "What was that about moving on?"

* * *

Quinn sat down across from Zoey, and stared back at her intently.

Zoey looked up, "Can I help you Quinn?"

"How is Chase?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Umm…he's okay? Why do you ask?"

Quinn looked down and then adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "For scientific purposes of course, but also because I was concerned."

Zoey tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear, and then folded the page over in her book. "Did you do something to us?"

Quinn was shocked at first by Zoey's accusation, but she quickly recovered because she knew it was the truth. "I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did…"

"How dare you Quinn!" Zoey practically screamed causing her southern accent to flare in anger. She grabbed her book bag and then tossed it over her shoulders. "I don't know what you did and why you did it, but you messed up my life!" Zoey stormed away.

Quinn sighed. "Well that was easier than I expected."

"Why!" Zoey yelled as she turned back around on her heels.

"Jimminy Crickets," Quinn grunted. She turned around in her seat to face Zoey with a somewhat apologetic expression.

"I know you want to be a scientist and all, but you can't just go controlling people's lives. Quinn, your experiments don't work! They never do, so you should just give it up! You messed up my relationship with Sawyer, he won't even talk to me or look at me…and I guess Chase's short sickness had to do with you too!"

"But he's better…"

Zoey held up her hand. Her face was red and tears were now brimming in her eyes, "I am so disgusted with you, I can't even describe it. Stay away from me Quinn."

Quinn looked down. "Zoey, I…"

Zoey shook her head, "You ruined everything, this is my senior year, I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm starting it a mess, and that's all because of you!" She stormed out and then ran down the hallway towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Excuse me can I be excused?" Dana asked the manly coach.

Ms. Mann turned to face Dana with a hardened expression. She crossed her bulging arms and then wrinkled her nose in Dana's direction.

Dana stepped back because she was almost positive that Ms. Mann was going to hit her. She wasn't usually scared of anyone except for her mom, but Ms. Mann was intimidating. She swallowed down a wad of nervousness as she watched Ms. Mann raise her upper hairy lip to snarl in distaste.

"Excused for what?" Ms. Mann asked in a deep baritone voice.

"I um…have to use the bathroom, I'm not feeling so good sir," Dana bit her lip. Shit. She had just called Ms. Mann a man. "Um…I meant Ms."

Ms. Mann grunted.

"I mean woman,"

Ms. Mann's eye started to bulge out.

Dana stepped back. She suddenly wasn't feeling as angry anymore. But she didn't want to feel scared of Ms. Mann, she wanted to rebel. Misbehave and show Logan that she was upset. Let him know just how much she hated him for being so irresponsible that day in Mexico when they had slept together without protection. Dana looked back at Logan. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but to flash back to all the times they had shared together. Logan always had on a "sex" face, and Dana hated that. How could he be so calm and collected after what they had done? Of course it was because he was a guy.

"Cruz!" Ms. Mann yelled.

Dana jumped. "Yes?"

"Get back in line, I have some new techniques to show the class."

Dana knew Logan was still watching so she couldn't back down. She had to be a bad ass. Even if she got in detention she didn't care. "No,"

Ms. Mann stepped back, "Excuse me!"

Dana placed her hands on her hips, "I said No. I don't feel like playing basketball, and if I don't want to then you can't make me," With that Dana turned around and headed out of the gym. She smiled to herself. It felt good to rebel. It felt damn good.

Her stomach was starting to feel queasy so Dana placed her hand to it. A shadow of worry overcast her features at the thought of being pregnant. She had worried about that every night since she had slept with Logan, and Dana feared that she was. Dana closed her eyes. What would she do if she really was? She bit her lip. Her life would be over.

"Did you see that wife beater Logan was wearing during lacrosse practice?"

Dana's head snapped around. Who was this girl talking about Logan? For her sake she better be talking about another Logan. Because even though Dana loathed Logan with a passion, he was still her problem, part of her dysfunctional relationship. Dana passed an evil death glare at Meadow who was leaning against a locker with her books held close to her chest as she talked to some blonde chick.

"I saw him Austin,"

Dana realized that she was just standing in the middle of the hallway so she turned around to act as if she were entering in a combination to some random locker.

"Logan Reese is fine, and he is all mine!" The blonde sang.

Dana's mouth dropped. Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Meadow giggled, "And now that Zoey is out of the picture I guess I have Sawyer to myself, I mean he's been hurting so much lately. He looks so sad…I just want to go up to him and give him a hug. I missed him. Poor baby,"

"Yeah, poor guy got played by that little skank Zoey."

Dana clenched her fists. She was feeling bad enough to fight, but before she got the chance her name was brought up.

"I heard Logan and Dana had sex in Mexico," Meadow added.

Dana's mouth dropped open. Her fists unclenched and her eye's widened. How the hell did that girl know about that! She took in a deep breath and then glanced over her shoulder to see if Meadow had recognized her.

Meadow giggled, "Dana is such a slut."

"What!" Dana screamed.

Meadow gasped and then stood up straight. The other girl turned around as well.

"Repeat that again Meadow!" Dana yelled.


	26. Still Loving You

AN: Thanks to everyone that came back and reviewed last chapter. This is another shorter chapter, but for a while they will all probably be short so I can update frequently. LZF asked me to do a recap of everything that's happened so far, and I will next chapter, because I typed this right before classes. Also Logan doesn't know why Dana is mad at him. Thanks to my unsigned reviewers…Ashley, hopefully, nl, Kristen, and Merllerties

Chapter 26- Still Loving You

"You want to move in with me?" Jordan asked in surprise.

Nicole nodded eagerly as she played around with the strap on her purse. It looked as if Jordan was going to say no, so Nicole started to get nervous. She bit her lip, and then tried to figure out a way to distract him from turning her down. Nicole could understand if Jordan wanted to keep his dorm to himself, but then again she didn't want to hear him turn her down. She raised her hand as she tried to make sense of her own thoughts. She was confused. But why was she confused.

Jordan reached for Nicole's hands.

She snapped out of her brief moment, and focused her saucers on his pale blue eyes. His hand was warm to the touch, and she suddenly felt as if he would say yes. Nicole wanted to squeal like a cheerleader, do cartwheels down the hall, and kiss him over and over. If he said yes, then that meant that they would be together always. Nicole couldn't see herself getting tired of watching Jordan get dressed in the morning. She blushed, why was she thinking these dirty thoughts? She giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Jordan asked.

Nicole's eyes widened and then she placed her hand over her mouth, "Did I really just giggle?"

Jordan slowly nodded, "Yeah, unless I'm imagining things, which I'm pretty sure I'm not." He looked down at his watch and then glanced down the hall. "I have Politics in three minutes, so I got to go."

Nicole pouted.

Jordan kissed her on the cheek, "Smile,"

Nicole plastered on a smile so wide that her mouth started to hurt. "I'm happy, see…see, okay, not really, but are you going to answer me? I mean, like if you want to say No then just say it. I won't be mad. I'll still love you the same even though…"

"Hey," Jordan circled his hands around Nicole's arms, "I didn't give you an answer yet, you know I would say yes, but…"

"But what?" Nicole asked as she twirled a strand of her chocolate locks around her pinkie.

Jordan smirked, "It's just that…" He paused and then shook his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nicole shrugged, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Jordan tilted his head to the side, "Thinking about what?"

Nicole blushed again. "Forget it, I um…"

"What?" Jordan asked smiling back at her flirtatiously.

"Shower time," Nicole answered. "Well I mean not us…with shower time, but you. I mean because you'll have to get undressed and…oh god, I sound like Meadow…I mean it's just a thought. No a daydream…no a fantasy…Oh, I'll just shut up,"

Jordan smiled, "And if I said I had the same kind of dreams about you then."

Nicole's mouth dropped open in mock disgust and then she hit him, "Then you would be Logan!"

Jordan grinned, "And I am far from him. So I'll just say I have dreams about you and me getting married one day."

"Aww," Nicole wrapped her arms around him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's sweet,"

Jordan blushed, "I…I gotta go, oh and guess what."

"What?"

"I got a call from my agent, they found some modeling work for me around here." Jordan grinned, "A new store is opening up and they're looking for models, and I have an interview."

Nicole squealed, "When!"

"Tomorrow, I just found out today. But I got to go! We have quizzes in politics everyday about what's going on in the world. And I think this one is going to be about President's Bush's approval rating."

"Who's Bush?" Nicole asked with a quizzical expression.

Jordan bit his lip, and waited for Nicole to tell him that she was kidding. But when she continued to give him the same blank stare, he decided to help her out. "He's the President of the United States, babe."

"Oh, gotcha!"

* * *

Zoey stepped into the Cyber Bean. She looked around the densely crowded student hangout and then grabbed a seat in the corner. She just wanted to be alone, so she could think. Zoey opened her bookbag and pulled out 'Lord of the Flies' which she was required to read for her English Class. 

"Hey,"

Zoey looked up and then sighed in relief when she saw Chase sit down across from her. "It's nice to see a friendly face, especially when that person doesn't hate me."

Chase glanced down at the book Zoey was reading and then back at her. "That's a pretty deep book."

Zoey nodded, "Just what the doctor ordered right now,"

Chase sighed.

Zoey placed down her book, "What was the sigh for?"

Chase stared back at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"You sighed, what was it for?"

Chase sat back in his seat and then looked down at his hands which were tapping along the table. "Sawyer's still not talking to you is he?"

"I don't care," Zoey lied.

"Yes, you do."

"No,"

Chase leaned forward and then placed his hand along the edge of Zoey's book so he could pull it down. Zoey glared back at him. Chase's cheeks grew warm and he took it a step further by closing the book. He felt nervous enough to start stumbling over his words, but he had something to tell Zoey and he couldn't back down. "You and I…"

Zoey looked down. She opened her mouth to speak, but when no words came out, she swallowed nervously. Of all the times to have this conversation, she couldn't believe that Chase had chosen now!

"It was a mistake I know,"

Zoey looked up.

Chase rested his hand against his cheek and then looked down at his hands as he started to trace circles on the table. "I'll tell Sawyer that it was all me, that I kissed you…and that…"

"Why are you doing this?"

Chase clenched his jaw. He just wanted Zoey to be happy. "Because I…"

"I don't want you to talk to Sawyer, I don't want you anywhere near him Chase."

Zoey's words pierced through Chase's heart like a steak knife. He took in a deep breath in order to avoid the sting that was sure to come afterwards. "

"I've hurt you enough. All last year, I played you and Sawyer both. I never intended to, but it just happened…" Zoey closed her eyes as she wiped away a tear. "I never realized what I was doing until now, and that's the saddest part of all."

Chase's eyebrows lowered over his eyes. He reached for a napkin and then handed it to Zoey.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Why do you want to talk to Sawyer, Chase?"

Chase pulled the napkin back towards him, "Because I…"

"Why,"

"I just want you to be happy."

Zoey grabbed her purse and bookbag, "You need to stop worrying about my happiness and focus on yours'. I'm the one that messed everything up, you have a chance to start over, so Chase just take it."

Before Zoey could leave Chase stood up, and blocked her. "Michael and I are having a Playstation 2 party."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay,"

Chase scratched his head nervously, "And we were wondering if you wanted to come. I mean, you even admitted yourself that you like to watch Samurai Brothers Konchowi."

"When did I say that?"

Chase looked down at his sneakers. No matter how long he had known Zoey, he always got nervous whenever he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Okay, I made it up, I just didn't want you to be alone. I mean…we're ordering pizza, and we'll have tons of sodas, and not to mention dancing raisins." Chase held up his hands like a fool and then started to tap his feet as he kicked outwards. "Okay, not helping."

"Dancing raisins?" Zoey asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah, Michael got this movie about dancing raisins it's actually pretty funny and I think you would love it. It might even make you laugh, so what do you say?"

"I'll think about it." Zoey said trying to get past Chase.

He stepped to the right in order to block her again.

"Chase!" Zoey whined.

"If you decide to come meet me at my dorm at eight…or I can come and get you." Chase added in quickly.

"Will Logan be there? Because I don't think I can deal with him."

"No, he's never there anymore. He's been going home a lot lately, and I think it has something to do with Dana."

Zoey nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," Chase said looking after Zoey.

As Zoey walked towards the door, she heard a couple of girls from PCA talking.

"When did he get so hot?" One girl asked.

"Chase!" Another added.

Zoey paused at the door. She opened it and then turned around to face Chase. Sure enough he was watching her, and she couldn't help but to notice the way his emerald eyes were gleaming. His eyes were so green that she could see them all the way from here. Her heart skipped a beat, because Zoey had always loved Chase. But she had chosen Sawyer over him, because it seemed as if Chase would always be there, she never saw him moving on. And finding another girl. Maybe it was because she was selfish.

"He's on the market ladies," Someone added.

Zoey looked towards the girls and then walked out of the Cyber Bean.

* * *

"Say that again Meadow!" Dana yelled. 

Meadow stepped back.

Dana stepped towards her accusingly. "If you have something to say, then repeat it. Don't be scared, because all I'm going to do is hit you in your ugly ass face!"

"Oh real mature," The girl next to Meadow said.

Dana's fists clenched tightly as she glared at the random next to Meadow. "And who the hell are you!"

"Like your worthy enough to know my name trash."

Dana's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

She smirked, "I said _trash_,"

Dana lunged forward. She grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and then slammed her against the locker.

The blonde screamed. But her hand flew across Dana's face causing Dana to let go.

Her cheek burned because the girl was wearing a ring, and she had cut Dana's cheek slightly.

Bewildered Dana lunged forward again. But someone was behind her now with their arms wrapped tightly around her holding her back. "Let me go! I am going to kill her!"

"Dana!" Logan exclaimed.

Logan? Dana thought in confusion. As she relaxed in his arms.

* * *

"Yo Skyler," Michael said sneaking up behind her. 

She turned around and beamed back at him. "Hi Mike,"

"Ohh…you're calling me Mike now?"

Skyler scooted over so he could sit next to her. She rested her hand against her cheek as she stared ahead at the Pacific Ocean beyond PCA's campus. "So what's been up with you?"

Michael yawned, "School just started back up, and man am I tired of it already!"

She smiled, "Everyone seems to be slacking these days. My auditions are coming up and…"

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Both Michael and Skyler looked up in surprise to see Logan's cousin Dakota standing over them with a tray in his hand. He had asked Skyler more than Michael, so he was still staring at her as he waited for a response.

"I don't see why not," She said with a smile.

Michael frowned. He got jealous when other guys talked to Skyler, but it wasn't like they were going out. Michael felt his leg resting against something, he smiled when he realized that it was Skyler's leg. She was wearing these nice jeans that fit her so well. Michael smiled to himself, maybe it was time that he asked her out. They openly flirted all the time, and not to mention she was the only girl that would play video games with him, and Chase even though she didn't like video games that much. Yeah, she was a keeper. Michael grinned. He was going to ask Chase to help him get with Skyler.

"Do you like motorcycles Skye?" Dakota asked as he pushed away his tray.

"No," She said.

"Why not?"

"I think they're dangerous," She flipped her long raven hair off of her shoulder and then looked back at Dakota in confusion. "Why?"

Dakota smiled a cheeky smile that resembled Logan's a little too closely. "Because I need a pretty girl to ride on back with me."

Michael looked back at Dakota as if he were crazy. Oh hell no! Skyler was his. Michael had to lay down the line, let Dakota know that Skyler was already taken. He opened his mouth, but then he backed off. Because what could he say without looking like a jealous boyfriend?


	27. End of the World, Part 1

**AN**: Thanks to the reviewers that have stuck with me, you guys rock and you know who you are! I've felt like the last couple of chapters have been really bad, and I haven't been feeling them so hopefully this chapter is better. Things are about to get really angsty…and even a little sad, but as always I'll try to balance it out.

**Hopefully**- Logan would be crazy to side with MeadHo, despite his behavior I promise he really likes Dana, and thanks for being a faithful reader!

**Mizundastood16**- LOL, Meadow's demon spawn Austin! Believe it or not Austin is going to be way worse than Meadow.

Also thanks to **Mellerties, LedZepplinFan, DramaQueen 1991, hersheys-kisses, Ashley, degrassichick, hjj48jc42, xxBritsterxx**, and **ryansb8be**…you guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OC's and everything else belongs to Nick, I also do no own the song "Scratch" which belongs to Kendall Payne.

* * *

Chapter 27- The End of the World, Part 1

Chase looked up from his history book when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly got up from his bed and went to answer it. Chase hoped that it was Zoey, but in either case he could use a break from reading about World War 2. He stepped aside as he opened the door for his parents. Chase looked back at them in surprise. "Mom, Dad?"

His mom smiled back at him. "Hey Chase,"

"Son," His father said placing his hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase couldn't remember the last time his parents visited him at PCA so he was slightly nervous. He realized that his mom was looking at his room in horror. Chase blushed because he couldn't blame her. It looked like some creature could be buried underneath the pile of clothes in the middle of their room, and not to mention the bags of trash by Logan's bed. Mental note, he needed to clean up before Zoey and Skyler came over. "So what's brings you guys over here?"

Chase's mom, Christine, motioned for him to step outside with them. "Well we wanted to take you to dinner,"

Chase frowned as he looked back at his mom. Dinner sounded nice, because he never got to see his parents, but what about Zoey. She was coming over later and he wanted to be there when she arrived. Chase shoved his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts. This was not good. How could he say No to his parents after they came all the way to PCA to see him. "How long are you guys going to be in town?"

"For at least two days, we're staying at the Sheraton." Brandon Matthews said to his son. "You look well Chase,"

"Thank you," Chase said quietly as he closed the door behind him. His thoughts were racing with any excuse that he could use to get out of dinner. Chase cast his green eyes on his mom once more. Wait a second, something wasn't right here. "Is something wrong?"  
"We're not sure." Christine replied in a low voice. She tugged on her husband's jacket signaling for him to talk and then looked down at her shoes. Her dark brown hair fell forwards making it impossible for Chase to read her expression.

Chase swallowed down a lump in his throat. Okay now he was getting nervous. He ran his hand over his hair, which he had kept low since the fashion show. What was he supposed to say?

Brandon rubbed his hands together. He seemed to be mentally preparing a speech.

"Are you guys getting divorced?" Chase asked in a small voice. Why else would they show up at PCA? He didn't have any siblings. Did an aunt or uncle die, or his grandmother? What was wrong! Now he was concerned and worried and seriously not okay. Chase felt his cheeks start to flush as his father continued to look back at him. "Can we go in my room?" Chase asked as he watched Sawyer walk past. He didn't bother saying "hi" because Chase knew that Sawyer hated him now.

"Yes we can go inside." Christine said.

Chase opened the door and allowed his parents inside. He quickly kicked a _Playboy_ magazine underneath Logan's bed. Logan just left all his "dirty" stuff out, he just didn't care, but Chase had a problem with that. Because what if Zoey came over and a _Playboy_ magazine was just lying out what would she think?

"How have you been feeling lately?" Brandon asked.

Chase looked back at his father who looked like the spitting image of how he used to look, right down to the bushy fro and pale completion. Chase's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. "I've been feeling fine?"

"Have you been feeling exhausted anymore."

Chase shook his head. He walked towards the window and opened the blinds so the room wouldn't look as dark and dingy. It was a beautiful day outside but it looked like a storm was approaching. Why was his dad asking him how he felt? Chase rested his hand against the windowsill as he looked out. The sun beamed brightly down on the southern California campus, and the waves of the Pacific looked more than inviting in the background.

"Chase,"

Well now that they mentioned it he did feel a little lethargic. Chase leaned forward. But it was totally normal because he had stayed up all night studying for a test. He watched as a blonde girl that looked like Zoey ran across campus, probably to some class.

"Chase," Christine said.

Chase snapped out of it. He turned around slowly and then rested his back against the window. "Yes mom?"  
"Have you been feeling dizzy, or weak or…"

"Mom," Chase replied sternly. He was surprised at his tone, so he decided to take it down a level. Chase closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just…I'm fine. This girl I like is coming over later today, and I'm glad that you guys are here, but could we go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Chase, we're worried about you." Brandon said.

Chase watched as his mother reached out to hold her husband's hand. She looked sad like she thought something was really wrong with him. Chase had to look away, because he hated when his parents worried about him. What did he do to make them worry? He got good grades, he called at least once a week, and he was already looking at colleges. What more did they want from him.

"Dean Rivers called us when you were rushed to the hospital after falling down the stairs at that party." Brandon informed.

Chase blushed. Oh god, his parents thought he was an alcoholic or something. Just great. "I was a little clumsy that day."

"You passed out."

Realizing that this was probably going to be a while Chase pulled out his desk chair and sat down. He clamped his hands together and looked down as he prepared himself for whatever his parents were going to throw at him next.

"Honey…" Christine started.

Chase winced. It would be beyond embarrassing if either Michael or Logan walked in on him being called "honey" by his mom. Christine reached out and held her son's hand. Now Chase just felt uncomfortable. He thought about pulling away, but he wasn't going to.

"We want you to see a doctor just to make sure…" Brandon started.

Chase's eyes widened. He slowly pulled his hand away and looked back at his mom in confusion. "You think something's wrong with me?"

Brandon and Christine looked at each other.

"You think I'm sick?" Chase added nervously.

"No, we don't." Brandon said quickly raising his hands. "We just want to take precautions…maybe you have just been exhausted and you need rest, but we're concerned Chase."

Chase bit his lip. He looked away from his parents and looked around his room. "I've been fine the last couple of days."

"Which is great sweetheart, but we just want to make sure." Christine said with a weak smile and a nod of the head.

Chase sunk back in his seat. He was fine, he didn't need to see a doctor. But as he looked around the room, he found himself not feeling as confident. What could be wrong with him? He was just seventeen, and not to mention healthy. Or at least he thought he was. Chase swallowed down a wad of nervousness. "So when are we going to see the doctor?"

"Around five," Brandon answered.

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to go to Chase's later," Zoey responded as she reached for a nacho of of Nicole's plate. Zoey pulled a strand of her golden hair out of her face as a gentle breeze drifted past. Nicole wasn't listening to her, instead she was looking around the outside eating area with a smile. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Jordan is starting up modeling again." Nicole squealed. "Yay, that means I'll have some sexy modeling shots of him to hang around the room." She giggled, "My boyfriend's a model."

"We know," Zoey said with a nod. She wiped her hands off with a napkin and then crossed her arms as she looked out towards the sea. "He doesn't even look at me anymore,"

Nicole pushed her plate of nachos away. She was going to allow herself to be serious for at least five minutes. "Sawyer?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I shouldn't care, but you know what I do."

"Well you still care about him."

Zoey sighed. She reached for her blue energy drink and took a sip. "Life is way too short to just argue over this, I feel like I should at least go over to him and apologize." Zoey exhaled as she watched a couple of seagulls fly over their table.

"Eek!" Nicole exclaimed as she grabbed Zoey's Economy book to put over her head. "Seagulls are mean, they just poop all over the place."

Zoey took her Economy book back from Nicole, and placed it down on the table. "I still feel like I need to make things right. The person that I've been these last couple of months is not who I want to be. I used both Chase and Sawyer."

"You loved them both."

Zoey looked back at Nicole in surprise. Nicole was one of her close friends, but there wasn't really that many times when Zoey felt as if Nicole got her, but now she did. "I did love them both,"

Nicole smiled, "I know…I'm not supposed to ever make since, but when the sun is shining as beautifully as it is today and sending healthy brain waves my way…I can make sense sometimes you know." She giggled, "Ohh, cute boy coming over this way. I think he plays baseball." Nicole watched him intently as she took a sip of her juice. "He's not as cute as Jordan though."

Zoey grabbed her over-sized purse which also substituted as her bookbag and tossed her Economy book inside. She stood up and grabbed her tray. "Nicole, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short."

"Where are you going Zo?" Nicole asked squinting as the sun beamed directly into her eyes.

"To talk to Sawyer,"

"Oh la la," Nicole cooed.

"No," Zoey shook her head, "Not like that…definitely not like that. I just want to apologize to him, and if he doesn't ever want to talk to me again then I did what I could." Zoey waved at Nicole, "See ya later."

"Bye," Nicole watched as Jordan approached her from a different direction than the one Zoey was leaving in. She sat up and then waved him over.

"Hey," He said bending down to give her a quick kiss.

"Chawawa,"

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Spanish."

Jordan grinned, "Ohh, it's Ciao, and that means see ya later. Hola maybe?"

Nicole giggled, "You can give me a Spanish lesson some other time. I tried, and that's all that is important. So how are you're classes?"

"Decent, so I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier. You know moving in and all."

Nicole nodded. "Yes,"

"I watch the history channel, I love Discovery, and even worse I fall asleep while watching A&E,"

Nicole cringed, "Are those television channels?"

Jordan grinned, "Yeah baby they are, they talk about politics and medicine, the things I'm interested in. I know you wouldn't want to watch that with me…"

"I would,"

Jordan squeezed Nicole's hand. His blue eyes were clearer than ever and Nicole smiled as she noticed that he had a little bit of yellow coloring swimming around his pupil. She could look at his eyes all day, or just him, either choice would do.

"I'm a boring guy, and if you do stay with me then you'll realize that. I don't want to bore you, because I like you too much and I…" Jordan looked down at his hand in Nicole's. "I don't want to disappoint you,"

"Disappoint me!" Nicole exclaimed in shock. "You could never disappoint me!"

Jordan looked away.

"You are so perfect…like five gazillion times whatever perfect is, that's you." Nicole nodded confidently back at him, "Uh huh, that's my boyfriend."

Jordan looked back at Nicole sadly. How could he say "No" to her, he couldn't. "You can move in with me if you still want too."

Nicole squealed. "Yay! Glory days!"

Jordan watched as Nicole got up and did a little dance where she held her hands up in the air and then shook her hips. He smiled as he watched her. She was so perky, and adorable, and he didn't want to break her heart.

"That's the glory days dance!" Nicole said reaching for Jordan's hands. She pulled him up, "Do it with me."

Jordan blushed, "In the middle of the eating area?"

"Chicken," Nicole teased as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Sawyer opened the door to his dorm. He looked up in surprise when he realized that Meadow was sitting on his bed. "How did you get in here? Get out." He threw his athletic bag into the corner of his room and then pulled off his cleats from lacrosse practice. "Get out of my room Meadow,"

"Can you just talk to me?" She asked in a small voice.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes back at her, "Why the hell would I do that,"

Meadow looked down. Her red hair fell forwards and then she tucked it behind her ear. "I thought you could use someone to talk too."

Sawyer pulled off his jersey and tossed it into a hamper by the window. Next he pulled off his damp tee-shirt and tossed it in right afterwards. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I really don't give a shit, I'm sorry, but I don't care."

"You're being obnoxious," Meadow scowled looking back at Sawyer as if he had just spit in her face.

"And you're being a bitch,"

Meadow looked away. "Fine, call me whatever you want."

"You just live to make people's lives hell don't you? You tortured Zoey all last year, with you're mean jokes, and all that other crap you pulled, why do you think that I would want to have anything to do with you. I don't like you Meadow. No one does."

"You used too!" Meadow exclaimed shooting up.

Sawyer shook his head. "If only you could hear how pathetic you sound," A part of him felt bad for talking to her this way, but she wasn't the same person she used to be. Now she was mean, and just plain wicked.

"What do you see in her anyways?" Meadow whispered as she got behind Sawyer and placed her hands on his bare skin. "She's boring, and bland, and just…eww, she's like a nun."

"And you're like the devil," Sawyer barked.

"Ouch," Meadow replied. She bit her lip and then looked away. Sawyer moved away and her hand dropped down to her sides. "You don't have to be so mean."

Sawyer ran his hands through his disheveled dirty blonde hair as he rested his hand against his press. "So you can be just as evil to whoever you want, but when it comes down to it, you can't take the heat. I feel sorry for you."

Meadow crossed her arms.

"I did like you, I liked you a lot, but not anymore. You changed and it was for the worst." Sawyer backed away from Meadow as he looked back at her. "Do you even look at yourself in the mirror and feel disgusted with what you see?"

Meadow looked away as she felt tears start to brim in her eyes. "Stop,"

"No, I'm not going to stop!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I haven't talked to you in so long, and now that you're here, you know what I'm going to tell you what I think. You still have problems with yourself and that's why you're acting like this."

Meadow turned away from him. "I'm fine with myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" She nearly screamed. Her face was now red and tears were streaming down her face. "You know what forget it! Forget you Sawyer!"

"You can't blame everyone for your problems," He reached out for her wrist. "I know that you have your issues…"

"Not anymore," Meadow said trying to get away from him.

Sawyer clenched his jaw as he looked back at Meadow. "It's sad, because I've actually forgotten that underneath all that attitude you were an actual human."

Meadow bit her lip as it started to quiver. "Just get away from me."

"Stop this, stop walking around here like you're better than everyone else because you're not. I don't want to hate you Meadow because I know that you're still the same girl somewhere down there, but I don't like who you've become."

"Fine, I don't care what you think. I am still the same person. And you know what I don't have to prove it to you. Be with Zoey! Marry her, and you know what you minus as well marry Chase too because she's never going to get over him!"

Sawyer let go of Meadow's wrist.

"She'll never love you! You're an idiot for still loving her! You're dumb, and you're an ass… and I hate you!"

"And you're still bulimic aren't you." Sawyer spat.

Meadow stopped screaming. Her mouth dropped open in shock and then she stepped back.

Sawyer closed his eyes. Why did he just do?

* * *

"Dana?" Skyler said.

Dana pulled her inside her dorm and then looked back at Skyler with sad eyes. "I know we haven't talked in a long time and…"

"Are you okay?" Skyler asked in a soft tone as she rubbed Dana's back. "What's wrong?"

"Stop, before I cry," Dana rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling and then started to fan her face as she felt the tears coming on. "I'm so scared, and I wouldn't have called you…but…I…" Dana closed her eyes and then leaned forward. The salty taste of her tears shamed her as she sat back up. "I need a friend right now, someone who's not going to judge me."

Skyler looked down at Dana's foot which was tapping nervously. She leaned forward and rested her hand against her chin as she looked at Dana. "I won't judge you, I would never. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, because if I'm right, like I think I am. Then I'm going to be disowned, and there going to turn their backs on me, and I'm going to be all alone." Dana's face twisted into a look of turmoil. She struggled to breathe as she felt a sob escape her throat. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. God, she didn't even know if it was true, but what if it was…oh god.

Skyler hugged her, "It's okay,"

"No!" Dana stood up. She placed her trembling hand over her mouth and looked at Skyler through her tear filled brown eyes. "If it's true then I minus as well be dead."

"Dana!" Skyler exclaimed.

Dana struggled to get herself together. She turned her back to Skyler as she pulled at the sleeves of her long sleeved tee-shirt. "What am I going to do?"

"Have you taken a test?"

"No,"

"So then you don't know honey," Skyler said standing up and walking over to Dana. "It's going to be okay, we'll go and get a test and find out."

"How could I have been so stupid!" Dana started to pace around the room. "To sleep with him…that asshole in Mexico without protection." Dana sank down onto a chair. "I've mad…but no matter how much I want to yell, I can't."

"I'll go buy a test for you then," Skyler quickly grabbed her purse. "I'll be back."

"Wait," Dana said holding up her hand. She grabbed some tissues on Zoey's desk and quickly wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to know."

"Dana?"

"No!" Dana shook her head and then squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just seventeen, I'm graduating from school this year, and then I'm going to college. I can't be pregnant, I just can't…"

"Dana,"

"My dad would be so disappointed in me, he would hate me. They would both hate me, and be so disappointed." Dana was talking in circles now, but she couldn't hide the fear that she was feeling.

_It's a big girl world now  
Full of big girl things  
And everyday I wish I was small  
I've been counting on nothing  
But he keeps giving me his word_

Skyler sighed as she debated what she should say. "The only way you can feel any better is if we buy a test. Dana what if you aren't pregnant?"

"I haven't had my period in a while," Dana whispered.

"Okay," Skyler looked down. "Well, that doesn't mean that you're pregnant, Dana I know you want to know the truth, so you should take the test, I'm not going to force you, but if you want to know…"

Dana clenched her jaw. She forced herself up and then walked over to Skyler. "I don't know what I'm going to do if it's true. How am I going to tell my parents? And especially since it would be Logan's baby." Her last words were blurred together because she was crying again.

_And I am tired of hearing myself speak  
Do you ever get weary  
Do you ever get weak  
How do you dream  
When you can't fall asleep_

Five minutes later Dana had managed to pull herself together. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this. She had always been so strong, but now here she was a wreck. Skyler opened the door for Dana, and she stepped out.

"Yo Cruz," Logan called down the hallway.

Skyler gasped.

Dana took one look at him and then started running down the hallway. She couldn't face him now, because she was going to cry. Tears were streaming down her face, she was crying again. Dana dropped her head in shame as people starting looking after her. She just wanted to be alone. But they were all looking, what if she was pregnant and everyone else found out. How could she live with herself?

* * *

Logan looked after Dana alarmed. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Skyler shrugged, "She just had a bad day that's all."

Logan quickly walked in the direction that Dana had run off too but Skyler quickly stepped in his way, "What are you doing? Something's wrong with her, and I want to see if she's okay." Logan continued to look down the empty hall and then he focused his eyes back on Skyler. "I mean I don't care I just…"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

"I don't care, she's going to talk to me," Logan tried to move around Skyler but she blocked him. "What's your problem dude?"

"Just stop Logan, leave her alone." With that Skyler quickly ran after Dana leaving Logan looking on in confusion and disbelief. What if he was the one that had hurt Dana like this? Guilt swept over him at the thought alone.

A guy walked past and handed Logan a flyer. "There's going to be a bonfire on the beach man, booze, ladies, you should come."

"Yeah," Logan replied taking the flyer even though he was still very much lost in thought. He hoped Dana was okay.

_I've been wondering what you're thinking  
And if you like my dress tonight  
Would you still say you love me  
Under this ordinary moonlight?  
I'm so afraid of what you'll say._

* * *

As Zoey passed by Chase's room his door opened. She stopped and turned around so she could say a quick "hi" and let him know that she wasn't coming over later. Zoey watched as an older man that was obviously Chase's dad, and a beautiful woman stepped out of the room. "Oh hi?"

"Hi," The man said to her.

Chase stepped out after them and then closed the door behind him. He looked sad, but his eyes lit up a little bit when he saw Zoey. "Hey Zo," He said in a hoarse tone.

"Hi Chase, are these you're parents?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Matthews, I'm Zoey Brooks," She shook both of her hands and then looked back at Chase. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Zoey decided that she was going to see him tonight. He looked like he could use some cheering up, and so could she. "So I'll see you later?"

Chase looked down, "No,"

"No?" Zoey repeated in surprise. "Oh, I mean that's okay we can hang out some other time,"

"Yeah, by Zo," Chase said smiling back at her and then following after his parents.

Zoey leaned against the wall. Chase looked so sad, and that broke her heart. She watched after him and tried to ignore the thoughts that were telling her that something was wrong. As she continued to look after him he turned around to look at her. Zoey waved at him once more.

Chase waved back and then turned around.

_I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To starting over from scratch  
I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To giving me a second chance_

* * *

"I got a letter!" Quinn exclaimed.

Jack smiled as he placed down his textbook. "You got a letter? What kind of letter is it?"

"Well it's a thick letter." Quinn squealed. She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and then brought the letter close to her eyes. "If only I had laser vision then I could scan the contents without having to destroy the envelope. Open it for me buttercup,"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "It's to the science school right?"

"Yes, the whole reason I used Zoey & Chase as my guinea pigs. I want to get into this school so badly, I always have, and now I'll discover if I get in." She placed the envelope in Jack's hand. "Open it,"

"Quinn?"

"I can't do it! I'm nervous, and when I get nervous my hands start shaking and then sometimes I burp and hiccup uncontrollably, I need to be in the right state of mind. Open it Jack!"

"Fine, but what if you get in?" Jack placed down his open book and then sat up in the comfy red chair he was sitting in. "You leave PCA right?"

Quinn looked away, "Just open it please…before I have a conniption."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you here…" Jack sighed as he looked back at Quinn, "I like you, but I guess it doesn't matter."

* * *

"I didn't mean to say that." Sawyer admitted. "Look, I'm just really stressed out, and I didn't…" Sawyer placed his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Meadow stood still.

"I just don't understand what happened to you, why did you become so mean." He sighed as he realized that he had obviously struck a chord in her. "Meadow,"

"Who did you tell," She raised her chin as she stepped away from him.

"I didn't tell anyone."

Meadow quickly wiped away a tear, "I guess I deserved that didn't I…fine, I'll leave you alone. But I still hate her."

"You hate who?" Sawyer asked cautiously.

"Zoey!" Meadow screamed at the top of her lungs. "Look at what she did! She makes a mistake and you still love her, but how come you don't love me anymore. I know I'm not perfect like _her_! But if only you would act as if I existed then I wouldn't be this bad. It's nice to have someone that cares, but no one does. No one cares!"

_I used to think I was special  
And only I have proved me wrong  
I thought I could change  
The world with a song  
But I have ended up in India  
With no lamp to guide me home_.

* * *

Zoey sighed as she got ready to knock on Sawyer's door. Her hand paused in midair when she realized that someone else was in his room. Whoever it was with him was yelling. Zoey turned around and then she stopped when she heard her name.

"I'm not in love with Zoey anymore,"

Zoey recognized Sawyer's voice.

"Yes you are," Meadow spat.

Zoey blinked when she realized that Sawyer was talking to Meadow about her. Why would he do that? Her eyebrows dropped low over her eyes as she held her arms close to her body.

"I've moved on and I'm never looking back. Yes I did love her, but we're over, I don't even think we could be friends anymore."

"I hate her," Meadow added.

Zoey's mouth dropped open. She felt as if Sawyer had just stepped in front of her with a knife and then stabbed her. How could he be so mean? This guy who she used to love so much, how he could be so hurtful, and especially talk about her to Meadow! Zoey squeezed her eyes shut as she turned away. The pain she felt from the betrayal hurt so much that she had to reach out for the wall before she fell to the ground. How could he talk about her like that?

_The strangest place I think  
I have ever been  
And all this time  
I thought that we were friends  
My stubborn will is learning to bend._

The door opened and Zoey watched as Meadow stepped out, Sawyer was right behind her. Zoey knew that she should walk away, but she couldn't. How could he?

"Zoey," Sawyer replied startled.

"Thanks for letting me hear that before I decided to apologize," She looked at Meadow blankly and then started to walk away.

"I didn't mean what I said." Sawyer started.

"Yeah chase after her!" Meadow called after him.

"You shut up!" Zoey screamed back at her. "Just go away Meadow, you are so annoying, I have tried to be nice to you, but it is impossible because you're evil. I heard you say that you hated me, well you know what the feeling is mutual."

Meadow walked away.

Zoey was shocked. But she was too worked up to try and figure out why Meadow of all people was walking away after she told her that she hated her. Today was such a bad day, it was horrible. She just needed a break. Why did life have to be so hard.

"What you heard was…"

"Leave me alone." Zoey directed at Sawyer. "You don't have to explain anything to me, because I don't really want to hear anything else."

"Zoey, I didn't mean what I said, it's just I'm still messed up over what happened between us…"

"But why would you talk to her about me!"

Sawyer stepped back when he noticed how angry Zoey was. He placed his hand to his forehead and then reached out for Zoey's hand. "I really didn't mean what I said."

"Please let me go."

"Zoey,"

"Let me go Sawyer,"

His eyes clouded over with sadness as he held onto her hand a little longer.

_I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To starting over from scratch  
I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To giving me a second chance_

Zoey pulled her hand out of Sawyer's, "I guess it's only what I deserve." She wiped at the tears underneath her eyes, "I'm just so shattered right now, I don't know what to say." She turned around and slowly started to walk away with her head bent. "You'll never have to worry about me bothering you again."

"Zoey," Sawyer quickly walked after her. He tried to hold her in his arms, because he still did love her, even if she kissed Chase, he loved her.

"It's better this way," Zoey gently pushed him away. "Bye,"

* * *

Dana stepped down the aisle of pregnancy tests feeling as if she was stuck inside this horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Skyler was walking next to her with her arm linked inside of Dana's. Dana looked down. She felt so weak, and drained. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to take the test. Because she was so scared. What if she was pregnant?

Skyler picked up two home pregnancy tests, "Just in case,"

Dana squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't know what to do right now…"

"Skyler!"

Skyler's mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw Logan's cousin making his way towards them.

"Oh migod!" Dana cried in horror. She titled her head backwards and nearly fell backwards but Skyler quickly steadied her. She was going to start crying again. God she hated this!

Dakota kept his eyes locked on Skyler's. "Hey, you really should stop following me."

"I'm not," She said forcing a smile.

Dakota looked down at the pregnancy tests in Skyler's hands. He scowled and then looked back at her. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Skyler gasped, "Me! God no!"

Dana turned to look at Skyler tearfully. Her mouth dropped open and then she looked away because what teenage girl would want to be pregnant. It was curse.

"Dana?" Dakota asked.

Dana let out a whimper and then she quickly placed her hand over her mouth. He knew that she was buying pregnancy tests, and now Logan was going to know too. She just wanted to die now.

_I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To starting over from scratch  
I'd like to know if you'd be open  
To giving me a second chance  
It's a big girl world now  
Full of big girl things_


	28. Kiss Me Deadly

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I know it's been a month, lol, but hopefully this chapter is worthy of that time off. A lot happens in this chapter, and the same can be said for the next one after this. There will be character deaths…and that's just a warning.

**Mellerties**- Probably won't be the best idea for Nicole to move in with Jordan, because she will find out the truth about him, and the closer she is to him, the harder it will be.

**Eric**- Wow, you've read it all in a day. I've got to say I am honored. Thanks 'playa' lol.

**DKNY**- Yep, the italics last chapter was to a song called "Scratch" by Kendall Payne, sometimes I get a little carried away with putting lyrics into my stories, lol.

Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed, because I know I don't update as often as I should, but I appreciate you all for sticking with me, and continuing to let me know what you'll think:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, only my OC's

* * *

Chapter 28- Kiss Me Deadly

Zoey knocked on Chase's door. She stepped back when it opened, but instead of seeing Chase she saw Michael. He seemed to have been hoping that she was someone else so he gave her a disappointed smile. "Hey Michael,"

"Yeah, hey Zo," He gave her a disheartened wave and then opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Thanks," Zoey closed the door behind her, and sighed to herself when she realized that Chase wasn't back yet. She then looked around the room. Wow, it was actually clean, and oddly enough it didn't smell like…a boy's room, stuffy, disgusting, and like the trash hadn't been taken out in a month. Zoey then glanced towards the trashcan. Say it wasn't so; Michael had even taken out the trash. Zoey focused back on him. Michael usually wore comfortable tee-shirts and shorts, but tonight he was dressed up. He had on a nice button down shirt, with a pair of khakis, and he was wearing cologne too. She smiled to herself when she realized that Michael had gotten ready for Skyler. How cute was that?

Sensing that Zoey was looking at him, Michael turned to her. "What?"

Zoey shrugged, "You look nice,"

Michael sighed, "Yeah, whatever, it's just something I dug up from the bottom of my closet."

"Yeah, sure,"

"It is!" Michael protested as he draped his arm around his computer chair and looked back at Zoey. He realized that it was futile denying his motives when he noticed the disbelieving look on Zoey's face. Michael scoffed and then ran his hands over his short hair. "Damn, you got me alright. I hate these types of clothes. I mean why would any guy want to wear a button down shirt when he could just toss on a tee-shirt and call it a day?"

"Because he wants to look nice for the girl he likes,"

"I do not like her,"

Zoey smiled to herself as she sat down in Chase's computer chair. She glanced at his computer desk and couldn't help but to notice a couple of pictures he had tacked to the wooden frame. Most of them were of her. Zoey's cheeks flushed with warmth as she looked away. "Skyler is pretty,"

"Pretty! Are you kidding me? That girl is fine, smokin', sexy as hel…" Michael eye's widened when he realized that he had an audience. He quickly composed himself by turning around to focus on the College Algebra book in front of him. "I mean she's aight,"

"Aight," Zoey repeated with a roll of her eyes.

Michael nodded and then closed his College Algebra book, "You think she likes me?"

"I thought you didn't like her," Zoey tested with a playful smile.

"I don't,"

Zoey shrugged, "Well then I can't help you,"

"All you have to say is yes or no,"

"But you don't like her so it doesn't matter,"

"Okay, fine, fine, fine, I like her. You satisfied Brooks? Why do women have to be so difficult sometimes?"

"I think so,"

"Really?" Michael asked with wide eyes. He scooted his chair closer to Zoey's. "Does she watch me when my back is turned, laugh at my jokes, or give me a 'damn that boy is fine' look?"

"What is a 'damn that boy is fine' look?" Zoey asked obliviously with a shake of her head.

"You know when a girl sees a guy and then she's got to watch him."

"Oh," Zoey said with a grin. "Um…I don't really pay attention to the way Skyler looks at you, sorry Michael."

Michael sighed, "As long as she's diggin' me that is all that matters."

"I guess so," Zoey said as she looked towards the pictures on Chase's desk once mote. As her eyes searched around the contents on his desk, she saw a black notebook hidden underneath his senior English book. Zoey tilted her head to the side. She had missed the notes on Macbeth last class, so maybe Chase had them? She picked up the dreadful senior English book and then placed it aside. Zoey then opened the notebook.

The first page was blank, so she flipped to the second. This book didn't have anything to do with Macbeth, school, or even English for that matter. It looked like it was personal, something like a journal. Zoey glanced over her shoulder at Michael, who was now paying pinball on his computer. She bit her lip as she looked back at the notebook. The light from overhead spilled down onto the paper, and illuminated the neatly written cursive on the page. She shouldn't read this, because it was a violation of Chase's personal thoughts. Just as she was about to close the notebook, Zoey caught her name on the top of the third page. Her interest now got the best of her as she started to read more.

* * *

"She's been in the bathroom for a long time, how long does taking a pregnancy test take?" Dakota asked as he hoped down from his top bunk.

He paced around his room, and then he rested his eyes on Skyler. She sat on the bottom bunk with a 'girly magazine' in her hand. Feeling as if now was the prefect time to try and get a little closer to her Dakota sat down. He leaned over her shoulder and then pretended to be interested in an article about kissing boys.

"Maybe I should go in there and check on her?" Skyler said.

Dakota clenched his jaw as he watched Skyler. She glanced up towards the ceiling with her beautiful brown eyes, and then pushed aside her bangs which had latched onto her long eyelashes. Her skin was clear, and a soft, subtle shade of brown. He smiled to himself. He wanted her.

"Dakota?"

She was looking at him now, and her mouth was moving. But he couldn't hear her because he was focusing on her lips. Skyler was wearing some kind of shimmering lip gloss, and he wondered how it would taste if he kissed her lips. He snapped out of it when he felt Skyler touch his arm. Dakota cleared his throat and then looked down at the floor. His shoulder length sandy brown hair fell in his face and he was thankful for that.

"Dakota?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right Dana has been gone for a really long time, I think I should go and check on her," Skyler stood up, but Dakota reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him in surprise.

"I…um…just give her some more time. She'll come back when she is ready,"

"I guess, but…" Skyler sighed and then shrugged to herself. "I don't even know if she is still in the bathroom, it is just like to Dana to run off on her own."

"We'll give it five minutes okay," Unconsciously Dakota's thumb massaged Skyler's skin. When he realized what he was doing he let go and then placed his hand flat down on the bottom bunk.

Skyler sat back down next to him. She picked up the magazine and then looked over the 'kissing article' once again.

"You're really interested in that article aren't you?"

"Not really, I'm just…um." Clearly lost for words Skyler flipped the page.

"Are you going out with that Michael dude?"

"Why?"

Dakota clenched his jaw. He rested his back against the back of the bed, and then crossed his arms. "I was just wondering because you're always with him, I mean he seems like a pretty cool guy and all, but…"

Skyler closed the magazine, "But what?"

"Oh nothing,"

"He is a cool guy,"

"I didn't say he wasn't," Dakota passed Skyler a half smile and then started to draw imaginary circles on the dark blue comforter. "I was just wondering that's all,"

"But Michael and I aren't in a relationship,"

"Do you want to be?"

Skyler turned around quickly and looked back at Dakota suspiciously. As she thought about her answer she ran her hands through her long raven hair, and then flipped it off of her shoulders. "You are very nosy Dakota Reese,"

"I can't help it,"

"I do like Michael." Skyler glanced down at her watch. "Five minutes have passed I'm going to go and check on Dana,"

"One more question," Dakota said coming a little closer.

"Okay?"

"What do you think about me, do you like boys like me?"

"A little out of line don't you think?"

"I'm clearly not Michael, but I'm just curious to know what you think of me."

"I don't know, because you haven't given me much to think about," Skyler stood up, and so did Dakota. "You can't go into the ladies room with me,"

"I know, but can I give you something to think about?"

"Dakota, I should check on Dana…"

"I'm a pretty confident guy, so when I want something I go after it."

"Your last name is Reese, and you are Logan's cousin so I'm not the least bit surprised."

"And I usually like multiple girls at a time,"

"Logan Reese all over again," Skyler reinforced. "Now can I go…"

Before Skyler could finish Dakota leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. She was caught off guard, and her first instinct was to push him away, but the way Dakota kissed her seriously took her breath away.

But she liked Michael.

Dakota leaned in deeper. His lips were soft.

But she liked Mi…but Dakota was a good kisser. How often did he do this? Kiss random girls, well probably often. Skyler placed her hand against Dakota's chest and tried to push him away, but he reached for her hand with his and held it. She couldn't get away from him, and right now at this moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get away from him.

* * *

Dana sat down on the bleachers looking out at the dark field. The sky was dark and angry as if a tornado was about to sweep through, but she didn't care. Thunder crackled above, loud, angry, ear piercing rumbling, but she didn't move. Her sneakers felt as if they were glued to the cold tin stands, and her arms were permanently wrapped around her shaking body. She was cold, but she didn't want a sweater, and she didn't deserve one. There was no getting out of this situation. This wasn't like the time when she had been sent to jail with Logan, or the time when they had gone to Tijuana, there was no 'get out of jail' free card now. She had gotten her chances. Each time she screwed up her life worse than before, and now her dumb decisions had decided to come back and bite her in the ass.

She had cried so much already, that she didn't think she was capable of shedding another tear. All she felt was empty and numb. How could she be pregnant when she felt so normal? How could there be another life growing inside of her? Another life that was just as big a part of her as it was of Logan. Dana looked down as she bit her trembling lips. Logan could go on with his life. He could still go to college if he wanted too, and no one had to know that he was having a baby, because he didn't have to walk around with a swollen stomach. He didn't have to be looked at as if he was part of some sad statistic about pregnant teenage girls.

Even though Dana had just found out today that she was in fact pregnant. She knew what would happen if she did in fact keep this baby. She would be miserable for the rest of her life, stay like this forever, empty and unfeeling.

She was pregnant.

Dana's shoulders shook weakly as she thought about it. _Pregnant_. The thought needed to sink in more, maybe she wasn't crying because she was trying to find a way out of it. She cried at the thought of keeping the baby, but if she could find a way out, then maybe she could be okay. How could she get out of this?

Dana closed her eyes. An abortion, but she didn't believe in them. They were so wrong. At least she thought they were wrong. But she had never been in the situation where she had to choose between an abortion and having a baby.

Reality was starting to set in again. It was so cold, and cruel. She had a choice she had to make. If she wanted to keep her parents acceptance, and love then she had to have an abortion, but it was against everything she believed in. Dana placed her shaking hands over her eyes as she felt the urge to cry again.

What was she supposed to do?

Shivers shot up her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling of disgust washed over her. Crying didn't make anything better, but all she could do now was cry. She slowly drew breath after breath in and out of her mouth as her hands dropped onto the bench. She was trying not to cry again, but the breakdown from realization was inevitable.

She clenched her jaw, and her feet nervously tapped on the stand. Tears slid down her cheek, but she was holding back the sobs. Another life was growing inside of her, a baby that she didn't want. Babies were blessings, but as a seventeen year old senior in high school with hopes and dreams they were a curse.

A curse!

Not able to hold it in any longer. Dana cried harder than she ever had before. Her shoulders heaved weakly as she sobbed loudly. Tears rushed down her cheeks, and tortured cries escaped her mouth as she fell apart. She was shaking so much, so uncontrollably, so weak, and fragile like.

She would cry until this was over. Dana placed her hands to her eyes as she tried to wipe away the tears, but then her hands dropped. Because she was going to cry no matter what, and she couldn't see herself getting her act back together anytime soon.

* * *

Realizing that a bad storm was on the way, Logan decided to cut lacrosse practice short. His gym bag was hanging on his left shoulder, and his lacrosse stick was slung over the right. He hadn't performed up to his standards, because he had been so worried about Dana. Logan clenched his jaw as he thought about the scolding looks his coach had passed him. He really couldn't afford to mess up his game in lacrosse, because lacrosse was all he had going for him next to his looks. His grades sucked, and even if his father bribed some good college into letting him in, for the first time in his life Logan wanted to feel as if he earned a spot in some college. Because after some thinking, he was almost positive that he did want to continue his education. Not necessarily because he wanted to learn more, but instead because he wanted the college experience, which seemed like a step up from PCA.

A raindrop fell from the sky and landed on Logan's cheek. He looked upwards and scowled when he realized that a deadly assault of rain would probably fall before he got a chance to get back to his dorm. But Logan took off running anyways; he ripped across the field, his cleats dug into the slightly saturated grass, as he dashed towards the stands. Logan thought he saw someone sitting at the top of the bleachers, so he looked towards the figure that sat alone. It was a girl.

"It's about to rain, can't you see that?" Logan yelled somewhat obnoxiously.

The girl looked up.

Logan's mouth dropped open in surprise. It was Dana. He had been trying to talk to her all day, but she had avoided him. Logan stopped running and then started to make his way towards the bleachers. Dana had been acting a little off all day and he knew that something was wrong with her, but he wasn't sure what. Logan placed down his gym bag and his lacrosse stick in front of the bleachers and then walked up the stairs towards Dana. She was crying.

Logan's eyebrows dropped low over his eyes. He wanted to reach her, and find out what was wrong. Although he didn't feel as if what happened in Tijuana was his entire fault, he would lie and say that it was if that would appease Dana.

Angry black clouds covered the dark purple sky, and rain was starting to fall. But Logan didn't care. The rain was cold against his skin, and starting to soak through his tee-shirt. He shivered, and his teeth began to chatter. Logan watched as Dana stood up, fearing that she was going to make a run for it, he started to run up the stairs. Two at a time, the stairs were slippery and wet, and his cleats didn't have the best traction, but he had to reach her.

"Go away Logan!" Dana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No," Logan ran up the stairs, Dana tried to move away from him but Logan reached out for her arm.

The rain started to fall heavier blinding them both. Lightning streaked the sky, angry, violent bolts of electric charged energy.

"You've been running from me all day!" Logan yelled over the sound of the rain, lightning and thunder.

"Don't touch me!" Dana yelled back at him.

"Just let me in," Logan begged as he brought his mouth close to Dana's ear. "I've never gave a damn about anyone this much, so don't destroy that…"

"Just shut up!" Dana cried. Her face twisted into pain and disgust as she looked back at Logan. Her hair was matted to her face, and her eyeliner was starting to run, creating black streaks down her face. "Everything has to be about you. Well you know what…everything is not about you. I HATE YOU LOGAN!" Dana shivered violently as she shook her head. She was now in between forcing a smile and crying her eyes out.

"You don't hate me," Logan repeated sadly.

Dana quickly wiped away her tears. Even though the world seemed to be ending around them. She had now blocked out the lightning, thunder, and the rain. All she could see now was Logan. He looked sad, but she knew that he didn't care deep down. He wasn't the one that was pregnant. He still had his life. "I do hate you," Dana shook her head as she looked back at him in disgust. "You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

"If that's true then why the hell am I talking to you right now?" Logan asked trying to stay calm.

It looked as if a tear had fallen down Logan's cheek as well, but Dana refused to believe that Logan would cry over her. The only time she believed he would cry was if his hair wasn't perfect, or his tan was uneven, he was superficial, and a mean and hateful person. He probably wouldn't even care if he knew that he had gotten her pregnant. She just wanted him to get away from her, before she had another breakdown, which felt like it was on the way.

"I've told you how I've felt before…"

"You've lied!"

"Dana," Logan reached out to place his hands on Dana's trembling arms, but she struck out and smacked him across the face.

With the added pressure of the rain on his skin, and her hand, the smack stung like he had been punched instead. Logan's head jerked to the side, and he nearly lost his balance on top of the rain soaked bleachers, but he managed to steady himself.

Dana placed her hand to her side, and then looked away as she started to fall aprt again.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this party," Meadow said to Austin with a hidden sadness.

Austin smirked as she picked up a beer off of the table. "You were sitting on your bed with a carton of Edy's ice cream, a spoon the size of California, and every single fixing known to man kind, you looked pathetic so I thought I would take you out."

Meadow placed her hands against the table and then looked around the small frat house a couple of miles away from PCA. Being that the last time she had slept with a frat guy she got an STD, she was going to behave herself tonight.

"So what did that Sawyer guy say to you anyways?" Austin asked as she flirtatiously waved to a built guy in a football jersey.

"Nothing,"

"Sure he said something,"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it," Meadow pointed out.

"Bitch,"

Meadow looked away in anger and hurt. "I want to leave,"

"Then go,"

"Um…hello, we came here with one of your friends. I can't just walk back to PCA,"

Austin shrugged. She took a long swig of her beer and then passed it to Meadow. "Have some, because you _really_ need to loosen up, I mean seriously, go find a guy or something."

"I just want to leave okay," Meadow said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll go find David, but this is the last time I'm taking you to a frat party." Austin growled.

Meadow watched after Austin, a couple of seconds later Austin came down the stairs with David. He was obviously drunk. Meadow crossed her arms. Great, their designated driver was drunk, and it wasn't like she brought her license with her, so she couldn't drive.

David swung his arm around Austin's shoulders and then kissed her on the cheek. "Mmm, you smell good,"

"And you don't, so how about you don't kiss me again. She wants to go home,"

David drunkenly glanced at Meadow, "Already?"

"Yes, but can you even drive. You're drunk." Meadow pointed out.

David smirked as he took the beer out of Austin's hands and took a sip. "And stoned, but don't you worry, I'm always the designated driver at wild parties like these, and I haven't lost no one yet,"

David made a move to hand the beer back to Austin but she held her hands up in the air. "You think I want that back after your lips have been on it? Keep the beer and get your keys,"

* * *

"My parents said that the sooner I come back home the quicker that it will be for me to start at my new school," Quinn exclaimed excitedly as she started to pack. She primarily focused on stuffing her clothes into her suitcase so she wouldn't have to look at Jack. He seemed crushed about the news, and Quinn was crushed as well, but right now she couldn't let her feelings get in the way, because science had always been her dream. And now here she was with exclusive rights to get into one of the best academies of science for the remainder of her senior year.

"What about the rest of your belongings?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh, I can pick those up late butterscotch crumpet."

"Don't call me that,"

Quinn stopped packing, and then placed down the small jar of baby food that she was about to lower in between her socks, and Albert Einstein pajama bottoms. "What?"

"The nicknames, you should stop, because I guess since you're leaving I have to face that." Jack stood up. He sighed as he looked back at Quinn. "I should leave,"

"Jackie Poo," Quinn said as she lowered her eyebrows over her eyes.

"Quinn, please just stop!" Jack exclaimed desperately. He tried to get towards the door, but Quinn quickly grabbed him by his arm. "Let me go,"

Quinn turned away from her packing and pulled Jack towards her. "Don't write me off like this, I'm about to leave,"

"You're writing me off," Jack pointed out. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying when she hadn't been looking. "I'll just make this easier for us both, and say goodbye right here,"

"I never planned on saying goodbye," Quinn said as she pulled off her glasses.

"Of course you didn't, because I guess I never meant as much to you as you did to me,"

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true!" Jack exclaimed.

"No it's not,"

"Why not? You're leaving, and you haven't even looked at me since we found out that you had been accepted into that school."

Quinn looked down. She blinked as she felt tears fill her eyes. She hardly ever cried, because she thought it was a waste of the body's water and salt, and not to mention it was a sure way to get dehydrated. Quinn shook her head, when she realized that she was about to go into scientific mode in order to run away from her feelings for Jack. "It's always been hard for me to love you,"

Jack clenched his jaw. "Is that why it is so easy for you to leave?"

Quinn shook her head as the tears fell down her face, "My mind is programmed to think about science, my very being exists in order to find some cure for some disease that no one has been able to discover, or some way to get chimpanzees to talk fluently, but this…" Quinn motioned between her and Jack, "No matter how many times I give you nicknames, or even kiss you, I will never get used to this, because I'm not used to love,"

"And neither am I." Jack said as he raised his chin. He wiped away his tears and then searched Quinn's eyes. "I was insecure and uncomfortable until I met you, I felt as if I didn't fit into PCA, and that I never would. But Quinn you made this place feel like home, you were different from everyone else here, and you didn't care. I loved you, and I thought that you loved me…but I guess you never did."

Quinn closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how else she was supposed to prove to Jack that she did love him so she leaned forward and kissed him. Her hand slipped behind his head, and she trailed her fingers through his dark brown hair.

They pulled away seconds later.

"I always planned on going to the science school, but I never planned on leaving you behind. I'm still going to take classes at PCA on Saturday's but during the week I'm going to be at the Science Academy…" Quinn bit her lip as she reached for Jack's hand. "I couldn't just leave you behind."

Jack stared at Quinn for a little longer and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hesitated at first and then Quinn rested her chin on Jack's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I see that now, I don't know what I would do if you did leave me forever."

"And I don't know what I would do either, Sure I love science, but after you came around I realized that science wasn't all there was to life,"

Surprised Jack leaned away from Quinn and studied her.

"Well science is a big part of life, but it isn't everything." She gave him a shy smile and then broke free from his arms. "I have to hurry up so I can catch my train, my cab was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. If he doesn't come soon then I'm going to miss my train, and nervously pack away my bed, lamp, and everything else!"

"I'll drive you," Jack suggested.

"You have a car?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Yeah, one that I never use," Jack kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I'll get you to your train on time,"

* * *

Michael had left about three minutes ago to look for Skyler, and he had asked Zoey to call him if Skyler came. So Zoey waited for Skyler as she continued to read Chase's journal. Almost every single page was filled with some flattering comment about her. Zoey placed her hand to her cheek as she read Chase's description of her as an angel. Why couldn't she do any wrong in his eyes? The last couple of days she had been horrible to him, but yet Chase still obviously liked her. The door opened, and Zoey quickly closed the notebook, but she didn't think she had been fast enough.

"Zoey?"

"Chase," She said with guilt.

He closed the door behind him, and then looked back at her and then at the notebook.

"How did dinner go with your parents?" She asked quickly.

"Good, I guess, but…" Chase's eyes widened when he realized that Zoey had been looking at his journal. "I…did you read that,"

"No," Zoey bit her lip. "I mean…kinda, um…yes,"

Chase winced painfully. He had a tendency to overreact when it came to Zoey, but he needed to find a way to control himself, because he couldn't go into hysterics now. His cheeks were now started to blush with an embarrassing shade of red. Of course she knew that he liked her, but now she knew all of his thoughts. She knew how he truly felt deep down inside. He wanted to turn around and run for the hills, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Chase was soaked from the rain, and he was tempted to turn on the heat in his dorm and then strip off his clothes, but he had two problems with that desire. First of all Zoey, was blocking him to the heater/AC controls, and he definitely wasn't going to strip down in front of her. So he was just going to freeze for now.

"I was wrong and I really shouldn't have…you're shivering." Zoey completely ignored her apology and quickly went over to the closet. She pulled a towel off of the back of the closet door which she suspected was Chase's. Zoey placed the towel around his shivering shoulders and then wiped his hair, and then his face.

"Um…this is Michael's towel," Chase said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Chase said as he walked towards the heater. He turned it up full blast and then looked outside at the rain which was coming down heavily, he couldn't see anything. Chase glanced at his journal once again, Zoey probably already thought he was pathetic, and now that she had seen his journal what did she think now?

Chase looked down. It was about time that he got it through his head that Zoey loved Sawyer. The only time she ever kissed him was out of pity, or else under the influence of some odd science experiment that Quinn cooked up.

"Did you really go to dinner with your parents?" Zoey asked.

"I…no I didn't."

"Are you okay?"

Chase nodded, "I went to the doctor,"

Zoey's mouth dropped open, "But you're okay right?"

She sounded worried like she honestly cared. Zoey walked towards him, and Chase backed up against the heater. He smiled nervously when his sneaker clanked loudly against the metal exterior.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I know, because you wouldn't even hurt a fly." Chase clenched his jaw as he looked down. "The doctor did some tests on me, but it's uh nothing serious,"

"What is it?"

Chase watched as Zoey came closer. He flashed back to the night at her party when she had been so eager to kiss him, but that night she hadn't been herself. There was a lust and passion in her eyes that obviously wasn't her. But this was her in front of him. Her deep brown eyes registered love and concern. This was his Zoey. Well not _his_ Zoey, but the girl that he loved. "I'm…anemic,"

Zoey nodded, "So you've been low on iron?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be okay,"

"I'm so glad," Zoey smiled back at Chase. She tilted her head to the side as she looked back at him. "Thank you,"

"Thank you?"

"For all the kind and sweet things you wrote about me. I know I had no business reading them, but Chase I'm glad I did. I really needed that." Zoey laughed to herself emotionally as she reflected on Chase's words. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Chase asked as he sat down on the heater.

"Can I hug you?"

Chase felt his mouth start to grow dry. Allowing Zoey to hug him would definitely be inappropriate. Not only was he wet, but he had a towel draped over him that wasn't even his, and…okay he couldn't think of anymore excuses. Chase nodded slowly. He closed his eyes as Zoey wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in the scent of her perfume. She smelled like magnolias, the state flower of Louisiana. And her hair was now tickling his cheek, golden strands of hair that smelled like Herbal Essences. Chase felt his heart rate increase as Zoey slowly pulled away from him. He wished that they could stay like this longer. But it was time that he woke up and faced reality.

"Whoever she is, will be extremely lucky to win you,"

"What do you mean? I'm not dating any one."

"I know, but one day you will be. Any girl that doesn't see how lucky she is to have you has to be an idiot." Zoey's cheeks burned with a tinge of redness as she thought about herself. "Okay, so I guess I'm that idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Chase defended.

"Yes I am," Zoey sighed to herself as she looked back at Chase. "I'm the biggest idiot of all, I'm sorry that I used you Chase."

"I don't feel used so you don't have to apologize to me,"

"But I do because…"

"Zoey," Chase placed his hand against Zoey's cheeks. Usually he was so timid and shy so his actions surprised him but he wasn't going to pull back. "I know that you'll never feel the same way as I do, but I can't blame you for that, and I don't…I understand that you love Sawyer and…"

"I don't love him, at least not anymore."

Chase swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"I just…" Zoey reached for Chase's hand and then entwined her fingers in between his. "In your journal you said that you're not worthy of me…but that's completely twisted and untrue, because in reality I'm the one that's not good enough for you."

"You're better than I'll ever be," Chase said quickly as he stood up.

Zoey stared back at him in disbelief, "You should hear yourself,"

Chase blushed self consciously, "I know…I sound like an idiot."

"No," Zoey affectionately tapped Chase's nose.

Chase looked down at her hand, and then looked back at her. "All I know is that no matter what you do or say, my opinion of you will never change. I know that this year has been really hard for you so far, but despite it all you're still the same Zoey, that smiles at my jokes even when they aren't funny, and always puts herself before others…"

"Not lately,"

"But no matter what you're still you. The same beautiful girl, with a slight country accent, big brown eyes, and…" Chase realized that he was rambling so he closed his mouth. The way that Zoey was looking back at him now made him nervous. Chase swallowed down a lump in his throat as Zoey touched him tenderly. Both of her hands rested against his cheek, and her gaze was so distracting like a magnet that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Zoey brought Chase's face closer. His cheeks were red and flushed as she pressed her hands a little harder against his skin. All she wanted to feel right now was Chase's lips against hers. He was so good, and perfect. Here she thought Sawyer was the perfect guy for her, when Chase had been right there for her the whole time.

Chase's lips remained still at first, and then he allowed himself to relax. He gripped onto the vent that he was sitting on tighter and got lost in the feel of Zoey's lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Chase felt himself falling backwards…against the window.

The rain pounded down against the glass. But he ignored the rain.

Zoey pressed her hand against the window in order to keep herself from falling into Chase. Her knee rested in between his legs, until she moved her leg slightly, and then Chase's hand was on her lower back pulling her closer.

For the first time she didn't feel like this was wrong. It was so right…so right.

* * *

"Just get in the car and stop complaining Meadow!" Austin nearly screamed.

"I don't want to drive with him!" Meadow yelled back.

"Then walk your ass home!"

Meadow's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes as she stared back at Austin with the most hateful expression that she could muster. She bit her tongue when she realized that she was too exhausted to get into it with Austin right now. Without another word Meadow lowered herself into the car. Austin sat down next to her.

David started the engine up front, "Dude, this isn't even my car,"

Austin leaned forwards, "Then whose car is it?"

"My roommates, he just left his keys on the table and I borrowed it." The drunken college student explained. He turned around and then touched Meadow's leg, "Don't you worry I'm…" He burped loudly.

Meadow reached for his hand and then slammed it against the passenger's seat, "Don't effing touch me,"

David grinned at Austin, "Someone's got their panties in a twist I see,"

Austin glanced at Meadow and focused back on David. "I don't know what her problem is, and right now I don't really care so can you just drive?"

"Sure thing," David shifted the car into drive and maneuvered the car unsteadily out of the parallel parking space. He then shot down the road, revving the engine, at an unbearably fast speed.

Meadow gripped onto the door handle.

"Slow the hell down!" Austin scolded.

David rolled down his window. "Don't worry I got it,"

"Put up the window, it's raining you idiot!" Austin screamed again.

"You know what just let me drive…"

"I'm getting wet," Austin complained.

David turned around completely to focus on Austin. His eyelids were dropping lazily over his eyes, and he was so out of it. "Look just let me…"

"Watch the road!" Meadow screamed in horror.

"Oh the…"

Meadow's eyes opened wide in horror, and she screamed when she saw the collision ahead of time. Another car coming towards them, the light had been red but David had went right through.

Austin was screaming as well.

The next couple pf seconds passed in a blur. David was turning the wheel frantically, with all of his might, he was trying to avoid the collision, but it was obviously inevitable. The two cars rammed into each other and the piercing sound of metal woke up the night. Meadow was jerked forward roughly. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt but the passenger seat in front of her kept her from falling forward. She was thrown up against the seat, and she groaned in protest when her chest started to ache.

Meadow cried and screamed as the car continued to spin.

The glass shattered up front.

David was yelling and then everything went quiet.

Her red hair covered her face preventing her from seeing. The car was still spinning, she felt sick, so sick, and in the air she smelled the bitter scent of blood. She was bleeding.

* * *

A couple seconds before.

"I'm so glad you're not leaving me Quinn," Jack said to his girlfriend.

Quinn smiled, "I know toaster strudel,"

Jack laughed, "Are you hungry are something, because all of my nicknames have been food items,"

"I guess my brain is unconsciously sending me waves," Quinn giggled and then placed her hand to her stomach. "Well I guess I am a little ravenous," She rummaged around in her pocket and then pulled out a packet of jelly beans. She ripped it open and then offered Jack one. "Beanie?"

"Yeah," Jack accepted the jelly beans and then popped them into his mouth. He turned down the radio and then looked at Quinn. "Is it okay if I visit you sometimes during the week?"

"I would love that,"

Jack smiled to himself, "Me too, because I know PCA will get lonely without you there. I mean Nicole and I are still friends, but I don't see her as much as I used too, and I don't want to go back to being lonely."

Quinn squeezed Jack's hand. "Don't worry, the second you start to feel lonely I'll either visit you, or you can visit me. And that's a promise."

Jack looked at Quinn for a while longer, and then mouthed in her direction, "I love you,"

"Me too,"

The light turned green, and Jack looked away from Quinn so he could drive. His windshield wipers fought the rain, and his tires skidded slightly on the puddles of rain. His eyes focused on the road in front of him.

In the blink of an eye, Jack felt Quinn grab his hand. He looked towards her in shock.

"Quinn, what…"

He was slammed against the wheel. Jack's breath was ripped from his lungs. His eyes widened in fear, when he realized that an asthma attack was coming on. He tried to steady the wheel, but the panic, and the uncertainty from being hit was sending him into alarm. The wheel was spinning.

Jack gripped the wheel with white knuckles. But he was too weak to steady the car. He gagged, and gasped for air. But his attempts were futile. Quinn was trying to help him, but she couldn't. Jack felt as if someone was strangling him. Tears cascaded down his purple cheeks as he tried to breathe.

He needed his asthma inhaler, but he couldn't get to it. The inhaler, the car, the inhaler. Jack's hands shot up to his throat, Quinn was screaming next to him. He couldn't breathe…this time he really was going to die.

The car skidded until it couldn't steady itself any longer, and then it was in the air. Like some horrible roller coaster ride, both Jack and Quinn were being flipped upside down. Bloodcurdling screams filled the night adding to the havoc, of the screeching tires, rain and the sound of metal colliding.

* * *

Nicole knocked on Jordan's door. She had her suitcase around one shoulder and her make-up bag around the other. Jordan came to the door a couple minutes later. He was only wearing a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch boxers. Nicole smiled to herself. She liked those boxers on him, and he looked just like one of those models in them.

Jordan tiredly wiped his eyes and then yawned, "I'm sorry Nicole,"

"It's okay, were you taking a little nap," She closed the door, and then placed down her suitcase and makeup bag next to Jordan's computer desk. "You look so cute."

Jordan smiled as he laid back down on his bed. "I should've put on more before I answered the door, I'm sorry Nicole,"

Nicole giggled, "Don't apologize for looking so sexy, with a capital se…um…forget the rest, feeling a little loopy. It must be all this disgusting rain, the weather is so gross outside," She placed her hand to her mouth thoughtfully and then shook her head at the window. "This weather is not conductive to studying at all. I have a test in my extra slow math class, and I can't study with this!"

Jordan sat up and then propped his pillow up behind his back. "I'm good at math, and I like it,"

"Math is disgusting," Nicole said with a cute grin.

"Then I'll try and make it more appetizing…" Jordan bit his lip. His cheeks grew a little red, "I um…bad choice of words. Where is your math book Nic?"

Nicole let out a puff of air, "Oh that heavy thing, I left it at my dorm."

"Nicole?"

Nicole walked over to Jordan's bed and then sat down next to him. She couldn't help but to smile when she realized that his sheets smelled just like him. It probably wasn't the best idea for her to sit down on his bed, because it felt like there was something in the air. Something that made her want to get a little closer to Jordan. She tapped her leg nervously as she tried not to look into his pale blue eyes. Her heart was beating fast.

Jordan sat up and wrapped his arms around Nicole, and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

Now he was too cute. She couldn't resist.

Nicole turned her face slightly and then looked back at Jordan. He puckered out his lips towards her.

"Kiss,"

Her cheeks grew warm, "Kiss," She repeated. Nicole wrapped her arm around Jordan and then turned to face him. She pressed her lips softly against his, and he fell backwards onto the bed. Nicole lowered herself down onto his chest. She was just going to kiss him, nothing else, but…

Jordan trailed his hands through Nicole's hair, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Nicole said. She felt her face starting to grow warmer as Jordan's lips traced the skin on her neck, his mouth lingered there for a while. She giggled, and then placed her hand underneath his chin, so he could kiss her lips once again.

They kissed for a couple of minutes. Each kiss was filled with more passion. Nicole had to pull away breathlessly as she looked back at her boyfriend, "We should stop before we…"

"Yeah," Jordan clenched his jaw as he looked away.

"I mean, I want too but…" Nicole pulled her hair off of her shoulders as she looked back at Jordan, "But then again I don't,"

"We won't do anything you're not ready too," Jordan said with a warm smile.

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Had…" Nicole wrinkled her nose, and then looked around the room embarrassed. "Had sex?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to lie,"

"No, honest truth,"

"Why not?"

Jordan's eyebrows lowered over his eyes, "I just…I don't know,"

"Okay," Nicole looked back at Jordan for a while longer. She kissed him on the forehead and then rested her nose against his. "I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before but you know hoe forgetful I am. Have you thought about us um…" She giggled nervously, "Doing the deed?"

"No,"

Nicole looked back at Jordan in surprise.

"Oh I mean…I um…yeah," He said quickly.

Nicole crawled off of him and sat down on the other side of the bed, "Let's change the subject, what's for dinner?"

"Nicole, I didn't mean to insult you. You know that I love you." Jordan said pulling her hair off of her shoulders.

"I know, I just…"

"Help, someone help!" Someone screamed from outside.

"What's going on out there?" Jordan asked in shock. He quickly got up and Nicole followed after him. A bunch of students were outside their dorms watching something.

Curious to see what all of the commotion was about Nicole and Jordan broke through the crowd.

Nicole placed her hand to her mouth in horror. The sight in front of her was so horrible that all she could do was cry. What happened to him? Oh god, what happened! Tears rushed down her eyes as she watched him stumble. He was looking for help but no one was helping him.

Cassidy stumbled uncertainly. Each new step was more uneven than the one before. He was bleeding, bleeding badly. His eyes were both black and blue, and his lip was busted open. Deep cuts littered his face, and then he started to cough up blood.

Girls screamed.

Nicole saw him falling. She ran forward. Jordan quickly went after her.

Cassidy fell forwards, but Nicole caught him in her arms.

"Call 911!" she screamed frantically.


	29. Didn't we almost have it All?

AN: Hey guys…God, it's been a loooong time, but I've been thinking about the stories that I want to finish so this is going to

AN: Hey guys…God, it's been a loooong time, but I've been thinking about the stories that I want to finish so this is going to be the first one on this sight. I want to thank all the people that stuck with me throughout the updates, and the non-updates, your feedback from the past, and the recent reviews asking me to finish this has prompted me to do just that. So, there will probably be one more chapter after this, and I'm hoping to have it finished by next week, and I am serious about that, unless of course most of you guys disappeared like two years and just don't care anymore, which is totally understandable after my hiatus. So finally it's time to answer what will happen to Dana/Logan, the triangle Chase/Zoey/Sawyer, and of course the rest of the drama I left you guys with on that evil cliffhanger. Once again thanks for the support, and reviews are always love. Thanks again guys…no more commentary from me lol.

* * *

Chapter 29- Didn't we almost have it All

Dana held her arms close to her body as she watched Logan pace the bedroom. She had just confessed everything to him, and five minutes had passed since he last said anything to her. She wanted more than anything to just get up and leave, but her body refused to cooperate. Her teeth chattered nosily. Dana pushed the coldness to the back of her mind. "I'm going to leave."

Logan remained silent.

So it was over between them. Dana swallowed angry, scared, and unsure all at the same time. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she forced her wobbly legs to move. Dana stood and made her way towards the door but Logan reached out. His fingers closed around her arm and he brought her back to him. "Wait," He didn't really recognize his own voice, it was hoarse, and not as confident as it usually was. "We should um…" Logan placed his hand to his face. "We should talk about this."

"What's there to say Logan," she eased her arm out of his. "We made a mistake. All of this was a mistake!" Her voice raised and the anger started to boil over. She pushed him backwards. "I should've never fallen for you, because you…" she pointed at him angrily with tears rushing down her face. "You are an asshole, a wealthy son of a bitch that cares for no one but yourself and…"

"I love you," Logan admitted.

Dana dropped her hand. She swallowed when she looked into Logan's eyes. Tears were forming, but none had yet to fall. Dana clenched her jaw and looked away, speechless and confused. "You don't mean that."

"Look Dana," Logan placed his hands to his head. "Do you think that you're the only that's scared as shit here? You just told me that you're pregnant! Any normal guy in high school would run for the hills, but do you see me running." He dropped his hands. "I want to, I want to run as far away as I can, and pretend that you never told me this."

"Then why aren't you running?"  
"Because…" Logan wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, "Because I told you already, I love you." He cautiously walked closer towards her and held out his arms. "I don't know what we're going to do…"

Dana wanted Logan to hold her, but her stubborn will wouldn't allow her to fall into his arms and let him console her. She wiped at her eyes. "I can't do this right now."

"Well then when can you," Logan turned away from her, "Because I need you here, I need to figure out what we're doing because I…" His shoulders shook. "We're just in high school, how are we supposed to take care of a baby?"

* * *

The hospital room was sterile white; the eerie feeling of death was everywhere. Nicole and Jordan stood in the waiting room. Nicole's eyes were wide as she watched the clock, she had a feeling that the night was only going to get worse. Her clothes were stained with Cassidy's blood, and she was sure the stain was permanent. Jordan wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Nicole nodded, "Where are his parents, the doctor said they were going to call him right." She bit her lip and looked at Jordan for reassurance. He nodded slowly and then placed his hand on the side of Nicole's head bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her hair softly. "You don't have to stay here Jordy."

"I'm not going to just leave you here." He said. "Did you want to sit down?"

"Yes," Nicole nodded. She sighed and took a seat, crossing her legs. Nicole couldn't stop fidgeting, she removed imaginary lint from her jeans, checked her watch, and then started to tap her feet.

Jordan reached out and took her hand.

Nicole nervously smiled, "I'm trying to keep from crying," her lips trembled, "What happened to him, Jordan, he was so bloody, and he could barely walk…" Nicole buried her face in his chest. Jordan rested his cheek against her head. "Why would anyone beat him like that…yes, he was quiet, but no one deserves to be beaten that badly."

"He'll be okay,' Jordan reassured even though he didn't know if that was true.

Nicole leaned away from Jordan, he wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. "Before I completely lose it and become inconsolable." Nicole rested her nose against Jordan's. "I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me before."

Jordan swallowed, "I wasn't going to…"

Nicole sniffled and reached out to cup Jordan's face in her hands, "There was something you were going to say, it looked like it was important." Nicole bit her lip, "I may be an airhead but I can tell when something is on your mind. Tell me whatever it is Jordan, distract me from all of this."

"We shouldn't talk about this now…"

"But I want to," Nicole whispered. "I need you to tell me something, tell me anything, to make me stop thinking about this."

* * *

Zoey wrapped her arm around Chase's neck. She kissed him softly, teasing his lips, and then tilted her head to the side when Chase crushed his mouth against hers. Zoey trailed her hands along his skin, losing herself in the moment of being so close to him, breathing in his air, smelling his cologne, and touching him. Chase wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Zoey's golden locks from her face and then cupped her chin.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Zoey's hands fumbled for Chase's shirt. She wanted to fix him, and she wanted to fix herself. All this time she had used him, only in her mind did it make sense loving two guys at once…and even now as she kissed Chase, she knew that she still loved Sawyer too, she loved them both.

Zoey silenced Chase by placing her hands against his head and bringing him closer. The sound from the rain pitter-pattering against the windowsill took her away from it all. Her thoughts questioning how far she was going to take this, one kiss, passionate, and then call it quits…or even more than that. Zoey touched Chase's skin, he was warm.

She wanted to love him, she did, but in the back of her mind she knew that this wasn't right. No longer could she blame her indiscretions on some crazy potion Quinn concocted, this girl, who was kissing Chase, when she still didn't make up her mind about who she wanted to be with, was selfish, and foreign.

So Zoey broke their kiss. Chase's breath rushed across her lips in a pleasurable warmth. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward to rest her head against Chase's. "Why do you let me do this to you?'

"Let you do what?" Chase asked. He wanted to hold her hand, but he stopped himself for reaching for it.

"Whenever I mess up, you always see the best in me. Chase, I've been horrible to you this year!" Zoey exclaimed. She took her voice down a few decibels since she was the only one with a raised voice. "You should've pushed me away the minute I tried to kiss you…and you know why you should have…"

"Maybe you are wrong." Chase said.

"I am,"

"But that doesn't change anything. You know how long I've had a crush on you?" Chase's cheeks reddened, "Actually a crush doesn't even begin to describe, what I feel…felt for such a long time." He moved his mouth to the side as a bolt of lightning flashed behind him. "The mistakes you've made…just make you human." He winced. "It's corny but I…"

Zoey closed her eyes and then started to pace around Chase's room. "I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't."

Zoey looked at him surprised. "Chase, I'm going to leave."

He nodded figuring that there was nothing that he could do to stop her and then Chase stood up. Something inside of him compelled him to take action. As the rain beat down on PCA's expansive California Coast, and the sky danced with bolts of white electricity. Chase pulled himself up, he practically floated across the floor despite how deprived he felt of energy and kissed her.

If this was the end. Then he was going to go down with the ship.

Chase didn't just kiss her, but he let her know that whatever she did to him, good or bad, she would still be the girl he loved. Even if she didn't love him.

* * *

Dana sat on the steps of the stairs. She glared at anyone passing by that bothered to look at her because she didn't want their sympathy. Right now she was an emotional wreck, and she just wanted to get it together, on her own, without anyone telling her what was right and wrong. This was her decision, her body, and maybe even her Logan…if she decided that she wanted to work through this with him.

Dana was astounded at the maturity that he had presented to her tonight. She was a mess, crying, and screaming, even at the verge of fighting him, but he took her on. Logan eased her, and told her that he was in it…they were in this together. Dana closed her eyes as another rush of tears fell down her cheeks.

She didn't want to do this alone. The thought of another human, a living thing, growing inside of her scared her. Dana swallowed. She stood up and walked down the stairs, with a heavy mind, heavy heart, and tired eyes, she walked towards the door. It was still raining outside.

Dana wrapped her arms to her body. Her parents were going to disown her. She closed her eyes before she called them, and then somehow her thumb managed to press in the digits.

The phone rung two times, and then she heard her mom.

"Hello, Dana,"

Dana contemplated hanging up. She almost did, but then she spoke. "Mom," She looked down, her hair fell in her face. Dana squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want her parents to hate her, but there was no running from this.

She couldn't.

"Mom, I need…"

The door opened and Logan Reese stepped outside.

Dana bit her lip, "Wait…" she went over to Logan. "I don't want to do this alone," she said desperately.

"Me neither," Logan wanted to come back with some witty, sarcastic remark, but he couldn't. He surprised Dana by taking her in his arms. "I talked to my dad."

"Already!" Dana said with worried eyes.

"He hung up," Logan admitted. He looked at the phone in her hand. "Who is that?"

"My mom," Dana thought about breaking from Logan's embrace, but his arm remained around her shoulder, and she felt safe. Logan actually made her feel safe. So Dana let down her guard, she let everything down, and then she told her mom the truth that she knew would break her. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Her mom was silent at first, and then she started to yell.

Dana felt the tears slide down her eyes as she tried to explain. Every time she tried to talk her mom would say something else. "But I…"

Logan reached for the phone, "Ms. Cruz,"

Dana tried to break away from him, but Logan held her shoulder.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Dana nearly fainted. The world started to spin, she gripped onto Logan's arm for support, sure that the world was officially over as she knew it.

* * *

Zoey sat down on her bed. Nicole was gone along with Dana, so she was left to contemplate her thoughts. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she attempted to focus on the textbook in front of her. Even when she tried to push Chase away, he came back with full force. She pushed him away, because he was good, he deserved someone better than her, someone honest…even she hated herself right now, so what did he want with her. Zoey placed her hands to her face and screamed, muffling it behind her fingertips.

Someone knocked at the door.

Zoey ignored the knock.

They knocked again.

"Whoever you're looking for, she's not here!" she exclaimed.

"Zoey, can you open the door? I need to talk to you," He said.

She pulled back her covers and thought about trying to pretend as if she was sleep, but that was dumb since she had already talked to him. Zoey hesitantly stood and then placed her hand on the bed as she pushed herself up.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Closure,"

She wanted that too. Zoey opened the door and looked back at him. It seemed like years since they had last talked and maybe it was for the better. She swallowed as she stared into his hazel eyes. "I thought you already got all the closure you needed?"

"No," Sawyer looked down. "I'm not sure what happened that night I saw you and…"

Zoey looked back at him in apology.

"But Michael told me everything a couple of days ago. He told me about Quinn's potion and…"

"That doesn't make it okay,"

"It doesn't." Sawyer said. "But you're not the only one that's messed up with us," he gave her a small smile, "After all, if it wasn't for me, then Meadow would have never come into our lives."

'Yeah, I guess that is your fault."

Sawyer nodded. "What happened between us."

"Me,"

Sawyer exhaled, "You love Chase,"

"That's not fair,"

Sawyer placed his hand to his mouth, "Because if you do, then I want us to be friends. I can be happy for you two, it'll hurt but…" He swallowed. "You guys have history, and whether you cheated on me or not…I've known all along how you've felt about him."

"I love you Sawyer," Zoey admitted.

"I love you too," Sawyer reached forward and then paused. He placed his hand to her cheek, "But I had time to think while we were away from each other, and I've decided that I would rather see you happy with Chase, than not see you at all…I don't hate you." Sawyer swallowed. "I was bitter, but I'm not bitter anymore."

Zoey reached for Sawyer's hand and held it to her heart. "Me either…but Sawyer, you shouldn't have come to me, what I did to you was…"

"Water under the bridge," Sawyer turned his white baseball cap around over his mop of shaggy blonde hair, "I just want to erase the last couple of days, the whole us fighting…and not talking."

"There are a lot of things I want to erase." Zoey tucked her hands in her back pockets, "Like the person I've become would be a nice start." She pulled her hair from her face. Zoey knew that by now she sounded like a broken record. She had apologized so much that she was sure that both Chase and Sawyer were starting to tune her out. "It's like a ghost town around here," Zoey smiled nervously, "Where did everyone go?"

Sawyer looked around, "Yeah I know," His lips grew thin as he leaned against the wall. "Everyone's gone."

"Should we be worried?" Zoey asked with a small smile.

"No, we shouldn't." Sawyer raised his eyebrows and looked into Zoey's eyes as she looked down and then back at him. "I still love you, for what it's worth."

"You and Chase are trying to kill me huh?" Zoey rested her back against the wall and shook her hair out of her face. "He just told me the same thing."

Sawyer's cheeks reddened, "It must suck being in the middle of this,"

Zoey couldn't help but to laugh a little. "How could you go from hating me, to sympathizing with me?"

He smiled, "I never hated you, I was just angry, and sad I guess…" Sawyer pulled off his baseball cap, "But we don't have to talk about that, because honestly I'd rather forget."

"I want to talk to you guys," Zoey said. "We should all talk, and make things right,"

"I'm down with that."

Zoey looked down, "Why do you still love me after everything I've done." She purposely asked him the same question as she did Chase.

"Well," Sawyer ran his hands through his thick blonde hair, "After the night, the one we agreed never to talk about again, I went back to my room and tore up everything that reminded me of you. I threw away the songs I wrote for you, and ripped up the pictures we took together, the rage, and the confusion lasted for a total of forty minutes and then I wondered what I had done." Sawyer reached for Zoey's hand, "The next morning I was taking the ripped pictures from the trashcan along with the songs I wrote for you and I was trying to piece them back together."

Zoey blinked.

"What happened that night was bad…it hurt to see you with Chase, but over time I accepted that maybe you might want to be with him, and that we were over." Sawyer swallowed. "So I came here to let you know that if Chase is the one you love, then I'll wave my red flag." Sawyer tilted his head to the side, "But only if it's what you want because if we still have a chance then…" Sawyer stepped closer to her, "Then I don't want to give up, because I'll be your friend, but if you still want me, then I still want it all." Sawyer tucked Zoey's hair behind her ear. "Are we over?"  
"I can't answer that until I speak to you both."

"So you're unsure?" Sawyer asked softly.

"No, I'm sure." She wasn't. She just had to think. Zoey tilted her head to the side, "Could you do me a favor and meet me in an hour at the Cyber Bean?"  
"Sure," Sawyer said gently. "But I just wanted to tell you this…" Sawyer took Zoey by surprise. He wrapped her in his arms and placed his lips against hers. She raised her hands to wrap her arms around his neck, but she paused in mid air.

Sawyer kissed her one last time, and then traveled his lips to her ear. "Just follow your heart…because both Chase and I are doing the same." He smiled and then caressed her cheek. "Whatever you decide will be fine, but just now that I'm not mad at you." Sawyer winked and then walked away his flip-flops padding on the polished floors.

Zoey placed her hands to her lips and then leaned against the door. She was ending this once and for all…and hopefully after all of this was done; she could start recognizing herself again.

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Logan asked. He sat across from Dana. Food was around them but neither one was eating. "You should probably eat."

"Yeah, since I'm feeding two people now." Dana placed her hand to her mouth, "I'm going to be fat as a cow."

Now was another opportunity for Logan to crack a joke but once again he took the high road. He reached for a fry, "I think your mom cussed me out in every curse word in Spanish and English combined."

"I'm sure she did, and that was of course after she got me." Dana pushed her fries over to Logan, "Have you gone crazy Logan?"  
"Well yeah…" He laughed weakly. "I think we all have, when did my hair, and looking fine, get to be at the bottom of my most important list." Logan ran his hands through his slightly damp hair, "I'm not even using my gel anymore…gel is like air for me."

"You're not ready for marriage."

"Maybe so," Logan said. "But I'm definitely not ready for a baby either but I don't have a choice, he's coming." Logan looked down at her stomach and then looked away.

"She's coming," Dana corrected.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not ready for a lot of things Dana, because we're kids, what do we know about life…I mean we know about sex but…" Logan licked his lips. "Clearly we know a lot about that. But we've been apart for a while because you've been keeping this in, and I've been worried about you."  
"No you haven't,"

"Cruz, be real." Logan said placing his hands on the table, "Do you know how many times I tried to talk to you, and how many times you shut me out."

Dana knew that he was telling the truth. "My parents are never going to let me do this…I'm sure they are already picking out nunnery's for me to go to, and planning to adopt the baby."

"Our baby," Logan corrected.

Dana's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't act like you want it anymore than I do."

"I'm scared," Logan looked down at the table, "But I do want to keep this kid, and I want to be there for him or her." Logan swallowed. "I'll be a horrible dad, because I'm too much into myself, but you…at least you can be the dependable one."

"I'm too selfish," Dana said. "And I'm mean,"

Logan smiled a little, "Well then this poor kid."

Dana bit her lip, "Why do you seem so together, this isn't the kind of situation that anyone wants to be in at our age, especially not us."

"Well someone has to be the rational one." Logan crossed his eyes and raised his fists to mimic Dana, "I hate you, stay away from me, you asshole…grr!"

"I'm a bitch," Dana said. "I can't apologize for the way I am…even if I am knocked up." She laughed in spite of it all and buried her face in her hands. "It's funny that I never planned on becoming a baby mama in high school."

"And I never planned on becoming a married man….because everyone knows that Logan Reese likes to have his fun."

"You were serious?" Dana asked in shock.

"I was," Logan admitted without looking away. "I think we should get married."

* * *

"So tell me," Nicole said.

Jordan looked down, "Nic I…"

Her eyebrows furrowed. Nicole leaned away from him. "You can't do this now, because if you don't tell me what it is, then I'm going to start to worry, and then I'm going to freak out, and I am already freaking out and…"

"Hey," Jordan placed his hands on her shoulders, "Just breathe for me okay. " He massaged her shoulders with care and then looked into her eyes. "I thought that I wanted to tell you this but now I'm not so sure."

Nicole bit her lip.

"Excuse me," An older woman stood in front of Nicole and Jordan. "Were you the ones that called the police for my son?"  
"Cassidy!" Nicole said jumping up. She was holding onto Jordan's hand so that made him stand up too. "Yes, yes it was us, how is he?"

"Cassidy's going to be okay,"

"Oh, thank god." Nicole said placing her hand to her heart. She smiled through her tears. She wanted to ask if his mom knew who did that to him, but Nicole knew that wasn't appropriate. She fell back against Jordan in relief.

"Ma'am," A police officer walked over to her.

She turned around, "Yes,"

"We just wanted to talk to you about your husband." The police looked at Jordan and Nicole and then at Cassidy's mom, "If it was your husband that did this to your son, then we're going to have to arrest him, are you aware of his exact whereabouts…"

Before Cassidy's mom could say anything else the police took her away. Nicole placed her hand to her mouth. Child abuse. She bit her lip. How could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood? She turned to Jordan, "How could his father do that to him, it's so horrible."

"Nicole," Jordan let go of her hand. "You're right we should talk, now is definitely not the right time, but if I don't tell you this now, then I might never." Jordan swallowed down the sadness that was now washing over him. "Can we talk about this somewhere private?"  
Nicole nodded quickly. "Of course." She looked after Cassidy's mom, she had now disappeared somewhere. Nicole turned away and followed Jordan towards a secluded hallway. Nicole felt nervous but she tried to smile. She gave him her full attention, ready to tell him that whatever it was, it was okay.

Jordan opened his mouth to speak, but every time he tried to tell her what was going on he bit his lip. Nicole took a step towards him and placed her hand to his heart. He started to cry.

Nicole drew back in surprise.

Jordan collapsed to the floor, tears spilled down his cheeks, and sobs escaped his mouth.

Nicole dropped down to the floor with him and placed her hands on his face. Her natural instinct was to cry too, because they had just been given great news, Cassidy was fine, so why was he crying. "Jordan, it's going to be okay." Nicole leaned forward to kiss him on his rosy cheeks. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you Nicole," Jordan said.

Nicole just nodded as she wiped at his tears.

"But you won't love me after I tell you this." Jordan's thick eyebrows furrowed as Nicole cupped his chin. "I'm not what you think I am?"

Nicole wiped at her tears as she attempted to bring some much-needed normalcy to their conversation. "Well, you're handsome, sweet, and my boyfriend…" she sniffled, "I know who you are."

"No," Jordan shook his head. His clear blue eyes reflected the pain he held inside. "I'm gay Nicole," He had to look away as soon as he said it. "But I love you…and I don't know anymore…I don't know anything."

Nicole blinked processing what Jordan just told him. He started to cry again. Tears fell down her cheek, fresh and salty, but she ignored the tears as she leaned forward. "I know," Nicole closed her eyes, "I've known all along."

* * *

The List. Zoey looked down at the list in front of her. She had written down both Chase and Sawyer's name on the list, and a chart for their positive and negatives. Zoey reached for a marker and wrote, Chase is sweet, there, handsome, and loyal. She capped the marker, and then reached for a yellow one. Sawyer is, understanding, a good friend, sweet, and not Chase.

They were alike, but different.

Ten minutes later.

She stepped into the Cyber Bean, and then crumpled the list tossing it into the trash.

'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder played on the sound system.

As if they were working against her, both Chase and Sawyer were sitting together. They weren't talking, but they both watched her. She was going to break one of their hearts, and she didn't want too…but Zoey knew she couldn't have it all. "Hey guys," Zoey said. She took a seat across from them.

Chase waved and Sawyer tilted up his chin.

"First of all I wanted to start off by saying that I value both of your friendships, because throughout this entire year both of you have had my back, when I've been indecisive, a little down, and even through the good times. You guys have been true and given me your all even though I am so unworthy…" Zoey placed her hands to her heart. "I want this to end, I actually need this to," she bit her lip. "Going back and forth between you, and making an idiot out of myself, because that's not me, and both of you deserve better but yet…for some reason both of you are still here."

Zoey's cell phone vibrated but she ignored it.

"Did you hear about that bad accident? I heard some students from PCA were involved." Someone said behind them.

Zoey listened not really registering.

She reached in her book bag for two small boxes. "Just because I forget to tell you guys sometimes everything that I appreciate…" she tucked her hair behind her ears, "Don't worry it's nothing expensive, just paper with thank yous and thoughts, and once again apologies."

Both Sawyer and Chase placed the boxes in front of them, but neither one deciding to open it yet.

"I just want us all to be friends after this, because I love you both, in different ways, but if I follow my heart, and I think about who I really want to be with, then the choice is clear. I love you Chase, and I love you too Sawyer, but I deserve no one."

"Yes you do," Chase said. "Follow your heart."

Sawyer said nothing but he just looked into Zoey's eyes.

She looked at Chase, and then at Sawyer.

"I love him…" she looked down, "More than you, and for that I am sorry." Zoey then found his sad eyes, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. The monster within her had to make one last appearance, and break one last heart, his heart.


End file.
